Rise of chaos
by Savage Opress
Summary: Rise of chaos is a crossover between Teen Wolf, Beauty and the Beast 2012, Witcher 3, Star Wars and Oban Star-Races. The Keeper of the Underworld destroyed the world of the Aen Seidhe. They need to find a new home and conquer it with fire and sword. To achieve the victory, they want to create a new Universe after their rules. The book is continuation of Clash of the Titans book
1. Stone of Tears recap

Chapter 1: The Keeper's Return - Camelot/The Middle Lands

Chapter 2: The Prophecy - Camelot and "Most Destroyed Lands of Albion"

Chapter 3: An Ancient Compass- Camelot

Chapter 4: A New Hope for the Middle Lands

Chapter 5: The Ancient Power of the Nemean Lion - Nemeth

Chapter 6: The Wives of Margrave - Odin's Lands

Chapter 7: The Horn of Catbhadh - Caerleon

Chapter 8: The Boxes of Orden - Gawant's Lands

Chapter 9: An Immortal Army - Essetir/Camelot

Chapter 10: The Cup of Life - Camelot

Chapter 11: New Allies From Past and Present - Greece

Chapter 12: The Lost Relics - Greece

Chapter 13: Rise of Titans (Promethean) - Greece

Chapter 14:The Broken Guardian - Egypt

Chapter 15: Rebirth of god Osiris - Egypt

Chapter 16: Cerberus - Egypt

Chapter 17: Lost Ravens of Odin - Valhalla/Abydos/Olympus

Chapter 18: To Be Or Not To Be - Midgard/Valhalla

Chapter 19: Ymir - Midgard/Egypt

Chapter 20: Two Is Better Than One - Atlantis

Chapter 21: Chthonian - Atlantis

Chapter 22: Kronos - Atlantis (You will discover the Keeper's identity if you compare both stories)

Chapter 23: Stone of Tears - Atlantis

Chapter 24: Scroll of Light - Atlantis

Chapter 25: Ancient Secrets of the Scroll - Atlantis

Chapter 26: A New Hope - Sicilia

Chapter 27: A New Beginning - Sicilia

Chapters 1-10: Action happens in Albion. These chapters are about Legend of the Seeker and Merlin. Chapter eleven includes the games Age of Mythology and Age of Mythology: The Titans.

In the first chapter, the Keeper destroys the veil between the Lands of the Living and the Underworld. In chapters two and three, our heroes quest for the compass that will guide them to the Stone of Tears. In chapter four, they have a little adventure in the Middle Lands. From chapter five to chapter ten they travel through all the kingdoms of Albion.

Chapters 11-13: Our heroes travel back in time to a year after the end of the Trojan War. Kronos frees his Titans to rule the world and to seal the Keeper in the Underworld. Meanwhile, Titan Promethean becomes more powerful because of the destruction he causes. The only way to defeat him is to seal him in a magical barrier made from three relics that belong to Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades. Our heroes find them and take them to the temple to seal him in; after, they repair all of Promethean's destruction to weaken him.

Chapters 14-16: To stop Titan Cerberus, our heroes reunite the pieces of the Guardian - who was destroyed by Cerberus - and the pieces of Osiris to revive his son. Anubis loses all popularity because he becomes more popular then Osiris does. After he regains the favor, he allows the Guardian to defeat Cerberus.

Chapters 17-19: The only way to defeat Titan Ymir is to revive the Nidhogg who was destroyed in the Middle Lands. Odin frees him after going mad, due to Loki stealing his ravens Huginn and Muninn. Our heroes retrieve the real ravens, infiltrate Valhalla to take the Triskelion, and after that use them to summon Nidhogg.

Chapter 20-25: Kronos escapes with the help of Titan Chthonian; as a result, the only way to defeat Kronos is to defeat Titan Chthonian, who is a walking rock that holds trapped souls. The heroes find a way to take a stone holding their souls, send them in the Underworld, and close the Gate of Tartarus. After Kronos is defeated, they look for the identities of the Keeper and the Creator as well as the Stone of Tears and a scroll that tells them where they need to put the stone to seal Keeper in Underworld.

The last two chapters are a fight to save the world from destruction, but our heroes manage to defeat the evil and save the world.


	2. Clash of the Titans recap

I began to write **_Clash of the Titans_** , after a month I saw the end of season 5A. I didn't wait to see season 5B, and decided to write my own version. In addition, I heard some rumours about 5B and I decided to add them. When Teen Wolf season 5 began, I added some elements from it, which caused some major plot changes due to the show's events.

The crossover is split up into two parts. The first part of the crossover begins with chapter 1 and ends with chapter 25. The second part of crossover begins with chapter 26 and ends with chapter 50.

 **\- Stone of Tears recap**

 **\- Teen Wolf lore**

 **\- Beauty and the Beast 2012 lore**

 **\- Coincidences between both TV shows**

 ** _Recap: (WITH SPOILERS)_**

 **1) Allison died saving her friends** (A journey of three heroes to Great Britain)

 **2) The Return of the Fallen Warriors** (Trials of the three heroes and their prize)

 **3) A Pack of Problems** (Three packs begin their journey)

 **4) Nothing It Seems To Be** (Sacrificed people and teens with genetic mutations, chimeras)

 **5) The Fallen Darach**

 **6) History and Not Lies** \- Teen Wolf recap

 **6) History and Not Lies** \- BatB recap

 **7) The Tales of the Chimera's Pack** \- Chimera pack is complete

 **8) The Tales of Gevaudan Beast** \- The Story of La Bête

 **9) The Return of the Alpha Pack** \- The pack of La Bête is complete

 **10) The Rise of the Chaos** (An old enemy causes many disasters and kills Kitsunes in New York)

 **11) To Be or Not To Be** (A little prank and journey to Motel California)

 **12) Questions and Answers** (Recap of previous chapters)

 **13) Box of Mysteries** (Reunion of Scott's pack)

 **14) The Beacon of the Supernatural** (A trip in Beacon Hills)

 **15) The Hunt of Demon Wolf**

 **16) Not All Monsters Do Monstrous Things** (The villains are not so bad, the heroes believe)

 **17) The Maid of Gevaudan**

 **18) A Place in My Dreams** (Derek's Past)

 **19) An Unlucky Alliance** (Two enemies' packs ally to defeat a common enemy)

 **20) Case Field: To Hell and Back** (The news from the previous chapter spreads)

 **21) The White Hell** (Strange meteorological conditions because of a chimera)

 **22) Ice Age Versus Supernatural** (Beacon Hills, New York and all worlds under snow)

 **23) A Dream Comes True**

 **24) The Redemption** (The redemption of La Bête)

 **25) The Deity Among Us** (A new villain comes into town, who has a secret ally)

 **26) Time Travel** (Heroes make the final preparations to leave Beacon Hills)

 **27) The Depths of the Underworld** (The main antagonist of Stone of Tears returns)

 **28) War of Underworlds** (A War between Underworld and Tartarus)

 **29) Welcome to the Norse Lands**

 **30) Welcome to New York, 1854**

 **31) Welcome to Egypt**

 **32) Welcome to Albion**

 **33) Welcome to Atlantis**

 **34) Welcome to Greece**

 **35) Welcome to Middle Lands**

 **36) The Fountain of Youth**

 **37) Secrets from the Past**

 **38) The Endless Dunes of Snow**

 **39) The Spear**

 **40) The Relic of Atlas**

 **41) The Torch of Olympus**

 **42) The Orb of Life**

 **43) The Battle of Kaer Morhen**

 **44) The Heart of Darkness**

 **45) The Scarab of the Light and the Minions of Seth**

 **46) The Giant of Bones and the Power of the Elements**

 **47) The Implosion of Atlas**

 **48) The Greek nightmare**

 **49) Set in Stone**

 **50) Something ends, Something Begins** (The defeat of the deity and the Riders of the Wild Hunt)

I split the second part of the crossover into seven smaller parts. Each part has three chapters. I have around 100 good characters and from the beginning Teen Wolf has many plot changes and if something wrong happens, so I will find a way to fix it.

 **1) The Journey from the Norse Lands (chapters 29, 36, 43)**

Our heroes from Beacon Hills arrive in the past and they meet their new allies. After that, they take a tour of Valhalla and the next day, they find the Titan Cerberus is attacking the Norse Lands. Our heroes go to find the Fountain of Youth in a realm named Vanaheim. There live the Vanir gods. The fountain is guarded by a Vanir god named Navado. After our heroes take water from the fountain, they go to the fortress. The fortress is called Kaer Morhen. There they defeat the Titan Cerberus with the help of the Guardian.

 **2) The Journey from New York (chapters 30, 37, 44)**

Our heroes travel into the past and arrive in New York 1854. There they meet new allies and find Alistair with Rebecca. Vincent and Catherine are surprised to hear how Alistair and Rebecca fake their death. The next day a mysterious person comes to visit them to reveal some secrets about Dread Doctors. The next day, the allies succeed in finding the lair of the Blood Beast and kill it.

 **3) The Journey from Egypt (chapters 31, 38, 45)**

Our heroes go to Egypt. There they meet more new allies. After they make a tour of Osiris's kingdom, a soldier comes to them, to tell them about the attack. Titan Ymir and Norse fanatics attack Egypt. Their Norse allies need the Guardian, but first, they need to secure the area to teleport it. Our heroes need a new plan to defeat Ymir, and they remember about the myth of the scarab. The scarab has the power to summon Ra who has the power to defeat Titan Ymir, but the minions of Seth protect the scarab.

 **4) The Journey from Albion (chapters 32, 39, 46)**

Our heroes arrive in Albion. There they meet the new allies and make a tour of Camelot and Essetir. The next day, the scouts tell our heroes about a huge skeleton that treats the lands. Our heroes decide to make a huge spear from silver, mountain ash, magic blood, and mistletoe juice. The spear is forged during the full moon. After they make the spear, our heroes go to Odin' kingdom. The next day they go to the Isle of the Blessed to make a giant of elements with the power of the Triple Goddess.

 **5) The Journey from Atlantis (chapters 33, 40, 47)**

Our heroes arrive in Atlantis, where they meet the new allies. After they make a tour of the city, the scouts report them about the attack of Titan Promethean and his minions. Because the gods of Atlantis are against them, our heroes need to find another way to defeat him. They go to find the relic of Atlas to make an implosion. With the help of implosion, our heroes make a Titan out of minions who help them to defeat Titan Promethean.

 **6) The Journey from Greece (chapters 34, 41, 48)**

Our heroes arrive in Greece and visit Athena with the new allies. While they visit Athena, Kronos and his army attack Greece. The only way to defeat Kronos, our heroes need to summon Titan Gaia, who is actually the Creator. They go to Mount Olympus, but they find a map. The map leads them to Tartarus where Gaia is imprisoned.

 **7) The Journey from Middle Lands (chapters 35, 42, 49)**

Our heroes arrive in the Middle Lands at People Palace, where they meet new allies. The next day after a tour of the Palace with the new allies, the scouts report the presence of Titan Chthonian. The only way to defeat him is to extract the souls from the crystals with the help of the orb of the life. After they succeed to take the orb, they go to Aydindrill because the city is under siege. Nobody knows why they do not attack. All remain surprised to see after the destruction of Titan Chthonian; the forces of Keeper begin to fight with the Wild Hunt.

 **Here are few spoiler alerts about good guys:**

1) Because are so many characters I decide to split them up into seven groups. Each group has around of 12 people. Six people are from Teen Wolf & BatB, 2012 and other six from my previous crossover named Stone of Tears.

2) Not all groups have 12 people because I found out too late about the game Witcher 3: The Wild Hunt, so some groups have a member or two more than normal.

3) Also, I created three characters, if I remember correctly. One will appear in the second part of the crossover and other two in the first part of the crossover.

4) Our heroes traveled in the past because of the new enemy from chapter **25) A Deity Among Us** , who captures pack of La Bête and with the help of others need to save his pack.

5) Beast of Gevaudan aka La Bête has a name. His name is Devout. I begin to rename him Devout when he begins to do the first steps of redemption and in chapter **24) The Redemption** he is fully redeemed.

6) I used the statement of Darth Sidious "There can't only be two, you are no longer my apprentice", the important part is in italics. You will know what I talk about when you will read. A small hint, in Teen Wolf season 5B, there is a major plot change.

7) From new season of Teen Wolf, we know the name of the serif is Noah, but I still call him Stilinski. Also, the name of Theo's sister is Tara.


	3. Chapter 1:The lost get found

After the Keeper of Underworld destroyed the world of the Aen Siedhe, the riders of the Wild Hunt needed to find a new place to live. Eredin, the King of the Wild Hunt, with Caranthir, the navigator of the hunt, and Imlerith, commander of the hunt, were in a world full of snow with some troops.

"We had luck, we succeed to escape," said Imlerith

"This is not enough, our world is destroyed," said Caranthir

"Soon, we are going to teach them a lesson," said Eredin

"First, we need to find a new home and after we will make them pay," said Caranthir

"I hope our scouts will find the next portal soon because I lose my patience," said Eredin

"I know we are in a very bad mood, but we have luck," said Imlerith

"Where is the luck? We barely survived because of the implosion," said Caranthir

"True, we have luck, but not because of that. Our enemies think we died, but the truth is another," said Eredin

"Why we don't send our scouts to find a better place to live?" said Imlerith

"We already sent it, or you want to send more?" said Eredin

"He doesn't talk about what you think," said Caranthir

"Oh, I remember... I hope they will be able to find a better world," said Eredin

"I think we need to split up," said Imlerith

"Why?" said Caranthir

"The scouts find three portals in this realm," said Eredin

Caranthir used his powers to see which portal took them to a better place than this frozen world. He remained surprised to see not all three portals were good and they needed to search again. The scouts went again to search the frozen realm because Caranthir used his powers to save the population from implosion.

"I should ask when you will recover your powers?" said Imlerith

"You should talk when you will have my power and do the same thing like me, Imlerith," said Caranthir

"I don't want to say anything, but it has passed almost six months since the event," said Eredin

"In six months can change many things," said Caranthir

"Is a way to boost up your powers?" said Imlerith

"Is only one way to do that," said Eredin

"We need to replace the sphere with another new one," said Caranthir

"Where we can find or build a new one?" said Imlerith

"Here we can't make a new one," said Caranthir

"After we return to our ancestors homelands, we will go to Tothrang," said Eredin

"There must be the orb of the life," said Caranthir

"Everybody knows how many realms we need to travel to our ancestors?" said Imlerith

"I think we need to travel in three more worlds," said Eredin

"I hope these worlds are more pleasant than this one," said Imlerith

"We need to travel in a world full of water, a world with plants that give off poisonous gas, and the last world we need to visit is a desert world," said Caranthir

"I hope are quite pleasant," said Imlerith

"After those three worlds we arrive in Novigrad," said Eredin

"After Novigrad, we stop in Tothrang," said Caranthir

"We need to visit four more different locations and the scouts find a portal," said Imlerith

Now the riders of the Wild Hunt had luck. They succeeded to find the next portal. The mages used their magic to create bubbles of air to allow the riders to breathe underwater.

"This is the second world we pass," said Imlerith

"True, but we have two more to pass until we arrive at our new home," said Eredin

"Soon I will recover my powers," said Caranthir

"It was a mistake to ally with Keeper," said Eredin

"Everybody knows what happen to others enemies?" said Caranthir

"For sure they are killed or captured in Underworld or Erebus," said Imlerith

"We don't know anything about the alliance," said Eredin

"These stupid kids will pay for what they did," said Caranthir

"I know where their home is and I am a bit curious to know why Keeper doesn't attack their time," said Imlerith

"He was afraid because the evolution technology evolution," said Eredin

"I am curious to see how they will react when they will be witnesses to the power of the ancient and forgotten magic of our culture," said Imlerith

"Are two possibilities and in both cases, we win," said Eredin

"If the human race is strong enough to defeat us, their world will freeze," said Caranthir

"Or if they lose the war, our destroyed world will emerge with their world and our world will reborn from ashes like a phoenix," said Eredin

"I know we enjoy talking under water, but where the hell are these scouts because the armor begins to rot because of humidity," said Imlerith

"Why do you smile, Caranthir?" said Eredin

"I make a little trick, the water who touch the bubble of air goes to Kaer Morhen," said Caranthir

"I hope you know what you are doing," said Imlerith

"The scouts find the next passage," said Eredin

The riders of the Wild Hunt found the correct passage, in the next second they arrived in a world full of mountain cliffs, the ground was full of toxic red plants. The mages used their power to create a flame to dry the armor.

"We have one more world to pass and we arrive home," said Imlerith

"Yeah, but first we need to find the portal and a way to go at it," said Eredin

"Look, that is the portal we are looking for," said Caranthir

"So, we are on the mountain and we need to go there...," said Eredin

"I hope we don't break up any bones," said Imlerith

"It was very easy to reach that place if I had my powers back," said Caranthir

"Oh, some troops and scouts break the neck because they feel," said Imlerith

"After all was a very good idea to let the people in that cave," said Eredin

"I wonder how many scouts will survive until we arrive in Novigrad," said Imlerith

"Oh funny, another four scouts died intoxicated with poison," said Caranthir

"Anybody has an idea to go there safe and sound?" said Eredin

"Why we don't create a magical wind to clean the valley?" said Caranthir

"I hope this is an important question," said Imlerith

"Don't say the gas is able to kill us when it is in huge quantity," said Eredin

"I hope this the plan will work," said Imlerith

"In five minutes the quantity of poison gas will grow up, you get down," said Eredin

"The plan is working, keep moving and be careful where you put the feet," said Caranthir

"I hope the next world will be more pleasant," said Imlerith

The riders succeed to arrive at the portal. They were in a desert world. The mages looked around and they cannot believe this world was an ocean long time ago. The scouts saw some insects' nests and alerted everybody.

"Be with the eyes in four, this world is full of dangers," said Eredin

"We have a big problem," said Caranthir

"I hope you are kidding," said Imlerith

"These stupid green bugs make the nest near the portal," said Caranthir

"So, the only way is to defeat them," said Imlerith

"Why the ground begins to shake?" said Eredin

"Prepare to attack, we are going to teach these bugs a lesson," said Imlerith

"Funny, I can't even protect myself...," said Caranthir

"Let's move fast to the portal now," said Eredin

"What about the scouts and mages," said Imlerith

"They know from begging this will be not easy," said Eredin

"They died like heroes to find a new home," said Caranthir

"Their sacrifice will not be in vain," said Imlerith

Caranthir, Eredin, and Imlerith succeed to arrive in Novigrad. After a very hard day, they rent a room in a tavern where they spent the night. After an hour, they went to sleep. In the morning, took supplies with them to find the portal to Tothrang. Before leaving the inn, they had a huge surprise.

"Is this a party or why everybody pulled their weapons?" said Caranthir

"After six months you return in Novigrad after Keeper destroyed your world," said Cane

"All humans and all nonhumans from this inn will die because of you," said Imlerith

"Maybe, maybe not, but the Wild Hunt is not so powerful as I believed," said Cane

"Why you didn't attack when we come last night?" said Eredin

"Now we have enough troops to kill you," said Cane

"How fools you can be, you think you have a chance to defeat us?" said Eredin

"Either we die or we die the people will know you are here," said Cane

"Novigrad and all Norse cities are full of monsters, how they would know that?" said Imlerith

"We sent a scout to the king to tell about you," said Cane

"You know the humankind is very stupid, right?" said Eredin

"Why you are saying that?" said Cane

"Because of this, so this is your scout?" said Caranthir

"You are going to pay with your life for this insolence," said Imlerith

"This advertisement is available for all from the inn," said Caranthir

"I don't know how you succeed to take him, but you will pay for that," said Cane

Caranthir, Imlerith, and Eredin began to fight with the innkeeper and his helpers. They knew for beginning they underrated the power of the riders, but they did not know the riders were alive, or they were some copycats. After the fight, the riders made a fire burn the inn with the bodies. Our riders left Novigrad and found a portal that sent them in Tothrang.

"This is the cave where the orb of the life is," said Caranthir

"I felt his power too," said Eredin

"I know we left Novigrad, but people will begin to put questions about the inn?" said Imlerith

"No, the innkeeper has very big problems with the law," said Eredin

"So the people will think somebody wants to revenge for their crimes?" said Caranthir

"I think so, and I hope it," said Caranthir

"So this was the reason why you chose that inn," said Imlerith

"Yes, and that is the orb," said Caranthir

"Now is time to bring the rest of the population here, and after that, we establish a base," said Eredin

When Caranthir replaced the ball from his staff with the orb of the life, his powers recovered fast. All three returned to the frost lands and took the population with the army into a huge ship, and went to search for a new base.


	4. Chapter 2: After the storm

Everything in Novigrad became normal after the demise of the old king. Some allies of Geralt were at Kaer Morhen because was the birthday of Vesemir. With this occasion, they celebrated the victory against the allies of the Keeper and the Wild Hunt.

"I can't believe we are together alive here," said Ciri

"Maybe this Witcher will die in his bed," said Vesemir

"Still, I can't believe the Wild Hunt is dead," Avallach

"If you miss them so much, clap, make a spell and maybe they will appear," said Yen

"I am the only one who misses the kids who come from the future?" said Lambert

"I think you miss the girls from their time," said Geralt

"Let's stop talking and we should admire this beautiful place, or what to say about the place we visit," said Triss

"I think Lambert miss to have a good woman from the future in his bed," said Eskel

"Hey, I am still here. Eskel and Lambert, you want to castrate you?" said Keira

"My sweetie, my heart belongs to you, and you know that," said Lambert

"Keira, you are very lucky. Lambert tried many girls, but you succeed to be in the finals," said Triss

"For someone like Lambert is very hard to be in the finals," said Ciri

"What to say about that, little circular prize from your finger?" said Avallach

"So, that is the proof of love," said Yen

"After we eat this cake and drink, what we do?" said Vesemir

"I hope you do not get drunk again, take my clothes, and use my mega scopes to call someone," said Yen

"I should ask who you call?" said Keira

"Nothing important, just the Lodge," said Lambert

"We got drunk all of us, we wear clothes of the opposite sex and after that, we call somebody," said Eskel

"I wonder how look likes Vesemir with a dress," said Ciri

"You are going mad, you can't be serious...," said Yen

"I want to say no, but only one time you have the chance to live again after you died," said Vesemir

"I know this is a party, but I hope I mustn't be a part of this plan," said Avallach

"You are afraid to wear a dress or something feminine clothes?" said Lambert

"I have the same opinion like Yen with the lodge," said Triss

"So you want to join us, but you are afraid to do a little prank to lodge?" said Keira

"Come on, or the lodge or my dead grandmother, is the same thing," said Geralt

"I vote for the lodge because will be funnier," said Eskel

Because being the birthday of Vesemir, Yennefer accepted to drink all, to wear the clothes of the opposite sex, and to prank the Lodge of the sorcerer. After they all got drunk, they changed their clothes and after that, they went to mega scopes. The Lodge of the sorcerer had a council meeting. The sorcerer began to scream and ran, after that; all realized was a very bad timing. After the event, they changed their clothes and went to sleep. The next day the girls went to the forest to admire the beautiful landscape.

"I can't believe we did that," said Yen

"Come on, I want to do that again," said Ciri

"Poor wizards and mages, they remained shocked to see it," said Keira

"I know this is not the first time when it happens, so?" said Triss

"If I remember well, Vesemir goes to wait for the little monster, Avallach to cure him," said Ciri

"Yes, and I stay with Geralt, Lambert, and Eskel. After I drunk two mugs of beer, I go to sleep," said Yen

"The boys continue to drink, and Lambert begins to interpret Vesemir," said Ciri

"I don't know where Eskel goes and Lambert with Geralt search for him," said Yen

"I guess after they find Eskel, Lambert comes with the idea," said Triss

"Geralt approves it. Wow, Eskel says to summon the bitches," said Keira

"You know we are a bit stupid, right?" said Ciri

"I should ask why we are stupid?" said Yen

"We have magic, but we don't use it," said Triss

"That is the point, is more fun to see what happen while we talk," said Keira

"I can't believe so drunks they were, they barely could stay on two feet," said Ciri

"Keira, I hate your husband or actually your future husband," said Yen

"Yen, Lambert looks amazing with your dress and that hat," said Triss

"Where you had been, Yen?" said Ciri

"I stay in the previous room and when I wake up, I find them," said Yen

"That is a very nice story, but I have a question," said Keira

"I hope we can answer at it," aid Triss

"When I come the first time at Kaer Morhen, I see a bed," said Keira

"In Kaer Morhen are many beds," said Ciri

"But, none of them is stuck in a tower," said Yen

"It make a mistake, you can't just forget it?" said Triss

"Oh my God, you begin again...," said Ciri

"I guess this is an old conflict between Yen and Triss," said Keira

"When Geralt has amnesia, you told him many ugly things about me, because you love him," said Yen

"What matters when you are with him," said Triss

"I know is an old conflict, but I don't understand why that bed is there," said Keira

"In every second, Triss dreams to fuck Geralt," said Yen

"That is not true," said Triss

"I am not here, keep discussing," said Ciri

"So in that bed, both you had sex and Yen threw it over the tower as a sign," said Keira

"What to say about the perfidious game," said Yen

"You know, I go in this moment to take a pillow and popcorn because a good movie just started," said Ciri

"Now I understand, what says Avallach," said Keira

"What Avallach says?" said Triss

"You play the role as the big sister of Ciri, but when Geralt is alone, you don't want to waste an opportunity to fuck him. Also, Geralt and Yennefer play as the parents of Ciri," said Keira

"This is true," said Yen

"Hello, you can stop? I don't want to see Kaer Morhen demolished," said Ciri

They began to laugh and went inside to drink something. The boys went to train a bit. They cannot believe the last night they wore feminine clothes and the girls wore men clothes to prank the Lodge of the sorcerers.

"I hope the Lodge of the sorceress understands the prank," said Avallach

"I don't care about them, they did nothing to save the world from Keeper or the Titans," said Lambert

"Yes, but they helped us to defeat the Wild Hunt," said Vesemir

"They did to save their skin, nothing more," said Eskel

"Who wants to drink a good beer?" said Geralt

"My amigo, your eyes glow, and I know where we want to go," said Lambert

"You know the eyes of the Witcher or werewolves glow yellow?" said Avallach

"True, but the people say the Witchers are fucked by the cats because the color of the eyes," said Eskel

"Don't say you want to go in Novigrad for a beer, Geralt," said Vesemir

"Who the fuck, spit me in the head?" said Lambert

"Relax kid, is just water," said Eskel

"I know this place is a disaster, but from where the water comes?" said Avallach

"Is a room above us, genius," said Geralt

"I know the fortress is very old, but is impossible the water from rain infiltrates in one room," said Vesemir

"So, you say somebody tries to prank us?" said Avallach

"Maybe the Lodge does it after the prank," said Eskel

"How they call this a prank? They are out of mind?" said Lambert

"You know, let's forget about this small incident," said Geralt

"Let's go all in Novigrad to drink a good beer and eat something delicious," said Vesemir

"We take the girls with us?" said Eskel

"You ask it because you are alone?" said Lambert

"I go to tell them," said Geralt

"Boys, why you don't calm down," said Vesemir

"They calmed down, I will boost the power of Ciri to take us there," said Avallach

All girls wanted to eat in that tavern from Novigrad. Avallach boosted the powers of Ciri to teleport them to the tavern. All remained surprised to see the tavern was burned. Geralt was a bit sad because his favorite tavern was destroyed.

"Who could do this?" said Avallach

"If you look carefully, you can see a fight," said Vesemir

"So, they make a fire destroy all proofs," said Keira

"I guess are not witnesses when the fire begins," said Yen

"You can use the magic to see what happen here?" said Geralt

"I know only one thing for sure," said Triss

"Don't say they are mages and have magic to cover their tracks," said Eskel

"That must be the only solution, but why they do that?" said Ciri

"This tavern pissed off many people, don't mention it is at the crossroads," said Lambert

"So, if you need to know something, here is the perfect place to find the answer," said Yen

"I am going to miss this place, the beer, the food, and the secrets," said Lambert

"So, this is not our business or not?" said Triss

"You want to do justice?" said Ciri

"I want the same thing, but is not our business. Geralt has right about this place, they did with their own hand," said Keira

"I know we can't do anything about this, but we should mourn the bodies and have a moment of silence," said Vesemir

"After that, we go to visit Zoltan?" said Lambert

"Zoltan is my second option when is about delicious food," said Vesemir

"I miss that Dwarf, we should visit him," said Eskel

"I think we must do something," said Keira

"They send messages to the king when they were attacked," said Triss

"I wonder what information they know," said Geralt

"Is a waste of time to stay here, shall we go after the moment of silence?" said Yen

"I can't agree with that," said Ciri

"I know I refuse in the beginning, but the prank is excellent," said Avallach

All began to laugh and hold a moment of silence for the victims who died in the destroyed tavern. They did not know the Wild Hunt had to do something with the incident. Our heroes left and went to the tavern of Zoltan. There, they met Dandelion and Priscilla. After that, they decided to celebrate the birthday of Vesemir again.


	5. Chapter 3: Mad World

Stiles woke up in the middle of the street and he did not know how he got there. He looked around and saw the apocalyptic landscape. Stiles remembered he spoke with Scott last time. He knew something wrong was happening and decided to go to the sheriff station to see his father.

"Hello father, what is happening here?" said Stiles

"Who are you, why do you call me father?" said Stilinski

"You never mentioned anything about a son, sheriff," said Parrish

"Who is he?" said Clark

"I hope today is not April fools. I am your son," said Stiles

"If I had a son, I would know," said Stilinski

"Maybe he has amnesia or something. Never mind, I go to check something," said Clark

"I go to check a report," said Parrish

"Father, he is a Hellhound, Parrish is a Hellhound. What the fuck is happening here? Where is Scott?" said Stiles

"How do you know I am a Hellhound?" said Parrish

"I don't know what is happening here, but might he have right, he is your son," said Clark

"How do you know he is my son?" said Stilinski

"Because some houses are empty, there someone must live there, but didn't. The things are worsening because of this strange storm," said Clark

"What storm you talk about? Dread Doctors are responsible about it?" said Stiles

"No, they died by La Bête hand. The Wild Hunt is responsible for it, and the people are missing," said Parrish

"The Wild Hunt? Their world is destroyed... Destroyed by Keeper of Underworld, when we go in the past to fight against the Titans or the Wild Hunt," said Stiles

"Calm down, don't begin to cry because we are going to find a solution," said Stilinski

"Where are my friends? Where is Scott, Allison, Lydia, Kira, Theo, Liam, Malia, Hale family, pack of Devout?" said Stiles

"Who is Devout? Kira is with the Skinwalkers," said Parrish

"Allison died two years ago. Theo was dragged by his sister," said Clark

"Malia, Derek, and Cora are the only survivors of the Hale family," said Stilinski

"No, this cannot be, the Hale's are revived by Devout, leader of the Alpha pack. Also, he is the second beast of Gevaudan," said Stiles

"What about Allison?" said Parrish

"Ethan, Isaac, and Jackson went in Great Britain and revived Allison and Aiden," said Stiles

"They come here?" said Stilinski

"Yes, before that they met in Motel California with Noshiko, Derek, Kira, Pawa, Cora, Tess, Vincent, and Catherine," said Stiles

"Who are Vincent, Catherine, Tess, and Pawa?" said Clark

"After they left Great Britain, in a month or two they arrived in New York, and stayed at Vincent, Catherine, and Tess," said Stiles

"You forget to tell us about Pawa," said Stilinski

"Where are my Oni? Where are Nikko and Gekko? Pawa is the Oni commandant of Kira. Noshiko combines all her tails into one to allow her to live as a normal human," said Stiles

"What is that an Oni Commandant?" said Parish

"Looks like a normal Oni, but they behave like people, they are not affected by the light and are much stronger," said Stiles

"Guys, something strange is happening here, but let's go at school fast before the night comes," said Parrish

Stiles was very confused because he did not understand who did this to Beacon Hills, and possibly to the entire world. He knew how dangerous was to fight against the Wild Hunt in the past, but he did not understand how they came back. All four left the police station, but in the next second appeared Oni, berserkers, werewolves, and other mythical creatures. They began to fight with each other and to destroy everything around of them. After an hour, they managed to arrive at the school.

"This is happening every day?" said Stiles

"How do you know so many things, but you don't know about what is happening here?" said Stilinski

"If he had amnesia, what he could remember?" said Clark

"Lydia, you are ok?" said Parrish

"You are alive, for God sake," said Lydia

"How you remember me?" said Stiles

"How do you know this guy?" said Stilinski

"Is your son, he is Stiles," said Lydia

"I don't know what to say about, but for sure The Wild Hunt is responsible for this," said Parrish

"Wait for a second, you never mentioned anything about him until today, right?" said Clark

"Right, why now I remember him?" said Lydia

"When this madness begin?" said Stiles

"We don't know where this begins, but we know is something serious," said Stilinski

"Why nobody noticed this madness?" said Stiles

"Because the people are disappearing and nobody notices that," said Clark

"I am the only one who hears this strange noise?" said Parrish

"Somebody is coming here, I sense it," said Lydia

"We need to get all people to the canals until is too late," said Stilinski

"We throw there a surprise party or what?" said Stiles

"I hope that is a joke?" said Clark

"I woke up in the middle of the street, and in the next second everything goes mad," said Stiles

"Let's split up into two teams," said Lydia

"K, I go with Clark," said Stilinski

"That means Lydia and Stiles come with me," said Parrish

Clark and Stilinski went to warn everybody about the strange presence and they needed to go into the canals to be safe there. They met Melissa and Natalie. Both were very confused because they saw people who died, and one of them was Natalie mother, Lorraine.

"Glad you are here, where you've been?" said Melissa

"Do you know I have a son, Melissa?" said Stilinski

"You ever had a son?" said Natalie

"A kid comes today ay police station, he knows many things about Beacon Hills. He knows everything that happens before the fight between Scott and Liam, and how Theo kills him," said Clark

"With everything you mean, Peter, Jackson, the alpha pack, Nogitsune, the bounty?" said Melissa

"Yes, he knows about everything, but how I can't recognize my own son if he truly is?" said Stilinski

"I think he is telling the truth, maybe nobody realizes when he disappears," said Clark

"Probably he will be taken," said Natalie

"I will not allow to nobody to take my son, while I am here," said Stilinski

"Scott, Liam, Malia, Lydia, or Parrish remembers him?" said Natalie

"Strange or not, from all who meet, him today, only Lydia knows him, but she doesn't say a word until now," said Stilinski

"Also, this Stiles claims the things after the event with Liam and Scott, are different," said Clark

"With different you mean?" said Melissa

"He said Allison and Aiden were revived by somebody with help of Ethan, Isaac, and Jackson. Also, they came here with Tess, Catherine, and Vincent," said Stilinski

"Allison is dead, and Aiden too. What says Lydia about it?" said Natalie

"The same thing like Stiles since she met him. Stiles said Kira was here. Also, she had an Oni commandant called Pawa, and Stiles, two named Nikko and Gekko," said Clark

"What is that an Oni Commandant?" said Melissa

"A normal Oni who behave like a human, is not affected by light and is much stronger," said Stilinski

"Something wrong is happening here, what if he has right?" said Natalie

"I forgot to mention about the alpha pack of the Devout, the second beast of Gevaudan, Theo's pack of chimeras, the trip in past," said Stilinski

"What you mean with the trip in the past?" said Natalie

"He said something about the fight against the Titans or the Keeper of Underworld, what to say about The Wild Hunt? Ha-ha," said Lorraine

"You are dead, you can't be here," said Natalie

"You can shoot her?" said Melissa

"I am already dead, like you," said Lorraine

"We are still alive, right?" said Clark

"I think she means we are going to be dead after she finishes with us until then, taste a smoke grenade," said Stilinski

All four ran into the canals with other people. In the tunnels, they heard the echoes of Lorraine laugh. The people were fighting her because the world was gone mad and nobody was able to stop it. Lydia, Stiles, and Parrish stopped because they tired because of the running.

"I am the only one who hears that noise again," said Lydia

"It sounds like a scream," said Stiles

"I hope the others arrive into the canals," said Parrish

"Scott, is that you? You are ok?" said Stiles

"Where you was these days, I am searched for you," said Scott

"What you are doing here? You said you would take care of people in the tunnels with Liam and Malia," said Parrish

"Let's move until nobody is coming here," said Lydia

"Scott, you remember me?" said Stiles

"You are my best friend, how I could forget you, you are Stiles," said Scott

"Boys, we are going to figure out later, we must move now," said Lydia

"Wait for a second, I don't remember my Polish name," said Stiles

"You ever had, a Polish name?" said Scott

"Who the fuck are you, you are not Scott," said Lydia

"My sweetie, I am not Scott," said Harald

"How do you know my name?" said Stiles

"I don't know, maybe I am a werewolf?" said Harald

"A werewolf can't do that, is against the law," said Stiles

"You make me laugh, true is against the law, but isn't my fault, the Dread Doctors used me as a puppet," said Harald

"You are an alpha werewolf, but how you can change your shape?" said Lydia

"This is not your business, my darling," said Lorraine

"I know the mythical creatures begin to play, but now the dead do the same thing?" said Stiles

"This day goes better and better," said Parrish

"You can be my grandmother, this is impossible," said Lydia

"Don't exist the words I can't, it exist I don't want," said Lorraine

"The things become funnier and funnier," said Harald

"If I stay more here, I will go to Eichan house, for sure," said Stiles

"I begin to like Scott," said Parrish

"Yeah, but the beast of Gevaudan is much more powerful," said Harald

"You must thank me, Lydia," said Lorraine

"Because of you I am a banshee?" said Lydia

"We have a good time together, but we must go now," said Stiles

Stiles threw small sonic bombs and Parrish covered his ears. After that, all three began to run. Harald changed back in the beast of Gevaudan and ran after them. Parrish decided to fight with Harald, while Lydia and Stiles ran away. Both wanted to stop to help him, but Lorraine screamed and pushed them on the opposite side of the room, and the walls crumbled. Parrish succeeded to break up the wall with Harrald, but the riders came, caught him with the lasso, and disappeared. Both were very confused because the riders of the Wild Hunt did not look like how they knew. In the end, they managed to go at others.


	6. Chapter 4: The hunt is coming

The riders caught Parrish and put him into a tank. After that, they went into the city to see what was happening with some fugitives. In the middle of the city, they decided to stay a bit longer knowing there must be an entrance into the canals.

"We need to find the main entrance into the canals," said Helmut

"Why we don't find any other entrance?" said Skylar

"These dumb creatures don't listen to us and fight against who go any closer to them," said Sinclair

"Also, he forgets to mention this is the most secure area of population," said Helmut

"But, where they can be? We look after them in the entire area, but nobody is here," said Sinclair

"Randolph saw some people in this area, but how they disappeared?" said Skylar

"We got any news from Harald?" said Helmut

"He is in the school because there must be a way out," said Skylar

"I must admit something, we had luck with the Hellhound," said Helmut

"If that is a Hellhound, I am the king of the hunt, but I am not," said Sinclair

"Sadly, you aren't the king of the hunt, but he is a Hellhound," said Helmut

"You observe something strange in this world?" said Skylar

"The creatures changed their aspect with the time and almost look like humans," said Sinclair

"They are humans, for God sake," said Helmut

"What to say about Randolph and Harald?" said Skylar

"True, they are werewolves, but they can do things what the normal werewolves can," said Sinclair

"Randolph is a psychic werewolf, if you put him a laser sword in the hand, you think he is a force user," said Helmut

"Harald is a werewolf too, but he can change his shape in everything he wants also can use his powers," said Sinclair

"You can believe they are twins and Harald is an alpha, but his brother is a beta," said Skylar

"Is very hard to lose your brother," said Helmut

"Wait for a second, I don't remember well, Dread Doctors catch you?" said Sinclair

"They put both in tanks, but after some years Randolph manages to escape," said Skylar

"So, Harald remains in the tank until Dread Doctors disappear," said Sinclair

"Is time to return because we don't find anything," said Skylar

"I am the one who loves this gun?" said Helmut

The riders did not find anything and returned to the base while the creatures fought and destroyed everything around them. Randolph went to school to meet with Harald because he found something, but needed help.

"Why do you call me here?" said Randolph

"Look around, maybe you will see," said Harald

"You can give me any suggestions?" said Randolph

"Remember the training from the army," said Harald

"Fine, we are in the school basement, but I don't see anything," said Randolph

"I know you aren't an alpha like me, but give your interest, look again," said Harald

"I don't care about alpha or beta, is a bit stressful because I am a psychic werewolf, and I don't sense anything," said Randolph

"Maybe because is front of your eyes," said Harald

"Don't say that spiral represents a Triskelion," said Randolph

"That must be the vault of the Hale family," said Harald

"Strange because here is a dead end," said Randolph

"I think you have right," said Harald

"So this is the reason why the riders does not manage to catch the fugitives," said Randolph

"This board is the entrance to the vault, but why is near school?" said Harald

"Could be the vault older than the school?" said Randolph

"I think so, but for us is a dead end again because we don't know where is the tunnel," said Harald

"At least we know how they escape from the riders," said Randolph

"Everything is strange here," said Harald

"What do you expect when the dead globe-trotting and the creatures fight each other, is an entire madness," said Randolph

"I don't understand why the Wild Hunt sent us here," said Harald

"Me either, we need to return," said Randolph

While Randolph and Harald returned to Helmut, Sinclair, and Skylar. Stiles and Lydia managed to find the others. Liam, Scott, Malia, Chris, and Peter looked strangely at the person who was with Lydia. Stiles knew from beginning nobody would know him. He remained surprised because they came at them. Stiles believed they would remember him, but, he knew Stilinski told them about the meeting.

"You are ok?" said Scott

"I am glad that is Scott and not another madman," said Stiles

"We lost Parrish because of my beloved grandmother and you, Scott," said Lydia

"Do I know you?" said Liam

"Stilinski told us everything," said Chris

"I woke up in the middle of the street and...," said Stiles

"How do you know that is not Scott?" said Malia

"Only Scott and Lydia know my polish name, and that Scott asks I have a Polish name," said Stiles

"Also, he mentions something about Theo, Devout, Kira, Allison, the titans, and many other things," said Peter

"Lydia remembers him since she sees him, but if I ask you before their meeting, she never remembers him," said Malia

"Also, I know he forgets to mention about the Hales and the Wild Hunt," said Lydia

"How Allison was revived?" said Chris

"You recognize us?" said Liam

"Who are members of Theo pack?" said Peter

"When the things become different?" said Malia

"Guys stop... Are too many questions. Let them tell the story, the answers are there," said Scott

"Everything began with one week or two before the senior year. While we went to school to sign the shelves of the school library, Ethan, Isaac, and Jackson were in Great Britain," said Stiles

"They went there because Morel knew a Darach named Condor who was able to resurrect Allison and Aiden. All went to the USA with the route of the Red Crabs," said Lydia

"That means one of them is a member, also they are smugglers," said Chris

"They went to the USA because of Belasko. He wanted to steal the powers of Jackson because became an evolved kanima and kept his werewolf same time," said Lydia

"So while they travel, Theo, and La Bête make their pack," said Liam

"Yes, in that time Allison, Ethan, Aiden, Jackson, and Isaac confronted again Belasko, who was defeated by Scott," said Stiles

"So he managed to escape?" said Scott

"No, the Dread Doctors killed him, but used a trick, and escaped. They stayed in New York with Vincent Keller, Catherine Chandler, Tess Vargas, JT Forbes, and the little sister of Catherine, Heather," said Lydia

"How much they stay and what they do?" said Peter

"New identity cards for Allison and Aiden, chased and fought with the La Bête pack. After that, they went to Motel California and met Derek and Cora, also a member of Red Crabs," said Stiles

"On that night the Nogitsune escaped, attacked, destroyed, and killed three Kitsune from DHS, somebody from the Yakuza, and the biggest hospital. In that night Nikko and Gekko appeared," said Lydia

"I heard about Oni Commandant and are very rare and only the most powerful Kitsune can have one, I told them about Nikko, Gekko, and Pawa," said Chris

"The next day Kira, Noshiko, and Pawa came to Motel and the next day you were in Beacon Hills," said Liam

"The events happen in the same way everybody knows, but everything changes after the event with Scott and Liam. The people may recognize them, they decide to prank us," said Lydia

"I can't believe, I have the photos and videos on the phone... Last time when I watched they weren't," said Stiles

"While this happens, you are with Tess, Catherine, and Vincent at your home and after that Derek show them the city," said Lydia

"So this could be a parallel universe or something like that," said Peter

"La Bête begin slowly to redeem himself, and he kills the demon wolf," said Lydia

"No, after that we talk with Marie-Jeanne Valet and we find more things about Devout," said Lydia

"How looks like Marie?" said Chris

"She look likes as Allison," said Lydia

"The next day Derek, Malia, Cora, and Braeden went to kill Desert Wolf. In that night Derek had a dream about the Hales past, more precisely the events before and after Paige death," said Stiles

"That is quite strange, but keep continue," said Peter

"After that, Theo wants to make a propose to Scott." said Stiles

"I am curious to hear," said Scott

"An alliance between packs to beat the pack of La Bête," said Stiles

"Worked?" said Liam

"No, and at the same time, La Bête allied with Cora, Malia, Derek, and Braeden to defeat Kate and Desert Wolf. La Bête killed them and you asked why he did not kill us. I forgot to mention he had four other opportunities," said Stiles

"What he answered?" said Malia

"Personne ne peut revenir en arrière dans le temps et fabriquer un nouveau départ, mais tout le monde peut commencer aujourd'hui et fabriquer une nouvelle fin," said Stiles

"In English, this means nobody can go back in time to fabricate a new beginning, but anyone can start today and fabricate a new ending," said Chris

"What happen after that?" said Peter

"Dread Doctors create a Yeti and the winter comes in September. Theo, Scott, and the La Bête pack worked together to stop the Yeti and save the city under the snow," said Lydia

"Derek almost died when he pulled the car with some wolves. Devout saved him again, after some days they made a case field and Devout revived Talia, Laura, and Tyler with approval of his pack," said Stiles

"You hide something," said Peter

"Nothing, just Gerard discovered the plan and Chris killed him," said Lydia

"When the events with the Wild Hunt will appear?" said Liam

"After that, Devout sensed very strange and went to his pack at Shiprock to find the Skinwalkers. Inside, was an entity, and that entity killed his pack," said Stiles

"Who is that entity?" said Malia

"Is the first werewolf from history," said Lydia

"King Lycaon of Arcadia," said Chris

"He is the servant of Keeper of Underworld," said Stiles

"In Underworld was a war, Keeper was defeated, and Kronos took his place as a leader," said Lydia

"What we did?" said Chris

"We split up in different regions, allied with people who fought in the Trojan War or who fought against the Titans or Keeper to save Devout pack and stop them from destroying the world," said Stiles

"The fight continued and one day the Wild Hunt turned the weapons against the Keeper, more exactly after the Titans was defeated," said Lydia

"What happen after that?" said Liam

"Keeper destroyed their world and since that day until now, we do not know anything about them," said Stiles

"How looks like the riders of the Wild Hunt?" said Peter

"He is Eredin, the king of the Hunt, this is Caranthir, the navigator of the hunt, this is Imlerith, the commander of the hunt," said Stiles

"They aren't them," said Scott

"What you mean by that, Scott?" said Stiles

"The riders don't like them, they are different," said Lydia

"Guys, we have problems. Somebody find the entrance. The riders will be here soon," said Corey

"Then we are going to teach them a lesson, I bored to hide. We are going to protect all," said Scott

"This is Scott that I know," said Stiles

"Who is he?" said Corey

"It's a long story," said Malia

Our heroes began to prepare the defense against the riders of the Wild Hunt. Peter entered into the mind of both and remained surprised to see they were telling the truth. Nobody did understand who these strange riders were and what they wanted.


	7. Chapter 5: Hunt or be hunted

Melissa, Stilinski, Natalie, and Clark escorted the people in a safe zone because the riders managed to enter in the tunnels. They knew one day the riders would manage to find the secret passage and somebody must face them.

"I hope they are strong enough to do it," said Natalie

"This is the first time when I want to move from Beacon Hills," said Clark

"Do you know what their alternative is?" said Melissa

"They can fight or to run away, but this time they are not alone this game. In this game are the lives of all people from Beacon Hills or maybe the entire world," said Stilinski

"I don't understand why they must deal with these riders," said Melissa

"How is that possible? Are six riders out there?" said Clark

"Lydia and that Stiles say about three more. They are Caranthir, Eredin, and Imlerith," said Natalie

"I hope they are wrong, also they are surprised to see these new riders," said Stilinski

"So, the world of these riders is destroyed and want to conquer our world," said Clark

"I am afraid to say that is the answer, but Lydia and Stiles never mentioned about these strange powers to make people forget who they are," said Natalie

"What to say about these dead people who globe-trotting in the city?" said Clark

"You forget to mention about the creatures from the Bestiary," said Stilinski

"Hands up all of you, now," said Clark

The people stopped because they did not know who the mysterious six people were. Catherine, Tess, Vincent, Heather, JT, and Kyle did not know how they succeed to arrive in the tunnels. Tess and Catherine showed the badge and everybody let the weapons down.

"My name is Stilinski and I am the sheriff of Beacon Hills. Who you are?" said Stilinski

"My name is Tess Vargas and I am the Chief of NYPD," said Tess

"My name is Natalie Marin, and I work as a teacher," said Natalie

"My name is Catherine Chandler, and Tess is my boss," said Catherine

"My name is Heather and I am the little sister of Catherine," said Heather

"My name is Melissa McCall and I work as a nurse," said Melissa

"My name is Vincent Keller and I work as a doctor," said Vincent

"My name is Clark and I am a deputy," said Clark

"My name is Kyle and I am a doctor too," said Kyle

"My name is JT Forbes and I am a professor," said JT

Vincent sensed somebody came and he warned all to hide. Randolph and Harald came in their direction and scratched the walls. They sensed the fear of the humans, turned into werewolves, and began to howl. After that, Randolph discharged a lightning bolt in the light bulb and all exploded. Lorraine came and screamed.

"Let's go, we don't have any time to waste," said Harald

"What about the cowards who are here?" said Randolph

"The Wild Hunt is coming to town, isn't it," said Lorraine

"I hate the humans who smell like fear," said Randolph

"Says the man who has the force," said Harald

"So, the population is here, but those small teens remained there to face us, very sweet," said Lorraine

"I should rip the head of somebody?" said Randolph

"You want these stupid humans to pee on themselves?" said Lorraine

"Since when we have to deal with a beast?" said Randolph

"So, the beast is one of the experiments of Dread Doctors who survived," said Harald

"Boys, I know here are many scared humans, but we need to catch the big fish," said Lorraine

"Never mind, I am going to teach him how looks like a true beast, but not today," said Harald

Harald, Lorraine, and Randolph continued their journey into the tunnels. All people remained surprised to see the reaction of them and knew they went after the only one who might have a chance to stop them.

"What are they, what is happening here?" said Heather

"Welcome to Beacon Hills," said Melissa

"This is a kind of joke, right?" said Kyle

"The city and maybe the entire world is under siege," said Stilinski

"Why the cops can't resolve the problem?" said JT

"The cops deal with the supernatural or fight with the Wild Hunt?" said Clark

"How is that possible?" said Vincent

"Clark forget to mention about the fight between supernatural creatures or how the dead globe-trotting," said Natalie

"How do you know that? How is that possible?" said Catherine

"You saw that two werewolves and that woman who screamed? That was the mother of my husband," said Natalie

"Why do you look so strange?" said Tess

"Do you ever meet somebody Allison Argent, Ethan, Aiden, Jackson Whittemore, or Isaac Lahey?" said Stilinski

"No, we don't even know who they are. Do you have any idea how we arrive here?" said Vincent

"Help, help, help me please," said Vanessa

"Do you know her?" said Natalie

"That is my mother, she died a long time ago," said Catherine

"What are these creatures?" said Heather

"Where you are going? This is too dangerous, Vincent," said Clark

"Open your fire and be careful where you shot," said Tess

"Mother, what you are doing here? You died," said Catherine

"I hope this is strong enough to keep them busy," said Melissa

"What the hell are these creatures for God sake?" said JT

"You have already met some berserkers, Oni, werewolves, and werejaguars," said Stilinski

"Let's go now, we are not safe here," said Vanessa

Catherine, JT, Heather, Vincent, Tess, and Kyle saw Vanessa was alive. Nobody can explain how succeeded to arrive in Beacon Hills. All managed to leave the tunnel unharmed and arrived at the next hideout. While others prepared the old base for the attack, Liam and Stiles went to free Theo.

"I know you from somewhere?" said Theo

"You know him, how is that possible?" said Liam

"When you forget me?" said Stiles

"After you free me from the hole," said Theo

"Come with us, Theo," said Stiles

"Why should I come with you?" said Theo

"The Wild Hunt is here, Beacon Hills is under siege. We need your help," said Liam

"So this the reason you free me," said Theo

"I hate this version of Theo, Josh and Tracy are useful," said Stiles

"How do you even know them?" said Theo

"Is a very long story, we need to return to the main base, now," said Liam

"I don't know what is happening here, but from where I come from, you had a bigger pack," said Stiles

"The things got worse since your sister dragged you," said Liam

"How the riders come here? How bad, could be if you released me?" said Theo

"Isn't so bad, just every night the supernatural creatures appear from nowhere and begin to fight and destroy everything around while the dead globe-trotting, what to mention about this apocalyptic landscape," said Stiles

"Also, we need to deal with two werewolves with stranger powers," said Liam

"This is pretty amazing for Beacon Hills history, this is everything?" said Theo

"This is not enough to release you?" said Stiles

"Also, the people are forgotten and they begin to forget who they are," said Liam

"Yeah, but you know what is the next step?" said Stiles

"Something really bad," said Theo

"Abducted and erased from reality by the riders," said Stiles

"I know I am and I am a pain the ass and I cause many problems, but sometimes I don't know who I am or what I suppose to do. A kid who has nine years old can be easily influenced," said Theo

"You have luck because we need all help," said Liam

"Personally, I trust you, I mean I trust my Theo, so that means I trust you," said Stiles

"What the fuck means this? I am not your Theo," said Theo

"You are not his Theo that he knows. We are going to tell you the entire story," said Liam

While they returned, Liam with Stiles told him the story. Chris, Scott, Malia, Lydia, Corey, Mason, and Hayden began to set the traps in the main base because soon the riders and their allies would be there. When Liam, Stiles, and Theo arrived there, everything was set up.

"Stop, be careful," said Corey

"Why you told to stop?" said Stiles

"We set many traps in this area," said Scott

"So, what kind of trap is here?" said Liam

"Invisible electrified cables," said Malia

"I am very confused, this is not supposed to happen," said Theo

"I hope you are going to help us," said Hayden

"Is not the same Theo, but this is a fight for survival," said Lydia

"Now you can pass," said Mason

"Lydia, you receive your message?" said Chris

"It is from my mother. She says Lorraine with two werewolves come here from that direction," said Lydia

"So, we have to deal with six people," said Malia

"While you keep them busy, me with Mason we go to free Parish," said Corey

"How do you know where they hold him?" said Stiles

"Your father activated the cameras in the whole city and we spot him," said Mason

"I know what I say now don't have any relevance to this, but I never wanted to do such things, they used me, I want to do everything to repair my mistakes," said Theo

"You will have the chance to do that, and if Lydia with Stiles trusts you, we trust you," said Scott

"If the things go wrong, this is the exit," said Hayden

"Also, here is the new meeting place," said Malia

Mason with Corey left the safe house. They went to find Parrish. While they went to the destination, Melissa split up from the group and lost. She managed to find Parrish into a tank and wanted to free him, but Randolph found Melissa and hit her with the lasso. Peter changed into the Werewolf and roared at him and in the next second, Corey with Mason arrived.

"You are ok?" said Corey

"How do you manage to find me?" said Melissa

"I would ask you how you find Parrish," said Peter

"I hate these stupid humans," said Randolph

"Lydia and Stiles said they met an alpha," said Mason

"Oh, that meant they already met my brother, Harald," said Randolph

"You know I will rip your head off," said Peter

"Rip that, bitch, " said Randolph

"For God sake, a normal werewolf can't do that," said Corey

"A normal werewolf? Dread Doctors captured me with my brother. I managed to escape," said Randolph

"I should ask what you can do?" said Melissa

"You want to keep me busy to free a friend. That will be a challenge. I forget to mention all my mental attributes grow up and I can do everything that a force user can do," said Randolph

"I don't believe that," said Mason

"You want to test your theory, boy?" said Randolph

"Show me what you can do," said Mason

"Get down," said Melissa

"Very nice, you succeed to give to Beacon Hills electricity and free Parish," said Corey

"Go, go away from here now," said Peter

"The meeting place is in C4," said Melissa

"Time for a real fight, I enjoyed playing with your brother," said Parrish

"How strong is he?" said Peter

"He can transform in who wants," said Parrish

"Shut up, I am going to finish you," said Randolph

Randolph pushed and threw a huge lightning ball into them. The Hellhound inside of Parrish made a shield and absorbed the electricity, but they were pushed into the wall. Parrish and Peter got up, they decided to attack synchronously, and before to begin the fight the Hellhound made two auras to protect them. Randolph began to throw to anything to them, but the flames destroyed the objects. After that, he began to smile at them and decided to fight like the normal werewolf. Sometimes used a shockwave to push them back. Peter decided to throw Parrish into Randolph, but in the next second a huge explosion happened and all three fall unconscious. Corey, Mason, and Melissa came to pick them and went to meet with the others. At that time, the riders arrived at the safe house, their horses fall on the ground dead because of electrified cables. In addition, Lorraine screamed and destroyed the cables from the opposite side of the room.

"You must be the riders who attacked Beacon Hills," said Theo

"It seems we met again, Lydia," said Lorraine

"I don't know if you are not are my grandmother, but if you want to hurt them, you will need to defeat me," said Lydia

"I suppose you have names isn't it?" said Liam

"My name is Helmut, but this doesn't matter because you are dead," said Helmut

"So, you must be the one who brings me here," said Stiles

"Why you are so sure? Everything is an illusion. By the way, my name is Skylar," said Skylar

"Why you do this, many people die because of your fault," said Malia

"My name is Sinclair, and this is not our fault, is the fault of your humankind," said Sinclair

"I should ask why we have electricity," said Scott

"It seems my brother did that," said Harald

"I hope you are happy," said Hayden

"This is a kind of bad joke?" said Lorraine

"No, but this place is full of traps," said Chris

"What about the population?" said Skylar

"They left a long time ago and let this beautiful place to play with you," said Theo

"Enough games, you are going to die," said Harald

"If you angry more, you will make wrinkles," said Liam

"Let's see how good you are," said Lorraine

Lydia with Lorraine, Scott and Liam with Harald, Helmut with Theo, Malia with Hayden with Skylar, and Chris with Sinclair began to fight. Harald became La Bête and Liam with Scott began to attack the same time to trick Harald. Theo decided to do Parkour while he fought. Malia and Hayden did the same thing like the boys, but they did in a defensive way. Chris shot with the guns threw smoke bombs and did Parkour moves to keep the distance. Lydia decided to combine the fighting tactic from Parrish with the scream learned from Meredith to be more powerful. They began to fight with fists, legs, and claws. The riders were amazed to see they were not as weak as they thought. Harald realized there was a trap and did not know why they fight in defensive. He saw some explosive and realized what their plan was. In the next second, Chris activated the explosion and our heroes got down. The riders, Harald, and Lorraine were injured and surrounded. They looked at them and disappeared with Harald and Lorraine. After that, our heroes went to the safe house to meet with the others.


	8. Chapter 6: Eredin's iron wrath

Randolph and Harald decided to talk after the failed attempt to capture Stiles and his friends. Lorraine came to see what they talk about, but Randolph decided to kill her because she was not trustable. Harald smiled at him and was curious to know why they wanted to talk.

"So my twin, you want to talk about something?" said Harald

"About my mess what I have done now?" said Randolph

"That was just a little and unhappy incident," said Harald

"You don't miss the old pack?" said Randolph

"So you want to call them to solve this mess?" said Harald

"This is the reason why I call you here, you are the alpha of the pack," said Randolph

"Also, you are my little twin," said Harald

"Always the family was important for you," said Randolph

"Yeah, I know and I miss the time of World War two, camp twenty, in Germany," said Harald

"The people never know in that camp are two werewolves and three nonhumans," said Randolph

"I hate the day when Dread Doctors catch us," said Harald

"Sometimes I regret the day I didn't do anything to save you," said Randolph

"Better you run and never look back away than to be an experiment for these animals," said Harald

"Dread Doctors caused this mess," said Randolph

"Wild Hunt will go to mess up with it," said Harald

"You say I am a werewolf psychic, but I don't have keen eyes," said Randolph

"I think you now observe that little kids steal our identity cards," said Harald

"I wonder why I am always so blind," said Randolph

"Because you are my little twin, Randolph," said Harald

"Now I understand why people say one second is very important to save a life," said Randolph

They smiled and Harald gave a slap to Randolph. Randolph wanted to slap Harald, but he ran away while he laughed. After that, they played hide and seek and Randolph found Harald. After that, he jumped on him. They lay on the grass and looked at the stars and remembered about the time they spend in the army in the Second World War. Harald got up and called his pack, and after that, Randolph pulled him back in the grass. In the next second, they began to dream with the open eyes and fall asleep.

"Garret and Gary Douglas, wake up now," said the Commander

"I hate when I need to wake up at five in the morning," said Gary (Randolph)

"You always hate to do that," said Garrett (Harald)

"Come on boys, will be a long day and we are in the war, people sacrifice for the country and you sleep," said the Commander

"This is a reason why I hate the humankind," said Watson (Esgalwathon)

"You are a pixie?" said the Commander

"Sir, he is drunk and doesn't know what he says," said Hellion (Aradhelon)

"I understand is war and you drink to forget, but what your liver says?" said the Commander

"I don't know how a liver can speak, sir, you speak with my liver?" said Watson (Esgalwathon)

"Sir, we give the report in an hour," said Thon (Seregruthon)

"Fine, because this is the birthday of twins you can sleep or drink how much do want. Watson, don't exaggerate with the alcohol and you are all free today," said the Commander

"Yeah, but I hate humans," said Watson (Esgalwathon)

"Thanks, sir, we appreciate this," said Hellion (Aradhelon)

"So, what we do boys? Today we are free," said Thon (Seregruthon)

"I am the little brother and I propose to sleep until 11:00," said Gary (Randolph)

"Why you are always so lazy?" said Garret (Harald)

"So, we sleep until 11:00. After what we do?" said Thon (Seregruthon)

"We got drunk," said Watson (Esgalwathon)

"Is too early to do that," said Garrett (Harald)

"Guys, at that hour I am starving," said Hellion (Aradhelon)

"Fine, we go to eat at that restaurant," said Garrett (Harald)

"I know you like to drink, but you are a junky?" said Gary (Randolph)

"On Aen Elle, you don't find goods with such quality," said Watson (Esgalwathon)

They began to laugh and slept until eleven. They woke up and went to the restaurant to take the lunch. At the restaurant, they began to talk about their life. Watson looked around and took a cigarette to smoke.

"You are out of mind?" said Gary (Randolph)

"What I did?" said Watson (Esgalwathon)

"You smoke grass," said Garrett (Harald)

"I think Hitler will give you a medal," said Hellion (Aradhelon)

"Ah, because all who hear him, they think you love the Aryan race," said Thon (Seregruthon)

"So, why do you come here?" said Garrett (Harald)

"You want us to leave?" said Hellion (Aradhelon)

"We come here for better conditions of living," said Watson (Esgalwathon)

"You have already said it when we were in the beds," said Gary (Randolph)

"Never mind, this isn't about the subject, but the Aryan race is horrible... How do you want to exterminate all life because is not perfect? He wants his country to look like as China or Japan?" said Thon (Seregruthon)

"I think God if he exists, he bored to make people more distinctive," said Hellion (Aradhelon)

"How narrow-minded can be?" said Watson (Esgalwathon)

"Hitler should do like the Wild Hunt does, capture the people and use them as slaves," said Gary (Randolph)

"We can return to our subject?" said Garrett (Harald)

"I come here because when you leave so much, you get boring," said Thon (Seregruthon)

"Here the life is shorter and the people know how making it funnier. Also, this is the reason why you come here," said Hellion (Aradhelon)

"After the war will end, you want to do something funny?" said Garrett (Harald)

"Before to join in the army we want to move to the countryside and have a farm. So, you willing to join us?" said Gary (Randolph)

"It will be great, I really want to try it," said Watson (Esgalwathon)

"The first thing we need is to make a family," said Hellion (Aradhelon)

"Also, you want us to join in your pack," said Thon (Seregruthon)

"So, you are going to accept it?" said Gary (Randolph)

"We know for a werewolf what means to lose your pack," said Thon (Seregruthon)

"When you lose a member of pack, it is not like you lose a member of your family, it feels like you lose a limb," said Watson (Esgalwathon)

"Also, we spent a great time together and our answer is yes," said Hellion (Aradhelon)

After that, they drank a glass of beer for luck. In the next second, they woke up because something hit them in the face and realized everything was just a dream. It began to rain and they looked around and saw silhouettes that came to them. They remained surprised when they recognized them.

"What a surprise, the pack is reunited again," said Aradhelon

"You receive our message and you come here to help us," said Harald

"Also, we talk with Eredin about the failure of riders and sent us," said Seregruthon

"We need to do something," said Esgalwathon

"I hope this is not very important," said Randolph

"Eredin is very angry and sent us to punish Skylar, Helmut, and Sinclair," said Seregruthon

"What is the punish?" said Harald

"Price of your life is the punishment," said Esgalwathon

"So, you come here to kill the riders?" said Randolph

"Yes, and also we have a special mission," said Aradhelon

"What you do after our disappearance?" said Randolph

"We tried to find you; I mean all camps tried to find you. Because you disappeared, we lost many battles," said Aradhelon

"To save the lives of our camp we decided to reveal who we truly are," said Seregruthon

"How they react?" Harald

"In the beginning they were scared, but they knew that was the only way to save them," said Esgalwathon

"After you save them, what happen?" said Randolph

"They went to the main base and we tried to find you, but our search was unsuccessful," said Esgalwathon

"At least we are together again," said Harald

"Yes, but I hate the circumstances we are meeting," said Aradhelon

"Who captured you?" said Seregruthon

"The Dread Doctors. These mad doctors have almost 300 years and they succeed to combine the supernatural," said Harald

"How the fuck is that possible?" said Aradhelon

"Also, we are not normal werewolves," said Randolph

"What you mean with normal werewolves?" said Seregruthon

"I can shapeshift into who I want, and I can use the powers of one whom I copy," said Harald

"Ok, this is strange. What about you, Randolph?" said Esgalwathon

"I have the force," said Randolph

"What you mean with the force, Gary? Like a Jedi or Sith?" said Aradhelon

"Yes, why to call me Gary?" said Randolph

"We miss the time spent in the army," said Esgalwathon

"You were not the only one, we slept in the grass and remembered about it," said Harald

"Wow, this place is pretty creepy for God sake," said Seregruthon

After they talked about the old times, Seregruthon, Aradhelon, and Esgalwathon went to find Skylar, Helmut, and Sinclair to punish them. They did not manage to find them, but Randolph and Harald told them they needed to look at the of the base of heroes where they were defeated. Helmut, Skylar, and Sinclair remained surprised to see three more riders.

"Why you come here and who are you?" said Skylar

"Eredin told us to come here and who are we or what we do, is not your business," said Seregruthon

"If you think this is our end, you're wrong," said Sinclair

"You know from beginning what is the price of failure," said Aradhelon

"Indeed, my friend, you are sure of it?" said Helmut

"What is your last wish?" said Esgalwathon

"We were betrayed because neither of us sent a report," said Helmut

"We don't ask a second time the first question," said Aradhelon

"We want the head of Harald and Randolph," said Skylar

"So, for your own incompetence you want the head of anything else," said Seregruthon

"Or we should call them, Garret and Gary Douglas. We know why you are here," said Sinclair

"You should be happy because this will be your last day on this Earth," said Esgalwathon

The riders pulled their weapons and began to fight. They knew this was a fight for survival and the stake was huge. They gave fists and legs during the strikes of the lasso. During the fight appeared Harald with Randolph to help their friend, but they refused because that was their job and must defeat them alone. Helmut, Sinclair, and Skylar called some creatures to help them and they began to fight with Harald who transformed in the Beast of Gevaudan and Randolph who is a psychic werewolf. After a long and exhausting fight, Helmut, Sinclair, and Skylar were killed. After this victory, the riders planned to finish the new objective that they were sent to complete it.


	9. Chapter 7: Echoes of the past

Since our heroes lost their base because of Sinclair, Helmut, and Skylar, they changed the base each day because the dead people and the supernatural creatures became very aggressive. After a week, they managed to find a good base where nobody can harm them. Catherine, Tess, Heather, JT, Vincent, and Kyle were very surprised to hear the stories, but they did not understand why they could not remember the events that should happen six months ago.

"It passes a week and we live in this nightmare," said Vincent

"We need to find a way to stop this," said Liam

"Guys the things get worse," said JT

"We should ask to know bad is the situation?" said Hayden

"These strange events happen in the entire world," said Kyle

"How do you know that?" said Chris

"I am the chief of police section and some workers move in other countries," said Tess

"I hope we can find a way to resolve it," said Malia

"My mother knows something about you and does not want to tell us," said Catherine

"Better you need to know from her. You should ask her," said Lydia

"Cat, they have right. The mother is near us again and now is the perfect time to answer at question," said Heather

"So, what we do today?" said Theo

"We need to move because we are not safe here," said Vanessa

"Why is not safe here?" said Corey

"Look at that wall," said Vanessa

"They was the only people who missed from this madness," said Stiles

"So, we need to find a new base for sure," said Kyle

"Parrish, where is that map?" said Stilinski

"I should put it back, sorry," said Heather

"Where is our next location?" said Scott

"I think we need to return to our first base," said Kyle

"We don't have another place to go," said Parrish

"So, you go to scout the area," said Vincent

"When they return will be our turn to take people there," said Melissa

"We need to get supplies because these are the last of them," said Catherine

"I will go to find water," said Peter

"You can destroy a pipe and fill the bottles," said Clark

"Who go with me to take some food from the market?" said Natalie

"I can come if you want," said Mason

Stiles, Lydia, Scott, Theo, Malia, and Liam went to check the old base to see if they can move back into it. The base was empty, but they saw the signs of a fight. They realized the acts stole from the place where Parrish was captured were true and they had to deal with other riders. Because the base was safe, they gave a message to Melissa, Natalie, and Stilinski to come to the people. Peter, Corey, Mason, Hayden, Clark, Chris, and Parrish took the supplies and some weapons to protect. Vanessa, Kyle, Tess, Catherine, Vincent, JT, and Heather, remained behind because this was the perfect time to know the truth.

"Mother you hide many things since you join that project. I hope this is perfect time, to tell the truth," said Catherine

"You are right, Vincent?" said Heather

"You need to be happy, your mother can give you some answers and is in all mental faculty," said Vincent

"I should ask what happen?" said Vanessa

"We just see William and Daniel. They tell me is a fire and they need to extinguish it and they need the medical assistant. I forget to mention they call me Vinnie and tell me to take Aaron from school and take care of him until they come from work," said Vincent

"After this moment they left and disappear," said JT

"Sorry, but these ghosts are out of mind," said Tess

"But, why she acts like a normal person?" said Kyle

"I don't know why I am here, if I am alive or not, because I don't remember anything, but I know a part of me wants to tell you the truth," said Vanessa

"We know everything about Muirfield and the beasts," said Catherine

"I know that, but this is not enough," said Vanessa

"You mean is more than that?" said Heather

"Why you don't say on that videotape?" said Tess

"Because being very dangerous and if you know from the beginning, you will try to stop them," said Vanessa

"Heather tells me about everything that happens in these years, so is more than that?" said Kyle

"Is about the creators of beasts and Muirfield," said Vanessa

"We already know how Muirfield begins," said JT

"Fine, you can tell me how old is this gene? When and where to appear?" said Vanessa

"We don't know an age or something," said Catherine

"The age is so important?" said Heather

"The age can establish how old can be something. In this case, will help to find the origin," said Kyle

"Kyle is right, I don't know how old it is, but I know from where comes," said Vanessa

"Why you hold us in suspense? Tell us," said Tess

"Do you know about King Lyceum of Arcadia?" said Vanessa

"They told us about it. How is that possible?" said Vincent

"He is the first werewolf in history. This explains how old is, but what is the connection," said Catherine

"So, Muirfield finds this gene and use in their experiments to create beasts," said JT

"This is not true, partially. Later she says too dangerous and you destroy it," said Kyle

"I have a bad feeling about it," said Heather

"That is, I am leaving it. We almost died, I don't want to die," said Catherine

"Cat, you must be lucky because your mother is here with you," said Tess

"I guess the truth is behind of that sign," said Vincent

"That is an Ouroboros," said Kyle

"The Ouroboros is an ancient symbol depicting a serpent or dragon eating its own tail," said JT

"Follow me," said Vanessa

Vanessa opened the door and they remained surprised to see the lab of the Dread Doctors. JT was shocked to see their experiments. All realized the true masterminds from the project super soldier were the owners of the laboratory.

"Who are these people? They can't be real," said JT

"That is the reason why I decide to see with your own eyes and not to tell you," said Vanessa

"This place gives me freaks. So exist things worse than Muirfield," said Tess

"Who are these people if I can call them humans?" said Heather

"In a small New England town, teenagers are taken in the night and buried alive. Days later they emerge transformed wreaking havoc and spreading terror, commanded by an ancient order of parascientists known only as the Dread Doctors," said Vanessa

"What is the connection between Muirfield and them?" said Kyle

"Is something more than that," said Catherine

"They are humans?" said Tess

"They're not entirely human anymore. They are scientists who worshiped the supernatural. They found the secrets in electromagnetic forces that allowed them to prolong their lives, give them power and, most importantly, make people forget about them," said Vanessa

"What else they can do and how we can stop them?" said Vincent

"They can apparently induce lifelike hallucinations that can incapacitate anyone who gets in their way. All electronically objects go mad and can be stopped by a frequency from a sonic emitter," said Vanessa

"How old are these people and how they manage to use such technology?" said JT

"So, this thing is about werewolves. That means they have almost 300 years and they have a coincidence with a Beast of Gevaudan," said Tess

"Dread doctors make the experiments and the scientist from Muirfield find the experiments and take a probe of DNA," said Kyle

"They use it and attract the attention of Dread Doctors," said Vincent

"They collaborate, but give advice to the scientist," said Heather

"How much can survive?" said Tess

"Pretty sure they can achieve the immortality," said Vanessa

"Why they called them beasts?" said Catherine

"This is a very good question and will help to see the entire painting," said Vanessa

Vanessa went to the wall and showed them the painting. They did not understand who the two creatures that fought were, but they understood many people would die in their fight. Vanessa looked at everyone to see the reaction.

"Mom, what is that?" said Heather

"You sabotaged the Muirfield project and now you come to kill your relatives, how sweet," said Sebastian

"What you talk about? My mother never sabotaged the project," said Catherine

"Maybe you can tell us what represents that picture," said Tess

"Your dear mother discovered the laboratory of Dread Doctors. Nobody except Li Zhao knows about it," said Sebastian

"I don't know who are you, but I have a very bad feeling about that," said Vincent

"There is a fight between the Hellhound and the Beast of Gevaudan. Vincent, I hear you are the only beast alive in this world," said Sebastian

"I am the only one who hears that strange noise?" said Kyle

"So, these must be the Dread Doctors," said JT

"Alistair and Rebecca, I am glad to see you again," said Surgeon

"So, you are the one who creates monsters," said Catherine

"We know you are not Alistair and Rebecca, they are your ancestors," said Pathologist

"This is enough," said Vanessa

"Mother, what you are doing?" said Heather

"I think it's time to tell your daughter, your little secret, Argent," said Sebastian

"I think is time for a story because we are trapped here," said Tess

"I think we can spare time from experiments to tell them the truth," said Geneticist

"I with Marcel was in the army and I drank water from a puddle where a werewolf stepped and I became what I am today. I began to murder people and in three years I killed almost 500 people," said Sebastian

"I covered his tracks, but one day I made a mistake and I talk to his sister, Marie Jeanne Vale. Since that day they hunted each other," said Surgeon

"So, you are Marcel. Your friend was killed and you decide to resurrect him," said JT

"He need help and we decide to join in his cause," said Pathologist

"You murdered innocent people for a criminal," said Tess

"You talk when you break up the law to save your friends?" said Geneticist

"Your experiments are horrible, but why you work with Muirfield?" said Kyle

"To do such things in eighteen century is amazing, but they forget the basics," said Sebastian

"You learned from Muirfield and after that you destroy everything," said Vanessa

"Do you think this stupid emitter and mountain ash will stop us?" said Surgeon

"This party is over," said Harald

"The things go mad," said Randolph

"Run while you can," said Seregruthon

"This will not end for you," said Geneticist

"Be sure of that," said Aradhelon

"So, you come in our lair for revenge, very well," said Pathologist

"Time to die monsters," said Esgalwathon

Vanessa, Vincent, Tess, Kyle, JT, Catherine, and Heather ran away. Vanessa gave to Catherine a letter and returned to the main base. The riders began to fight with Dread Doctors and Randolph with Harald with Sebastian. The riders began shooting with the guns, but Pathologist blocked them and because their attempt was unsuccessful, they began to fight with fists, legs while Randolph and Harald decided to fight like normal werewolves against Sebastian who turn into monstrous form. The riders remained surprised to see how powerful the Dread Doctors were. They called the supernatural creatures to fight with chimeras. Dread Doctors and Sebastian outmatched the riders, Harald, and Randolph. They decided to teleport them in Erebus. Our heroes succeed to arrive safe and sound in the base and in the next second, Vanessa disappeared. They saw it and realized she finished her mission and now can rest in peace.


	10. Chapter 8: The ladies of the woods

The people were safe and nobody threatened them for a week in the old base. Stiles, Hayden, Mason, Corey, Scott, Liam, Lydia, Malia, and Theo talked about the events since Stiles appeared and Lydia remembered him. They knew the situation was not pink and needed the help of someone to fix everything.

"Guys, do you have any idea how to resolve this?" said Theo

"We still thinking how doing it, but we don't know how," said Stiles

"If I remember well you said something about the Wild Hunt," said Liam

"Are not the same riders, Liam? They are different," said Mason

"True, but how you manage to stop them?" said Malia

"We have allies from the past, but we don't have an idea how to contact them," said Lydia

"When you say the past, you can mention the time?" said Corey

"A part of allies come from Middle Lands and Albion. King Arthur is one of them," said Scott

"That means both areas are from 455 A.D. and they are too far for us," said Hayden

"What you say about Trojan war?" said Lydia

"The Trojan war was around about 1300 I. HR and 1200 I. HR," said Malia

"How they worked together?" said Liam

"They used a temple of Zeus," said Stiles

"Fine, we need to find a temple of Zeus, here," said Theo

"That will be impossible. So we have other allies?" said Mason

"Are the one who fight against Eredin, Caranthir, and Imlerith? They come from 1272 or something like that," said Scott

"The last people on this list who can help us are their ancestors," said Hayden

"They are not the only one who can help you," said Boyd

"Who are they?" said Corey

"I hope you remember us," said Erica

All remained to see Boyd and Erica, but they did not know why they were here. A week ago with them was the mother of Catherine who appeared from nowhere and left when she told to all people the truth about Muirfield project and the Dread Doctors. They knew Boyd and Erica were just souls who wanted to find their peace. Nobody knew them except Scott, Lydia, and Stiles. They decided to present first, and after that to talk why they were here.

"We are dead, no. That is impossible. How we died?" said Boyd

"Derek killed you because of the twins and Kali," said Scott

"What about me?" said Erica

"You was killed by Kali," said Stiles

"How you are so sure we died?" said Erica

"A week ago, her mother died fifteen years later and she came to confess a secret or something. When she finishes her mission, give her a letter and after that disappears," said Mason

"I don't know why you are here, but you can answer our question?" said Theo

"Do you think, they have an idea how to send a message into the past?" said Scott

"Why do you think they are here?" said Liam

"I don't know what you talk about, but we come here because the supernatural creatures going mad and we know how to stop them," said Boyd

"They are not the only one who goes mad. Are others ghosts and dead people who gone mad," said Hayden

"So, someone uses magic to make people mad," said Corey

"That explain the attacks from another base and how dangerous is to travel into tunnels," said Lydia

"So, who is responsible for this mess?" said Mason

"I don't know their names, but they live in the woods," said Boyd

"Stiles, what you are thinking?" said Lydia

"Guys, do you have any idea who is responsible for that?" said Theo

"We just know are three girls and they live in the woods," said Erica

"We need to deal with the Crones," said Stiles

"Who are these Crones?" said Mason

"They are three sorceresses named Brewess, Weavess, Whispess," said Corey

"You said about them if I remember well," said Malia

"I hope is something good," said Hayden

"They actually eat people and taste their blood," said Boyd

"You said they were killed, right?" said Liam

"Yes, but one of them managed to escape," said Stiles

"So, we need to find them," said Erica

"Do you have any idea where they can be?" said Boyd

"I don't know what to say, but these Crones use necromancy or other spells," said Theo

"Also, exist one place in Beacon Hills, where the power of the supernatural is strong," said Hayden

"That means we need to find the Nemeton," said Scott

Boyd and Erica were devastated to find they were actually dead, but they were happy in the same time because they can help their friends to put an end to this nightmare. Our heroes knew was very dangerous to travel into woods and decided to let Mason in the base and to take Parrish with them.

"You read the letter from your mother?" said Tess

"Mostly yes, and now I know why always why we are a part of something big," said Catherine

"I should ask any details?" said Clark

"You already know the story, but what she wants to tell us?" said Heather

"Alistair and Rebecca were hunters, werewolf hunters. They were actually part of Argent family, but Rebecca changed her name," said Vincent

"That means we are relatives," said Chris

"If I have right each generation of Argent family are hunters, no matter about their name wear," said Melissa

"Vanessa mentioned in the letter about the code and how she began her career," said JT

"So, your mother was a hunter and a scientist at the same time," said Natalie

"Also, you mentioned most of your life you never knew her real job," said Mason

"Now, I am happy because I know the truth," said Catherine

"I hope they are safe and I want to know more about them," said Kyle

"If they weren't, this city was doomed," said Stilinski

The little heroes left the tunnels and arrived at the school. Boyd and Erica cannot understand how the city was under siege. They stayed a second in hiding because they did not know if they were followed or in the area were safe. Everything seemed fine and left the hiding, but on the next second an evolved Kanima, Berserker, Werewolf, and a Wendigo appeared. They managed to defeat the creatures, but they knew that was the beginning.

"A great idea to let Mason in the tunnel," said Corey

"Yes, and you bring me here," said Parrish

"I wonder how these Crones look like," said Hayden

"Isn't my fault if you have nightmares," said Stiles

"Do you actually know how they look like?" said Liam

"No, but Geralt or Yennefer described them," said Lydia

"I guess they are not so pleasant," said Boyd

"Your pulse grows up and that means is a bad thing," said Scott

"I guess they are not very beautiful," said Theo

"I know Lydia reaction and that is not good," said Malia

"So, you can tell us how they look like?" said Erica

"Something like Dread Doctors without mask," said Lydia

"They are not my type," said Theo

"Oh, yeah? They are your type," said Stiles

"That is the first wave, I wonder how many will be until we find these Crones," said Malia

"So, in the past, we have the same fights as we have here?" said Corey

"Yes, but is a small difference," said Lydia

"We visit other countries in the different periods of time," said Hayden

"I know is not a good time to speak about it, but Vincent is fine?" said Liam

"Why do you ask? Do you think is about that Dread Doctors?" said Erica

"They almost died in New York, to stop a terrorist attack, people think they died and they remake their lives in France. In the next second, they are here, they find the truth. Is something normal to be shocked at this situation," said Parrish

"I guess is something more than that," said Boyd

"Maybe he is a bit shocked because of these strange events you tell us," said Erica

"No, he need our help and we need to support him," said Stiles

"He is afraid of beast side?" said Parrish

"No, I think he evolves into a werewolf and this thing freaks him out," said Lydia

"They are almost the same, the beast is actually a werewolf, isn't it?" said Malia

"Is not the same thing, trust me. When Scott bites me, I sensed the power of the full moon," said Hayden

"Yes, Hayden is right. Vincent is for fifteen years a beast and in a second your life changes," said Theo

"I think of him was a night terror to live such a life, but he accommodated with it," said Corey

"In the last second, he loses it and need to learn how to be a werewolf," said Scott

"Guys, we have company again, now we have to deal with ninjas," said Parrish

They smiled at each other because that was the way to the Nemeton and the creatures tried to stop them. Before to leave the base Chris gave them some telescopic canes with a sharp spike from silver to defend against threats. They knew that was the perfect moment to use and began to fight with them. Boyd, Erica, Malia, Liam, and Hayden saw how an Oni looked like and what was able to do. They managed to defeat the Oni and continued their journey. They discovered some old cabins in the middle of nowhere and they sensed the smell of blood and heard a voice.

"My darling child, don't be afraid of us, we will not hurt you," said Weavess

"You have the older blood in your veins, my darling," said Brewess

"With your power, we are able to live again," said Whispess

"Go to hell, do you know who I am?" said the Woman

"Nobody will come to save you," said Brewess

"That Witcher killed Brewess and Whispess. The only way to revive them is your blood," said Weavess

"I am going to chop your head off, bitch," said the Woman

"We waste our power to catch you," said Whispess

"Show the fuck your real face, you are not a young naked lady," said the Woman

"I hope you like what you see," said Weavess

"I never imagined they can look so bad," said Theo

"Who are you? Why you come here?" said Brewess

"Your nasty creatures went mad and destroyed the city," said Malia

"Sorry, these creatures were for me," said the Woman

"That is not important, you are too young to die," said Whispess

"I am a banshee and nobody from here will die, except you," said Lydia

"Wow, you succeed to capture me, but some teens, managed to arrive at your cabin," said the Woman

"Who and why they captured you?" said Erica

"That is not your business, stupid human," said Weavess

"They are very powerful and I don't like it," said Parrish

"I suppose your dog is saying that to you," said the Woman

"With a dog, you mean the Hellhound?" said Boyd

"Shut up, all of you. You stopped our ritual and you pay with your life," said Brewess

"So, you call your loyal creatures to kill us, great," said Stiles

"Next time, try to tie my well," said the Woman

"We don't need you alive to take your blood," said Whispess

"Guys, do you see such things before?" said Liam

"We are very beauty," said Weavess

"I rather lick somebody in the ass than look at you," said the Woman

"Liam, we see these things for the first time and we are disgusted like you," said Scott

"Children at your age enjoy looking at naked people," said Whispess

"True, but they are not cannibals," said Hayden

"You are not strong enough to kill us," said Brewess

"Time to prove it," said the Woman

"I don't like this, I live a nightmare," said Corey

The Crones began to summon the fiends to help them to defeat all. The mysterious woman began to attack and to fight with the Crones while others fought with the fiends. They did not know if the mysterious woman was an ally or an enemy, but she fought against their enemies. Our heroes managed to defeat the fiends and focused their attention to Crones. All excepted Lydia and Parrish attacked them because they wanted to create a surprise attack. Parrish made a flame, heated the telescopic canes and threw it in the air while Lydia screamed. The canes pierced the Crones and the mysterious woman killed them and disappeared. Lydia and Stiles remained surprised to see another person with Elder Blood because Ciri was the only one alive.


	11. Chapter 9: Children of the Elder Blood

The Crones were killed, the mysterious woman disappeared and our heroes did not know if she was an ally or not. Stiles saw in the hand of Weavess a necklace with a wolf head. Stiles and Lydia knew the necklace belonged to a Witcher and they remembered Weavess stole it from Ciri. All heard a strange noise and looked behind. When they looked at the cabin and Boyd and Erica were gone.

"I think they finished their mission," said Hayden

"I hope they find the peace," said Theo

"So, we check the area or we go home?" said Parrish

"No, we must check the area because something is wrong here and I don't know what," said Stiles

"You can tell us what is wrong here?" said Liam

"The only one who is still alive and has the Elder Blood is Ciri. That woman who disappears is not Ciri," said Lydia

"What is the Elder Blood and what can do?" said Corey

"Elder blood is the blood of the descendants of Lara Dorren, individuals who carry the Lara Gene," said Stiles

"Who is this Lara Dorren?" said Malia

"A genetic program initiated by Elven mages for the purpose of creating an extraordinarily gifted child whose power would exceed their own. According to the prophecy of the Elven diviner Ithlinne, the Child of Elder Blood will one day save the elves from annihilation. However, the last carrier of Aen Hen Ichaer, Lara Dorren, bonded with a human instead of an elf, thus shattering all plans regarding her offspring," said Lydia

"What can do the one who has this blood?" said Theo

"They can travel in time and space," said Stiles

"I think we need to check in," said Malia

"Why do you think that?" said Parrish

"We are in the middle of nowhere and these cabins are not supposed to be here," said Corey

"Corey is right, but we must be very careful," said Scott

"I think we must check the bodies," said Liam

"They are too weak for all these problems they made," said Hayden

They checked the bodies again and were dead. After that, they entered the cabin and remained surprised to see very old upholstery with some trees and name. In the beginning, they did not understand the meaning, but Stiles and Lydia realized that was the tree of the Elder Blood and they did not know why the Crones had it.

"Do you recognize any names?" said Parrish

"Just two of them, Lara Dorren, the one we talked about later, and Ciri," said Lydia

"This is a genealogical tree and I suppose everyone except Ciri is dead," said Corey

"Yes, so what we do now?" said Stiles

"I know is a very creepy idea, but we can use a spell of these books top calls them," said Theo

"Also, we keep the necklace. If this Ciri can travel in time and space will come to take it and we tell her about our problem and she brings help," said Liam

"We have a very small problem, how she knows we say the truth?" said Theo

"What you mean by this?" said Hayden

"Theo has right. Catherine, Vincent, Tess, doesn't remember us. What if they don't remember us, like we don't remember Stiles?" said Malia

"We know about their enemies who are Caranthir, Eredin, and Imlerith," said Parrish

"Also, I think this is the fault of Caranthir because he is the navigator of the Wild Hunt," said Lydia

"You didn't mention about such a power," said Scott

"We don't mention it because he can only travel in time and space," said Stiles

"I guess this Caranthir don't have the Elder Blood?" said Corey

"Guys, come to see this. Who are they?" said Scott

"I don't know how to read this, but here are some name and write Eredin, Imlerith, and Caranthir," said Parrish

"They look completely different so they are responsible for this madness," said Theo

Our heroes took the necklace, upholstery, and the pictures of the riders. Corey looked around and saw someone, and in the next second, that person disappeared. They did not understand anything from books and went back to base to see if they succeed or not. Meanwhile, two mysterious women met in the woods and they took their swords.

"Nice to meet you, Lara. I hear many things about you," said Falka

"Who are you and how do you know my name?" said Lara

"You are my ancestor and my name is Falka," said Falka

"How do you know I am Lara Dorren and what you want from me?" said Lara

"I want to propose you an alliance," said Falka

"I have a bad feeling about this," said Lara

"You and me, we are going to destroy the Earth and we are going to build a new Aen Elle," said Falka

"You are insane. Do you think I am going to sacrifice Earth for Aen Elle?" said Lara

"You are an elf and your home is Aen Elle," said Falka

"Yes, but is not my fault if they join the Keeper in the war and he destroy the planet," said Lara

"Not suppose to happen that if you remain in your world, "said Falka

"Many people judged me for my decision, but is my life and I do what I want to do with," said Lara

"You are a traitor of your kind, you have two options. Join me or die," said Falka

"I rather die than to join you," said Lara

"How fool, you can be? The humans killed you and now you protect them?" said Falka

"I know they must pay for their crimes, but you don't punish all humankind for them," said Lara

"Why you are so sure?" said Falka

"These teens free you, they are warriors, they save people. If they were not here, the riders take all people. Also, the humans changed their mentality," said Lara

"You are delusional. If they change the mentality, why they killed you?" said Falka

"The Norway is full of fanatics and savages, that's why," said Lara

"Do you think I am afraid of you?" said Falka

"You should be, I am the one who made the gene," said Lara

"So what? You are a sorceress and I am a warrior, I born with a sword in the hand," said Falka

"Do you think your power will be able to defeat me?" said Lara

"Yes, because your power will be mine," said Falka

"You can't steal it," said Lara

"You are sure of this, I hope you like my new talons,' said Falka

"What are these?" said Lara

"These are my talons. Some creepy doctors combine the supernatural with the science and create chimeras. One of them is Belasko, and I steal the talons," said Falka

Lara knew Falka was so not powerful like her, but the talons seemed dangerous. She knew with the help of Elder Blood, Falka, can travel in time and space and was able to avoid her magical attacks. They began to attack each other with the swords, and during the strikes, they appeared and disappeared in the different location. Lara did not know to fight with the sword very well and used magic to create a shield to protect her. In addition, she made a lightning storm to protect the area where is she. Falka decided to fight in defense and did Parkour moves to avoid the magical attacks of Lara, but she did not manage to get any closer and began to attack her emotionally to weaken her powers. Lara realized her trick, but nothing was able to get her attention. Falka decided to use military tricks and threw a needle with thread in a leaf. Lara was surprised to see she teleported in the place of leaf, stuck the talons in her, and began to absorb her powers. Lara used her last powers and teleported to Ciri. Avallach sensed something and stopped something. Someone was on the ground while Avallach blocked somebody with glowing blue talons. Avallach pulled the glowing talons; Falka looked at them and disappeared.

"You saved me," said Lara

"Who are you and how you arrive here?" said Lambert

"I don't know is more important this elf, but where is your necklace, Ciri?" said Eskel

"Strange, you had at neck a second ago," said Keira

"It can't be, you are Lara Dorren and that is Falka," said Avallach

"Why do you fight and what happen, I know I am old, but the necklace disappears," said Vesemir

"Your little friends from the future need your help," said Lara

"You mean the pack of Scott, Theo, La Bête, and the one who come from Beacon Hills?" said Yen

"Yes. I don't know what the riders do, but is not good because the city is under siege," said Lara

"They are destroyed by the Aen Elle world. How they managed to survive?" said Triss

"They teleport the population and come in here. Also, during the night the dead people globe-trotting, supernatural creatures fight each other and destroy everything, the world have and apocalyptic landscape, and Stiles and other people are forgotten and the events doesn't happen in the way we know, or the way how is supposed to happen," said Lara

"I never hear about such a magic," said Avallach

"How you come here and do you have any idea where is my necklace?" said Ciri

"One of the Crones had it and after they were defeated, they took the necklace with them because they hope you would come to help them and they said you are the only one who was alive and had my gene," said Lara

"Who is responsible about this?" said Eskel

"For the events from Beacon Hills and the world are responsible other riders," said Lara

"I see many things in my life, but you can prove you truly are Lara Dorren and why Falka want to kill you?" said Geralt

"You see that necklace from Ciri? That belonged to me and now I am useless," said Lara

"What you mean with useless?" said Avallach

"With these talons, she takes all my power," said Lara

"How she manages to defeat you?" said Yen

"She is a sorceress and Falka is a warrior. Falka manages to trick her and stuck the nails into her," said Geralt

"Yes, she throws a needle with thread into a leaf and in the next second both change the place," said Lara

"Both you died, but why you fight with her?" said Triss

"She wants to serve the Earth on a plate to Aen Elle. She must be stopped and she wanted to join her because I was killed by the humans, but I do not blame anybody because the Norway is full of savages and narrow-minded people. I want to become Witcher, I can't stay here to see how you sacrifice your lives to save the Earth and I stay here like a useless carpet," said Lara

"I don't what to say about it. What about your power?" said Vesemir

"The talons absorbed the powers into body of Falka, they are useless," said Avallach

"Do you have to know what the risk to become a Witcher is?" said Ciri

"I don't know, but I assume it and I don't care because I am dead, but, somehow I am alive," said Lara

"This will be fun, we all for help?" said Keira

"I think the riders take preventative methods for sure, we are the only one who must stop them," said Lambert

"Call the Lodge, maybe they are going to help us," said Eskel

Our heroes arrived safely in the base. Stiles looked at everything and tried to understand what was happening. He remembered the first time when they met Kira and what she said. In that second, he woke up in the morgue. The doctors and the nurses remained surprised to see he was alive after he died three-four days ago. They called everybody and made some tests to see what happened. The pack of Scott came to visit him in the middle of the night and began to cry of joy.


	12. Teen Wolf season 6A theory

Hello, I have a theory about the new trailer and the theory is creepy, a little said creepy. Also, are some spoiler alerts that I will explain. This theory I post on Teen Wolf Fanatics 23 July, but now is updated a bit.

1) All we see that video with the doctor who take the body to the morgue. I think that guy is Stiles.  
2) I think some dead characters might return to life. For example Lorraine Martin.  
3) Lydia sees Stiles and remembers him because he is dead.  
4) For sure the members of the Wild Hunt are not humans.  
5) The new teacher is the Nazi wolf.  
6) That coyote is Theo.

1) I look from all possible angles at that video and that is the foot of Stiles. So why Stiles is dead, but he appears alive? His death was caused by the Wild Hunt, who captured him and killed. Because the death was caused by them, that means Stiles is not in heaven, not in hell, that means he is in purgatory. Purgatory is known in other cultures as Bardo. We know from Kira, in Bardo we are visited by all kinds of demons. We know the riders have the ability to travel in space and time. So the riders could kill Stiles, sent him in Bardo where all people from there are just his living memories.

* Why I think that is the foot of Stiles? *

Look at the video , that isn't the leg of a woman / girl because of the nails that are not colored, some people say under the sheets it seems to be the La Crosse outfit and the person high as a teenager, Also Stiles was captured by the riders.

2) If you look at the trailer you will see two banshees who scream. One is Lydia and the other one I think is Lorraine. As I said up about the powers of the riders, they can take a person from a time and take to another and vice versa. So Lorraine was taken from the past into the present or she is just an entity/ demon from Bardo.

3) We know banshee is the harbinger of the death, so that mean she can interact or remember the dead people (Stiles), Is a bit creepy Stiles to be forgotten by all except Lydia.

4) The riders are not human for sure. Look here (in the first second, you can see their face) So the riders can travel in space and time, that mean they appear and evolved in another dimension and want to conquer the earth. Also, the game Witcher 3: The Wild Hunt is about them . I forget to mention are only 3 riders.

5) The nazi wolf werewolf is an alpha werewolf and works as a teacher. His name is Garret Douglas. Here is the proof: . /wiki/Mr._Garrett_Douglas

6) That coyote is Theo because he is a chimera between werewolf and werecoyote and we see his both sides. First, he appears like a wolf and after that, like a coyote

CALM DOWN! Stiles will be dead for a short time. I think his memories of the people or the people must defeat the demons from the Bardo, in our case the riders. When they are defeated everybody will forget everything except Lydia and Stiles. I think the riders have the same effect as the Dread Doctors with magnetical current that, make people forget they met them, and the only thing that triggers our memory to remember about them is the book of Valack. I forget to say Stiles will come to life.

So these are theories, I wait to see season 6, I don't want to end, but maybe in the last season, all actors should return to be as a family.


	13. Chapter 10: A night to remember

Scott's pack came to the hospital to see Stiles. They knew from beginning something wrong happened four days ago when he died. While they came to the hospital, Lydia began to have headaches because of the memories she never lived. Stiles was very happy to see them and began to cry. After that, he told them what happened in that strange dimension, and Lydia understood the meaning of the new memories. Stiles told them everything, but they did not understand how he spent three months in that dimension if he was dead for only four days. After an hour of talking, they decided to recap everything.

"I woke up where you found me dead and I went to the police station," said Stiles

"There your father, I, and Clark didn't remember you," said Parrish

"They told you about the dead who globe-trotting and the supernatural creatures who fought each other," said Liam

"Don't forget to mention about the apocalyptic landscape," said Allison

"How the events happen in that dimension?" said Malia

"So, our meeting never happens that means Allison and Aiden are dead," said Ethan

"Also, I am with the Skinwalkers in the desert," said Kira

"After that, you go to the school and meet me," said Lydia

"The strangest part, I never remember you, except Lydia," said Aiden

"Stilinski and Clark told the story to Natalie and Melissa. Also, they had the chance to meet your grandmother of Lydia, Lorraine," said Isaac

"While they talked, Stiles, Lydia, and Parrish had the chance to meet a strange werewolf," said Derek

"Still, I can't understand how he succeeds to change his body," said Malia

"I know I died, but where are the others?" said Stiles

"Theo and his pack left last week and supposed to return today," said Scott

"The pack of La Bête celebrates the wedding between Jennifer with Kincaid and Kali with Ennis, while Devout dates with anyone. Also, they come today," said Malia

"I know we talk about Devout, but that guy likes very much his shape, I mean the shape before Lycaon exit for him when he looks like as Sebastian," said Lydia

"So, he captured me with the help of the riders," said Stiles

"You come with Stiles and tell us everything, while the riders with these two werewolves try to find the secret entrance to the main base in the high school," said Liam

"Because the things went mad, you went to free Theo," said Malia

"Strange or not he remembered everything until he saw Stiles, but why?" said Isaac

"We don't have any chance to ask these mad riders," said Allison

"In the end, they managed to find the entrance and Clark, Stilinski, Natalie, with Melissa took the population in a safe place," said Ethan

"Meanwhile, they managed to find Vincent, Catherine, Tess, JT, Heather, and Kyle, but they didn't know how they get there," said Jackson

"By the way, they come here today like others," said Kira

"The things went wrong when they managed to find Vanessa, mother of Cat and Heather, who was killed like fifteen years ago," said Parrish

"Your mother splits from the group, she gets lost, but she finds Parrish in a tank," said Mason

"She also finds another strange werewolf," said Scott

"Yeah, this one is like a Jedi with the force and fights with Parrish and Peter," said Mason

"After defeating him, they stole some documents," said Scott

"Meanwhile the main base was attacked, and we managed to defeat them," said Malia

"We know appeared three more riders who were in the German army with our dear werewolves. Also, they used fake identities," said Derek

"For sure Eredin gets angry and put the new riders to kill the previous one," said Allison

"The base was not safe because of the Dread Doctors, and Vanessa decided to talk with them about their secret to know from where Muirfield began," said Derek

"They succeed to meet the Dread Doctors and the Beast of Gevaudan," said Mason

"They were so lucky because the riders came and saved them," said Liam

"When they returned to base, Vanessa gave a letter and disappeared," said Kira

"The things seemed to get worse and Boyd with Erica came to help you," said Jackson

"These witches are called the Crones or the Ladies of the woods. Also, they were a kind of ally with Wild Hunt," said Ethan

"Catherine find the truth we already know it and you manage to go at Nemeton," said Aiden

"The Crones were defeated, a mysterious woman escaped, and we had to deal with the Elder Blood," said Stiles

"You take the necklace of Ciri with hope she will come to help you," said Lydia

"You figured out why these things happened and you woke up in the morgue, but you forgot the thing what helped you to leave from that dimension," said Mason

While they talked, a dazzle appeared and in the next second Seregruthon, Aradhelon, Esgalwathon with Harald and Randolph came at them. They did not know why they were here or what they wanted to do with Stiles.

"Now you come to kill me?" said Stiles

"If we want that, you are already dead," said Aradhelon

"Why you give him the necklace?" said Lydia

"You know about our documents, but you don't link the events," said Seregruthon

"Something here isn't good," said Liam

"Where you take Stiles? Why you are here?" said Scott

"I think Stiles is in Bardo, the stance between life and death, this explains everything," said Kira

"Yes, we take him in Bardo. The mission of old riders is to free someone," said Esgalwathon

"Who is that someone and how important is he or her?" said Jackson

"Your friends already meet it," said Harald

"Don't say was that mysterious woman who is captured by the Crones," said Parrish

"That woman is called Falka and she has the Elder Blood," said Randolph

"Wait a minute, what she wants? Why you help her and us?" said Malia

"She wants to serve the Earth on a plate to Aen Elle," said Harald

"The only one who had the Elder Blood was Ciri," said Derek

"That is not true, partially. She is the only one alive," said Randolph

"Who is this Falka and why she is so important?" said Allison

"Falka is the ancestor of Ciri and she was killed by the humans a long time ago, now she wants revenge," said Aradhelon

"You hide something from us?" said Ethan

"Falka steals the talons of Belasko and takes the powers of Lara Dorren, the one who create the gene," said Seregruthon

"With the Elder Blood, she can begin the White Frost and destroy our world. Why you help her?" said Mason

"You are stupid like hell, after the war, we want to live on a farm and make a family. For God sake we are a pack and we want to keep the Earth alive and that is the reason we let him leave from Bardo, why you find necklace of Ciri at the morgue," said Esgalwathon

"Also, the only one who can help you are your friends from Kaer Morhen because the riders blocked the tunnels except one," said Harald

"Ok, we got it, but where are my Oni?" said Stiles

"They went to call the others," said Kira

After that, the riders with Harald and Randolph disappeared. Our heroes heard what happened and they discussed their possibilities to save the population if they had to deal with an invasion of the Wild Hunt. Meanwhile, their friends from Kaer Morhen made the last preparations to go in the future.

"I know you wanted to become a Witcher to do something, but I have an idea how to restore your powers," said Yen

"Fine, do what you want to do and I don't know to fight with the sword to be Witcher," said Lara

"We have a problem, we are the only one who can prevent the destruction of the Earth," said Lambert

"They blocked all tunnels except this one," said Keira

"This tunnel can be closed only from here," said Vesemir

"We are very lucky, Ciri and Lara are equal," said Avallach

"Yes, but Falka has power of Lara including her magic and her gene," said Triss

"Yeah, but Ciri is a Witcher and she can handle it," said Geralt

"I can't believe these infect rats managed to escape," said Eskel

"Was our fault because we let to happen," said Lambert

"Do you think that destroyed tavern had to do it?" said Eskel

"Hello, we need to stop them, we don't need to complain what we make wrong, we need to fix this," said Ciri

"I can't believe my world was destroyed," said Lara

"Yes, but saved the population," said Avallach

"You restored her magic?" said Geralt

"Yes, but she is not so powerful," said Yen

"At least I can defend myself," said Lara

"Guys, we got to move now," said Triss

"These nerds will pay with their life if they are going to attack Kaer Morhen," said Vesemir

"How do you want to kill them? We have company," said Keira

The riders appeared and began to fight with them. They used magical traps to split up the enemy and to cover their tracks. All managed to go in the secret portal and began their journey to the future. Ciri decided to go at them and to prevent them from the attack of the riders.

"You are fine?" said Ciri

"I think this belongs to you and we need to tell you something," said Stiles

"We know everything and we need to evacuate the town because the Wild Hunt will come here soon," said Ciri

"How do you know that?" said Alison

"My ancestor, Falka, was killed and now she wants to serve the Earth on plate to Aen Elle," said Ciri

"She has the Elder Blood like you," said Malia

"Yes, but she manages to steal the powers of Lara Dorren with Belasko talons," said Ciri

"This is not good, but where we take the people?" said Scott

"We can try the base under the school," said Lydia

"I am the only one who senses this cool breeze?" said Parrish

"For God sake, they will be here soon, we need to evacuate the city now," said Ciri

"They are already here," said Jackson

"Ciri, go at the police station and give the alarm to evacuate the city," said Aiden

"What about you?" said Ciri

"We can handle it, go," said Ethan

"What we do now?" said Kira

"Each house has a secret entrance in the basement that goes to the city," said Isaac

"Why they want to destroy our planet, we didn't do nothing to harm them," said Mason

"True, but they are just a bunch of mad fanatics who want a new home," said Liam

Ciri appeared at the police station and told them about the attack of the Wild Hunt, Stilinski pulled the emergency alarm, and all people began to take the needed supplies and went into the canals. All people were panicked because they did not know what the problem was and when they looked at the window, they saw strange creatures, knights in armor, with flying ships that came to the city.


	14. Chapter 11: Wandering in the dark

The invasion of the Earth began and the Wild Hunt attacked the entire world at the same time. All people around the world saw dozens of flying ships and many strange portals and how knights in the armor with monstrous creatures left. The weapons were ineffective because the mages turned them into flowers. Eredin, Carathir, and Imlerith smiled when they saw the people barely can defend against them, most of them decided to stop fighting because was useless, and many people died.

"They have already surrendered, I can't believe it," said Imlerith

"They made a very bad mistake to keep intact this sphere," said Caranthir

"Yeah, but you use all his powers to create this invasion," said Eredin

"I have not used all powers yet, what I should do with my powers?" said Caranthir

"Sent all who fight against us in the past and let them come here when these places will be conquered by us," said Eredin

"Who are you and why do you come here?" said Imlerith

"Your mission was not to free me?" said Falka

"You have the Elder Blood in your veins," said Caranthir

"If I have right you must be Falka," said Eredin

"She isn't so strong to help us," said Caranthir

"You are sure of it? I steal the powers and the magic from Lara Dorren," said Falka

"You died because of the humans and now you want revenge," said Eredin

"Guess who ally with your enemies and also, is an Aen Elle?" said Falka

"We know about Avallach, that is not an information," said Imlerith

"I don't mention her sex, fat red pig. Lara Dorren fights against you," said Falka

"Indeed, but how Lara Dorren is alive?" said Caranthir

"I wanted to kill her, but with her last powers managed to escape," Falka

"Time to throw out the rubbish," said Eredin

"Where I should dispose the rubbish?" said Caranthir

"I sense some romance here," said Imlerith

"You want to rip your head off?" said Falka

"You are together?" said Eredin

"This is not your business," said Caranthir

"Throw the rubbish where you want, my dear," said Falka

"Why do you leave her?" said Imlerith

"You know during the Christmas people enjoy to eat pig meat?" said Falka

"Still, I think, is not a good idea to keep you here," said Caranthir

"I think I must go because the things becomes very complicated," said Eredin

"I don't care if you are the king of the hunt, I will throw you into the Sarlac pit," said Falka

"Why do you split up?" said Imlerith

"Because is not your problem," said Caranthir

"What about me?" said Falka

"Go to hell," said Caranthir

"You are going to regret it, I am sure of it," said Falka

"Do you think they still love each other?" said Imlerith

"They are in denial," said Eredin

Caranthir and Falka combined their powers and sent all who fought against the Wild Hunt. Nikko, Gekko, and Pawa woke up in the middle of nowhere. They were in a strange ruined underground city where nothing seemed to be alive.

"Guys, where the fuck we are?" said Nikko

"These mad riders throw us in the middle of nowhere," said Gekko

"Guys, we are in an underground city," said Pawa

"How do you know that?" said Gekko

"You don't see that hole in the ceiling?" said Pawa

"We already know that," said Nikko

"I don't like this place, look around, something really bad happened here," said Pawa

"What is that thing in the top of...?" said Nikko

"I don't know what to say, but it seems to be a temple," said Gekko

"I am the only one who senses a dark energy here?" said Pawa

"We sense it, but we don't know from where it comes," said Gekko

"Kira that is you?" said Nikko

"I am glad to see you, last minute I was at the hospital and now I wake up here," said Kira

"Jump, we catch you," said Pawa

"Is too high, I can't jump," said Kira

"The place is too small, to come up to you," said Gekko

"We need search for help," said Pawa

"Are you mad? We can't let her alone," said Nikko

"Is fine, go for help, at least I don't have how to leave you from here," said Kira

"Do you see somebody from there?" said Pawa

"Only statues, I don't know what happen here, but it seems to be a battle," said Kira

"Dude, what's wrong? You remembered something?" said Gekko

"I know this place from somewhere, but I don't know from where," said Nikko

"It can't be. The place is very old, I would say is ancient," said Kira

"Ancient or not we need to stop these mad riders," said Pawa

"Take care of yourself, I will be fine, go," said Kira

Nikko, Gekko, and Pawa went to search for help because Kira was stuck on pillar what had twenty meters. They did not know where to go because the place was forgotten. Nikko prevented because of a statue and fall on the ground. When he wanted to take his sword saw something strange. Gekko and Pawa were shocked to see what Nikko founded. In the beginning, they thought mysterious objects were a part of décor. Nikko pressed a button and in the next second, a green laser appeared.

"Don't say this is what I believe," said Nikko

"This is a lightsaber and belongs to a Jedi," said Gekko

"How do you know that? Where we are?" said Pawa

"Look at the color of lightsaber, all colors except red, belongs to Jedi," said Gekko

"Guys, why somebody follows us?" said Nikko

"Where? I don't see anyone, is an illusion because of this dark energy," said Pawa

"So, this is a lightsaber, right? Do you recognize this place?" said Gekko

"I enjoy looking at Star Wars with Stiles and reading the books, but I think we are on Malachor," said Nikko

"I should ask what happen here?" said Pawa

"I don't know what happened, but the legends say a very powerful weapon killed all Sith except Darth Bane," said Nikko

"The rumors are true, there is always truth in legends," said Ahsoka

"Who are you? Why is your skin orange? Are you human? You are real?" said Pawa

"She is Ahsoka Tano known as the Fulcrum or Snips and belongs to togruta species. I wonder what the riders do," said Gekko

"How do you know such things? What are you? Who are the riders?" said Ahsoka

"It's a long story, we need your help to save someone who is stuck on a pillar at twenty feet long," said Nikko

"We can trust her?" said Pawa

"I ask the same question about you," said Ahsoka

"Ok, we have to walk fifteen minutes until the pillar, in that fifteen minutes we tell everything you want," said Gekko

"Ok, who are you? What you are doing here?" said Ahsoka

"My name is Nikko and I am an Oni Commandant," said Nikko

"What are Oni?" said Ahsoka

"The Oni are the tails of a Kitsune, the Oni commandant are rare, more powerful and behave like humans. Also, my name is Gekko," said Gekko

"Kitsune? This doesn't mean Fox?" said Ahsoka

"Yes, my Kitsune is stuck up there. Also, your leg is fine?" said Pawa

"Fine, I come with you to save your Kitsune, and I will heal," said Ahsoka

"My name is Pawa and give me your hand," said Pawa

"You take my pain, thanks. Let's go to save her and I am very curious to know all story," said Ahsoka

After fifteen minutes, they arrived at the pillar. Ahsoka heard the short version of the story and put Kira to jump. Kira was afraid and decided to jump because she saw the orange girl had the force and can catch her.

"Thanks, why she looks familiar? Oh my God, where we are?" said Kira

"My name is Ahsoka Tano and you must be Kira," said Ahsoka

"We told her everything, you are fine?" said Pawa

"Yes, what we do now?" said Kira

"I hope we are not in a TV show and people look at us," said Nikko

"What? What do you mean by that?" said Ahsoka

"A company called George Lucas write about all events and called the franchise Star Wars," said Pawa

"What? You must be kidding, right?" said Ahsoka

"This is the reason why we know about you, the old republic, the Academy of the Jedi ruled by Luke Skywalker, the son of Anakin, about the Jedi Council and order 66 and more," said Kira

"Wow, do you have an idea how to prove this is something real?" said Ahsoka

"We need a ship and with the help of it, we should see a map of the Universe," said Gekko

"Why we need such a map?" said Nikko

"Dude, George Lucas isn't so mad to add Terra known as Earth in Star Wars franchise. So, if we find the planet, we can connect to a server or something and see some images from the planet," said Gekko

"So, you have an idea where we can find a ship?" said Pawa

"I think this might work, but you didn't say nothing about this," said Ahsoka

"Was more important the conflict with the riders and what we did in the past," said Kira

"Why you look so strange?" said Gekko

"I use my sense and you are fireflies," said Ahsoka

"Also, the Nogitsune known as the Void Kitsune is a house fly," said Kira

Ahsoka was very confused because she met them. They managed to find a ship and with the help of you, they succeeded to find the Earth and connected to the cameras. Ahsoka saw the planet existed and the people were slaves and told them to hide because she sensed something. In the next second appeared Caranthir with Falka with riders and hounds.

"Why do you bring me here?" said Carathir

"Because you let me alone to grow up my children," said Falka

"I don't want a family, I said, in the beginning, I don't want a serious relationship and you remain pregnant," said Caranthir

"My fault? Who is the one who let my pregnant, pig?" said Falka

"I am the pig? I told you it was a mistake," said Caranthir

"A mistake? You tell to my parents you take my virginity and will not happen again," said Falka

"What the hell do you want? We are not together anymore, so shut the fuck up and tell me why do you bring me here," said Caranthir

"It was a mistake to love you," said Caranthir

"It was the same for me," said Falka

"I think we have to do more important things than that," said Caranthir

"What you do if you know somewhere in the universe is a power strong enough to change the universe," said Falka

"What do you mean with the world change?" said Caranthir

"With that power, you can recreate the Universe how do you want," said Falka

"That power is here?" said Caranthir

"No, but it is on a planet called Oban and is very hard to find it," said Falka

"So, why we are here?" said Caranthir

"We need to combine two holocrons and they will show us where is that planet," said Falka

"So, one of them is on this planet?" said Caranthir

"Yes, genius, why do you think I take you with me," said Falka

"Fine, you can tell me more about this planet?" said Caranthir

"Yes, the universe was created by the Creators. They live on the mother planet, called Oban. Once in 10.000 years, is a race. The winner fullish a wish. Some people from Terra manage to find the truth. The winner becomes the Avatar," said Falka

"Who is the Avatar and what can to do it?" said Caranthir

"He is the protector of the universe. If we manage to find this planet, we can steal the power of the Avatar and we can recreate the Universe how we want," said Falka

"This was the main reason why I love you, you always wants something more," said Caranthir

Ahsoka, Kira, Nikko, Gekko, and Pawa were surprised to hear the plan of the riders to take the control over the Universe and to change in their own way. Caranthir and Falka did not know someone followed them from the shadows.


	15. Chapter 12: The wolven storm

The Wild Hunt searched a way to find a planet called Oban because the planet had the power to change the entire fate of the Universe. While they tried to find it, someone stayed hidden in the dark and made plans to take control over the world. He waited for more than 20.000 years to take his revenge and his time had come. Meanwhile, Scott, Stiles, Theo, Devout, Tara, and Geralt woke up in a market with aliens who looked like as humans.

"Stiles, you are alive for God sake," said Theo

"I will not escape from me so easily," said Stiles

"Boys, I know you are happy we met again, but... What is doing Devout with Geralt here?" said Tara

"Guys, do you have any idea where we are?" said Geralt

"Why do you ask that?" said Scott

"Look around and after talk, Scott," said Devout

"They are not humans... Where are we? They understand us?" said Scott

"I think they eat too many oranges," said Theo

"No, we don't eat too many oranges. The people says you fell from the sky," said Canaan

"I should ask where we are and who are you?" said Geralt

"My name is Canaan and you are on Nourasia, who are you and how you arrive here?" said Canaan

"We come from Earth and my name is Devout, but the people know me as the Beast of Gevaudan," said Devout

"From Earth? What happened?" said Canaan

"My name is Geralt, and our planet was invaded by insane people," said Geralt

"Crog invaded your planet?" said Canaan

"My name is Tara, I am a wizard and Earth is invaded by the Wild Hunt. They are elves from the species Aen Siedhe, but a very long time ago, they left Earth and form as a civilization there and conquering it with sword and fire," said Tara

"Ok, that's sound very strange," said Canaan

"My name is Stiles and I am a human. We joined a war in the past and their world is destroyed. After six months they come and took the control over the Earth in one day," said Stiles

"Why didn't manage to defend yourselves and why you said you are a human?" said Canaan

"These nuts people have the ability to travel in space and time. They opened the portals and from them appeared hundreds of ships with people in armor and strange creatures. They turned the weapon into flowers. They overwhelmed us. My name is Theo, I am a chimera between werewolf and coyote and Scott with Devout are werewolves," said Theo

"If you have magic, you can show me? I can't believe what you are telling," said Canaan

"Oh my god, I hope you kidding me. Wait, from what year you come?" said Canaan

"I forget to mention I am a Witcher and I come from century thirteen," said Geralt

"I come from century eighteen, but some mad Dread Doctors combined the supernatural with the technology and bring me to life at the beginning of century twenty-one," said Devout

"What? The beginning of twenty-one? The Earth team comes from almost the end of century twenty-one, more exactly from 2082," said Canaan

"My name is Scott, I am a werewolf and me, with Stiles, Tara, Theo, and Devout come from 2016," said Scott

"I am going to talk with Prince Aikka, please follow me," said Canaan

"I can't believe we travel almost sixty-eight years in the future," said Stiles

"I don't know what to say, but where are your friends?" said Canaan

"Our families remained home when we were in the past, and now these mad riders threw in space and time all who was in the past to stop them," said Theo

Canaan let the guests in a room from the palace, went to Prince Aikka, and told him about the new guests that came from Terra. Aikka saw Canaan was a bit confused because he talked with Eva and she never mentioned about an invasion of Earth.

"You are ok?" said Aikka

"My prince, some people come from Earth with the help of a portal and they say their planet is invaded by riders of the Wild Hunt," said Canaan

"How is that possible? Eva never mentioned about an invasion of Earth, does she?" said Aikka

"No, but these people come from 2016 and these events should never happen because these mad riders have the power to travel in space and time," said Canaan

"What? How is that possible?" said Aikka

"I don't know what to say, I am shocked too, and we don't know what they want," said Canaan

"You have an idea if the people are fine?" said Aikka

"They manage to conquer it in a day, some people died fighting, but the rest of them are kept as slaves," said Canaan

"This is not good, we need to do something," said Aikka

"You can go to talk with them, I need to return to my business, sir," said Canaan

Canaan went to finish his job and Aikka went to visit the humans. Stiles, Theo, Devout, Tara, Geralt, and Scott were surprised to see such hospitable aliens who never met them in their lives. Aikka entered the room and looked at them.

"My name is Aikka and I know your names. What happened?" said Aikka

"How do you know about the Earth?" said Stiles

"At every 10.000 years was a race and the winner fulfills a wish. My parents lost the war against Krogs and we believed the only way to save the planet was the race," said Aikka

"You said a wish? What kind of wish?" said, Theo

"Everything you want. My friend Molly, her real name is Eva, with Jordan comes to Alwas to join in the great race of Oban. They are from Earth team," said Aikka

"Do you know more about them?" said Tara

"Mother of Eva was a pilot racer and she died in an accident after her death the father became an alcoholic and sent Eva at the orphanage," said Aikka

"You lie or hide something because your pulse grows up when you say about a wish," said Scott

"True, Krogs, Nourasia, and the Earth team won the semi-finals and we went to Oban for the finals," said Aikka

"You tell us how the events happen, something bad happens to Oban and somebody discovers the true meaning of the race," said Devout

"Yes, there we met other six people and all nine was the best pilots of the world. To win the great prize, you need to have the biggest numbers of points," said Aikka

"To grant a wish at every 10.000 years is absurd, very absurd," said Geralt

"The finals of Oban were made from nine racers. In the eight races, the Earth team suffered an accident and they discovered a temple. In that temple they managed to find the truth about the race," said Aikka

"I hope the truth is not so important because the riders want to find something, look at this," said Tara

"Creators made planet Oban. With the help of Oban, they create the rest of the Universe. Oban and the galaxy are protected by the Avatar," said Aikka

"So, this Avatar change at every 10.000 years and the race is just an invention to hide the true purpose of the race," said Geralt

"Yes, but some of them used the powers of Avatar for themselves. After Eva won the race, she refused the grand prize to save me," said Aikka

"Don't say we have to deal with another creep who wants to rule the world. We already deal with the Titans and the Keeper of Underworld," said Stiles

"Sadly, yes, his name is Canaletto. He has more than 20.000 and is Avatar," said Aikka

"So, this guy refused to let the throne of Avatar and he was imprisoned until the next race when he managed to escape," said Devout

"Without an Avatar the Oban with the entire words dies, he also calls himself the Lord of Purity and wants to recreate a new world," said Aikka

"You managed to stop this guy, but the riders maybe know about this planet," said Theo

"They try to find the planet to recreate the Universe, this is impossible," said Aikka

"We need to stop them," said Scott

While Aikka told them about the story about the events that happened to Oban, Tara, sensed a strange presence, but she did not know from where it came. Tara left and Theo sensed something was not right and he decided to go with her. They went to a shaman to see who was responsible for this, even Theo did not want.

"This is too dangerous, I can't let you do that," said Theo

"You let me die and now you care about me?" said Tara

"What? Are you still mad at me? I had nine years old and that monster manipulated me," said Theo

"Sorry, I don't want to say that, but you don't realize how big the stake is," said Tara

"I know what you talk about, but must be another way," said Theo

"I know, but the time is against and it nothing more to do," said Tara

"Do you really want to put you in danger?" said Theo

"If I had to, yes," said Tara

"What about me? I lose you again, but this time, I don't know if I can handle," said Theo

"What? The shaman will help me to see where this strange presence comes," said Tara

"You are sure of it?" said Theo

"Yes, maybe our friends wants to send us a message," said Tara

"Tara, do you know why I wanted to ally with Scott against Devout before the adventure from the past?" said Theo

"When two are fighting, the third one wins," said Tara

"So, do you want to try it?" said Theo

"Is better to prevent the things, I don't want to let someone profit from this madness," said Tara

Tara began the ritual while Aikka, Theo, Scott, Devout, Stiles, and Geralt were with them. In the next second, Tara woke up in the face of a strange temple. There she met a strange creature with the human body, spider arms, with bird beak. On the back, the creature had a strange symbol.

"Who the hell are you and why do you follow us?" said Tara

"I am the Lord of purity and the best Avatar," said Canaletto

"You are Canaletto, you was destroyed, you can't be here," said Tara

"I must complete my crusade because the imperfections still infect this galaxy, this time, I will complete it," said Canaletto

"So, the Wild Hunt helps you to do that," said Tara

"My sweet girl, these riders are narrow-minded, they don't know about me," said Canaletto

"If you think you are going to succeed it, you are wrong," said Tara

"This galaxy never be saved, the work of the Creators was useless, and the only solution was to destroy and start a newly reborn," said Canaletto

"How you will be so sure?" said Tara

"I know how your planet was conquered by the riders, I know about your adventures, clever, but unwise," said Canaletto

Tara woke up from meditation, screamed and with the last powers drew with fingers a kind of symbol on the floor and after that, she fainted. Theo went mad, but Scot calmed him and in the next second, a shaman came to them and told them Tara was fine, but needed to rest. Aikka looked again and his pulse rose, and in that second Scott, Theo, and Devout realized what happened, but they didn't know what extent Canaletto was involved.


	16. Chapter 13: Welcome in competition

Allison was with Isaac at the hospital to visit Stiles, Chris prepared the dinner for them, and Catherine, Tess, Vincent, Heather, Kyle, and JT took the launch in France, but in the next second, they woke up in a dock. They did not know how that was possible.

"Kyle, you remember what I talk with you about their adventure in the past? Now you meet them," said Heather

"Nice to meet you, but we actually take the launch at a hotel in France," said Kyle

"You have problems with the law again, this time, you almost died and with this occasion, you manage to fake your death," said Allison

"How do you know these things, we don't even want to bother you with it," said JT

"Vincent, how you feel as a werewolf?" said Isaac

"How do you even know I am a werewolf?" said Vincent

"I don't have any idea about it. So, Stiles died four days ago and he comes from the dead?" said Chris

"What do you talk about and how is that possible?" said Catherine

"I know this discussion is more important, but where the fuck we are?" said Tess

"For sure nobody knows, but this is the fault of Caranthir," said JT

"After the destruction of Aen Elle, the riders managed to survive and go to find a new home. Their new home is Earth. They take the soul of Stiles in Bardo," said Allison

"If I know well, the Bardo is the stance between life and death in some cultures. There you are visited by different entities," said Kyle

"One of them was your mother, Vanessa, she died without to tell you about Muirfield, Dread Doctors, and your family secret," said Allison

"What she hides of us?" said Heather

"You know almost everything, but you don't know Rebecca and all her descendants practice the job of hunters and you are a part of Argent family," said Isaac

"Did he see other people?" said Vincent

"Your brothers, but they were too busy going extinguish a fire, also they said something about medical support and called you Vinnie," said Allison

"Calm down, there are many tormented souls who never understood they did or didn't complete a job or something like that," said Tess

"Stiles was alone in Bardo?" said Catherine

"Yes, but all his memories catch life. There he spent three months and each night the supernatural creatures fight and the dead globe-trotting," said Isaac

"That is a true horror movie, but they want to?" said Chris

"They wanted to free someone who has the power of the Elder Blood and serves the Earth on a plate," said Allison

"So, they completed their plan and exiled us on this planet?" said Kyle

"I would say no, but they plan something very big. They conquered Earth, but why they bring such a force with them?" said Vincent

"Vincent has right, something big will going to happen and they needed a place where to dispatch their forces," said Chris

"That thing will be something bad for us and good for them," said Tess

"We need a way to stop them," said Kyle

"We don't know what are planning, we must be careful," said Allison

"So, now we have finished our main discussion, where we are?" said Heather

"We are not for sure on Earth," said Catherine

"How do you know that?" said JT

"JT, look at that fish man," said Tess

"I hope they know where we are and I hope we can find someone who can help us," said Isaac

They made a tour of the city and the scrubs looked at them because they did not understand why the humans were there. Rush and Flint decided to ask them because the race of Oban ended, and the Earth team won the grand prize.

"Hello humans, why you are here?" said Rush

"Do you know them?" said Flint

"No, but the Earth team left and won the grand prize," said Rush

"Why you talk about?" said Heather

"We are not supposed to be here," said Kyle

"What do you mean?" said Rush

"The Earth was invaded by the riders of the Wild Hunt and threw all who fought against them like a garbage in the space," said JT

"Who are these riders? I didn't hear in my life about them," said Flint

"They are the major reason why my planet was destroyed by the Crogs," said Rush

"Who are the Crogs?" said Allison

"The one who invaded your planet, you don't remember?" said Flint

"The Wild Hunt invaded our planet and not the Crogs or how the hell you call them," said Isaac

"These mad riders have the ability to travel in space and time. For sure, they are not at the same time when the Earth team joins in the competition," said Rush

"We are from 2016," said Vincent

"What the fuck? The Earth is invaded in 2052 by the Crogs," said Flint

"How do you know about the Wild Hunt?" said Catherine

"My planet is called Byrus and is renowned for a very precious metal. Crogs want the metal and enter in the conflict with the riders. They begin to fight, but the next day, the metal disappears," said Rush

"The riders take the precious metal and they think your kind make something to hide it," said Flint

"Yes, and they polluted the planet to find the metal, but they did find nothing," said Rush

"You seem to be a Viking or something like that and you, little guy, you look like a scrub," said Tess

"The Vikings from Earth are like cousins for me," said Rush

"Do you have any idea where we can search for help?" said Chris

"Yes, follow us. We can give food and a place where to stay, also I think where I need to send you to search for help," said Flint

After some hours, they went to the hangar of the Earth team because Rush and Flint observed the behavior of each concurrent during the preselection of Alwas. All seemed normal, but Rush with Flint was sure a pilot named Satis knew more.

"Hello, little guy, you can answer some questions?" said Vincent

"Who are you? I am a simple man who lives on Alwas," said Satis

"Maybe, but Rush with a guy named Flint said something else," said Allison

"Many people say different things, you know what is that a rumor?" said Satis

"Yes, but we know you hide something," said Catherine

"They are already here," said Isaac

"What you talk about?" said Satis

"I am the only one who senses a cold breeze from that direction?" said Heather

"What is that? It seems to be a portal," said Kyle

"That is a flying ship," said Satis

"Yes, the little guy and what a surprise. I don't expect you here," said Eredin

"Why you come here?" said Tess

"The invasion of Earth was not a plan of ours, but the Keeper destroyed our planet and we needed a place where to live," said Eredin

"You already have the Earth, you need more?" said Chris

"What? They invaded your planet?" said Satis

"Yes, old fool, I did it. Tell where is the Avatar or I am going to kill you all," said Eredin

"Who is the Avatar? What you talk about?" said JT

"At every 10.000 years is a great race somewhere in the universe, the winner fulfills a wish, but the true meaning of the race is to find a new Avatar. I come here because here and on other two planets, are the preselections," said Eredin

"So, you search the Avatar to give you a prize or something like that, Eredin?" said Isaac

"No, with the powers of Avatar I am going to create a new world after my rules," said Eredin

"I know I become a werewolf when I am not ready, but this thing drives me mad. Also, I want to control my new powers and you talk about the reborn of the Universe...," said Vincent

"I don't want to say anything, but how this little guy can be the servant of Avatar?" said Isaac

"I don't what you talk about," said Satis

"You know, how you are on Alwas, Darwar, and Sargar on the same day when they these planets are on different sides of the Universe?" said Eredin

"If you think you can achieve such power, you are mad," said Catharine

"Tell me, I am going to send dozens of ships to the entire Universe and I am going to attack each planet if you don't say where is the Avatar," said Eredin

"Eredin you must be stupid, right?" said Allison

"Tell me why or I am going to rip your head off," said Eredin

"If Avatar is such an important person, you his message will know where he is hiding?" said JT

"For example, you kill him; Avatar will replace him with someone. They are simply puppets," said Kyle

"Yes, I don't know anything about him, I swear," said Satis

"You have luck this time, but now while we speak Falka with Caranthir will find something and will show us where is the planet, farewell my friends," said Eredin

"Ok, the riders of the Wild Hunt are going mad," said Catherine

Eredin left and Satis decided to tell them the truth because he was no longer the Avatar and he did, but he knew a way to focus the energy to stay and talk with the livings. After they presented, our heroes told the story of the Wild Hunt to Satis.

"So, you are the Avatar?" said Heather

"Yes, Eredin want to find a planet called Oban. You already know why is such important this race," said Satis

"I don't understand what is so important to this planet," said Vincent

"Vincent, from Oban the spark of life appeared. Oban is the mother planet," said Satis

"The world was created by the people from Oban?" said Chris

"Yes, the Creators made the Oban and with the help of it the entire Universe," said Satis

"What about the Keeper or Creator?" said Kyle

"They are one of the Creators, but Terra is a very special planet. Terra is the miniature of the Universe," said Satis

"You mean the Creators work together to make a planet, but these two decided to build a planet on their own?" said Heather

"Yes, that is the point. I know for sure you are from the past," said Satis

"Who wins the race of Oban?" said Allison

"The Earth team and now the new Avatar is Jordan," said Satis

"The Earth team came from?" said Tess

"From the year 2082," said Satis

"Funny, and we come from 2016, but why they attack Earth?" said Isaac

"They are warriors, and Terra is not the first planet they attack. The Crogs are narrow-minded," said Satis

"How many Creators was?" said Chris

"Many of them, but they are immortal. Some of them think are better than others and begin a war. At the end of the war only nine remained alive," said Satis

"I think is a huge responsibility to have such of power," said Catherine

"Yes, it is, but the Avatar is the guardian of the Universe and the protector for Oban," said Satis

"Many people attempt to take the power of the Avatar?" said JT

"No, but was only one. Canaletto used the powers of him and wanted to create a world of purity. Not even the powers of the Avatar were strong enough to kill him, so I imprisoned him," said Satis

"I think he was everything you want, but not pure," said Allison

"Yes, if Oban remains without an Avatar, the planet will die like the entire Universe," said Satis

"Is a way to contact the Avatar, I mean Jordan?" said Tess

"Yes, but these nuts riders have the power have the power to travel in space and time. So, I think better to let ourselves adrift," said Satis

After an hour JT, Heather, and Kyle decided to remain out of the conflict, and let Chris, Allison, Isaac, Tess, Catherine, and Vincent to search for help. They knew how big was the stake now because was the fate of the entire Universe in this game.


	17. Chapter 14: The ancient home of Sith

Derek, Lydia, Liam, Keira, Vesemir, Malia, and Corey woke up in a very strange desert with many statues and abandoned temples. The place was forgotten for over thousands of years. They were very happy to see each other, but they hoped to see in other circumstances and not during a war.

"I am happy to see you again, but where we are?" said Vesemir

"I remember I was with Lydia and Malia at the hospital to visit Stiles...," said Liam

"He is fine?" said Keira

"A kind of because the riders took his soul in the Bardo to free someone," said Malia

"We already know that," said Keira

"How do you know why the riders go in Bardo?" said Derek

"I was with Theo and his pack in vacation, and we receive a letter," said Corey

"They will explain you. So, do you remember the Tree of the Elder Blood?" said Vesemir

"You mean the genealogical tree of Lara Dorren gene?" said Malia

"Yes, that one, Falka managed to steal the powers from Lara Dorren with the help of Belasko talons," said Keira

"How was possible?" said Derek

"In Bardo, everything is not what supposed to be," said Vesemir

"Ok, you have any idea where we are now? This place is forgotten," said Corey

"Liam, you are ok?" said Malia

"Yes, I felt a strange energy, but I didn't know from where came," said Liam

"I sense it too, many people died here," said Lydia

"So, we are alone here and we sense the tormented souls?" said Derek

"Guys, look over there, is a kind of a strange temple," said Corey

"I see it too. Maybe we find someone," said Liam

"Be careful, the place is forgotten, but you never know when someone follows you," said Vesemir

"Hey, I find a piece of stone and is a name on it," said Lydia

"I think here is write Bane, but is not incomplete," said Derek

"Corey, you are ok? What happened?" said Keira

"There supposed to write Darth Bane, we are on Korriban, ancient home of the Sith," said Corey

"Who are the Sith? Are the Mord'Sith?" said Vesemir

"How you are so sure?" said Derek

"He has right, we are on Korriban. I know because I looked with Stiles at Star Wars," said Malia

"So, we are in a movie or this is real?" Lydia

"We are going to find soon," said Derek

They went to the Sith temple to see if they find something. Derek sensed something strange and they stopped. In the next second, somebody jumped from a temple and opened the light saber. The person had a hood, and they saw his yellow eyes and remarked he had metal legs.

"Who are you and why you are here?" said Maul

"That is a red devil that comes from hell?" said Vesemir

"What you said?" said Maul

"He is just Darth Maul, but now just Maul," said Malia

"How do you know about me?" said Maul

"Drop your weapon now and let's talk," said Keira

"Ok, how do you come here?" said Maul

"Our planet was invaded by some nuts riders and threw all our friends like garbage in time and space," said Corey

"Who are these riders and why they do that?" said Maul

"A civilization of elves from the species Aen Siedhe, born on our planet, Terra, and after that leave to conquer many planets with sword and fire. Also, they joined in a larger conflict six months ago and their home is destroyed," said Lydia

"You are alone here?" said Maul

"Maybe, but we don't know where the riders throw our friends," said Derek

"I think is the time for a proper introduction. I think all you know me," said Maul

"Yes, my name is Malia, and I am a werecoyote," said Malia

"My name is Derek, she is my cousin, and I am a werewolf," said Derek

"You are not humans?" said Maul

"Yes, we are, but at the same time we are different supernatural creatures, also, my name is Liam and I am a werewolf," said Liam

"You can show me your true face?" said Maul

"Don't expect me to see fangs or claws. My name is Lydia and I am a banshee, harbinger of death," said Lydia

"What you can do?" said Maul

"She can predict the death; also, she can shatter the skull of someone with the scream. My name is Vesemir, and I am a Witcher," said Vesemir

"Why do you have yellow eyes?" said Maul

"The Witchers are not born, they are made. Their duty is to kill the creatures who threaten the population. My name is Keira and I am a witch," said Keira

"My name is Corey and I am a chimera made by some creepy Dread Doctors. I have the power to make invisible and change my shift in what I want. We need your help," said Corey

"Be happy, I let you live, here we split up," said Maul

"But," said Corey

"Let's go now," said Lydia

Maul jumped over them and looked at them how they left. Corey looked at Maul while Maul sensed his frustrations and sadness and in the next second, he saw the small tear on the cheek. Lydia and Malia pulled Corey. Maul remembered how innocent, he was before Sidious took him from the mother and turned him into a killing machine. He decided to follow them. They continued to walk, but remained surprised to see the riders of the Wild Hunt with Imlerith. He threw a poisoned arrow, but Liam jumped in front of Lydia. After that, Liam, fall on the ground and fainted. Imlerith looked at them and showed the antidote and a rider came to him with a Jedi Holocron. In the next second, Maul jumped over them and destroyed the Holocron.

"Who the hell are you and why you destroyed the Holocron?" said Imlerith

"This is not your business," said Maul

"Why do you help them?" said Imlerith

"They are my prisoners and I don't allow to take them," said Maul

"Do you think I am afraid of you?" said Imlerith

"I challenge one warrior to another and only the strong shall rule Mandalore," said Maul

"So be it, give me the weapon," said Imlerith

"What stupid you can be, fat pig," said Maul

"Say that when your head will be at your feet," said Imlerith

"You do realize where you are?" said Maul

"I don't care," said Imlerith

"This is Korriban, the ancient home of the Sith, you are not allowed to be here," said Maul

"They are not Sith too," said Imlerith

"True, but wasn't their fault, the stupid riders threw them here," said Maul

Imlerith took his sword and Maul opened his light saber and roared at him. They began to engage in a fight with saber strikes, kicks, and punches. Maul was agiler than Imlerith; his fighting style was very aggressive and gave a fist in face of Imlerith. He took the antidote from the neck of Imlerith and threw to Keira. She gave the antidote to Liam and they continued to fight. After five minutes, Maul disarmed Imlerith and wanted to give the fatal blow, but the riders stopped Maul, and Imlerith managed to go in the portal disappearing.

"You come to help us," said Malia

"He has a fever we must move now because a sandstorm is coming," said Maul

"I know you will come," said Corey

"He have right, a huge sandstorm comes in this direction," said Vesemir

"We need to find a place where to stay," said Derek

"Put this on him to keep warm," said Lydia

"Thank you saved his life," said Keira

"I hope he will be fine and you surrender to give the antidote," said Maul

"He jumped to save me," said Lydia

"Lydia, calm down, he is strong and will survive and the antidote makes the effect," said Malia

"So, where we go?" said Derek

"Not far from here is a ship with some inquisitors. Their ship is damaged and I kill the one who comes to help them to repair the ship," said Maul

"Do you have any idea how to repair it?" said Vesemir

"Why he should know when I have magic," said Keira

"I wonder why he tried to take that Jedi Holocron," said Corey

"I don't know what to say, but the Earth is not enough for the riders," said Lydia

"You know what they tried to do?" said Derek

"Yes, but for that was not enough a Holocron," said Maul

"What do you mean? That was a Jedi Holocron," said Malia

"Yes, but he need one more Sith Holocron to work," said Maul

"They did that to increase their power?" said Vesemir

"No, they did receive knowledge," said Maul

"So, they try to find something, but is not easy to discover," said Keira

"There is the ship and they are the inquisitors. Wait for me here," said Maul

Maul opened the light saber and wanted to attack, but Keira made a tornado and threw them into walls. He returned and smiled at her and after that, they came. Maul opened the ship went in, and Maul took Derek to a medical droid to check the medical condition of Liam and the doctor gave him a pill. After that, he said he needed to rest. Derek took Liam, put him on the bed and covered with a blanket. Maul and Derek decided to sleep at the bedside and let Corey with Liam between them.

"I hope the sand storm will finish soon," said Corey

"Yes, but first we need to repair the ship," said Maul

"He still has temperature?" said Derek

"Yes, but is not high like he had when I touched him in the beginning," said Maul

"You can heal him with the force?" said Corey

"The Sith don't use heal," said Derek

"Yes, but I learned how doing it," said Maul

"What make you return to us?" said Derek

"This is not your business," said Maul

"So, why do you smile?" said Corey

"I know you are lying and your heart beats grow up when you looked at Corey," said Derek

"Fine, I lied. When I looked at you, I remembered how innocent was before to be taken by Sidious. I think you understand what means to be taken from your mother or to lose your home, friends, or family," said Maul

"Yes, but you can still change. If you weren't maybe Liam was dead and we were lost in the sandstorm," said Corey

"I want to thank you for what you do, but you are a Sith, and the Sith usually don't do things for free," said Derek

"True, but you already know why I returned. Also, do you know what means to lose a brother?" said Maul

"Do you mean at Savage?" said Corey

"Yes, but tomorrow while we repair I want to know how you know these things," said Maul

"I know what you fell because werewolves live in packs and you lose a member of your pack and is not feeling like you lose a member of your family, it feels like you lose a limb," said Derek

"Actually is a way to bring your brother back," said Corey

"I will ask tomorrow, we must sleep because we have a long day tomorrow," said Maul

Maul smiled at them and was happy because he found a lost part of himself, who died many years ago when Darth Sidious took him from his family, but he rediscovered it today when he met the Outlanders who came from Earth. Maul knew he would see his brother again and while he slept, hold the hand of Liam.


	18. Chapter 15: Warriors and witches

Lambert, Avallach, Mason, Belasko, Lucas, Tracy, Edward, and Jennifer looked around and they did not understand how they arrived on a strange planet. Avallach looked around to see if he recognized something, but he did not know where they were.

"Where we are? The last time when I closed my eyes, I was at the hospital," said Mason

"You were to see Stiles?" said Belasko

"Yes, but where we are?" said Mason

"So, anybody recognizes this area? I guess we are lost," said Lambert

"I know for sure we are not on Earth," said Jennifer

"So, this means the nuts riders threw us on a strange planet?" said Lucas

"Also, we don't know when they throw us," said Avallach

"Great, we don't where and when we are...," said Tracy

"I am the only one who senses a strange smell?" said Edward

"I hate my father, but he taught me well," said Lambert

"What do you mean? What is that?" said Tracy

"We are not on Earth, but the Mother Nature tells us where we must go," said Jennifer

"How do you know that?" said Avallach

"You are Avallach or why you ask such a question? If you look carefully the lichens are bigger in this direction," said Lucas

"Also, in that direction where the lichens are bigger, I feel a dark energy, which is amplified as we advance in the forest," said Edward

"I think we do very well to avoid this dark energy," said Mason

"You can use your powers to see the source?" said Lambert

"Sorry, but the powers of the wielder are very strong. I can't do anything," said Jennifer

"I can't even myself to see the source because there is a magical temple that enters in connection with the planet," said Avallach

"So, you mean there is the epicenter of the planet?" said Belasko

"Something like Nemeton where the Tellurian currents meet," said Tracy

"I hope we don't need deeper in the forest," said Lucas

They continued the journey and left the forest. After some hours, they managed to find an abandoned city. Edward, Belasko, Tracy, and Lucas sensed a strange smell and made a sign to their allies to tell them someone was here and after that, they stopped at the entrance and began to talk. Viscus and the Night brothers looked at them and told the warriors to attack at his signal.

"I love to stay in this abandoned city," said Lambert

"These buildings belonged to someone, but what happened to the owners?" said Mason

"I don't know, maybe someone from the forest eat them?" said Tracy

"At least we find a place where to stay and nobody can bother us," said Avallach

"I think I am going to use some magic to create some living conditions," said Jennifer

"Come on, we can create with our hands without magic," said Belasko

"You joke, right? You are the one who needs electricity," said Lucas

"If I set a fire or I throw a lightning bolt in a house, somebody will be angry at me?" said Edward

"Who are you and why do you here?" said Viscus

"What the hell are these primitive devils?" said Lambert

"Your mother is a primitive devil, human," said Viscus

"They are Zabraks and we are on Dathomir," said Mason

"So, you are not alone here," said Belasko

"No, I am not. You are going to die," said Viscus

"You do realize you are outnumbered?" said Avallach

"You shall not sub estimate the powers of Night brothers," said Viscus

"The one who are sexual slaves for creepy witches," said Tracy

"How you dare to call us in that way?" said Viscus

"You do realize we look like as humans, but we aren't," said Lucas

"Stop all of you. Put your weapons down and let's talk," said Jennifer

"On my dead body, intruder," said Viscus

"I think we ended the negotiations with them. Time to teach some respect," said Edward

"You made your last mistake, prepare to die," said Viscus

They did not want to hurt the zabrak warriors and began to fight in defense. Tracy scratched them with the claws and injected Kanima venom to paralyze and Edward stunned them with electrical discharge while the others kept them busy on the ground. Viscus remained surprised to see all on the ground paralyzed, but Tracy began to fly and hit him with the tail.

"So, who is the big boy now?" said Lucas

"What the hell you did to us, bitch, we can't move," said Viscus

"Your mother was bitch when she born you," said Tracy

"Listen to me, devil, who lives on the other side of the planet?" said Lambert

"Good luck with the Night Sisters," said Viscus

"They are evil sorcerers and assassins," said Mason

"Yes, and their leader is Mother Talzin," said Viscus

"I know is dangerous, but we must stop the riders," said Avallach

"Who the hell are the riders?" said Viscus

"Some mad elves that conquered many planets, including Earth," said Jennifer

"How the hell you arrived on Dathomir?" said Viscus

"These mad riders have the ability to travel in time and space," said Belasko

"I never hear about such a power," said Viscus

"We wanted just to talk, but you were the one who begins the fight," said Edward

"You can't let us here," said Viscus

"Calm down, in six hours or less you can move again," said Tracy

Our heroes left the city, took some vehicles, and traveled to the other side of the planet. They managed to go near the temple, but the dark energy caused them some headaches and made them more aggressive. In the next second, night sisters surrounded them, but all saw a little kid, with some woman is who wore leather clothes and red clothes.

"What the hell you are doing here?" said Belasko

"I am going to kill you," said Savage

"One wrong move and the dacra will kill you," said Marianna

"Sisters of the Dark and with Night Sisters, intense," said Mason

"I don't know we have some guests," said Mother Talzin

"You know him, isn't it," said Edward

"Yes, I know him and I am surprised to see he is a kid," said Mother Talzin

"You should teach your boy the good manners," said the Keeper

"I am going to crush your head," said Savage

"Savage turn off your lightsaber now, and you pull the dacra," said Mother Talzin

"This must be a pretty relationship," said Lambert

"I can't believe you lied us again," said Marianna

"Me with Savage we are going to listen, and tell them the entire story," said Mother Talzin

"We already know the story, how can be much?" said Tracy

"Firstly, I am very surprised to see you here and how the riders of the Wild Hunt managed to conquer the planet in less than a day, and secondly, what you know is just a small part of the story," said the Keeper

"Why you are telling the story now?" said Marianna

"I think is just something that involves our planet," said Jennifer

"Yes, you know the Creator with me made the Earth and the first humans, but what you say if we are not the only one?" said the Keeper

"Do you mean are more Creators than just two of you?" said Lambert

"Yes and who do you think how this world appeared?" said the Keeper

"What he talks about?" said Savage

"You are going to know soon," said Mother Talzin

"These have to do with the riders?" said Lucas

"Why you don't tell us, we are your loyal servant," said Marianna

"Loyal or not, but now we are no longer on Terra, but this involves the fate of the in the Universe," said the Keeper

"I guess somebody creates it," said Mason

"Yes, and now the riders know the truth and now they are scrambling to find a way to create a new Universe after their rules," said the Keeper

"This is impossible," said Marianna

"No, do you know at every 10.000 years is a race on a planet called Oban and the winner fulfills a wish," said the Keeper

"What kind of wish?" said Edward

"Everything you want that begin with money, love, knowledge, and ends with the ruler of the Universe," said Mother Talzin

"Only at 10.000 years?" said Lambert

"Yes, but this race has a greater purpose than you could imagine," said the Keeper

"So, the ultimate prize exists?" said Lucas

"A kind of, the winner of the race becomes the Avatar, the protector of the universe," said the Keeper

"You could give more specific details?" said Marianna

"We, the creators, come and create the planet Oban, the Mother planet. We are immortal, but some from thinking are better and others and begin to use their powers for their own gain," said the Keeper

"What about other planets?" said Jennifer

"All creators go to a place in the galaxy and we create a planet," said the Keeper

"So, after you create the Universe some of you think are better than others and make alliances," said Lambert

"Yes, was a great fight between light and dark magic near the temple. Before the battle to start me with Maya, the Creator, decided to create a planet after our rules," said the Keeper

"I guess Earth is a replica of the entire universe because everywhere you look at the Universe you find a piece of it here," said Edward

"The fight at the temple coincides with the moment when she throws me in the Underworld," said the Keeper

"So, the remaining creators decided to put an Avatar to rule to prevent everything," said Belasko

"While you was with the Creator you had an affair with her?" said Marianna

"This is not your business," said Mother Talzin

"You must stop the riders at all cost because they will stop at nothing to create a new world," said the Keeper

"Why do you bring him here when he died by Palpatine hand?" said Lucas

"How do you know that?" said Savage

"Is a very long story," said Mason

"You are going to help them and your mother wants the same thing, Savage," said the Keeper

"Farewell my love," said Mother Talzin

"What we do now?" said Tracy

"You are going to remain here until you find where are your friends," said Mother Talzin

They went in the lair of the night sisters and after they presented each other, Mother Talzin, took them in their chamber to tell them something important. Before starting, Mother Talzin gave to Savage a necklace. He looked surprised at her to see the necklace again and smiled.

"That necklace is important?" said Avallach

"Yes, will allow me to find my brother, Maul," said Savage

"You mean Darth Maul?" said Mason

"Yes, he is already helping your friends, but sadly we are not at the same time as him," said Mother Talzin

"You have any ideas who are with him?" said Lambert

"My magic can't work in these conditions," said Mother Talzin

"If we are in different times how we are going to find him?" said Savage

"Firstly, we must find a portal that will send in that time," said Lucas

"Yes, the necklace will guide you to the portal and after that to Maul," said Mother Talzin

"Do you have any idea where he goes?" said Jennifer

"Sidious killed me, I don't have any idea where he is now," said Savage

"If you are brothers, you can find him. I know you are not a werewolf, but let the sense you use to guide your emotions," said Edward

"Follow me, you see this altar?" said Mother Talzin

"Each candle represents the soul of someone and this one changed," said Belasko

"I guess the Sisters of the Dark have the same thing," said Mother Talzin

"This candle belongs to Maul?" said Savage

"Yes, he meets someone who remembers him how to use to be before Sidious takes him from his family," said Mother Talzin

"So, if he knows how bad the situation is, maybe he has some secret allies," said Lucas

"I think he goes to find the Shadow Collective," said Savage

Savage with his new friends made a camp in the forest and tried to find the portal to send them in the time where Maul was, but they could not find it. Belasko sensed something strange and understood only the Riders of the Wild Hunt were able to travel in space and time. They decided to spend the night there, and in the morning tried to find a way out.


	19. 16: The king is dead, long live the king

Lara, Ciri, Kali, Kincaid, Misha, Jackson, and Aiden looked around. All except Ciri and Avallach remained surprised to see an Aen Seidhe with them. Lara presented herself and they finally met the one who made the Lara gene, known as the Elder Blood.

"I am a bit confused because Ciri is the one who is alive," said Kali

"Yes, but right now, we are not so alive as supposed to be," said Lara

"We died because of them?" said Aiden

"No, but I think she means we are in Bardo, stance between life and death," said Ciri

"So, we are in the same place where was Stiles," Kincaid

"So how we are supposed to leave this dimension?" said Misha

"Maybe we must defeat somebody," said Jackson

"Who are you and why you are here?" said Ventress

"That is Asajj Ventress. What she is doing here?" said Aiden

"How do you know my name?" said Ventress

"Is a very long story, but we don't have time to tell you," said Kali

"It seems you already know my name. So, let's discuss the important things," said Ventress

"You don't want to know who we are?" said Lara

"Fine, tell me first your names and tell me where we are," said Ventress

"My name is Lara, I am an elf and Bardo is the stance between life and death," said Lara

"So, Dooku killed me in the fight because I jumped in lightning to save my love," said Ventress

"Yes, that happened. Also, my name is Aiden and I am a beta werewolf," said Aiden

"So, you are not entirely humans?" said Ventress

"No, my name is Jackson and I am an evolved Kanima," said Jackson

"You seem to be a very big flying lizard," said Ventress

"Also, his venom can paralyze. My name is Ciri and Lara is my ancestor," said Ciri

"Your ancestor, how she is alive?" said Ventress

"They have the ability to travel in time and space. My name is Kali and I am an alpha werewolf, I am also a member of a pack," said Kali

"How is that possible, only one is the alpha and rest obey his orders," said Ventress

"True, but they killed their own packs and made a pack of alphas. My name is Kincaid, I was a beta werewolf, but the bite Devout made me an alpha," said Kincaid

"I guess the bite turns you into a werewolf, but how to make you an alpha," said Ventress

"Three mad Dread Doctors who lived almost 300 years, combined science with the supernatural. They bring to life an ancient werewolf named Beast of Gevaudan. His bite is revived dead people and turn into alpha werewolves. My name is Misha and I am a chimera between werewolf and something," said Misha

"This explains everything," said Ventress

"My name is Asajj Ventress, I am a night sister and my species is called rataki. I come from planet Dathomir, but I think you already know this," said Ventress

"Now I understand why Ahsoka said you are a hairless harpy," said Ciri

"What the hell you said?" said Ventress

Ciri and others smiled and told her how they knew about their universe far away. Lara sensed a presence, but she did not know from where it came. Ventress sensed the frustration of Lara, but she decided not to ask her.

"Let me understand, a company called Lucas Arts make movies and TV shows about our war?" said Ventress

"Yes, but why they are so accurate because you know all things are true," said Kali

"In Novigrad, I met some Jedi and Sith. I don't know if are Jedi or Sith, but they use the same weapon as you," said Ciri

"Maybe the part of the universe where we are is not known by the other racers or they do not come here," said Aiden

"So somebody come here and gives us some information about the war," said Jackson

"After that, we make movies or TV shows inform the people," said Misha

"I know you are new, but why you are so frustrated Lara?" said Kincaid

"Your senses are deceiving you, werewolf," said Lara

"My dear, you can lie, but I sense your emotion. Tell me what you hide, now," said Ventress

"We are in the same place where is Stiles and is not a way out," said Lara

"So, we need to defeat the one who controls this area," said Ciri

"Why you always flirt with Kenobi?" said Aiden

"You are not too young to talk about this?" said Ventress

"Who protect this area if the riders left?" said Kali

"I don't know, but Eredin replaced them," said Kincaid

"I see we meet again, my darling," said Auberon

"We talk about the wolf and the wolf at the door. Stupid Aen Elle dog," Misha

"Who the hell you are talking about?" said Jackson

"Nice to see you again, father," said Lara

"What? Auberon is your father and not Shiadhal?" said Ciri

"This is unexpected, you sensed him and you lied us," said Aiden

"You left and let your civilization die slowly. The humans killed you," said Auberon

"You were against me and my love, Cregennan, and after my death, you forced Ciri to save Aen Elle," said Lara

"I don't want to stop the conversation between father and daughter, but you know what did Eredin with his mad riders in our world?" said Jackson

"Actually is more than that, they are not going to stop here," said Auberon

"What, they want to do more?" said Ciri

"I am new in this, but what these riders want to do?" said Ventress

"They want to create a new Universe after their own rules," said Auberon

"They are insane, how they supposed to do that?" said Kali

"My dear, you can move a mountain if you believe it," said Auberon

"Why you are alone?" said Kincaid

"Because I am dead," said Auberon

"You deserve your fate, father," said Lara

"You are lying if the riders have the opportunity why they do not do yet?" said Ciri

"They know about the source of power, but they don't know where is it," said Auberon

"That is enough, you versus me, now. If I defeat you, you join us. If you defeat me, you are free to go," said Lara

"I don't accept this confrontation, but if my daughter wants it, so be it," said Auberon

Auberon began to fight with Lara. He remained surprised why she did not use the power of the Elder Blood to teleport in time and space. Lara knew her father was a very powerful warrior, but she learned from Ciri a few tricks. She slowed the heartbeats, focused the energy on other sensed and closed the eyes to clear her mind. Auberon was surprised to see such a tactic, but in the next second, Lara made a magical trap and attacked Auberon because she could not resist much longer. Lara disarmed Auberon, but he pushed her down and took both swords.

"As I said, you are free to go," said Lara

"No, until you tell us about the plans of the riders," said Ciri

"I don't want to leave. Somewhere in the Universe is a planet called Oban, known as the Mother Planet. There a group of... Creators make the other planets with the help of it," said Auberon

"Who are these Creators?" said Ventress

"Nobody knows who they are or from where they come, but you know only two of them," said Auberon

"You mean the Creator and the Keeper of the Underworld?" said Aiden

"Yes, but a long time ago was many of them," said Auberon

"How many was and what happened to them?" said Jackson

"I don't know exactly, but they were immortal and with the time some of them began to fell more important than others and used the powers in their own interests," said Auberon

"Slow down, who made the Earth or the Universe?" said Misha

"All Creators go together to build planets, but the Creator and the Keeper of Underworld fall in love and create Earth how they want," said Auberon

"So, some of them fall to the dark side because of that power," said Kincaid

"Yes, was a fight between Creators and remained only nine on Oban," said Auberon

"The Titans are actually the fallen Creators?" said Kali

"You already know the answer. I forget to mention the Earth is the replica of the entire Universe," said Auberon

"So, I love your story, but you can tell us something helpful?" said Lara

"To prevent the betrayal, the Creators, decided at every 10.000 years to be a race and the winner will become the Avatar," said Auberon

"Who is the Avatar?" said Jackson

"The Avatar is the protector of the world," said Auberon

"You hide something from us for sure. This is the dumbest way to prevent something," said Ciri

"Not entirely, all people know exist an ultimate prize. The ultimate prize is a wish, but in reality, the winner becomes Avatar," said Auberon

"I guess some Avatars have the same issues as the Creators," said Ventress

"Yes, but only one wanted to claim the power of the Avatar and recreate the Universe," said Auberon

"Don't say that mad guy is somewhere and wait for the perfect opportunity to take the power of the Avatar," said Kali

"Yes, and this guy claims to be the lord of purity, but he is everything he wants, but not pure. Also, he has at least 20.000 years," said Auberon

"That means he was Avatar for two times?" said Misha

"He was only one time and refused to give the crown of Avatar. The Creators and the new Avatar couldn't destroy him and neutralized his powers," said Auberon

"The things get worse and worse," said Kincaid

"He let his crusade unfinished and after 10.000 years he tried again, but two humans from Earth and a nourasian managed to stop him at the last second. This guy evaded and lurks in the dark until somebody would come to Oban to activate the power of the Avatar," said Auberon

"So, the riders of the Wild Hunt have the chance to open the Pandora box and cause a huge disaster that will cost the fate of the Universe, but they don't know about this?" said Ventress

"Sadly, yes. They don't have a clue what they can cause," said Auberon

"This is a fight for survival," said Lara

"That's why I want to help you," said Auberon

Auberon took Lara by the arm and pulled her to talk in private. In the beginning, she did not want to go, but she knew one day she must resolve the conflict between her and her father, Auberon. After a second, she decided to go with him while others looked around.

"After many years you want to talk?" said Lara

"We have more to discuss," said Auberon

"Why you don't tell me who my real father is? Why after many years you tell me I am your daughter?" said Lara

"You know very well the reason why Shiadhal grows you up," said Auberon

"Yes, politics and arguing politics," said Lara

"Why you don't use the power of the Elder Blood?" said Auberon

"Because I felt so free, I am not longer cursed," said Lara

"What you talk about?" said Auberon

"My descendant, Falka the power of the Elder Blood with some talons," said Lara

"The power of the Elder Blood is not a curse. I know I wrong, but give me one more chance to repair my mistakes," said Auberon

"Fine, let's go to the others," said Lara

Lara and Auberon went to others and made a camp. Ventress used the force to see if somebody controlled the area. She began to meditate and sensed three humans who seemed to be cowboys. They had strange masks and had a lasso with a gun. After that, Ventress told them what she saw.


	20. Chapter 17: Light and dark

Parrish, Josh, Eskel, Yennefer, Ethan, Ennis, Liam, Zach, Gabe, Donovan, and Triss woke up in the grass and looked around because they had not a clue where they were. Triss and Yennefer sensed life in everything that surrounded them.

"Who are you? Why you are here?" said Anakin

"Prove me I am wrong, that is Anakin Skywalker?" said Donovan

"Yes, who are you supposed to be?" said Anakin

"My name is Parrish and I am a Hellhound, the guardian of the supernatural," said Parrish

"You are all humans?" said Anakin

"Not entirely, my name is Josh and I am a chimera between werewolf and Raiju," said Josh

"You come from the same place?" said Anakin

"We come from the same planet, but from different times. My name is Eskel and I am a Witcher," said Eskel

"What is that a Witcher? Why you have yellow eyes?" said Anakin

"They are not born, they are made. Their duty is to protect people from all kinds of creatures who treat the human kind. Also, my name is Yennefer and I am a witch," said Yen

"I guess Eskel, Yennefer, and the girl with red hair are not from the same time," said Anakin

"Yes, we come from century 13 and the rest of them come from century 21. My name is Triss," said Triss

"Ok, how you ended up here?" said Anakin

"The riders of the Wild Hunt threw us here and conquered our planet, my name is Ethan and I am a beta werewolf," said Ethan

"Wait a minute, how is that possible to be here without a ship? Also, you are not force users," said Anakin

"No, we aren't. The riders have the ability to travel in time and space. My name is Ennis and I am an alpha werewolf," said Ennis

"That means you are the leader of a pack?" said Anakin

"Our alpha made a pack of alphas and he is one of the members like me. My name is Liam," said Liam

"This is the way how they invaded you?" said Anakin

"Yes, they opened many portals and from them appeared dozens of flying ships which conquered our planet in less than a day. My name is Zach and I am an alpha werewolf like them," said Zach

"I guess you are in the same pack as them and you too. I am very surprised to see such invasion, the technology is useless against them," said Anakin

"Yes, we are from the same pack. Also, my name is Gabe," said Gabe

"Who are you, little guy?" said Anakin

"My name is Donovan and I am a chimera between werewolf and Wendigo," said Donovan

"How you know my name?" said Anakin

"We don't just know your name, we know everything about your life, Jedi, Sith, Republic, Empire, Separatists, the First order, droids, clones, the Old Republic and much more," said Josh

"You are stockers? How the hell, you know much about everything?" said Anakin

"I forgot to mention you are also, known, as the Chosen One and you fucked up the Jedi Order, killed many younglings, Jedi and more to save your own wife, Padme, but you killed her with your own hand," said Donovan

"Give me an answer right now how do you know such things?" said Anakin

"Look at this. I don't know how Earth finds about your war and your culture, but they made it books, movies, TV shows and more," said Triss

"Let's discuss in that cave because the night is coming," said Anakin

"This planet is alive?" said Eskel

"Dude, all planets are alive," said Liam

"True, but not like this. If you observe the planet dies during the night and during the day it comes to life," said Yen

"You know more about our lore than us. Also, why you are so frustrated?" said Anakin

"We don't know if this real or not?" said Ethan

"You mean this is just a dream?" said Anakin

"No, the riders have the ability to travel in time and space," said Parrish

"I don't know if this helps, but your planet exists in the Universe and some Jedi go there during the order 66. We let them escape because the planet is primitive, but know more about us and the Jedi vanishes," said Anakin

"Let's go inside now because the weather has gone mad," said Zach

They went inside and were happy because found someone who can help them. Anakin felt extremely guilty for what happened when he was Darth Vader. Anakin wanted to see Ahsoka to remember the good times when they were master and Palawan.

"Ahsoka... I miss her so much," said Anakin

"Many people from Earth love her very much. They say she is the best character what appear in the Star Wars trilogy in thirty or forty years. Her character is introduced in 2008," said Parrish

"I don't know, but I promise I am going to help you," said Anakin

"Don't do that if you are feeling guilty for what you did," said Donovan

"What do you mean?" said Anakin

"You don't count how many people was bad in the beginning and they find their redemption," said Yen

"I guess you meet such people?" said Anakin

"You remained a bit surprised to hear about so many alphas in the same pack," said Ennis

"The leader of the pack is called the Beast of Gevaudan, a very strong werewolf who killed more than 500 people in three years. Also, his mind was twisted by the real beast whose plans turned against him," said Eskel

"In what year lived this werewolf?" said Anakin

"He died in 1767, but a group of mad scientist who combined the supernatural with the science revived him and created chimeras and their death was imminent," said Liam

"Wait, Donovan and Josh are made?" said Anakin

"Yes, and Liam were one of the experiments too," said Josh

"Also, Devout known as the second Beast of Gevaudan made his own pack of alphas and he chooses only killers and sociopaths. He taught us to appreciate the second chance to live," said Gabe

"I with Ennis a long time ago was from the same pack with Aiden, my brother, Kali, and Deucalion, leader of the pack. Deucalion became blind and gone mad. He killed his own pack and after that, he corrupted us to do the same thing and in that way formed the alpha pack," said Ethan

"These nuts Dread Doctors make chimeras, they died, and Theo, their first experiment who murdered his sister to have his heart when he had nine years old, bring the chimeras to life to make a pack, but he realized he wrong and begin to change," said Triss

"Also, the pack of Devout was corrupted and we went into the past to save his pack. There we met many people who were bad, but they find their redemption," said Yen

"What about your friends?" said Anakin

"Our friends from the past don't know anything about this," said Parish

"When you mean past what year you mean?" said Anakin

"Trojan War and Camelot," said Donovan

"Rest of us from more recent times, century 13 and 21, or somewhere in the world," said Josh

"What is wrong?" said Anakin

"Look at the riders and tell me what they do," said Liam

"Why they did not prepare the defense?" said Anakin

"I was in the army and if you look carefully they are ready to leave," said Zach

"They like the war so much," said Triss

"What do you mean?" said Anakin

"They could bring us to them and not here," said Yen

"Maybe this is a part of their plan and is something bigger than you can imagine," said Gabe

"In that case, we go to the monastery to find some answers," said Anakin

"What about the storm?" said Eskel

"We are going to leave the storm when it stops," said Anakin

After some hours spent in the mystical cave, the storm ended and went to the monastery. There saw a fight between a huge bat and a Griffin. Anakin recognized both of them, but he remained surprised to see a woman who joined in the battle. Anakin sensed their frustrations and knew they knew that woman. Maya threw a huge fireball and knocked up the Son and the huge bat and Griffin transformed into humans.

"I told you to stop, but you never listen," said Maya

"I think you forget when you fall in love with the Keeper and you decides to create a planet," said the Son

"At least she doesn't want to kill her own father," said the Daughter

"You dare to fight against me?" said the Son

"You can't defeat both of us. Also, you like your mother, Abeloth," said Maya

"Don't you dare to talk like this. She is mad as hell," said the Son

"You are not supposed to be here," said the Daughter

"Why you aren't your beloved planet, Earth?" said the Son

"We must deal with somebody who wants the power of the Avatar," said Maya

"Wait, Canaletto escapes and is still alive?" said the Daughter

"Yes, but Canaletto is a small problem," said Maya

"What can be more dangerous than Canaletto?" said the Son

"The riders of the Wild Hunt conquered the Earth in less than a day. They have the ability to travel in time and space," said the Maya

"Don't say they want to find Oban," said the Daughter

"Your stupidity will cost this universe, you will die," said the Son

"Stop right now, all of you," said the Father

"You don't realize what she did, father?" said the Son

"She didn't do anything wrong," said the Father

He pushed the Daughter and began to electrocute her, but she managed to stop the lightning, The Father pushed all three in opposite directions and showed with the finger some people. The Ones did not know who the people were, but Maya decided to tell them the truth.

"So they are your beloved humans from Earth," said the Son

"What the hell you are hiding from us this time?" said Parrish

"Sometimes is better to know a little," said the Daughter

"I think it's time to tell you the truth. I am not only the Creator," said Maya

"So, this is the Father, this is the Son and this is the Daughter," said Anakin

"You mentioned something about Oban. What is that planet?" said Josh

"Doesn't matter from where we come. At the begging of the days we create Oban, the Mother planet, to create the life in the universe," said the Father

"How many Creators you are?" said Eskel

"This does not matter because we were and we are immortal. Because of this immortality many of us thought more important than others," said the Daughter

"I guess it was a huge fight between light and dark," said Yen

"After the fight remain only nine Creators alive. To prevent this from happening, we decide to create a race and the winner gets the Ultimate prize," said the Son

"What is the ultimate prize?" said Anakin

"The winner fulfills a wish, but in reality, he becomes the Avatar," said Maya

"What is that an Avatar?" said Ethan

"Avatar is the protector of the universe. The race happens at every 10.000 years," said the Daughter

"So, this joke with ultimate prize is a cover up to don't let a mad person to rule the universe," said Ennis

"Right, but this doesn't happen always," said the Father

"I guess this Canaletto is the problem," said Liam

"Yes, he has more than 20.000 years and was Avatar 10.000 years ago. He uses his power in his own ways and rejects to give the Avatar crown," said the Son

"How the hell can live and you couldn't destroy it?" said Zach

"No, he is too powerful. The riders don't know about him," said Maya

"I guess he waited the perfect moment to strike. Also, where are our friends?" said Gabe

"Your friends are somewhere in space and time on different planets like you," said the Daughter

"How we can meet again?" said Donovan

"They must find a way to go to Oban," said the Father

"They know about this planet?" said Triss

"No, but they heard the plans of the riders and they find allies," said the Daughter

They remained at the monastery during the night and the day wanted to find a ship because the Ones with Maya disappeared. Anakin was more curious to know about Earth, he looked at the sky. While he heard their adventures, he remembered about his adventures with Ahsoka, Kenobi, and a tear fall on the ground.


	21. Chapter 18: Holocrons of fate

Ahsoka, Kira, Nikko, Gekko, and Pawa heard the plan of Caranthir and Falka about this mysterious planet called Oban, the mother planet. Ahsoka used the force and pushed the ship into Caranthir and Falka, they disappeared and appeared in the face of them. The riders with the hounds of the Wild Hunt surrounded them.

"Nice to see you again, also, you have a new friend," said Falka

"Be careful, she is a Jedi," said Caranthir

"I was a Jedi, now I am a gray Jedi," said Ahsoka

"Seriously, you conquer our planet and now you want to create a new Universe after your rules?" said Kira

"My sweetie, life is short and I do what I want," said Falka

"Don't think you are going to escape so easily," said Gekko

"You think you are going to stop us? Once we find Oban, everything will end," said Caranthir

"Don't be so sure. Many people tried to steal the crown of Avatar, but failed," said Pawa

"I know, but they aren't like us," said Falka

"You made the most stupid mistake of your life when you come here. How you dare to conquer their planet and throw them here?" said Ahsoka

"Girl, you don't realize I am not afraid of you? The magic is more powerful than the force," said Caranthir

"In this universe, many people want to control it, but you find the easiest way to create a new world," said Kira

"Sadly, all people aren't so lucky like us," said Falka

"Lucky? I guess not, you are cowards," said Pawa

"So, that means you want a fight," said Caranthir

"What you say about a duel two versus two?" said Nikko

"So, who the hell do you think is strong enough to defeat me?" said Caranthir

"Don't make me send in more pieces back home," said Gekko

"If you want a fight, fight with me," said Ahsoka

"This is the last warning, now you are going to pay with your life," said Caranthir

"What about me?" said Falka

"You stay and watch how I defeat her," said Caranthir

"I hate toxic relationship like yours," said Kira

"My dear, you know many couples are going to hell because people like you?" said Falka

"Enough, time to end this," said Caranthir

Ahsoka opened her white lightsabers and ran in the direction of Caranthir to overwhelm him with the Ataru style by using the agility and the kicks or punches during the strikes of lightsabers to pierce his defense. Caranthir remained very surprised to fight with someone like Ahsoka because she used an unorthodox reverse grip during combat combined with a shoto, used for more defense and fast attacks, that both were curved. He began to teleport and attacked Ahsoka from all directions. Ahsoka never fought with someone like Caranthir, because nobody was able to teleport in time and space. Because of that, she lost the control of the duel, but not her calm. She decided to clear her mind, and closed the eyes and began to use another sense. Ahsoka gained the trust in her and began to block the attacks of Caranthir. Caranthir caught her by the arm and threw in a portal. Falka used her magic to see where they were.

"Not bad, little togruta, not bad," said Caranthir

"Usually the enemies don't appear and disappear like magicians during the fight," said Ahsoka

"I told you, I am not afraid of you even you managed to hold Ventress and Grievous at a young age," said Caranthir

"How do you know these things?" said Ahsoka

"We followed Zireal in time and space. At that time, you had a round of fourteen years and a green lightsaber. When you took your shoto, you began to practice Jar'kai. Even you were the only who made Grievous fight with four lightsabers against a Padawan," said Caranthir

"I didn't know I have so many fans," said Ahsoka

"If you never left the Jedi Order at the age of 17, the Jedi promotes you to the rank of Jedi Knight. I know about your master, the clone army, Sidious, everything," said Carathir

"You know this will end to good for you. Why do you stock us?" said Ahsoka

"I look for possible threats. In addition, the civilization of Aen Elle is smarter than other racers. We know someone made the Universe. How stupid you can be to think in one blink the life appeared," said Caranthir

"You know one day Aen Elle will find that source of power, but are so many threats like Sith, Jedi, or other things," said Ahsoka

"Yes, now we are closer than we ever imagined to be stopped. In addition, your old master who is Darth Vader still cares about you even he said he wanted to kill," said Caranthir

"I know somewhere in his heart is my Skyguy," said Ahsoka

"Do you think we are afraid of him, emperor, or stupid inquisitors or rebel alliance? In one second, I can send all fleets to assassinate Sidious. So who the hell will dare to cross us will die," said Caranthir

"I don't let this happen," said Ahsoka

"You can't win this, even should you kill me. The world will reborn under Aen Elle control and nothing will stop this," said Caranthir

Caranthir used his staff and began to snow. Ahsoka decided to use an old trick called battle meditation to block the magic of Caranthir, and she destroyed the staff. The ball from the staff blew up and both were thrown in different directions. She took her lightsabers, but remained surprised to see creatures that appeared from portals that struck the land that jumped up. Ahsoka pushed Caranthir and turned the creatures to fight against him because the portal almost closed. She pushed Falka and all ran away.

"You are ok?" said Kira

"A bit dizzy, but I will survive," said Ahsoka

"I hate this dark humor," said Pawa

"Look over there is the guy who breathes hard. He makes...," said Nikko

"Is the dark night," said Gekko

"Who are you and what are they doing here?" said Vader

"Drop your weapons now, I don't give you a second warning," said Ahsoka

"Leave this place now. I know a part of me want to kill, but you will remain always my Palawan," said Vader

"Genius, we don't have a ship. How the hell we supposed to leave," said Nikko

"Why I should trust you?" said Ahsoka

"I hear the plan of the riders too, and they are insane," said Vader

"How do you know this is not a trap?" said Kira

"This convor followed you. It knows where the ship is. Move now until I change my mind or until these dumb will capture you," said Vader

"I saw a ship there when we tried to save Kira," said Nikko

"What about you?" said Gekko

"If the emperor needs me, he will find a ship," said Vader

"I can't let you here," said Ahsoka

"Do you think we can trust him?" said Kira

"He throws his lightsaber down," said Pawa

"Keep your weapon. They are more powerful than you imagine, especially you will need it against Falka or Caranthir," said Ahsoka

"You still trust me after I caused so much pain?" said Vader

"You do that to save Padme. Sidious twists your mind so I know you said you destroyed Anakin, but somewhere in your heart, he still lives. I am not going to abandon you here," said Ahsoka

"No, don't fucking dare to kill her," said Gekko

"You saved my life," said Ahsoka

"Let's go now, move," said Vader

"It seems they are not willing to give up so easy?" said Pawa

"Be sure of that, my darling," said Nikko

"Ahsoka, be careful," said Ezra

"Calm down, is a long story and I know you have the holocrons," said Ahsoka

"Who are these men dressed in black and the girl? You want an exchange between Ahsoka life and the Holocrons?" said Ezra

"Stupid kid, if I wanted she was already dead. A group of creepy riders comes to Malachor and searches for holocron. Destroy them now," said Vader

"We are not his prisoners. We come from the Earth and the riders of the Wild Hunt want the holocrons to find a planet called Oban," said Kira

"Why they want to find that planet?" said Ezra

"It has the power to recreate a new universe after their rules," said Nikko

"I don't understand why I should destroy them," said Ezra

"The riders have the power to travel in space and time. They can be there in less of a second if they manage to know where they are," said Pawa

"So, what you are going to do?" said Ezra

"Ahsoka will come to help us and Vader, I don't know," said Gekko

"Please, destroy that damn holocrons," said Ahsoka

"I won't come with you, but is a ship on the other side of the planet where some imperials study the culture of Malachor," said Vader

"Holy shit, come and pick us. The Kitsune sense something," said Kira

"I cold breeze that is you sensing?" said Pawa

"After I destroyed the staff of animal that I sensed it long before you," said Ahsoka

"Why you didn't say something about it?" said Vader

"I am going to Hera to pick up you," said Ezra

Ezra told the ghost crew what happened and came to pick them. When arrived as they saw strange portals that opened. From them left flying ships which floating on water in space and began a snowstorm. Ahsoka and Vader barely managed to fly and link both ships. After the ships were linked, they traveled in hyperspace.

"Why you are so amazing? What I lost?" said Kanan

"Nothing interesting, Vader is here with Ahsoka, three people with masks dressed in black and a girl," said Zeb

"You forget to mention about a marvelous snow storm in space and many flying ships which floating on water," said Sabine

"Yes, Chopper, I destroyed the holocrons," said Ezra

"What you did?" said Hera

"Look at this and don't say a word," said Vader

"After you see that, here is a bestiary. There you can find information about all supernatural creatures from Earth," said Kira

"They are insane as hell. I told him to destroy the holocrons," said Ahsoka

"What you have there?" said Vader

"I recorded how I met them," said Ahsoka

"Funny, the rebel alliance has problems with the empire and now an entire civilization want to conquer the entire universe," said Sabine

"You are leaving?" said Ezra

"I told you I don't want to involve in this," said Vader

"Everyone has his problems, but if we don't stay together the riders will conquer the universe," said Pawa

"No empire, no republic, no separatists, no Jedi, no Sith, no clones, no droids, and know everything, just a bunch of mad elves who want to recreate the universe after their rules," said Nikko

"Before I go, take this," said Vader

"These lightsabers and this Padawan thing belongs to?" said Zeb

"They belonged to Ahsoka before she left the Jedi order because the Jedi betray her," said Rex

"I can't believe you still have it," said Ahsoka

"I know I killed many Jedi and I wanted to kill you, but a part of me is Anakin Skywalker," said Vader

Vader took ship and left and Ahsoka began to cry because she saw them. Rex decided to hug her. Vader received a call from his master and Sidious told him to go with Ahsoka if he wanted because that would be the last chance. In the last second, he remembered about the old times and returned. Sidious gave them a ship to attach Vader's ship and the rebel ship. Vader returned to them and Ahsoka saw him. Rex decided to come with them because he knew they must travel with at least 10.000 years in the future to stop the riders of the Wild Hunt.


	22. Chapter 19: Sword of destiny

While Tara rested in her room, our heroes listened from Aikka the story of "The Timeless One" aka "The Lord of Purity", simply known as Canaletto. The night had come and gone to sleep, but Theo could not sleep and looked to the window.

"You need to rest, she will be fine," said Devout

"How you are so sure of this?" said Theo

"She is stronger than you think she is," said Scott

"I kill her once and I don't want to lose her again," said Theo

"If you don't realize we now have to deal with a mad who lived for more than 20.000 years," said Stiles

"I always thought the Witchers have no emotion," said Geralt

"Calm down, we are all stressed because we are here and we don't know if our friends or family are ok," said Scott

"At least we are alive like our children," said Stiles

"You can shut the fuck up, Stiles? You want to rip your head off?" said Theo

"Calm down kid, you make wrinkles from this age," said Devout

"Wait for a second, what do you mean by this?" said Geralt

"I want to say we are going to travel with 10.000 in the future and our friends at least with 10.000 if they aren't in 2082," said Stiles

"I am not good at math, but why we must go in the future with 10.000 years old?" said Devout

"Look in this history book. On this page says 100 after WW2 that means in 2045. They never mention about a war or any elves who conquer the world in 2016," said Stiles

"So this never supposes to happen, but I don't understand we must go in the future with 10.000 years to stop them?" said Geralt

"From 2016 and until this year, 2052, nothing happen except Krogs invasion, so this means we are in an alternative future," said Stiles

"Like what happen to Richard and Cara when they travel in future sixty years and meet the unborn kid called Nicolas Rahl?" said Theo

"So, you mean when we end this everything will come to normal and when we open the eyes we are going to be in the hospital room and Devout and Theo's packs in holiday?" said Scott

"Also, Canaletto is caged in until 2082. You mean nobody will remember anything?" said Geralt

"Maybe just us who wasn't on Earth and go to Oban to save the universe," said Theo

"I think we should write a book about this adventure and we change our names. The book will be called "The unknown heroes of the Universe," said Devout

"My friend, your dream with the open eyes," said Geralt

"I think will be great to do this," said Scott

"I see you calm down and smile," said Stiles

"No thank you, Stiles. Let's go to sleep because we have a long day," said Theo

Scott decided to sleep with Theo in the bed and hugged him. Tara woke up and did not know how she ended up in the bed. After a second, Tara remembered how she fainted. In the morning, all woke and went to take the breakfast with Aikka.

"I see you are feeling much better now," said Aikka

"You told them about the sign?" said Tara

"We already know everything, but is a way to stop him?" said Theo

"Maybe after 10.000 years will be dead," said Stiles

"Don't think will be so easy," said Devout

"Why you say he need to wait 10.000 years more?" said Aikka

"We found last night this history book. It never mentioned about an invasion of Earth in 2016 but said about 100 years from WW2. This meant in 2045," said Scott

"Everything that happens now, it's never supposed to happen, we live in an alternative future," said Geralt

"That book belongs to Eva and she forgets it here. So, when you are going to end this you will return to the place where you are before the riders to send you here," said Aikka

"What if Canaletto manages to travel in time 10.000 like us, or like the riders?" said Theo

"I hope that wouldn't happen," said Tara

"Why? It will be our best chance," said Stiles

"Is not good to deal with both of them," said Aikka

"You think will happen like the battle between the Keeper of the Underworld known as the Titan Oranos and his kid Titan Kronos and the Titans?" said Devout

"It depends if they ally together or fight each other," said Geralt

"Do you have any idea what will do Canaletto?" said Scott

"No, but because of him, Sul disappeared. People said his powers were equal to Avatar power. Canaletto got rid of him because he almost destroyed his plan. For sure he wanted to work together," said Aikka

"As the master and the apprentice, but one day the apprentice kills the master and the cycle repeat over and over again," said Stiles

"You are not with me, that mean you are my enemy," said Theo

"So, in conclusion, they are going to destroy each other, but what if this Canaletto is more powerful than entire Aen Elle?" said Sara

"We are going to find something to defeat him," said Geralt

"We know the Creators create the Universe. That it is," said Devout

"You could explain because I don't get it," said Aikka

"I don't know if we talked yesterday about the creation of the Earth if we did not," said Scott

"I don't understand what Devout wanted to say, but the universe is made by all Creators and not just two of them," said Tara

"You mean Earth is a mirror of the entire Universe?" said Theo

"That I wanted to say. Our friends of the past fight against Keeper, Kronos, and the Titans and still they managed to defeat them," said Devout

"I think you forgot to mention they save the Earth twice in the last second," said Geralt

"Do you have any idea who is the Creators?" said Stiles

"No, what you have in mind?" said Aikka

"I think we need to bring Canaletto on Earth and the Creators should come there to defeat him," said Scott

"That will be dangerous, must exist another way," said Aikka

"There is no other way. On Earth is the best chance to face Canaletto because the planet is built by the will of the Creator and the Keeper of Underworld, just them," said Geralt

"Does exist s a weapon strong enough to defeat Canaletto?" said Scott

"He is too powerful, not even myself, I never see such source of power," said Tara

"I know this will a bit awkward, but we are not alone in the universe. So maybe exist a weapon or something like that somewhere in the universe, said Theo

"Wait, you didn't know about aliens?" said Aikka

"No, but many people say they exist, but they can't prove that. The Dagger of Mortis, that is," said Stiles

"I think you eat too much sugar," said Geralt

"After we finish eating, tell us the story," said Devout

Aikka brought them in the council room to discuss more this mysterious Dagger of Mortis, but he looked at the reaction of Theo and knew from beginning the story was useless and unhelpful, but Canaletto was a very powerful enemy and worth to try everything to defeat him.

"Stiles, please say something helpful," said Theo

"Helpful or unhelpful, is not very easy to defeat Canaletto, so every idea or even the stupidest idea worth a try," said Aikka

"So, what is Mortis?" said Scott

"Aikka do you know about Jedi or Sith?" said Tara

"Yes, but they never come on Nourasia," said Aikka

"So, they are force users. This means Mortis must be a planet strong in the force," said Devout

"Kid, you do realize Canaletto is a magic wielder and not a force user?" said Geralt

"Maybe I lay down here and I sleep here a bit because I don't want to hear this nonsense. Wake me when is something important," said Theo

"Hey, wake up, maybe this will go to work," said Scott

"Let him alone and I think we can destroy Canaletto with this Dagger because they are the core of the force and even the force itself," said Tara

"This is not just that, they are the balance of the force and also, a manifestation of the light and dark side," said Stiles

"So, if we can kill one of them, that means we can kill Canaletto too," said Geralt

"A small problem, firstly, Mortis is the core of the force and only the force users can go there and secondly, we are on Nourasia and not Mortis," said Devout

"Also, we have a small problem," said Stiles

"I should ask?" said Theo

"Not everyone can't go there and we don't know if Abeloth is still alive," said Tara

"I guess this Abeloth is important," said Aikka

"Don't say you don't know if the dagger is still on Mortis?" said Scott

"No, after the death of the entities from Mortis, Abeloth escaped after many years and caused many problems. Jedi and Sith allied to stop her and Luke took the dagger," said Devout

"How do you know that?" said Geralt

"Somebody of his pack took one of my books," said Stiles

"I guess is a dead end," said Theo

"True, but we can send a message to Mortis and maybe somebody will see it," said Aikka

Tara with the help of the shaman's council sent on Mortis a sketch with the Dagger of Mortis in the hope someone would see it and would help them. The sketch appeared in the face of the altar. After that, Aikka went to finish some tasks and they went into the garden.

"I hope someone finds that sketch," said Tara

"Everything will be fine, calm down. Still, I don't think if the Dagger will work," said Theo

"Why do you say that?" said Stiles

"He didn't sleep all night, so let him say what he wants because is stressed and tired," said Devout

"After you talk you didn't sleep?" said Scott

"No, I couldn't," said Theo

"You can sleep here if you want. Also, I am the only one who likes their hospitality?" said Geralt

"Even I will die again, you will never escape from me," said Tara

"You learned how to channel your magic to create a ghost?" said Stiles

"This is unnecessary, you will live always in the people hearts and they will continue your legacy," said Devout

"You say that because you lost your parents and you know the feeling," said Geralt

"I regret I kill you and I don't know what I will do if I am going to lose again," said Theo

"I couldn't sleep too...," said Scott

"Why you say that?" said Devout

"I don't know if our friends are fine or where they are," said Scott

"Maybe, but is almost the same thing when you split up to save the pack of Devout," said Geralt

"True, they make for sure new allies and friends. They are not alone," said Tara

"Until now, I never understood how you felt when you lose them," said Theo

"I know the feeling, but we are more powerful together than they ever imagined. We fight against the Titans and only as we know about Beacon Hills, so they are no match for us," said Devout

"With the Wild Hunt you don't want to mess up, but they made the biggest mistake of their life when conquered Earth," said Geralt

"I think it's time to teach them a lesson," said Tara

Theo asleep on Tara and she saw to see a kind of owl who followed them. Aikka came to them to see what they did and told them that was a convor. The convors were a kind of messenger and they smiled because someone heard them.


	23. Chapter 20: Revelations

Satis sent Heather, JT, and Kyle safe on Earth into a safe house where the Wild Hunt never would search for them. Chris, Allison, Isaac, Tess, Catherine, and Vincent went into the city to see if the Wild Hunt left or was still on planet Alwas.

"I know what you do. You agree to send Heather, JT, and Kyle on Earth, but there is no other way," said Chris

"I know, but is too dangerous to let them here," said Catherine

"At least they never will search for them in the place we sent," said Vincent

"By the way, where do you send them?" said Tess

"It was Vincent idea, I swear," said Isaac

"One of the small adventures from New York?" said Chris

"No, don't say Satis send in the Liberty Statue," said Allison

"What the hell you said?" said Catherine

"We know from beginning Muirfield won't give up so easily, so we decide to find a base because one day we will lose the base where you find us," said Vincent

"Why you decide to go there?" said Tess

"You know the statue on a little island, right?" said Isaac

"Under the island is a bunker used by the Yakuza, but during the arms deal between me and the Yakuza, the Oni appear and only a few of us survived. During the attack the planes are destroyed too," said Chris

"I guess they are not only who know about that place?" said Allison

"No, there is a meeting place for hunters, but the code becomes more important for other hunters and we decide to split up, but we kept the contact," said Chris

"How old is the base?" said Catherine

"JT said the base was already there long before the statue was built," said Vincent

"This means the bunker is made by Rebecca and the rest of the hunters," said Tess

"I remembered you told us something about the statue when I was little," said Allison

"So, in conclusion, they are safe and nobody will search for them," said Isaac

After an hour they arrived in the city and saw the riders of the Wild Hunt how searched for Avatar. Eredin believed that was not Avatar and decided to ask the locals about him. The people did not have any idea how he looked like because they saw just a manifestation of his magic. Eredin became very angry and his soldiers began to attack the scrubs and burned the houses. While his riders attacked the city, he went to discuss with the race judges to know more about Avatar.

"Who are you and why do you attack Alwas?" said Cragon

"Is not your business to know who am I. Tell me where is Avatar or I kill you," said Eredin

"You don't realize how powerful is he, he will destroy you in one second," said Xeno

"I am not afraid of him, but nobody can stop me to kill you, and destroy all planets," said Eredin

"Please, have mercy, we tell you everything, but let us live," said Astrus

"I know is a competition and the winner fulfills a wish, right?" said Eredin

"Yes, is true. What do you want to know about this?" said Astrus

"The finals held on the planet Oban, but the competition already ends. The Earth team wins the race," said Cragon

"If you want to participle you will need to join in the next competition, but sadly you won't live so much," said Xeno

"I am sure I am going live in then you if you don't answer to all my questions. Do you have any idea who is the Avatar?" said Eredin

"Is useless to ask us, you can't do anything," said Cragon

"I can rip your head off; our species can travel in space and time. 10.000 will pass in a second or less for my kind," said Eredin

"Prove us, you are wrong," said Xeno

"In one second, thousand of flying ships will be here and surprise," said Eredin

"This is impossible, how is that possible," said Astrus

"You want to fuck up the entire planet? Don't tell me what I want to know," said Eredin

"Please, spare us," said Astrus

"Tell me if you know who is the servant of Avatar," said Eredin

"What? Canaletto has a servant? Who is he or she?" said Xeno

"A very little guy named Satis says he is the servant of Avatar, strange or not he is on three planets at the same time," said Eredin

"How is that possible," said Cragon

"Holy shit, that little guy is the Avatar. Now I don't need you anymore, prepare to die," said Eredin

Allison threw an arrow into Eredin direction, but a hound jumped and smashed it with the teeth. Eredin remained surprised to see again here and knew from the beginning they never knew about Avatar until he left in the city to search for answers.

"Guess what, I already know Satis is the Avatar and I know the name of the planet," said Eredin

"Good for you, but this is not the end. You made the biggest mistake of your life when you attack the Earth," said Allison

"You attacked the Earth while their planet won the great race of Oban?" said Xeno

"Sadly, we come from 2016, but now we are in 2082," said Isaac

"I guess you didn't joke with the time travel," said Astrus

"No, but is very funny because you don't know the truth about the race," said Eredin

"The true goal of the race is to choose a new Avatar, it is no existing an ultimate prize," said Catherine

"What? How is that possible?" said Cragon

"This is the truth and the new Avatar is a human, from Earth," said Tess

"Indeed he is, but he will be after 10.000 years? He will become very weak because of old age and will be very easy to take the crown of Avatar," said Eredin

"You don't know the entire story. You are not the only one who wants the power of Avatar to create a new universe," said Chris

"I always knew from beginning always is much than pretend to be," said Xeno

"Do you think I am afraid of him?" said Eredin

"You don't even know who is he, do you?" said Vincent

"I don't even care, the Aen Seidhe is a race of warriors nobody will stand against us," said Eredin

"I don't want to interfere, but who want to steal the power of the Avatar except him?" said Astrus

"Somebody called Canaletto. He is known as "The Timeless One" or "The Lord of Purity". He was the previous Avatar and used it in his own interest," said Tess

"I don't understand, the Avatar dies after 10.000 so he is still alive?" said Xeno

"Yes, and has more 20.000 years. While he was Avatar he let his crusade unfinished and want to finish now," said Chris

"Stop right now, I will don't let you harming the people anymore," said Satis

"I see you decide to appear," said Eredin

"This must end now," said Satis

"How do you think you are going to stop me, old man, you are not longer the Avatar," said Eredin

"True, but this would not stop me to challenge you to a race. If I win you and your fleet will leave and you will never come back," said Satis

"If I win you are going to tell me where is Oban," said Eredin

"So be it," said Satis

Eredin chose his best ship and Satis took his ship while he called himself the Space Racer. The judges announced the beginning of the race and hoped Satis would win the race to save Alwas and maybe the entire world from the riders of the Wild Hunt. Eredin began to laugh when he saw the ship of Satis, but knew he was the old Avatar and did not let the appearance to full him. Satis let him took the lead almost the entire race, but near the ending where the area began to shrink, he surpassed Eredin and destroyed his turrets. After that, use his stone balls to roll around the ship at maximum speed. Eredin went mad and tried to take the lead, but balls destroyed his ship and Satis won the race.

"You win the race, but this is not over. I swear on my life," said Eredin

"Do you know why we decide to hide everything?" said Satis

"Sometimes is good top hiding your intentions because always greedy people want more," said Isaac

"I want to bring justice to Aen Elle and my empire," said Eredin

"Justice? You conquered each planet you were in sword and fire and now you want justice after the Keeper of Underworld destroyed your planet," said Allison

"Hear me carefully, you win a battle, but not the war. I already know the name and is a matter of time to find Oban and when I am going to find it, this world will be my world," said Eredin

"Isn't enough to know a name to find a planet," said Satis

"I hope will take some time until manages to find a way to go to Oban," said Catherine

"The city is destroyed, but the people are fine," said Vincent

"Calm down because everything will return to normal," said Chris

"What do you mean?" said Satis

"You are the Avatar, but this doesn't mean you know everything," said Tess

"This is an alternative future that never supposed to happen," said Catherine

"Yea, but don't think you are going to go back home. You must go in the future to prevent Canaletto and the riders of the Wild Hunt to take the crown of Avatar," said Satis

"What you did in the time we left, except the suit and the ship?" said Vincent

"Nothing, just give to your friends some maps that will lead you to a ship. The ship will go to Oban," said Satis

"Where are our friends?" said Isaac

"I don't know, but they are going to find them," said Satis

"What are you going to do now? I know everyone will forget when will come to normal, but?" said Allison

"Is not a problem if they will not forget everything because in 10.000 years who will remember what happened today?" said Satis

"Why you don't tell us where are they?" said Tess

"Is your quest, not mine. I promise you are going to find all of them on Oban and they will bring some allies with them," said Satis

"Now is our turn to save the world like our friends did in the past," said Catherine

"I don't know if you already know, but the Titans are the fallen Creators," said Satis

"We save the Earth and now we need to save the universe," said Chris

"Goodbye my friends, see you soon," said Satis

"Where you go, you can't let us alone, Satis wait," said Isaac

"At least we find the map that will guide us to Oban," said Vincent

"I hate when he is doing this," said Isaac

"At least we know our friends are fine and we don't need to worry about them," said Allison

"Let's find a place where to stay," said Tess

"Maybe the locals know where is this area," said Chris

Rush and Flint were happy to meet them again. They looked at the map and recognized the area, but were full of dangers for the people who were not on Alwas. Flint called Marcel to tell him about the Wild Hunt and to help the people from Earth to find the ship hidden by Satis.


	24. 21: Mirror, the reflection of the soul

The night passed and in the morning, all woke up except Liam. While others tried to find some supplies, Maul was with Liam in bed and looked at the necklace that Mother Talzin gave to Savage to find him. In the next second, Liam woke and did not understand what he was doing there and where were his friends.

"Calm down, and stop your eyes glowing," said Maul

"Where are they?" said Liam

"They are on the ship and try to find some supplies. Come closer or I come at you," said Maul

"What was that?" said Liam

"A little device that helped you to eliminate the poison from your body," said Maul

"Last time when I saw you, you left us," said Liam

"Yes, but I returned to you," said Maul

"Ah, it hurts as crap," said Liam

"You are ok? Show the wound and come near me," said Maul

"I can heal myself if you don't mind," said Liam

"Why you are so frustrated? You can't trust me?" said Maul

"I don't know because you are a Sith and we are your hostages," said Liam

"You make me laugh, come near me to heal you or I pull with the force. Do you think if you are my hostages I let you go where you want or I will heal you?" said Maul

"Ok, fine, heal me. What happen to you and what you hide there?" said Liam

"Firstly, I am a dark Jedi and Sith with Jedi are my enemies. Secondly, I remembered yesterday how I used to be a long time ago before Sidious found me. Thirdly, is not your business," said Maul

"Still, I don't trust you. Is impossible to change so fast," said Liam

"Maybe, maybe not, but how you felt when you found some strangers who never supposed to be there. Also, one of you asked for help and looked at you as you are the last hope. I forgot to mention about tears," said Maul

"So, Corey made you return. You can tell to who belongs that necklace, or I say names randomly, I smell your emotion and I find the answer," said Liam

"You play hard. This is the necklace that my mother gives to Savage, my brother, to find me. Both of them are dead and the Sith are responsible for their deaths," said Maul

"I shouldn't ask you that, sorry," said Liam

"Is fine, nap on me and try to sleep for an hour because this kolto will accelerate your healing and relax, you will be fine," said Maul

After an hour, Derek came in the room and Liam woke up. After that, they went to the conference room to talk about the ship and what they found on it. Maul looked what they found on the ship and rolled his eyes. They knew this was not good.

"This is very bad, I guess," said Malia

"Yes and no in the same time. Also, we are going to die?" said Maul

"What? You talk about the ship or about the weather?" said Lydia

"I can repair the ship, but I don't guarantee we are going to reach the nearest planet," said Maul

"This is not good. What we can do?" said Keira

"At least we have a place where to stay," said Corey

"You are fell better, Liam?" said Derek

"Yes, because of you and especially Maul," said Liam

"I wonder if we need to leave from Korriban," said Vesemir

"What you mean by this?" said Keira

"Last time we decide to go where and with whom we want, but this time the fate chose us," said Vesemir

"Do you think the answer is here?" said Liam

"I don't know, but they have right. Must be a reason why we are here and why we met Maul," said Lydia

"Maybe he knows this," said Malia

"What you talk about? There is nobody except us," said Maul

"Maybe, but Malia is able to track people easy with the smell," Derek

"Sometimes I hate when I left behind a kind of smoke," said Regis

"I know I faint for a day, but who is he?" said Liam

"How you manage to enter here, the door is closed," said Corey

"His name is Regis and is a vampire. What you do here?" said Keira

"Nothing, just the freaking riders disturb my lecture and sent me here," said Regis

"How long you will be here?" said Maul

"From the day they come, but I admire the statues and the landscape," said Regis

"When the hell you cut off your nails, they are huge," said Corey

"Sorry, I don't want to scare you," said Regis

"Something bothers you, my friend?" said Vesemir

"Yes, and is not good. The Wild Hunt has gone mad for sure. Some days ago I found a merchant, but I know from the beginning you can't trust him," said Regis

"Why a merchant could be so bad?" said Lydia

"His name is Gaunter O'Dim," said Regis

"Oh my God, I think I am going to burn all my books with stories," said Derek

"Do you have any idea who is he?" said Liam

"For sure is not good," said Corey

"Don't say he is another mad man who wants to rule the world," said Maul

"A kind of. He is known as the Master Mirror or Man of Glass, more shortly he is a demon or even the devil himself. I forget to mention is a nickname used by devils," said Derek

"This is not good, what he wants?" said Keira

"The riders make a stupid pact and manages to trick him. He knows if the Wild Hunt manages to take the power of the Avatar will erase him from existence," said Regis

"I don't know what to say about Regis or Derek, but Stiles show me some stories about this," said Malia

"Is a way to defeat him?" said Lydia

"Wait, is not likely we deal with the Nogitsune?" said Corey

"We beat him at his own game, also, he enjoys making riddles," said Vesemir

While they talked about the new enemy, someone began to throw with huge stones and on the ship and left it all. They remained surprised to see a man dressed in merchant who was on an obelisk and smiled at them. They knew from the beginning this was not a normal human. Gaunter smiled at them and began to levitate to the ground.

"You talk about the wolf and the wolf at the door," said Regis

"It is my pleasure to meet you. My name is Gaunter O'Dimm. What a nice weather is here," said Gaunter

"What do you want from us?" said Corey

"I am a simple merchant, nothing more," said Gaunter

"Do you think we are so stupid to believe this?" said Maul

"I am a merchant of wishes," said Gaunter

"Nice, the wishes can be twisted if you don't say it clearly what do you want," said Lydia

"True, but this is not my fault," said Gaunter

"What do you want from us?" said Derek

"We have a common enemy, the Wild Hunt. You know what they want to do?" said Gaunter

"No, but is not good for sure. Still, I don't know how you are afraid of them," said Keira

"They want the universe to reborn after their rules. That's why they need the Holocron," said Gaunter

"How we do know this is not a trick of yours?" said Liam

"You don't know, but if they manage to do that I will be erased," said Gaunter

"If the rumors say you know everything, where is the place?" said Derek

"I tell you if you join me," said Gaunter

"I think you are just a nobody, just a madman who pretends to be the devil himself," said Liam

"I think is time to show my real power," said Gaunter

"You are fine? You stopped the time... How you do that?" said Lydia

"I told you the truth," said Gaunter

"No, you did hear about the Creator and the Keeper of Underworld? The Creator took all magic from the Sisters of the Light to manifest in a psychical form in our world," said Malia

"Indeed, you have right about this, but you have one more chance," said Gaunter

"A chance to what?" said Maul

"Look at you, you see that?" said Gaunter

"You can't do that, we didn't make a pact with you to take our souls," said Regis

"True, but you know too many things," said Gaunter

"What you say about a small game?" said Keira

"Ok, you need to find the answer to a riddle," said Gaunter

"This is not enough, you know why we are here. Maybe you win, but we want to know what the Wild Hunt wants," said Corey

"For a kid who is afraid of his shadow, you have too much courage to speak to me like this, but this is your lucky day," said Gaunter

"You know we are going to beat you at your own game," said Lydia

"No, you are a banshee and predict the death, but the future is uncertainty. You already know how your marvelous planet, Earth, appears?" said Gaunter

"The Creator and the Keeper of Underworld fall in love and create the world, but how the other planets appear?" said Liam

"True, a long time ago some people appear and create a planet named Oban, the Mother Planet. With the help of it the Creators work together to create planets," said Gaunter

"You mean Maya and the Keeper are some of them? They build a planet after their rules," said Corey

"Indeed, Earth is the mirror of the Universe because you can find what you want there. Those Creators are immortal and with the immortality, they begin to think well than the other. Because of this the dark energy appears," said Gaunter

"So, the light and dark energy become to fight and almost destroyed the universe," said Derek

"You are smarter than I thought. To prevent this happening, they choose an Avatar to rule and protect the Universe. For every 10.000 years is a race to choose a new Avatar, but nobody knows the true meaning of the race," said Gaunter

"So, this protects the world from a mad tyrant like the Wild Hunt, perhaps to change the world how he wants," said Vesemir

"True, but 10.000 years ago an Avatar refused to give the crown of Avatar. Because he was too powerful, the Creators hold him in a cage another 10.000 years," said Gaunter

"You this nut Avatar is out there and has more than 20.000 years?" said Maul

"Yes, sadly the riders don't know about him," said Gaunter

"Wait, you are a pure evil, the devil, that means you are the one who twists the Creators and makes them fight," said Malia

"Sadly, remain only nine of them and I am banished. Now I have to kill you if you don't know the answer to the riddle," said Gaunter

Gaunter accepted and sent them into a strange dimension and told them the riddle.

"To all things and men I appertain, and yet by some am shunned and distained. Fondle me and ogle me till you're insane, but no blow can harm me, cause me pain. Children delight in me, elders take fright. Fair maids rejoice and spin. Cry and I weep, yawn and I sleep. Smile, and I too shall grin."

"Where the hell we are?" said Maul

"Be calm, this is an illusion, we need to find the answer here," said Regis

"Funny, you don't mention at a time," said Corey

"I said we play after my rules," said Gaunter

"So, where we are going?" said Lydia

"Wait, I am the only one who sees that old house?" said Derek

"Maybe there is the answer to our question," said Malia

"This place gives me chills," said Keira

"You are not the only one," said Liam

"How we know this is a good way?" said Maul

"If the monsters keep attacking us we are on a good way," said Malia

"Stop, I don't know who is she, but that is an illusion. Ignore it," said Keira

"She has right, I don't sense her death," said Lydia

"Maybe this is because of Gaunter powers," said Corey

"Let's see what more we can find here," said Vesemir

"Look there, is a swing," said Malia

"True, but don't fit with the rest of the verse," said Derek

"The answer to the riddle could be the mirror?" said Liam

"No, is not the mirror, the mirror is just a key to our riddle," said Regis

"So we need to find the reflection," said Maul

"Here is the house, but I don't see a fountain," said Malia

"Maybe we find it behind on the house," said Lydia

"Look there, let's end this game," said Corey

Maul used his powers and destroyed a wall and from the wall, the water flowed the water. In the next second, the fountain was full of water and looked at the reflection. Vesemir managed to catch Gaunter and while he went in the depths, he began to break up in flames what he said something in the elder speech. After that, our heroes woke up back on Korriban and the ship disappeared. Regis showed them where he spent the night and decided to go next day to find a way to go on this planet called Oban, the Mother Planet.


	25. 22: The third battle of Dathomir

A new day began and our heroes were still on Dathomir. Savage looked at a device from Mother Talzin to see what happened before and after the events of the Order 66 when the Jedi order was destroyed and Sidious took the control over the galaxy turning the Republic in the first Galactic Empire. He knew many things can happen in almost fifteen years, but never expected to see such major changes.

"I can't believe that, is impossible," said Savage

"Sometimes is hard to see the future how is it," said Jennifer

"I know I keep asking, but where we must go?" said Edward

"If you keep asking the same question, do you think will know the answer?" said Mason

"I wish could be somebody to tell us what we must to do," said Lambert

"Sometimes is very bad to know many things," said Belasko

"You know what is funny? To appear, somebody who pretends to know what we need to do," said Tracy

"My name is Gaunter O'Dimm and I am at your services," said Gaunter

"Who are you and from where you come?" said Avallach

"I have already said my name and I am a merchant," said Gaunter

"This is a kind of joke, right? Is impossible to be true," said Lucas

"Why not? I can fulfill you some wishes, if you want," said Gaunter

"Is quite funny, there are not other humans here except us," said Edward

"I think you never search the area," said Gaunter

"Nightsisters and Nightbrothers don't know anything about your presence," said Savage

"Why you are looking at Savage and Lambert?" said Mason

"I am a merchant I see many people," said Gaunter

"You probably meet some Witchers, but not a Zabrak," said Lambert

"Also, your clothes seem to be pretty old," said Jennifer

"So, what you suggest?" said Gaunter

"May I ask what you are selling there?" said Avallach

"I hope you don't want to buy something," said Lucas

"Why a man sells mirrors on a planet where nobody lives?" said Belasko

"We are going to take breakfast right now. Do you have any condiments?" said Tracy

"Let me check, what you need?" said Gaunter

Tracy said mistletoe and threw with mistletoe powder at him to see what would happen. They were shocked to see he was not actually a merchant who pretended to sell mirrors. Avallach knew legends about a man who was called Master Mirror and Man of Glass, but he never expected to see him in person.

"The rumors are true, you are the Master Mirror or Man of Glass," said Avallach

"I met in my life many people, but nobody managed to find my true identity until was too late," said Gaunter

"Make me mad, but this goes worse and worse," said Mason

"Why you are looking at me, answer now," said Savage

"I suggest to calm down monster, you don't know who you are dealing with," said Gaunter

"For sure do you meet his brother Maul and this is not the first time when you encounter a Witcher or a Zabrak," said Lambert

"Maybe or maybe not," said Gaunter

"Why do you want from us?" said Lucas

"An alliance to get rid of the Wild Hunt riders," said Gaunter

"Why you ask for help?" said Tracy

"We have a common enemy, why we should waste such an opportunity?" said Gaunter

"The books claims you are the incarnation of evil," said Jennifer

"True, but the Wild Hunt riders trick me and if they manage to get the crown of Avatar, the world how you know will change and I will be erased from reality," said Gaunter

"We know how the world appears from Keeper who told us yesterday," said Mason

"That fool destroyed my plan again. This is the last time when he will do this," said Gaunter

"You can't be the devil himself, but you are the one who turns the Creators," said Avallach

"That is true, because of that I am banished from Oban and now I spend the end of my days by fooling people with wishes and their payment for wishes is their soul," said Gaunter

"I guess you know about Canaletto?" said Belasko

"To get the crown of Avatar are many obstacles, but the hardest of them is the time, sadly this doesn't apply to Canaletto," said Gaunter

"I guess you have a plan to defeat Canaletto, but somehow the Wild Hunt knows about you and doesn't know about Canaletto," said Lambert

"What do you talk about?" said Savage

"While our friends from the past fight the first time against Keeper and the Kronos and his Titans," said Edward

"Yes, they sent you to destroy all my plans," said Gaunter

"So, you, Canaletto, and the Wild Hunt want the crown of Avatar, but one of you must be defeated," said Tracy

"My plan was perfect, but Keeper revived the order of Nightsisters and didn't let me take the power of dark magic," said Gaunter

In the next second, some dacras flew in the direction of Gaunter, but he managed to block them. He never expected to see Sisters of the Dark with Nightsisters and the members of Shadow Collective and decided to call reinforcements because Mother Talzin succeeded to find his plan.

"Why you are here and how you manage to recreate the Shadow Collective?" said Savage

"Is not the time for discussion, that mad want to consume the essence of the planet. We need to stop him," said Mother Talzin

"Death Watch, Hutt's bounty hunters, Nightsisters, Nightbrothers, Pikes, Black Sun members, my dream comes true," said Mason

"You forget to mention about the dead army and the Sisters of the Dark," said Lucas

"I think it's time to teach that nut man he will not conquer the universe, so easy," said Lambert

"I can't believe the riders use us now to take care of Gaunter," said Tracy

"I wonder if are most planets on his list," said Belasko

"For sure are, he wants to go back to Oban to reclaim the power of the Avatar," said Avallach

"Maybe our friends have found already a way how to go there," said Jennifer

"I think is better to know few things about the universe," said Edward

"Do you realize they don't know about the creation of universe like us now?" said Belasko

"Fine, is very bad to know many things about the universe, happy?" said Edward

"You know the power is the key of knowledge?" said Mother Talzin

"Yes, but a huge power brings a huge responsibility," said Lambert

"Do you have any idea where that merchant hides?" said Mason

"No, but the next time will not be so lucky as he is now," said Tracy

"I managed to track him down. He is in the middle distance between men and woman village," said Jennifer

"We need to prepare the attack to stop Gaunter to destroy Dathomir," said Savage

"I hope we might help you with that," said Lucas

"So, your smile means for sure we can help," said Belasko

Savage began to talk with the leaders of Shadow Collective about the plan of attack while our heroes helped the army to scout the area to know if Gaunter left some traps behind. The scouts manage to find a hidden factory in the forest full of all kinds of droids that appeared during the Clone Wars.

"During the first battle of Dathomir the Nightsisters was defeated," said Mother Talzin

"During the second battle of Dathomir our alliance was dissolved," said Viscus

"Now we must win to save the universe. I don't know where Maul is, but I hope I can handle the situation without him," said Savage

"We can fight without him," said Almec

"The factory of droids is pretty big, we need to destroy it," said Fife

"How the hell the factory remained unnoticed?" said Viscus

"Mighty Jabba says this is your home world, so you must know how," said translator droid

"It doesn't matter how appears here, is matter how we destroy it, understood?" said Marianna

"Master Gorga says the lady has right," said the translator droid

"Let's see what kind of droid we have here," said Ziton

"Droids, Super Battle Droids, dekas, Magna guards, Commando droids, Cleaner droids, Spider droids, Crabs droids and some tanks," said Savage

"We must deal with a pretty huge army. We have reinforcements?" said Almec

"Yes, one of the most powerful armies in the world, the undead army of Nightsisters," said Mother Talzin

"Master Gorga says the droids are useless in compilation with bounty hunters," said the translator

"True, but they can overwhelm us with them," said Fife

"I think we need to take care of Cleaner droids first because they can self-destruct," said Marianna

"Mighty Jabba wanted to say that," said the translator

"After we complete the plan Viscus will go to lead the attack," said Ziton

"What? You don't think I am strong enough to lead the attack like Maul?" said Savage

"No, your job is to take care of them while we destroy the factory," said Ziton

"Indeed, you think they might hide something there?" said Fife

"Master Gorga says must be a reason why the factory appears overnight," said the translator

"My magic doesn't work well because of Gaunter, but for sure he hides something there," said Marianna

"I know you want to lead the attack, Savage, but Ziton has right. You must go to Oban with them. There you are going to meet Maul and others," said Mother Talzin

"This is the only planet he wants to consume?" said Viscus

"I don't know, but you have right. They are my priority and not the attack. I know Viscus is a great leader and he will help us to win the fight," said Savage

"Master Gorga agrees with it," said the translator

"The commitment of the meeting is already here," said Fife

"Mighty Jabba says to teach them a lesson," said the translator

"Shall not let them wait too much," said Almec

Savage took a glass with water and rose up why he said, "Hail to the Shadow Collective" and after that, the members began to say with him in the chorus. The Shadow Collective began to counter the attack of Gaunter and his army of droids.

"No need to apologize because you want to let us alone," said Belasko

"But, you need me and our mission is more important than a simple fight," said Savage

"You can go if you want to rule the attack," said Avallach

"This will not slow us down?" said Edward

"No, the Seeker stopped to save everyone who needed his help and managed to finish his quest in time for two times," said Lucas

"I think we can work as a team to defeat them," said Jennifer

"Oh, my dear, you they want to taste our surprise attack?" said Lambert

"How we are going to fight with droids?" said Tracy

"We are going to use lightsabers," said Mason

"No, you are going to stay behind, while we take care of them because is too dangerous," said Savage

"He has right, Mason. You are a human and can't protect yourself," said Lambert

"Do you know how to shoot?" said Belasko

"I don't want to be a pain in the ass to look at you," said Mason

"Fine, use this gun, but be careful to don't shoot us," said Jennifer

"This is the map of the droid factory," said Avallach

"Look there, there is a way to enter in the factory and we can turn it down," said Tracy

"I think they never know about a flying evolved Kanima is with us," said Lucas

"Let's go to help them, what you are waiting?" said Edward

During the fight, our heroes made way to the factory and managed to enter into it while others hold them busy. In the factory found a strange map and knew somebody sent a ship or something to take them to Oban and they must find it. Gaunter decided to flee because the Shadow Collective was more powerful than his droid army and let them be destroyed.


	26. Chapter 23: Smoke and mirrors

After Ventress told them what she saw, Auberon realized they must deal with a fanatic group of riders who were very dangerous and served the Wild Hunt a long time, but he decided to banish them because was too aggressive and didn't respect the law of Aen Elle. Ciri and Lara went to scout the area to see if any people were.

"I know you don't want to discuss it, but you are ok?" said Ciri

"Yes, sometimes the things don't happen as we want, but that is the life," said Lara

"You lose something, but you gain something better than you wanted it in the first place," said Ciri

"I don't know what will happen next, but is not good," said Lara

"You need to share some secrets from your relationship father-daughter?" said Ciri

"This will not be a problem. The father kept many secrets from me and the riders is one of them," said Lara

"With the riders, you mean the one we are dealing now in Bardo?" said Ciri

"Yes, they were the personal bodyguards of my family, but they didn't respect the rules of Aen Elle or was too aggressive and Auberon banished them," said Lara

"This should be a secret?" said Ciri

"This is not the entire story. The rumors say they go into exile until my father died and Eredin take the throne," said Lara

"Don't say they changed unrecognizable and become more dreaded," said Ciri

"Sadly, nobody knows how is that possible, but for sure he knows," said Lara

"Maybe they are not important as Canaletto," said Ciri

"Not every day you have the chance to counter the master of fate," said Lara

"Master of fate? Who is that guy?" said Ciri

"I don't know who is he, but the historians say he is the reincarnation of evil because grant wishes in the change of souls. Also, this guy works as a merchant and through history has many names," said Lara

"Let's return to the camp and tomorrow we see what we need to do," said Ciri

In the morning, all observed the tension between Ciri, Lara, and Auberon. Auberon knew Lara might discover the truth about the riders who were banished a long time ago. He kept the secret for many years and was the perfect moment to reveal it.

"You didn't say a word yesterday about the investigation," said Auberon

"True, but was nothing to report and you have many secrets," said Lara

"Secrets? Is much more than a nut man who wants to recreate the universe?" said Kali

"I don't know, but the one has to do something with the riders of the Wild Hunt, who control this realm," said Ciri

"I told you about them, but this is not my business," said Ventress

"When you are going to tell us everything you know?" said Jackson

"I think it's time to tell you something very important. These riders know me and I banish them because are too aggressive and don't respect my law," said Auberon

"So, they return one day and fight against you. What's new?" said Kincaid

"Is important who they meet and not when do they return," said Auberon

"I hope you are willing to tell us," said Misha

"Some people say is the devil himself, but I have my doubts. He has many names during the history, but they call him, Master Mirror or Man of Glass," said Auberon

"How powerful is he?" said Ventress

"More than you think. Master Mirror works as a merchant and grant wishes, but the payment is your soul. People claim he can control the time and even stop it and is a very strong magic wielder," said Auberon

"So, do you think they meet him?" said Misha

"I don't know, but if they come changed, they for sure meet him," said Jackson

"I guess this is not all the truth, right?" said Kali

"No, as much I know Eredin managed to trick Master Mirror," said Auberon

"Do you think he is afraid of him if he is so powerful?" said Kincaid

"Is not matter how powerful you are if they erase you from reality," said Aiden

"True and my guards betray Master Mirror for Eredin and now they want revenge and join in Master Mirror cause," said Auberon

"I guess Eredin get rid of them because of their failures," said Ventress

"That happens, but Eredin use another three riders and made them look like frighten as previously," said Lara

"I guess they look like so scary because they have a rename and all people who encounter them are too afraid of previous riders and do not want to notice they disappear," said Kali

"Do you think they return to save Master Mirror?" said Misha

"When somebody wants revenge you don't stop at anything to gain it," said Ciri

"Why the people are so afraid of them? I know they are ugly as hell, but?" said Jackson

"The answer is so simple and you already know it," said Auberon

"I guess they have the ability to take the souls of the people like Master Mirror, but they don't use the same method like him because they do it for fun," said Kincaid

While they talked about Master Mirror, the riders invited to the party a special guest and made him a proposal if he managed to defeat the champion of the enemy team he would live again. General Grievous took some Magna Guards and went to meet the riders.

"General Grievous, I see you make time to join us," said Calindor

"You were the one who you bring me here," said Grievous

"We bring you here because we need your help to defeat somebody," said Helmut

"How do I know this is not just a stupid trick?" said Grievous

"Our leader will grant you a wish, but you need to defeat someone," said Sinclair

"I don't care who I need to defeat. What wish you can grant me?" said Grievous

"Everything you want, you can achieve immortality or infinite powers and you will be able to live again. Also, you are going to bring honor to your species," said Skylar

"Tell me what I need to do and who will grant me that wish," said Grievous

"These intruders succeed to enter into this dimension. You must challenge one of them until they discover our plan," said Catastros

"What Ventress is doing here?" said Grievous

"My name is Gaunter O'Dimm and I am also known as Master Mirror or Man of Glass," said Gaunter

"Is everything ok?" said Skylar

"That fools managed to defeat me on Korriban and Dathomir and your beloved Ventress died to save Master Voss from Dooku lighting," said Gaunter

"How do you know this?" said Grievous

"I know everything and I am the one who will grant all wishes you need if you are going to defeat them. Firstly, you must sign this contract," said Gaunter

"I can't believe Eredin, Caranthir, and Imlerith sent them to destroy your plan without knowing it," said Helmut

"Should I ask what you talk about?" said Grievous

"I think you hear about the riders of the Wild Hunt for sure. A long time ago the King of the Wild Hunt was Auberon and we were his personal guards, but he banished us," said Catastros

"They met me and worked together, but decided to abandon me for Eredin, the new king of the hunt, after he poisoned Auberon. Sadly, they failed and their only luck I needed someone to help me. I have the power to stop the time, I know everything and I am worse than death," said Gaunter

"Interesting story, but why I need to sign this contract?" said Grievous

"If you are going to defeat her, you are free to go from this world and is the only way how I can grant a wish," said Gaunter

"We betray you, but we learn from Eredin is only a way to destroy you," said Calindor

"I see you signed the contract. You did a very good job," said Gaunter

"I am not going to fail you and I am going to live from this shit hole once for an end-all," said Grievous

"If Eredin manages to take the power of Avatar you are going to be destroyed," said Sinclair

"At least we meet again. Someone sent me to send a message to you," said Grievous

"I guess that is the sign of Master Mirror, isn't it?" said Auberon

"You realize what you did?" said Aiden

"I don't care, if I defeat one of you in a fight, you are going to surrender and I will leave from this dimension," said Grievous

"I guess you come to take your revenge after you killed all my family," said Ventress

"I sign the contract and if I fail, I am doomed, but I steal something that might seem important. I think Master Mirror should be more careful when he hides his toys," said Grievous

"What is that? You come to us with a paper?" said Misha

"Yes, do you ever hear the name Gaunter O'Dimm?" said Grievous

"What? Is that merchant actually Master Mirror? Now I understand why he sells mirrors or how he manages to disappear," said Lara

"You realize he is smarter than you thought? He let you take the map because he doesn't want us to disturb his plans," said Ciri

"Also, your friends succeed to defeat him on Korriban and Dathomir," said Grievous

"So, this Gaunter O'Dimm likes to use the cost of opportunity because he decides to lose the map that sent us on Oban to keep safe his army," said Kincaid

"I don't care what his plans are. I have a mission to do and nothing will stop me to do it," said Grievous

"I guess he wants to attack the surface to get rid of Eredin and entire Aen Elle. Wait, the people say he is the reincarnation of people and some of them, he can't be destroyed," said Auberon

"Why he would sacrifice his own life and let us go to Oban?" said Ciri

"He knows about Oban for sure. How blind we are...," said Lara

"You think he is the one who set the creators to fight?" said Ventress

"You can still be saved. If you defeat Ventress you are free to go and he will take your soul because he grants you the wish," said Aiden

Grievous opened his four lightsabers and looked at Ventress. Ventress knew was no way to return and prepared to engage Grievous for the last time. Both began to engage in a vicious duel, Ventress was more motivated to win the duel because she was the only hope for her friends and Grievous to save his soul from Master Mirror. In the end, Ventress killed Grievous and our heroes took the map and went to find the ship to go to Oban.


	27. Chapter 24: Dagger of Mortis

A new day began after they spent the night in the monastery. During the morning, they found near the shrine a map and the sketch of the Dagger of Mortis. They did not know who put that object there because the Ones and Maya left.

"I think somebody let us a present. Do you have any idea what is here?" said Donovan

"This is the Dagger of Mortis and the only weapon that can kill the Ones," said Anakin

"So, if the Ones are a part of the Creators, that means this weapon can kill all Creators?" said Liam

"I think so, but who sent this to us?" said Josh

"I don't know, but has the same energy like them and look at this mark," said Yen

"That should be the mark of Avatar maybe?" said Parrish

"If you look carefully here it says this come from a place called Nourasia," said Triss

"Some of our friends are there for sure, but why they need to make this Dagger?" said Ennis

"If they know all story like about the formation of the world, that means this weapon is for Canaletto," said Eskel

"Do you think the dagger could kill Canaletto?" said Ethan

"If the dagger kills the Creators, that means it can kill Canaletto too," said Zach

"So, we make a new dagger or we take this one to Oban?" said Ennis

"I think we need to make a new one because Abeloth is somewhere here and I don't know if my son manages to defeat her already or still fight against her," said Anakin

"Oh, you mean he will come here to take the dagger, but he will not find it because we take it," said Parrish

"How we are going to make a new dagger?" said Gabe

"If you look carefully the sketch of the dagger looks at a map," said Triss

"These are three different areas. Maybe these places will show us where we need to go," said Zach

"Why you don't scan with that device the map of the planet and after that, you combine with the sketch of the dagger?" said Eskel

"Both maps are similar. Do you recognize these places?" said Josh

"My magic tells me we need to find a shrine, pool of knowledge and the fountain of power," said Yen

"I hope will be easy to find them," said Ethan

"Don't be so sure of that because you don't know who might follow us," said Donovan

Our heroes decided to go first to the pool of knowledge to take the light side of the force. While they walked to the destination Anakin sensed a strange presence, but he did not tell to anybody. Master Mirror decided to show his face again because he knew Anakin would tell them about the secret presence.

"Is not always easy to trick the Chosen one, isn't it?" said Gaunter

"From all people I know, you decide to come here. What do you want?" said Yen

"Who is this guy and how he manages to come here?" said Donovan

"My name is Gaunter O'Dimm and I am at your services," said Gaunter

"He is also known as the Master Mirror or Man of Glass and is worse than death," said Triss

"I hate the moment when the people make you negative publicity," said Gaunter

"What kind of services you can offer?" said Ennis

"He can grant wishes in the exchange of your soul, or he can stop the time and is a very powerful magic wielder," said Eskel

"I think this dagger is for you and not Canaletto," said Ethan

"Yeah, sure, sadly they don't know about me, not yet," said Gaunter

"Eskel missed to say something about your powers?" said Parrish

"I guess Eskel forget to mention I know everything," said Gaunter

"Why always isn't enough to be one bad guy?" said Gabe

"Because being funny when I with other two want to take the power of the Avatar," said Gaunter

"If you claim you have the power to know everything, how do you know about Oban, Canaletto, Avatar or how the world begins?" said Zach

"Because Gaunter O'Dimm is actually the one who set the Creators against each other," said Liam

"We have a winner. You become a very wise man after you lived almost 200 years, Liam," said Gaunter

"Why we are here?" said Ethan

"The Wild Hunt sent you to stop my plan from consuming six planets and a dimension," said Gaunter

"So, Eredin with his bunch of fools managed to trick you or you underestimate their power," said Liam

"I don't understand why he is afraid of the Wild Hunt," said Parrish

"Because he becomes a demon and a very powerful one. The most powerful demon, in this case, Master Mirror cannot be destroyed because always he will return, but if you recreate the Universe you can erase him from reality and only then will disappear forever," said Liam

"You know what say the people? The people who now many things must disappear, but Liam has right about me. I can't be destroyed, but if riders manage to take the power of Avatar I will disappear," said Gaunter

"It seems your planned return against you," said Donovan

"Do you think we are going to let you with this? You are going to pay," said Triss

"Yes, sometimes we need to give depths and not only to collect them," said Gaunter

"You have only a single chance to live from here unharmed," said Parrish

"Do you think I am afraid of you, stupid dog?" said Gaunter

"No, but you should be afraid of me. You said I am the Chosen One and I am the balance of the force. The planet is made from force and I can use it to banish you from here," said Anakin

"I think you need to think twice. He is a trickster, nothing more," said Yen

"Marvelous as always, but you got my attention," said Gaunter

"What the hell is that?" said Ethan

"A huge mirror and something shifting inside it," said Ennis

"Yes, you know what you see in a mirror? Your reflection, young Skywalker," said Gaunter

"At least we meet again, my old side," said Darth Vader

"Do you think I am stupid to fight with you?" said Gaunter

"You are just a foolish Nogitsune," said Gabe

"I make you a proposal. Defeat your dark side and I will give you the both elements that you need to build the Dagger of Mortis," said Gaunter

"What happen if he loses?" said Zach

"I am going to collect all your souls," said Gaunter

"You don't make a pact with us, you can't do that. Is against the rules," said Anakin

"The rules are changing. The Chosen One is made from light and dark side of the force. You renegade your dark side and you can't be a balance," said Darth Vader

Anakin understood he needed to keep his mouth shot because he did not believe he was able to twist his words. Anakin and Darth Vader opened the lightsabers, looked at each other and Master Mirror clapped. In that moment, they began the vicious duel between the light and dark side of the force. In every second passed the planet died and revived. Both combatants knew their strong and their weakness, but after an exhausted duel, Anakin defeated Vader because he always kept in his soul the one who cared the most and they gave him the power to defeat his cold and unsentimental version. Gaunter remained surprised to see the victory of the young Skywalker over his dark side and kept his promise and after that, he disappeared. After some hours, they continued their journey to the shrine of Mortis to create a new dagger because Anakin was too exhausted after that fight.

"Next time you need to pay more attention to your words. Think and after speaking," said Yen

"You are always so harsh? I never expect to do something like this," said Anakin

"How you succeed to beat him? You darker side is more powerful than you," said Josh

"True, but I am not alone. Sometimes I regret the day when I destroy all Jedi Order," said Anakin

"Sometimes the things need to happen and don't depend on us to stop," said Liam

"I think Gaunter O'Dimm likes you very much," said Gabe

"Sometimes is better to know a few things I think," said Zach

"Not always. Many people fall in trap of Master Mirror and pay with their life," said Triss

"They pay with their life, but a huge majority knows from beginning something bad will happen and still accept the circumstances," said Eskel

"I know is not our business now, but is a way to defeat him?" said Parrish

"No, Geralt told me this. You are primitive. You think you have defeated me, but you are wrong. I can't be killed, I will be back," said Eskel

"I guess how much we want to defeat him, we can't," said Donovan

"Maybe, maybe not," said Ethan

"Do you think this Canaletto will take care of him?" said Ennis

"After he tried to conquer the Universe in 20.000 years, I think he would not stop at nothing to defeat him or every treat who fight against him," said Triss

"Yeah, this could be a possibility, but Master Mirror wants to take the revenge over the Wild Hunt," said Gabe

"Eredin is a very powerful warrior and his hunger for power makes him invincible. He takes more risks to finish his goals," said Liam

"Eredin and rest of all Wild Hunt riders are afraid of Canaletto?" said Donovan

"They don't know even about him and I highly doubt they are afraid of him because they manage to fool Master Mirror knowing how powerful is he," said Parrish

"Also, they have the courage to fight with the Titans, but let us destroy them to don't have any casualties," said Donovan

"Let's move a bit faster because the night comes and the planet begins to die because of it," said Zach

"Calm down, we almost arrived at the shrine," said Yen

"I hope we don't need to defeat some guardians who protect the shrine. The shrine is in a cave, must be a joke, right?" said Ennis

"The things are not supposed to be what they seemed to be," said Josh

Our heroes entered in the shrine and saw a strange alter down in the room inside of a pyramid construction. They put the recipients that contained water from the Pool of Knowledge and the Fountain of Power. The both elements combined and the new Dagger of Mortis appeared. After that, they returned to the monastery to spend the night there. After they stopped the plan of Master Mirror to consume the planet and made the Dagger of Mortis, our heroes needed to do one last thing to do before to leave the planet. They needed to find with the help of the map the place where the ship was to take them to the Mother Planet, Oban.


	28. Chapter 25: A friend in need

In the morning, our heroes woke up on Malachor and did not understand because they wanted to go to the nearest planet to take supplies. They tried to figure out who sent the ship back on Malachor. The question remained unanswered and decided to send some drones to scout the area to see if the riders left Malachor.

"I hope nobody changed the controls to return to this dead rock,' said Vader

"Do you realize we don't know to use a ship? If we touch that thing the ship blows up," said Kira

"It must be a reason why we return back here," said Ahsoka

"If these droids are from Empire is good, this means the Wild Hunt left the surface," said Pawa

"Sadly, I didn't have the chance to meet them," said Rex

"You mean they haven't the chance to meet your blasters, right?' said Nikko

"Wait a second. I think they lost a rider here or are other life forms on Malachor and we don't discover it," said Gekko

"We shall go to see who left behind, maybe we find some information if we interrogate him," said Vader

"I think is a way to see who might be here, but we need your power," said Rex

"Ok, what I need to do? I know you are looking at me," said Kira

"Each being has a kind of energy. The energy can be everything from magic to the force," said Pawa

"Why you don't use your force powers to find who it is on the planet?' said Nikko

"Is too much dark side energy and combines with the magic of riders. Is very hard to detect," said Ahsoka

"Your aura will split up in pieces and we can cover up a huge area," said Gekko

"Let's do it. Wait for a second, why that person is so familiar?" said Kira

"What the hell is doing Kenobi here on Malachor?" said Vader

"Do you think the riders brought him here to capture us?" said Gekko

"You are sure he is alone?" said Ahsoka

"Is only a way to find it. Let's go to see him," said Rex

"Wait here, me with Gekko we go. At least nobody will suspect some innocent fireflies are in reality some powerful ninja demons," said Nikko

"I think you want to get his autograph like you did with Ahsoka, Rex, and Vader," said Pawa

"I forget to ask why you need them?" said Vader

"You remember how they know everything from the first fight between Jedi with Sith to the war with a species called Yuuzhan Vong or the movie Star Wars 8?" said Rex

"My boy is a fan of the Star Wars trilogy and you have only one chance to meet in flesh and bones your favorite character, even he's a cold blooded killer or somebody who left the Jedi Order," said Nikko

"One of the best Clone Troopers or the Master of Trolls and the list can continue," said Gekko

"Stop you bastards, wait for me," said Pawa

"That is awkward, but funny at the same time," said Ahsoka

"You know them only for a few days," said Kira

Kenobi looked around and sensed a presence; He opened the lightsaber and looked at the fireflies. Nikko and Gekko activated the small camera and began to duel with Kenobi because not always you had the chance to meet a Jedi like him. Vader threw Nikko and Gekko. Kenobi remained shocked when he realized the Sith Lord was actually Anakin, but he never expected to see Ahsoka, Rex and a girl with three black Ninjas.

"It is impossible, it can't be," said Kenobi

"Go to hell, black stupid parrot, we wanted to play with him," said Gekko

"I think your mother forgets to teach you some respect and what at you laugh?" said Vader

"Nothing important, they wanted an autograph, but decided to duel," said Ahsoka

"I know is not our job, but how manage to come here?" said Kira

"Some knights in armor made you come here?" said Pawa

"Sadly, no, you have powerful allies and try to do everything to stop me," said Gaunter

"Who the hell are you and from where you come?" said Nikko

"My name is Gaunter O'Dimm. I am a merchant at your services," said Gaunter

"You are not supposed to be here and what you know about the Wild Hunt and this place?" said Rex

"I am more shocked to see Anakin turned into this Sith Lord and what you talk about?" said Kenobi

"So funny, you don't recognize your former Padawan whom you left it to die cut in pieces and burned in lava. Also, his former student who left the Jedi order because the Jedi betray her and this clone captain who does not execute order 66," said Gaunter

"Go to hell Mephisto, you are not allowed to be here," said Pawa

"Wait for a second, he is Master Mirror or Man of Glass," said Nikko

"Who is he and how he knows about us?" said Vader

"He is the reincarnation of evil. He is the devil himself. He grants wishes in the exchange of your soul," said Gekko

"Is quite funny when people know about you, but do you realize how powerful I am? I can stop the time if I want and your stupid friends because of the Wild Hunt destroyed my plans," said Gaunter

"Why somebody who claims is powerful like you care about the Wild Hunt?" said Ahsoka

"I make a deal with the riders and they manage to fool me at my own game. This is enough, I will don't allow you to stop this time," said Gaunter

"I don't like this. We need to stop him," said Rex

"We return on this dead planet to do something, but what?" said Ahsoka

"I don't know what happened, but is not good. We need to stop him," said Kenobi

"You fight against Wild Hunt in the past, Titans, or what enemy you have. What he wants to do?" said Vader

"Hard to say, we have never faced anyone like him in the past and how do you know about him?" said Kira

"Oh my God, he won't consume the souls of all who are on the planet," said Nikko

"We are the only one who is alive here or are other people?" said Pawa

"No, the soul remained trapped in the statue. He can't take our souls of the body without a stupid pact, but he can use something to take it from the victims," said Gekko

Vader and Ahsoka looked around and smiled. They understood Gaunter O'Dimm went to find the hidden Sith Holocron to activate the battle station where they dueled in the top of it. While they went to it, all explained to Kenobi about the Wild Hunt and their adventures.

"I think this war is more dangerous than I can realize. We need to stop the riders and Gaunter," said Kenobi

"You are going to kill your former master?" said Nikko

"Yes, he needs to sacrifice on the Deathstar to save," said Gekko

"Shut the hell up. We are in the past and they don't know about this," said Pawa

"I think we need to change the subject because of that," said Rex

"Funny we are attacked by all kinds of force ghosts who can wield lightsabers," said Kira

"I don't like the plan of Gaunter. He is not so stupid as seems to be," said Ahsoka

"Close your weapons now. I have a plan," said Vader

"What you are trying to do with the force?" said Kira

"We use battle meditation to create a shield to stop the magic of Gaunter," said Vader

"I think we need to keep them open in case his magic can break the shield," said Ahsoka

"I know is not the time to ask it now, but how do you expect Oban to look?" said Kenobi

"We don't know why we return here and you ask about Oban," said Gekko

"Ignore them. How do you come here without knowing about this?" said Rex

"Funny, we forget to ask you this question," said Pawa

"A little guy said to come here because you need my help, but he doesn't give any details," said Kenobi

"You can describe him? What you have there?" said Vader

"He hides this map, but what it is?" said Nikko

"It seems to be a ship or something like that," said Kira

"I think that little guy know about the Creators," said Rex

"What if that little guy is actually the old Avatar? He is too old to be the new Avatar, right?" said Kira

"I don't care if he is old or not, but this map will take us to a ship and from there we go to Oban, but first we need to stop Gaunter," said Ahsoka

"I think we need to prepare to fight with them because the shield will not hold much longer," said Nikko

"Let's teach these bunch of stupid ghosts a lesson," said Gekko

"I think they are willing to be destroyed because Gaunter is the only their escape," said Pawa

Our heroes arrived at the front of the battle station and looked around how to deactivate it. They heard a laugh and looked around. Gaunter showed his face and smiled at them. They knew something was not good and looked around.

"Why do you smile? I do not see something funny," said Ahsoka

"My dear, I am looking at you. Look down," said Gaunter

"You can't take her soul because you didn't make a pact with her," said Pawa

"You are sure of it? Look at this. She translates well, but in the old speech means something else and now I must collect my debt," said Gaunter

"Son of a bitch you can be, I don't allow you to do that," said Vader

"Let her alone now. I know you like to play games," said Pawa

"Yes, I know a game. You are going to enjoy it," said Gaunter

"I hate all your stupid games or tricks or you," said Gekko

"You make me laugh stupid firefly," said Gaunter

"Do you want to tell us what you want?" said Nikko

"Yes, a fight to the death between Lady Ahsoka and Vader or I collect all souls like Grievous collects the lightsabers of dead Jedi," said Gaunter

"Is against the rules," said Rex

"I am the law stupid fool," said Gaunter

"I accept your terms," said Ahsoka

"No, must be another way," said Kira

"Sorry, but I must say they are no other ways," said Gaunter

"Always is another way, if you are willing to do it," said Nikko

"Is my law and my willing and I don't allow this," said Gaunter

"I guarantee you are not escaping so easy from us," said Kenobi

"Many people say that to me, but they always fail," said Gaunter

"I rather sacrifice to save Ahsoka from your stupid pact," said Vader

"You are beaten, go back now," said Rex

"They dueled to the death and I did not see it?" said Gaunter

"No, but you are a trickster. Skyguy is the target and not me. You focused too much on Lady Tano. My Jedi side died when I left the Jedi order and revived when I meet Anakin and Kenobi again," said Ahsoka

"So, if you lose your Jedi side, you will be always a gray Jedi," said Nikko

"You are beaten at your own game," said Pawa

"Yes, but you win a battle and not the war," said Gaunter

After that, Gaunter disappeared because they understood his trick. They began to search the ship and after some hours saw a huge ball made from stone with a mark on it. The ship was up and when they touched, the light levitated them in the air to the ship.


	29. Chapter 26: Ashla, the light side Avatar

After a long day, our heroes went to sleep because being late. Theo had a strange dream with an owl that turned into a Griffin. He jumped on the Griffin to see where he took him. The Griffin showed him a plain and on the sky was a strange object that flew above it. In the next second, he fell from the Griffin and screamed. All woke up and saw Theo on the floor.

"Look at me? Are you fine? How many fingers you see?" said Tara

"Calm down, I am fine. I have a very strange dream," said Theo

"A dream you say?" About what?" said Devout

"Is necessary to talk right now about his dream?" said Stiles

"You dream you fell from a high ground?" said Scott

"Relax, let him breathe a second and drink some water and calm you," said Geralt

"I saw an owl. The owl turned into a Griffin and took me on a plain. There in the sky was something like a ship and I felt from the Griffin," said Theo

"Owl you say? Maybe is a Convor," said Devout

"Convor is an owl and they are observers. While you fell asleep on Tara, Aikka see it and tell us about it," said Geralt

"I know it is a dream, but how the owl come at you?" said Scott

"Let's see your dream. We are too tired to discuss this," said Tara

"If you look carefully the owl have the same colors as the Griffin," said Stiles

"Yes, but what is that flying object from I fall?" said Theo

"We will talk tomorrow with Aikka, maybe know it what is that," said Scott

"I can't believe. I have right," said Stiles

"You are ok? What do you talk about?" said Devout

"Do you think this convor, the Griffin is actually one of your stories?" said Geralt

"She is the avatar of the light side known as Ashla," said Stiles

"I think she see our message and come to ask more details," said Scott

"I don't care why is here, but for sure she wants to help us to find that object," said Tara

"I never see such ship in my life for God's sake," said Theo

In the morning, they went to eat with Aikka. Tara showed him the dream of Theo and recognized the ship that went to Oban, but he did not understand what had to do with the convor who turned into a Griffin. After that, Aikka took a map and showed the area where the ship supposed to be.

"Do you have any idea who is this convor and what she represents?" said Aikka

"She is Ashla, Avatar of the light side. She comes from Mortis," said Stiles

"Remember the story from yesterday, right?" said Tara

"Sorry, if I interfere, but that convor appears here on the day you come," said Canaan

"Before or after we come here?" said Devout

"Before and I notice something will happen because she is not like the others," said Canaan

"She can take another shape than a convor or a Griffin?" said Geralt

"Why not? I mean she can be a very cute owl and after she can turn into...," said Scott

"Scott, better shut up than to say nonsense, right? Also, she can turn into a human who has the same colors as the convor or Griffin," said Stiles

"Calm down, Mister angry. Not everybody is a fan to know more about the universe," said Theo

"Blast the gods, Stiles has right," said Canaan

"I think you know the Witchers have no emotion, so we can focus more on important business?" Geralt

"With a business, you mean the place where is the ship? Crap, I mean how we can go there," said Devout

"I can take you there myself, but I can't go with you on Oban because is your war and not mine," said Aikka

"Also, your friends make allies for sure and wait for you there," said Canaan

"You helped us more than you realize," said Tara

"I hope we are going to meet this Ashla. Maybe she knows something riders," said Scott

"We leave after we finish with it?" said Theo

"We have enough time to go there," said Aikka

"Also, is better you stay here because is our time and our home," said Geralt

"You mean they like to play hard and if somebody will interfere they are going to change their plans?" said Devout

"That's the point," said Geralt

Before leaving, Aikka gave them some supplies and left the city. On the way, they met a disguised merchant who sold mirrors, but Geralt recognized him. Gaunter removed his clothes and smiled at them. They knew something bad happened and was something wrong with the merchant.

"We meet again, Geralt, and now you have some friends," said Gaunter

"Again, you? Why you are here?" said Geralt

"I told you I can't be killed and if you manage to beat me at my own game I will be back," said Gaunter

"Who the hell are you supposed to be?" said Stiles

"Don't dare interrupt me, Stiles Stilinski or the one who has a hard polish name. Your mother died because of you, isn't it? You killed your own mother?" said Gaunter

"How do you know?" said Theo

"How you were fooled by Dread Doctors and looked at your own sister, Tara, how she suffered and waited for her to die in the lake to take her heart to become a chimera?" said Gaunter

"I don't know who are you, but I demand you to stop," said Aikka

"A true alpha is something very rare and a few people deserving it. Your father left when you young because he is an alcoholic cow," said Gaunter

"You are a Nogitsune," said Devout

"A Nogitsune can do this? I guess he can't," said Gaunter

"What? Aikka why he doesn't move? How the time freeze?" said Scott

"Is impossible, you can't be real," said Tara

"Shall I present? My name is Gaunter O'Dimm and the people know me as Master Mirror or Man of Glass. Also, my sweet, you want to call me, Mephisto or Mephistopolis," said Gaunter

"What do you want?" said Geralt

"Nothing, I want to meet your friends. I have already met them all except on group from Alwas," said Gaunter

"Who is he and how he knows so many things?" said Theo

"He is the reincarnation of evil, he is the devil himself. Is a demon and grant wishes and the payment is your soul," said Tara

"Yes, and thought you were smarter than that," said Gaunter

"Funny, you are not a Nogitsune, but you know everything. You can enlighten us?" said Devout

"Yes, but I want to show this. I think this owl represents something important for you," said Gaunter

"How do you get it and who you are?" said Scott

"My dear Theo has a very nice dream, but in the end, he fell from the Griffin and at that moment he fell from the bed," said Gaunter

"I hate when I read stories about myths," said Stiles

"As I said, he fell because I captured the Griffin. Also, is time to answer the true alpha question. Narrow-minded know me as Master Mirror, Man of Glass, Mephisto or how you want you to call me," said Gaunter

"But, a few people know you as?" said Tara

"As the one who turned the Creators and make them fight," said Gaunter

"So, you know about Canaletto or Ashla, but you need something," said Geralt

"Indeed, we have a common enemy. We fight against the Wild Hunt," said Gaunter

"Don't say somebody with your powers was tricked by them and if they manage to take the crown of the Avatar you will be fucked up," said Devout

"True, that fools manage to trick me. Also, Ashla is not just the avatar of the light side, she is one of the Creators and you meet some of them," said Gaunter

"Why do you smile?" said Stiles

"I love your mark on the face, Stiles," said Gaunter

"Is impossible, there is nothing," said Scott

"You wished to see your mother for one more time. In addition, you wished to remain with Scott's friend for life and everybody to return safely to Beacon Hills after this adventure. I fulfill your wishes and now is the time to collect my debt," said Gaunter

"No, you don't have the right to do it. Let me alone, please. What I have on the face?" said Stiles

"What the hell happens? How he go near Stiles so fast and what is that mark? How you move without to see?" said Aikka

"You have one chance to survive, if you fail, I am going to take all your souls," said Gaunter

"Take the hands from him now and tell what game you want to play," said Geralt

"On that cliff is a cave. Go inside of it and defeat the owner of the cave and I let your friend leave and as a bonus, I give you this beautiful owl," said Gaunter

Stiles trembled because he knew Gaunter would take his soul and nobody could stop him. Geralt looked at him and said to be calm because he was in his shows and told them about Olgierd Von Everec and how he succeeded to save his life. They arrived at the cave and looked around. From the dust, some Oni appeared.

"What are these creatures and from where they come?" said Aikka

"They are Oni and they can be killed only by silver, but the silver must remain for some seconds inside of him to destroy them," said Scott

"Is all my fault, you should let him take my soul. Now you will die because of me. Always I blame because my mother died because of me. Always I had nightmares with her and this time was different," said Stiles

"Shut the hell up. He could kill you when he wanted, but he didn't," said Devout

"They are invincible and not even the silver sword can harm them," said Theo

"How we supposed to defeat them. Is impossible and their swords are real," said Tara

"Go in the circle now," said Geralt

"You think a shield will save you from me?" said Gaunter

"You don't have to do other things than torture the people?" said Aikka

"Sorry, this is my job and I have practiced since the begging of the world," said Gaunter

"Let him alone. Why you are doing this?" said Scott

"Because is funny. Take that sword," said Gaunter

"You want me to suicide with it?" said Stiles

"Yes, you know I am worse than death. So, better your suicide than to take your soul," said Gaunter

"Stop, must be a way to stop him," said Theo

"There is no another way than death," said Stiles

"Stop, right now. This is an illusion. We are fighting with ourselves," said Aikka

"Look at the sword, they can reflect. They are real," said Scott

"That is only the human eye want to see," said Devout

"What you mean?" said Theo

"The eye can see how looks like the being, but not how looks like the magic," said Tara

"You mean this is the magic we are fighting with?" said Geralt

"How you realized this is just a trick?" said Gaunter

"Nourasia is a magical planet. In addition, the magic or the Force has the will and think. They show us how we are not how we want to look," said Aikka

"You are free to go and next time pay attention to what you want," said Gaunter

His body disappeared in flames and all remained shocked to see that. Ashla was free and she remained in the owl form. Aikka was able to talk with her and told them what they needed to do to Oban. After that, Ashla disappeared and our heroes took the ship while Aikka wished them good luck and knew they were going to stop the Wild Hunt or everybody who wanted to take the crown of Avatar.


	30. Chapter 27: Make way!

Flint met with Marcel the next day to tell him face to face about the Wild Hunt and what they wanted to do. Marcel thought that was a joke, but he realized Flint told the truth because the riders of the Wild Hunt did too much destruction on Alwas. After some hours, they met with Chris, Allison, Isaac, Tess, Catherine, Vincent.

"Now I understand why they invent this race to keep the secret," said Marcel

"Also, they come from the past. The Earth joins in competition in 2082," said Flint

"Yes, and we come from the beginning of the century 21," said Allison

"How dangerous is for Outlander to go in that area where the ship is?" said Vincent

"I guess their species have some shrines in that area and no other who are out from Alwas can't go there," said Chris

"You smile because he has right," said Allison

"Yes, but you are an exception. Not every day a madman tries to rule the entire world," said Flint

"So, you are guides for us," said Isaac

"Yeah, at least we can do after you save our city and fight against the riders to stop them," said Marcel

"You participate in competitions?" said Tess

"I think we told that. Never mind, we lose against the Team of Earth," said Marcel

"When I begin my career as a cop, I will imagine I will leave Earth," said Catherine

"But, you fall in love with a beast, and the beast is now a werewolf," said Vincent

"Still, this could happen on Earth and you don't need to leave the planet," said Tess

"With some luck, you can send in the past salutations," said Flint

"This will not harm the time if we do it?" said Isaac

"Yes, because the first contact with space is at 2052," said Allison

"Why you need to do something like that when you always will have stored in mind these memories?" said Marcel

Satis visited them to tell them about their friends. Marcel and Flint never believed he was the Avatar before the Earth team won the race of Oban. Vincent sensed a strange presence and did not know from where it came. Catherine looked at him and remained quiet. In the next second, men who sold mirrors asked for help because of his cart.

"Please help me. My cart fall and some of my mirrors are destroyed," said Gaunter

"Ok, I come to tell you because I send maps to your friends," said Satis

"I know you want to sell some mirrors, but you know this mountain is sacred?" said Flint

"When it is about profit, nothing matters?" said Isaac

"I am just a poor man who want sell something to eat," said Gaunter

"Vincent? You are ok?" said Chris

"I am, but something is wrong with him and I don't know why," said Vincent

"Big guy, I think you need to control your emotion," said Isaac

"Also, you never see something suspect from where you come?" said Tess

"Not really, just a kind of pod with a powerful light," said Gaunter

"Why, I know you from somewhere? You look familiar," said Satis

"You have almost 10.000 years, Satis. I think you see many people and sometimes you tend to know if you never meet them in your life," said Marcel

"Actually Satis has right and we've met before, but at that time he wasn't the Avatar and I wasn't known as Master Mirror or Man of Glass or simply known as Gaunter O'Dimm," said Gaunter

"I told you I don't like this guy," said Vincent

"What the hell? Did he stop the time? How is that possible?" said Marcel

"Yesterday a psychotic rider who wants to rule the world and now a...," said Isaac

"Watch your tone Isaac Lahey, for sure you don't want to continue the sentence," said Gaunter

"How you know his name and how the hell you stopped the time?" said Allison

"How somebody dies to save her friends and comes back? In addition, your father will want to know how I was known before. Some people know me as Mephisto or Mephistopolis," said Gaunter

"You are a demon who grants wishes and take souls," said Chris

"Ha, ha, ha. You make me laugh, but yes, that is what I do now," said Gaunter

"I don't know from where you come, but nobody will make a pact with you. You waste your time here," said Tess

"Some people believe you are the reincarnation of evil or the devil himself," said Vincent

"You are too primitive to understand such things and I am not the reincarnation of evil," said Gaunter

"I know you will not leave so easily, but how do you know Satis?" said Catherine

"You already know the story of Creators, right?" said Gaunter

"Is impossible, you are the one who creates the war between Creators," said Satis

"Yes, I am the only one and after that, I decide to go in the world and trick people, but I fall in love with Earth and I begin to grant wishes in exchange for their souls," said Gaunter

"Why somebody powerful like you is here?" said Flint

"I can be where I want, but I want to make you a proposal," said Gaunter

"Most of the people who make proposal with us have a common enemy," said Isaac

"I guess you need help with the Wild Hunt," said Allison

"Yes, that retards manage to trick me," said Gaunter

"How you are afraid of them when you are so powerful?" said Vincent

"How many times he will be defeated, he will return, but if you change the world," said Catherine

"He is going to erase from reality and will never exist," said Tess

"So, you want the prize of Avatar to stop the riders," said Marcel

"Sadly, you are not the only one who wants the prize," said Flint

"That is true, Canaletto is more determined than ever to take the crown of Avatar," said Satis

"I think is time to know what you want," said Chris

"I know about Canaletto and how the fight for the crown of Avatar is fierce, but you know why you are here?" said Gaunter

"Why you don't tell us if you know everything," said Marcel

"Don't try to mock me. Last time a nerd mocked me and I killed him with a spoon when I introduced it in the eye and pushed into the brain," said Gaunter

"That is a horrible way to die," said Vincent

"They are here to stop your plan," said Flint

"You know about the power of the shrine. I will not allow you to do that," said Satis

"What can do the shrine anyway?" said Tess

"With the help of it I can consume the life of the planet," said Gaunter

"I am going to stop you. Do you want the shrine? You need to pass through me," said Satis

"That's I want to hear. We are going to use the old ways," said Gaunter

"Alwas will assist at a new race," said Flint

Gaunter clapped and all people woke up in the place where the race should be. The scrub did not understand how appeared there when they were at home. Satis told the judges about Gaunter and what he wanted to do and they decided to allow the race. Satis took his ship and Gaunter made a ship with his magical powers. The race began and Satis got the advantage because his ship was little and the huge balls rolled very fast and he could to block the corridors to do not allow Gaunter to pass. Gaunter knew if he would use his powers, the judges would remove him. He saw an opportunity, but Satis changed the route of one ball into North-South and another ball to East-West. Satis smiled at his failed attempt and used turbo to get much speed. During the race, a powerful light appeared, threw Gaunter ship away, and after that disappeared. When Satis left the ship, he found a letter and gave to our heroes. After that, they went to the meeting place to meet with Jordan, the new Avatar.

"I can't believe. You are the Avatar now?" said Flint

"It seems to be. Satis told me everything and I come to give a hand," said Jordan

"I guess you know everything," said Allison

"I know what Satis told me. Anyway, who was that guy?" said Jordan

"You know how the world appear?" said Isaac

"Actually the main reason of this race is hidden for thousands of years, but they manage to find the truth," said Satis

"How that happens?" said Marcel

"We had a pretty nice accident because of a pilot and we fell and the people thought we did," said Jordan

"That guy was the one who set up the conflict between Creators," said Vincent

"After that, he begins to work as a merchant and grant people wishes in the exchange of their soul," said Chris

"His name is Gaunter O'Dimm, but he is also known as Mephisto, Mephistopolis, Master Mirror or Man of Glass," said Allison

"Sadly, he can stop the time and knows everything," said Isaac

"That is not something you see every day," said Catherine

"You can tell us what you do on Oban?" said Marcel

"On Oban, you can't practice the races because you are in the finals and you make nine racers. Each of them is different and the winner on spot one gets nine points, winner on the spot second gets six points, the winner of the third spot get three points and the rest of the nothing," said Jordan

"I should ask why you do not look as a human, I mean not entirely?" said Tess

"He needs to learn how he can his aura," said Satis

"You want to send us a message in the past?" said Isaac

"Isn't enough, some mad riders want to fuck up the timeline?" said Jordan

"I should ask how you become the Avatar when Molly is the pilot?" said Flint

"Always the pilot must become the Avatar?" said Allison

"Yes, but because of Krogs Eva decide to save Aikka and left. At that moment Canaletto escapes from prison and attempted to take the crown of Avatar," said Jordan

"To become the Avatar you need to touch the pyramid from the throne room in the flying temple, but I destroyed it to don't allow Canaletto to take the power," said Satis

"So, you prevented Canaletto from taking it, but how he manages to become Avatar then?" said Flint

"You remember about the accident mentioned up? We manage to arrive at a temple called Temple of the Heart. There we meet the Creators and tell us how the world appear," said Jordan

"So, you manage to return to the competition and reveal the secret to others," said Chris

"Yes and when Canaletto escapes, the planet died without an Avatar and Eva, Jordan, and Aikka go to the temple to stop Canaletto," said Satis

"I guess there you meet some problems with guardians," said Catherine

"We manage to stop them to the sacrifice of O and after that, we entered into the temple," said Jordan

"Canaletto must be very powerful if he causes such disaster," said Flint

"Yes, but at the last second I jumped into ball to stop Canaletto to become the Avatar," said Jordan

After an hour, they managed to arrive at the shrine and saw the ship. Before they left, Flint, Marcel, and Satis wished them good luck because they must travel in the future with 10.000 years to stop the riders of the Wild Hunt or anybody who wanted to take the crown of Avatar in his own interest.


	31. Chapter 28: Relics of the dark side

Flint met with Marcel the next day to tell him face to face about the Wild Hunt and what they wanted to do. Marcel thought that was a joke, but he realized Flint told the truth because the riders of the Wild Hunt did too much destruction on Alwas. After some hours, they met with Chris, Allison, Isaac, Tess, Catherine, Vincent.

"Now I understand why they invent this race to keep the secret," said Marcel

"Also, they come from the past. The Earth joins in competition in 2082," said Flint

"Yes, and we come from the beginning of the century 21," said Allison

"How dangerous is for Outlander to go in that area where the ship is?" said Vincent

"I guess their species have some shrines in that area and no other who are out from Alwas can't go there," said Chris

"You smile because he has right," said Allison

"Yes, but you are an exception. Not every day a madman tries to rule the entire world," said Flint

"So, you are guides for us," said Isaac

"Yeah, at least we can do after you save our city and fight against the riders to stop them," said Marcel

"You participate in competitions?" said Tess

"I think we told that. Never mind, we lose against the Team of Earth," said Marcel

"When I begin my career as a cop, I will imagine I will leave Earth," said Catherine

"But, you fall in love with a beast, and the beast is now a werewolf," said Vincent

"Still, this could happen on Earth and you don't need to leave the planet," said Tess

"With some luck, you can send in the past salutations," said Flint

"This will not harm the time if we do it?" said Isaac

"Yes, because the first contact with space is at 2052," said Allison

"Why you need to do something like that when you always will have stored in mind these memories?" said Marcel

Satis visited them to tell them about their friends. Marcel and Flint never believed he was the Avatar before the Earth team won the race of Oban. Vincent sensed a strange presence and did not know from where it came. Catherine looked at him and remained quiet. In the next second, men who sold mirrors asked for help because of his cart.

"Please help me. My cart fall and some of my mirrors are destroyed," said Gaunter

"Ok, I come to tell you because I send maps to your friends," said Satis

"I know you want to sell some mirrors, but you know this mountain is sacred?" said Flint

"When it is about profit, nothing matters?" said Isaac

"I am just a poor man who want sell something to eat," said Gaunter

"Vincent? You are ok?" said Chris

"I am, but something is wrong with him and I don't know why," said Vincent

"Big guy, I think you need to control your emotion," said Isaac

"Also, you never see something suspect from where you come?" said Tess

"Not really, just a kind of pod with a powerful light," said Gaunter

"Why, I know you from somewhere? You look familiar," said Satis

"You have almost 10.000 years, Satis. I think you see many people and sometimes you tend to know if you never meet them in your life," said Marcel

"Actually Satis has right and we've met before, but at that time he wasn't the Avatar and I wasn't known as Master Mirror or Man of Glass or simply known as Gaunter O'Dimm," said Gaunter

"I told you I don't like this guy," said Vincent

"What the hell? Did he stop the time? How is that possible?" said Marcel

"Yesterday a psychotic rider who wants to rule the world and now a...," said Isaac

"Watch your tone Isaac Lahey, for sure you don't want to continue the sentence," said Gaunter

"How you know his name and how the hell you stopped the time?" said Allison

"How somebody dies to save her friends and comes back? In addition, your father will want to know how I was known before. Some people know me as Mephisto or Mephistopolis," said Gaunter

"You are a demon who grants wishes and take souls," said Chris

"Ha, ha, ha. You make me laugh, but yes, that is what I do now," said Gaunter

"I don't know from where you come, but nobody will make a pact with you. You waste your time here," said Tess

"Some people believe you are the reincarnation of evil or the devil himself," said Vincent

"You are too primitive to understand such things and I am not the reincarnation of evil," said Gaunter

"I know you will not leave so easily, but how do you know Satis?" said Catherine

"You already know the story of Creators, right?" said Gaunter

"Is impossible, you are the one who creates the war between Creators," said Satis

"Yes, I am the only one and after that, I decide to go in the world and trick people, but I fall in love with Earth and I begin to grant wishes in exchange for their souls," said Gaunter

"Why somebody powerful like you is here?" said Flint

"I can be where I want, but I want to make you a proposal," said Gaunter

"Most of the people who make proposal with us have a common enemy," said Isaac

"I guess you need help with the Wild Hunt," said Allison

"Yes, that retards manage to trick me," said Gaunter

"How you are afraid of them when you are so powerful?" said Vincent

"How many times he will be defeated, he will return, but if you change the world," said Catherine

"He is going to erase from reality and will never exist," said Tess

"So, you want the prize of Avatar to stop the riders," said Marcel

"Sadly, you are not the only one who wants the prize," said Flint

"That is true, Canaletto is more determined than ever to take the crown of Avatar," said Satis

"I think is time to know what you want," said Chris

"I know about Canaletto and how the fight for the crown of Avatar is fierce, but you know why you are here?" said Gaunter

"Why you don't tell us if you know everything," said Marcel

"Don't try to mock me. Last time a nerd mocked me and I killed him with a spoon when I introduced it in the eye and pushed into the brain," said Gaunter

"That is a horrible way to die," said Vincent

"They are here to stop your plan," said Flint

"You know about the power of the shrine. I will not allow you to do that," said Satis

"What can do the shrine anyway?" said Tess

"With the help of it I can consume the life of the planet," said Gaunter

"I am going to stop you. Do you want the shrine? You need to pass through me," said Satis

"That's I want to hear. We are going to use the old ways," said Gaunter

"Alwas will assist at a new race," said Flint

Gaunter clapped and all people woke up in the place where the race should be. The scrub did not understand how appeared there when they were at home. Satis told the judges about Gaunter and what he wanted to do and they decided to allow the race. Satis took his ship and Gaunter made a ship with his magical powers. The race began and Satis got the advantage because his ship was little and the huge balls rolled very fast and he could to block the corridors to do not allow Gaunter to pass. Gaunter knew if he would use his powers, the judges would remove him. He saw an opportunity, but Satis changed the route of one ball into North-South and another ball to East-West. Satis smiled at his failed attempt and used turbo to get much speed. During the race, a powerful light appeared, threw Gaunter ship away, and after that disappeared. When Satis left the ship, he found a letter and gave to our heroes. After that, they went to the meeting place to meet with Jordan, the new Avatar.

"I can't believe. You are the Avatar now?" said Flint

"It seems to be. Satis told me everything and I come to give a hand," said Jordan

"I guess you know everything," said Allison

"I know what Satis told me. Anyway, who was that guy?" said Jordan

"You know how the world appear?" said Isaac

"Actually the main reason of this race is hidden for thousands of years, but they manage to find the truth," said Satis

"How that happens?" said Marcel

"We had a pretty nice accident because of a pilot and we fell and the people thought we did," said Jordan

"That guy was the one who set up the conflict between Creators," said Vincent

"After that, he begins to work as a merchant and grant people wishes in the exchange of their soul," said Chris

"His name is Gaunter O'Dimm, but he is also known as Mephisto, Mephistopolis, Master Mirror or Man of Glass," said Allison

"Sadly, he can stop the time and knows everything," said Isaac

"That is not something you see every day," said Catherine

"You can tell us what you do on Oban?" said Marcel

"On Oban, you can't practice the races because you are in the finals and you make nine racers. Each of them is different and the winner on spot one gets nine points, winner on the spot second gets six points, the winner of the third spot get three points and the rest of the nothing," said Jordan

"I should ask why you do not look as a human, I mean not entirely?" said Tess

"He needs to learn how he can his aura," said Satis

"You want to send us a message in the past?" said Isaac

"Isn't enough, some mad riders want to fuck up the timeline?" said Jordan

"I should ask how you become the Avatar when Molly is the pilot?" said Flint

"Always the pilot must become the Avatar?" said Allison

"Yes, but because of Krogs Eva decide to save Aikka and left. At that moment Canaletto escapes from prison and attempted to take the crown of Avatar," said Jordan

"To become the Avatar you need to touch the pyramid from the throne room in the flying temple, but I destroyed it to don't allow Canaletto to take the power," said Satis

"So, you prevented Canaletto from taking it, but how he manages to become Avatar then?" said Flint

"You remember about the accident mentioned up? We manage to arrive at a temple called Temple of the Heart. There we meet the Creators and tell us how the world appear," said Jordan

"So, you manage to return to the competition and reveal the secret to others," said Chris

"Yes and when Canaletto escapes, the planet died without an Avatar and Eva, Jordan, and Aikka go to the temple to stop Canaletto," said Satis

"I guess there you meet some problems with guardians," said Catherine

"We manage to stop them to the sacrifice of O and after that, we entered into the temple," said Jordan

"Canaletto must be very powerful if he causes such disaster," said Flint

"Yes, but at the last second I jumped into ball to stop Canaletto to become the Avatar," said Jordan

After an hour, they managed to arrive at the shrine and saw the ship. Before they left, Flint, Marcel, and Satis wished them good luck because they must travel in the future with 10.000 years to stop the riders of the Wild Hunt or anybody who wanted to take the crown of Avatar in his own interest.


	32. Chapter 29: A fairy tale

While the Shadow Alliance continued the attack against Gaunter O'Dimm forces, our heroes spend the night in a shelter and tried to find the place where the ship which would take them to Oban. Savage looked at the map and did not know where the area with the ship should be.

"I have lived here since my mother born me, but where is this place?" said Savage

"Amigo, take a break, you look for hours at that stupid map," said Lambert

"So, Jennifer and Avallach used magic to see if you recognize the place, but you don't," said Mason

"So, that place exists in real life and Savage doesn't remember it or is just an illusion?" said Lucas

"People usually say the magic is just an illusion, so?" said Edward

"Illusion or not, Keeper will try to trick us if Savage is here and Mother Talzin brings the army here?" said Belasko

"So you suggest the place we are searching for is hidden because a powerful spell," said Tracy

"Maybe the person who sends this map here, puts the spell as a protection to don't let unauthorized people find the ship," said Mason

"You are from Beacon Hills, right? How you manage to find something that doesn't want to be found?" said Edward

"The perfect example in our case, the Nemeton," said Jennifer

"What is the Nemeton and why is so hard to be found?" said Savage

"A Nemeton was a sacred space of ancient Celtic religion. Nemeta appears to have been primarily situated in natural areas, and, as they often utilized trees, they are often interpreted as sacred groves. However, other evidence suggests that the word implied a wider variety of ritual spaces, such as shrines and temples. Evidence for nemeta consists chiefly of inscriptions and place-names, which occur all across the Celtic world. Toponyms related to the word Nemeton occur as far west as Galicia, Spain, as far north as Scotland, and as far east as central Turkey," said Avallach

"The word is related to the name of the Nemetes tribe living by the Rhine between the Palatinate and Lake Constance in what is now Germany, and their goddess Nemetona," said Belasko

"Also, the Nemeton can be only be seen by the mythical creatures who use their mythical eyes," said Tracy

"For example, a werewolf who doesn't use his glowing eyes can't see the Nemeton," said Lucas

"So, if the magic is an illusion how we suppose to find something on a magical planet?" said Lambert

"There's always a bit of truth in legends," said Mason

"You mean here must be a sacred place known only by the people who live here?" said Jennifer

"Big guy, you lived your life here, so you have an idea where we should go?" said Lambert

"You can stop mocking the people for a second? In addition, I think we need to find the Sleeper because the initiates must not be afraid. If they are the monster will kill them," said Savage

"So, we need to find the creature to prove we are worthy to go to Oban?" said Lucas

"Wait, this creature might be just a door to a parallel world," said Tracy

"Let's go to sleep because tomorrow we have a long day," said Belasko

"First, let's make the fire more powerful," said Avallach

"Around the shelter, we can find some supplies. I think we need to take them," said Edward

The night came and went to sleep. In the morning, Savage led them to the cave where the Sleeper was. Savage told them the story of the creature and how the Nightsisters used him to take an essence called Water of Life to use in their magical spells.

"A very interesting story. Do you think this creature will help us?" said Mason

"In this game is the fate of the entire world. So, if the beast will not cooperate, we are going to kill it," said Savage

"I hope Nightsisters will not get angry because we kill their own source of power," said Avallach

"They are not mad enough to sacrifice the fate of the Universe for their power," said Lambert

"They are very powerful witches and here you can find alternatives," said Jennifer

"I don't know if I said this before, but this planet gives me chills," said Edward

"I start to miss the Earth and the people from there," said Belasko

"You are not the only one," said Lucas

"At least you are yourselves and not possessed a dark spell," said Tracy

"Yes, you have right with this," said Edward

"Are other people who live here except your clan?" said Mason

"No, just Nightsisters and Nightbrothers," said Savage

"Why Lambert stopped to mock the people?" said Jennifer

"Why? The big guy wants to rip my head off because I mock you," said Lambert

"I think we are close to the cave where is the Sleeper," said Avallach

"I think you already begin to sense this energy what try to devour us," said Belasko

"It affects us only if we believe in this," said Tracy

"So, the magic is just an illusion," said Lucas

"Here is the cave. Now we get inside?" said Mason

"Let's not make that sleepy creature wait for us too much," said Lambert

"I hope the creature will not send us to a creepy dimension," said Lucas

"It doesn't matter where the creature will send us. Will matter to find the ship that takes up to Oban," said Savage

"Guys, I think I hear something strange," said Lucas

"The creature needs some company," said Jennifer

"Yes, we shall give it some company," said Tracy

"I wonder if the Sleeper knows from where this map come," said Avallach

"I hope this map is not a trap," said Belasko

Our heroes entered the cave of the Sleeper. There the creature looked at them to see who was afraid of him. Savage looked at the creature and opened his lightsaber to be ready to strike the beast down. The Sleeper looked at them and showed with a tentacle the map. After that, he used a spell and send them in the dimension where the ship was.

"At least the creature knows why we come in...," said Tracy

"The landscape doesn't change so we are still on Dathomir," said Lucas

"Sadly, this part of Dathomir is unknown to me," said Savage

"Now, you have the chance to visit it, big guy," said Lambert

"You really love to mock the people," said Edward

"I am the only one who feels useless on this planet?" said Belasko

"You mean the planet is too primitive for your powers?" said Mason

"The magic known as the primitive ways will not work hand in hand with the technology because the magic becomes weaker and weaker with the years that pass," said Jennifer

"Sometimes is good to maintain a balance between them to don't forget from where you left," said Avallach

"Do you have any idea where we are?" said Mason

"I should be the one who answers your question because I live on Dathomir, but I haven't the smallest clue where we are," said Savage

"You can use your magic to see where we are?" said Edward

"Strange, our magic doesn't work here. How is that possible?" said Jennifer

"Mine either... So, our magic doesn't work here and Savage is a native and don't know where we are so must be just a logical explication," said Avallach

"We are not on Dathomir. We are in a magical world," said Belasko

"So, the Nightsisters create their own magical world to practice as much they can without to get old," said Lambert

"I guess we are the intruders if this is their world," said Savage

"How do you know that?" said Lucas

"I don't know, maybe these ugly creatures are just the meeting committee," said Tracy

"Sometimes I need to keep my mouth shut," said Savage

"I hope you can use your magic," said Belasko

"No, because this stupid world doesn't let us use magic here," said Avallach

"Maybe for you, but I am still a Darach," said Jennifer

"Time to burn and to electrocute some asses," said Edward

"I am the only one who thinks is too much magic in the world?" said Lambert

"You are a Witcher and you use magic, not to mention you are not born with it," said Mason

"I wonder how many obstacles we are going to defeat until we find the ship," said Lucas

"This is the first wave. Will be more than this, I can assure you," said Tracy

They began to fight with the guards and managed to defeat them. Jennifer used her powers to see who controlled this area. Savage began to smile because he remembered the days when he was a child. One night Maul and Savage did not have to do and Maul decided to tell him how Mother Talzin how she made a magical world for him based on the mythology of Dathomir.

"Why do you smile and why you stop my spell," said Jennifer

"Because this is my home and those ugly creatures are my toys," said Savage

"Why do you talk about? This doesn't make a sense," said Tracy

"You are born on Dathomir, but how this dimension is your home?" said Lucas

"So, your brother is Maul, and his mother is Mother Talzin. She makes this world for you and because you are brothers, he takes you here," said Belasko

"Because he smiles, that means Belasko says the truth," said Edward

"This is not the first time when I hear about magical worlds that are located in an object," said Lambert

"I think Geralt tells you about the world made in that mirror when he with the sister of the queen of Toussaint are in that mirror," said Avallach

"Must be a way to exist from here, but how?" said Mason

"If I have right the ship is at the training ground. Now I understand why the Keeper decides to join you," said Savage

"So, your species must pass a maturity test to prove they are worthy to be called an adult," said Lambert

"After you pass the test, the ship will come," said Lucas

"We visited your village before you with Keeper and Sisters of the night come at Nightsisters," said Mason

"Everything depends on you," said Avallach

"I am pretty amazed to see such world and sometimes is much better to stay here because the days pass harder and you can learn many things," said Jennifer

"We arrived at the training grounds, but where is everyone," said Edward

"I think we need to ask him," said Mason

"You are the infamous brother of the Sith Darth Maul, Savage Opress. Nice to see you in person," said Lambert

"Says the one who is fucked by the cat," Savage Opress

"Guys, he is just an illusion," said Jennifer

"So, what is his test, because I don't understand," said Mason

"Always Savage wanted to be more powerful than me. Now the time has come to prove this," said Savage Opress

"Why you look like me?" said Savage

"I am your alter ego, but I will assure if you defeat me, on Oban you are going to find your friends," said Savage Opress

Savage opened his double blade sword and looked at his ego that did the same thing. After that, both engaged in a fierce duel because he always wanted to be powerful and renowned at his brother Darth Maul. Savage managed to defeat his alter ego and he summoned the ship that took our heroes to Oban.


	33. Chapter 30: Memories from Canaan

Gaunter O'Dimm with his riders continued their plan to attack the Earth because he knew there was no other way to stop Eredin, Caranthir, and Imlerith. While Gaunter planned the assault on the Earth, our heroes looked at the map to see where the ship should be, but they had a little problem because the map contained a number of cities.

"I give you the map, now is your turn to figure out the next move," said Ventress

"The ship can't be in n different location," said Ciri

"What you know about each town from the map?" said Lara

"Not many things, but this city is abandoned," said Aiden

"Do you think this abandoned city called Canaan is important?" said Misha

"Look at this city that seems to be Beacon Hills," said Kincaid

"My mother told me always magic is only an illusion," said Auberon

"I think we are in Bardo for a reason. This dimension is a reflection of our reality. So, we need to find the reality," said Kali

"You mean we need to find the real abandoned city," said Jackson

"You are from here, so do you know how we can go into Canaan?" said Ventress

"We can use these cars, but where are the keys?" said Aiden

"I think you mean these tiny things that can open the door," said Ciri

"Still, we need some gasoline to use the cars," said Misha

"Or we can do something more easily than that," said Lara

"We can go in the car and you take us there with your powers," said Kali

"I would say yes, but we don't know how your powers can affect this dimension," said Auberon

"Lara takes us benzine and Ciri finds other key. Now, we need to drive these junks to Canaan," said Kincaid

"When I want to drive fast, the cops are there to stop me, but when the cops are not there, I drive junk cars," said Jackson

"You want to feel like the characters from Fast and Furious series?" said Aiden

"We can't drive the night during the night. So where do we stay over the night?" said Misha

"Why you look so strange, Auberon?" said Ventress

"Something is not good here. When the night comes, the creatures begin to fight," said Auberon

"I think Gaunter O'Dimm plan his assault to the Earth to get rid of the Wild Hunt," said Lara

"So, until now the creatures do what they want," said Ciri

"At least we are not such a treat for him as we believe," said Jackson

"Or, we have an ally here and don't know about," said Kincaid

They took the cars, began to drive to Canaan, and stopped there to spend the night at an abandoned motel. The motel was abandoned and no feet of human or other creatures were in the area and decided to sleep in turns to avoid the problems that crawling in the darkness. In the morning, they continued the city to Canaan to see if they would find someone who can help them.

"We are in the middle of nowhere and this city looks more creepy than Beacon Hills," said Misha

"How this city remains stuck in time?" said Jackson

"I wonder who we are going to find here," said Kali

"I think is better not to ask this question because you don't know what will appear," said Auberon

"Ventress, do you sense something?" said Ciri

"Only us and nothing else," said Ventress

"If the place is so well preserved during the years, you can smell something?" said Lara

"I smell just old, strange or not I don't sense a smell of other creatures," said Aiden

"So, why in this place of dimension the creatures don't come and in the rest of the area, they are crawling in the dark and fight until death?" said Kincaid

"This is a very good question, but we seem we search the needle in the haystack," said Auberon

"We burn the hay from the haystack and we find the needle," said Ciri

"Easy to say and hard to do," said Aiden

"I think I have an idea if we are alone here," said Kincaid

"I am the only one who thinks this place is a graveyard?" said Lara

"So, you go to the graveyard to mourn the love you care and you need silence to do that, so if we make noise, maybe somebody will come to see who disturb their deadly silence," said Ventress

"I guess is time to roar a bit," said Misha

"Now is the time to feel like a cock when he wake up all people in the morning," said Jackson

"The song of the cock is beautiful in comparison with a fierce animal," said Kali

"Let's roar to wake all the people from Canaan who are not here or they are dead," said Aiden

"I think even the dead people hear your roar, but nobody answer," said Gaunter

"Again, you, you already lost in your own game," said Auberon

"True, but you don't escape from me so easily," said Gaunter

"So, you are the one who is called Gaunter O'Dimm aka Master Mirror," said Ventress

"You are not allowed to be here," said Lenore

"Who are you and you aren't afraid of him?" said Ciri

"This is my realm and my world, you can do everything you want on Earth, but in Bardo, I am the queen," said Lenore

"True, but your powers are limited in comparison with mine. Your power works only in Canaan," said Gaunter

"We already know how the devil looks like, but who are you?" said Aiden

"You make me laugh. You already know I am the one who twists the creators and now you make me a devil very nice. Her name is Lenore and is a banshee," said Gaunter

"How somebody like him is afraid of a banshee?" said Misha

"Nobody said he is afraid of me, but here in Canaan is not so powerful like in the entire world," said Lenore

"Now you decide to conquer the Earth because you don't have any other options?" said Lara

"Your days are numbered Gaunter O'Dimm. The death will come to you," said Lenore

"Banshee is the one who predicts the death of somebody, but you have right or you want to threaten him?" said Kali

"I am Master Mirror. I know everything and nobody can't stop me," said Gaunter

"Shall we see in the future," said Lenore

"You think I am afraid of your predictions?" said Gaunter

"I don't know what to say, but I hope you are," Kincaid

Gaunter O'Dimm disappeared while our heroes looked strange at Lenore. They did not understand how somebody powerful like Gaunter O'Dimm was afraid of a banshee like Lenore. Lenore invited them to her house to talk because she did not have visitors for a long time.

"Let's begin, you are a Banshee and you live alone in this town," said Ciri

"Not to mention this town remains stuck in time," said Auberon

"You are still alive?" said Aiden

"Yes and no in the same time. I am still alive because of Banshee powers," said Lenore

"What happen to all people from the town? Where they are?" said Kincaid

"They are not anymore because they disappear from my fault," said Lenore

"So an entire city disappears from your fault. This is a joke, right?" said Ventress

"No, you don't know how powerful can be a banshee. The Banshee can predict the death, but also, they can cause it," said Lenore

"How you manage to kill all people from this town?" said Kali

"I couldn't control my powers," said Lenore

"This is the first time when I hear a Banshee can cause the death," said Misha

"They can, but only the powerful ones. The Banshee is a harbinger of death. She put the massager of death, the Kitsune, to deliver the message and when the target is dead, the Hellhound come to collect his soul," said Lenore

"This is interesting, but you have any idea why the creatures fight?" said Jackson

"They are lost souls on the Earth without peace," said Lenore

"Do you know more information about the Wild Hunt, I mean about our future riders?" said Auberon

"Yes, the magic is not so strong as in the past, so they need to find new methods to continue their plan," said Lenore

"The young Kitsune don't respect the rules, but the old one knows the deviations of the rule," said Ciri

"True, now they use their magic to combine two dimensions in the only and create the third dimension," said Lenore

"What are the third dimensions?" said Misha

"My sweetheart, the first one is our world, the second one is Bardo and the third one the place when our world combines with Bardo when riders capture a person," said Lenore

"This thing don't require a huge use of power because they learn another method," said Lara

"What they do with the captured people? They still use them as slaves?" said Kincaid

"No, they keep in a room or something, but I don't know why," said Lenore

"What about Gaunter O'Dimm? He is more powerful than everything so I don't understand how he will disappear," said Aiden

"I don't know how will be destroyed, but his death is much closer than he thought," said Lenore

"Auberon told us about somebody named Canaletto. Do you think he will be the one who will stop Master Mirror once for an end-all?" said Jackson

"Maybe, the only thing I know he wear a sign on his back," said Lenore

"That is Canaletto, but how we are going to stop him?" said Auberon

"Why you keep asking this question? We don't even arrive at Oban to see how can defeat him," said Ventress

"She has right. Canaletto is not so huge treat as Gaunter O'Dimm, but is more powerful," said Lenore

"How is that possible? What is his strong point?" said Lara

"If Master Mirror, twists their minds, that means his powers are much more limited them everybody on Oban," said Ciri

"Let's not forget the Creators tried to kill Canaletto and because they failed, locked him," said Jackson

"By the way, where the ship to Oban is or how we can go there?" said Misha

"Yeah, you need to find a ship. You are going to find the ship at the entrance of Canaan," said Lenore

"From there we come, where is that ship?" said Kali

"The ship is in Canaan and not in this stupid dimension," said Aiden

"True, the only exit from Bardo is from Canaan and I suggest you spend the night here," said Lenore

"Why you say that?" said Jackson

"A great war will come in this direction. The riders of the Wild Hunt will begin a huge war to take the throne. Here are you safe, but if you leave and meet them, you are lost forever," said Lenore

"Do you have any idea who will win the war?" said Jackson

"I don't have any idea, but Gaunter O'Dimm will not see the end of the battle," said Lenore

"When we can leave?" said Aiden

"The attack will begin this night, but the creatures can only appear during the night," said Lenore

Our heroes remained with Lenore to wait the night to pass. The next day she gave them supplies and showed a secret tunnel and a map to arrive at the entrance of Canaan city. After that, they entered a house and used a mirror to pass from Bardo to the real world. There our heroes found the ship that took them to Oban.


	34. Chapter 31: Shadows in the desert

In the morning, our heroes woke up and went to eat. While they ate, they looked at the map to see how they can escape from Mortis because the planet was a kind of prison stuck in time. While you were inside of the prison, outside the time froze.

"We are the only livings on this planet, any suggestions?" said Yen

"We have a map that can show us a way out from this planet," said Gabe

"This is not actually a true planet. If you look carefully at the documents you can see this is actually a prison," said Liam

"Some inscriptions say the ones come here because of somebody if I understand well," said Eskel

"So, they come here to hide, but who is that person?" said Donovan

"How a father makes two children's alone?" said Parrish

"Actually, they have a mother," said Triss

"Why a father needs a mother to make kids when they are force entities?" said Donovan

"Because you smile, is more than that, isn't it?" said Josh

"I am the only one who senses something when we visit these places yesterday?" said Zach

"I hope we are not going to have some problems. Are enough, we already met Gaunter O'Dimm or the riders of the Wild Hunt," said Ennis

"Actually, this family has been mortals since the children drink water from Pool of knowledge and Fountain of power and because of it. The Daughter becomes the embodiment of the light side and the Son becomes the embodiment of the dark side," said Anakin

"True, the documents say a long time ago a girl come here and she becomes the servant of the Ones, but not for a long time because she falls in love with the Father," said Triss

"Also, here says she makes peace between Son and Daughter and helps the Son to use his destructive powers in a constructive way," said Yen

"How you are able to understand this language?" said Ethan

"They understand it because of the magic I guess," said Donovan

"Continue the story, please," said Ethan

"So, the servant gets old and couldn't control the kids and to stop them fight, she drinks water from Pool of knowledge and Fountain of power and becomes a monstrosity," said Eskel

"She becomes Abeloth known as the Mother of the Ones," said Liam

"I think she manages to stop the children's to fight, but," said Josh

"But, she becomes a monster and all are forced to run from the planet," said Anakin

"How they manage to stop her?" said Parrish

"They trapped her into a station and remained there until the balance of the force was destroyed," said Ennis

"The Sith and the Jedi ally to stop her and after they defeated her, tried to find the Dagger of Mortis to kill her," said Zach

"Guys, why the location of the ship moved?" said Gabe

"Is the only way to find why the ship moved," said Anakin

They finished eating and went to the place where the ship appeared on the map. While they came close to the area, they sensed something was wrong, but did not know why. Anakin tried to use his sense to see who hidden in the shadows, but failed.

"I don't know how to tell you, but I think this is a trap," said Anakin

"I should ask how bad is if you opened your lightsaber?" said Parrish

"Dude, this is not good I can assure you," said Donovan

"Is something here, I sense it, but hides somewhere," said Eskel

"Triss, I think is time to use our secret weapon," said Yen

"If something lurks here, our magic will discover it," said Triss

"Guys, I think you don't need to use that spell anymore because the thing is coming to us and is very ugly. That can't be a human being, right?" said Ethan

"Show some respect, you are the one who comes here and not me," said Abeloth

"My dear, we are not supposed to be here and neither do you if I have right," said Liam

"Just you don't think that is Abeloth, right?" said Zach

"Trick or treat? I see you bring the Dagger of Mortis with you," said Abeloth

"You want it? Come and get it because you are going to die stabbed with it," said Ennis

"Do you know how powerful I am? Don't make me crush you like a bug," said Abeloth

"I can ask why you are here? Also, your children, your dear husband, and Maya are somewhere here," said Zach

"Sadly, I don't have the pleasure to meet them," said Abeloth

"You can tell us what do you want?" said Josh

"Your little conflict with Wild Hunt and Gaunter O'Dimm destroyed the balance of the force and because if it I am free," said Abeloth

"Until your children will come you to trap again on Alderaan," said Josh

"Or until you will be killed by that beautiful dagger," said Donovan

"We have too many problems and we don't need a problem like you, leave while you can," said Anakin

"You realize if the Wild Hunt or Gaunter O'Dimm or somebody else who will take the crown of Avatar will erase you when they will make the world how they want?" said Triss

"I am aware of it and I don't care. Nobody knows how the things will change in the future," said Abeloth

"I am a harbinger of death and I know we are not going to die," said Parrish

"This is your lucky day, I will spare your shit lives, but you need to do something for me," said Abeloth

"How we know this is not a joke?" said Ennis

"If I wanted, all of you were already dead," said Abeloth

"Now you can tell us what do you want?" said Donovan

"You need to break up the seal that weak my powers," said Abeloth

"You think we are stupid to do that?" said Yen

"Yes, but in future will come a time when you are going to need that power," said Abeloth

"How do you know this? You are not Gaunter O'Dimm to know everything," said Gabe

"True, but you already know I am one of the Creators even I don't appear or come from they come. You don't know what I know," said Abeloth

"You want to say about Canaletto?" said Parrish

"My dear family sub-estimates him. The Creators tried to destroy him, but they failed and imprisoned him. He tried again to seal the power of Avatar but was stopped at the last second," said Abeloth

"So you are wanting to help us to defeat him?" said Eskel

"I don't want a madman to take the power of Avatar and finish his crusade," said Abeloth

"How we suppose to break up the spell?" said Ethan

"You must find the Crystal cave," said Abeloth

After that, Abeloth disappeared in a cloud of smoke. Anakin knew he was the Chosen One and this would be a test for him. He remembered about all crimes he did in the past and how he killed his close friends. Anakin, when he dueled with Vader, sensed something strange and did not know why.

"You are fine? Something is wrong with you?" said Ennis

"I am fine, but I don't know if is necessary to help Abeloth," said Anakin

"You lie, something bothers you and don't want to tell us," said Ethan

"You have this feeling since you dueled with Vader," said Liam

"All sharp shifters can smell the chemosignals to fell emotion," said Zach

"So, you want to tell us what is wrong with you?" said Gabe

"OK, Fine, I confess. I sense a very strange presence in Vader when I duel with him and I do not know why. Abeloth knows that," said Anakin

"Maybe these happen because you still regret what you did and this regret follows you like a nightmare in the night. Here is the planet of the force that keeps the balance in the force," said Donovan

"Maybe your dark side can be here because he is a manifestation of your past," said Parrish

"You can't erase something with the sponge because always will remain some relics to remember about people in the past," said Josh

"I am not a Jedi and I don't understand the force very well, but why is so important the cave?" said Eskel

"Each crystal in that cave is full of force. The force becomes an entity and test the one who enters the cave if he is worthy or not to accomplish something," said Yen

"The wizards use the same tricks so the magic and the force are not so different as the people believe," said Triss

"Could be something more than that?" said Parrish

"My mother always told you don't need to see everything from one perspective," said Yen

"Do you think our friends are in the past or in the future and manage to meet the real Darth Vader?" said Triss

"We don't have any idea if all friends are part of this journey or we don't know who they meet," said Josh

"True, we are going to see on Oban," said Eskel

"How much we need to walk until we find that cave?" said Gabe

"Not much, but I hope everything will be good," said Anakin

"Let's recap. Abeloth wants to test you. Some of us think the true Vader is somewhere out of Mortis or here. So, try to think and I him and maybe we know from where the feeling comes," said Liam

"When I met and dueled with Ahsoka after many years on Malachor," said Anakin

"So that means we have many chances to meet Vader and Ahsoka," said Donovan

"At least everybody will understand the fate of the entire world is in this game," said Gabe

"So no matter if Jedi, Sith, hero, bounty hunter, droid or human who will ally with us will understand this is a fight for survival if we want or not. If we don't stand together, we are doomed," said Zach

"I guess that is the cave," said Ethan

"Before you enter, remember all people can redeem if they want that and no matter obstacle that is going to meet, they will pass it," said Ennis

"Like Ahsoka said to me when she jumped. Wish me luck," said Anakin

Anakin entered the cave because he knew there was not another way to defeat his fears. He walked into the cave and sensed how somebody blew in his neck, but nobody was there. Anakin remembered about his past as Dark Vader and how he killed many innocent people. In the next second, Vader appeared and looked at him.

"Is impossible you can't be alive," said Anakin

"Riders of the Wild Hunt twist the time," said Vader

"How is possible to be here if you are on Malachor?" said Anakin

"We have the same body, but are two different egos," said Vader

"What do you want? What is plan of Abeloth?" said Anakin

"The Chosen One is the one who will bring balance in the force. We are the one who needs to keep the balance to allow Abeloth to break up the chains," said Vader

"I know you must go, but Ahsoka is fine?" said Anakin

"She is and she is not alone," said Vader

Before leaving, Vader gave something to Anakin and disappeared. Anakin left the cave and looked at the object. The object was a crystal and they realized they must return to the monastery. There the ship appeared and took them to Oban.


	35. Chapter 32: Harbingers of war

While our heroes traveled to Oban to stop the riders of the Wild Hunt once for all end, the situation on Earth was not so pink. The riders now controlled the entire planet and only a few people remained in hiding while other people were used as slaves and tortured until they recognized the supremacy of elves over the humans. The people began to wonder if this would be the end of humankind and why not anybody came to save the population. In Beacon Hills, the situation was same and people lost their hope. People began to wonder why riders of the Wild Hunt chosen to attack Earth or why they made their first appearance on Beacon Hills. Eredin, Falka, Caranthir, and Imlerith sensed a presence in Canaan and knew Gaunter O'Dimm and the riders who had embraced the new ways wanted revenge.

"We need to prepare for war. We need to give a lesson to all dumb who think our reign is over," said Eredin

"So our dear servants who were banished by Auberon, met Gaunter O'Dimm and joined us wanted the crown of Aen Elle because they thought we didn't deserve it," said Caranthir

"So the devil plays with the fire if he thinks he is going to take our soul," said Imlerith

"You know what is very funny? He cannot track me when I teleport. If he wants to take the soul of someone I will use this beautiful nails and I will go to take all his powers," said Falka

"I thought you lost your nails, how you get them back?" said Imlerith

"True, but I get them back when we siege Kaer Morhen. Also, they fit me so well," said Falka

"Now the time has come to reveal a secret," said Caranthir

"Tell me you find you know where is that planet," said Eredin

"We need to go to Oban. Sadly, these dumb people manage to find the ships," said Caranthir

"I guess you marked them with the magic when you threw them at the mercy of magic," said Imlerith

"Also, we need to tell you something you don't realize," said Falka

"The time on Earth don't pass like other planets," said Caranthir

"This explains why there pass three or four days and here months," said Imlerith

"Not to mention this is not supposed to happen. Our invasion affects the timeline here and is space," said Eredin

"What do you mean by this?" said Imlerith

"The first encounter with the space of human was in 2052 when the Krogs would threaten the population with war," said Falka

"Also, in 2082 for the first time in human history the humans from Earth participate in Oban competition," said Caranthir

"Do you have any idea where your magic throws them? I meet a group of them on a desert planet full of statues and ruins with many temples," said Imlerith

"That planet is called Korriban and is known as the ancient home of the Sith," said Falka

"I meet another group of Alwas. Alwas is one of three planets where the preselection for Oban holds and I manage to meet the Avatar," said Eredin

"Me with Falka we find them on a planet called Malachor," said Caranthir

"Can't be only four places, there a few of them," said Imlerith

"Also, some of them was on Nourasia, Dathomir and a very strange planet called Mortis," said Caranthir

"We are very lucky and your magic help us, dear," said Falka

"What do you talk about?" said Eredin

"I don't know how, but Caranthir manage to throw these stupid pets in the galaxy and they fuck us the plan of Gaunter O'Dimm," said Falka

"Now I understand why they decide to attack us," said Imlerith

"The last option of Gaunter is to attack us," said Caranthir

While Eredin, Falka, Caranthir and Imlerith discussed the plan of defense, Gaunter with his allies made the last preparation to begin the attack. He knew would not be an easy war because the entire population of Aen Elle was an Earth like the entire fleet of flying ships.

"I can't believe we are going this," said Gaunter

"Why you let that fools to destroy your plan when you had the chance to crush them like a bug?" said Helmut

"Not everybody has the chance to defeat the devil at his own game," said Calindor

"Sometimes you must be against of principles to do something," said Sinclair

"I am very surprised to see how Earth becomes the home of Aen Elle," said Catastros

"Who the hell put the Keeper to join with the Wild Hunt? Who put Eredin and his infidels to betray the Keeper?" said Sinclair

"I am very surprised because even the Keeper of Underworld is afraid of the Wild Hunt and they can defeat easily a Titan if they want," said Gaunter

"I have a question, but it does not matter right now," said Helmut

"The only advantage we have against Eredin and his riders the supernatural creatures who attack during the night," said Skylar

"We can call this an advantage?" said Calindor

"Is our only chance to match the army of entire Aen Elle," said Skylar

"I don't understand why they don't join us?" said Catastros

"Eredin is a very powerful warrior and he does the will of the people no matter what will happen," said Gaunter

"Always will be a fight between the old generation and the new generation. Each of them has different beliefs. We can't kill our own people," said Skylar

"They are not our people. Look how we look and how they look. We are not the same, they hate to use us and we hate them," said Calindor

"Not to mention we don't respect their stupid old law," said Sinclair

"The night will come in a few hours," said Catastros

"With it will come the chaos over the Earth and nothing will stop us now," said Gaunter

A few hours remained and the night would come. Shumi became very stressed and they did not know why because anything new happened since Aen Elle took over the control of Earth. Amalia decided to use her powers to see the reason why Shumi acted this way.

"Guys, is worse than I imagined," said Amalia

"Will happen, something worse than this?" said Braeden

"Please don't say yes, because I am going mad," said Aaron

"What can happen worse than this?" said Cora

"I guess we need to take the people safe," said Tyler

"True, but why?" said Talia

"Nothing special, just a war between riders of the Wild Hunt because some the new generation, allied with the devil against Eredin, Caranthir, and Imlerith," said Amalia

"Good for them, but they are outmatched," said Tyler

"You are wrong, father. Malia called me and told me about Stiles when he woke up in the morgue and what happened while he was dead. He said the supernatural creatures appeared and fought during the night," said Cora

"We need to take all populations of Beacon Hills somewhere safe because will be a slaughter between elves and the humankind will suffer the most," said Talia

"If here is day, on the other side of the planet is night, so the attack begin?" said Braeden

"No, that means we have time to send a message to the population to hide," said Aaron

"That will be not necessarily because the attack will be here," said Amalia

"We need to abandon the city how fast we can because here will be a living hell," said Tyler

"Not to mention that frosty with a staff move can summon all fleets here," said Braeden

"I am curious to know if Eredin will let the children and the woman stay," said Cora

"I hope will not use the people as a human shield to protect their fat asses," said Aaron

"Guys, let's move because in less than four hours the hell will unleash here and nothing will remain from Beacon Hills," said Aaron

"You hear about Ash? Is that thing that remains after the fire," said Braeden

"The Egyptians and all people say and believe the Phoenix will reborn from his own ash," said Talia

"True, because is more important to save the life of the people," said Cora

"The fate smile to us, look here," said Amalia

"Why they free the people?" said Aaron

"The population of Aen Elle uses the humans as slaves for their labors," said Talia

"At least even the lazy people are good for something," said Cora

"I know where they hold the prisoners. Here will be madness, so they will not waste time for any humans when they have the Earth full of humans," said Tyler

They managed to free the prisoners after they tricked the riders of the Wild Hunt. After that told them to leave Beacon Hills how fast, they can because the city would remain a ruin after a fight between old and new generation for the Aen Elle crown. Cora, Talia, Braeden, Amalia, and Aaron left with them, but they took a drone to see what would happen in Beacon Hills. After an hour, a very powerful storm unleashed with rain, wind, thunder, lightning, and the new generation of the riders came from the storm with an army of supernatural creatures.

"I think I am going to name this battle "Clash of the Titans," said Aaron

"Why you choose that name?" said Cora

"My dear, from a side, comes a fucking storm with rain, wind, lightning, and thunder and from the other side come to a beautiful snow storm with a keen wind and temperatures that freeze your bones. Not to mention you can barely breathe," said Braeden

"I am glad we save the people in time. At least we are not a part of this madness," said Aaron

"I don't want even to know how this battle would end," said Tyler

"If the staff of Caranthir is destroyed, they are fucked up," said Talia

"How they hell Caranthir is so powerful?" said Cora

"Shumi says Caranthir manages to find the sphere that we use to defeat Titan Chthonian," said Amalia

"I hope he will not so mad to open the Gates of Tartarus to make the fight easier," said Aaron

"If he does that for sure he will invite the Keeper of Underworld or another mad man to join in this slaughter," said Braeden

"How powerful should be these souls together if he throws our friends in time and space?" said Tyler

"Not to mention he brought entire Aen Elle on Earth and in less than a day conquered the earth by summoning simultaneously many portals around the world to overwhelm the population," said Talia

"I guess he used all powers of sphere and now he finds a trick or something to grow up his powers," said Tyler

"I am very curious to see how these storms will mix," said Aaron

"Will be a marvelous landscape, but will not be good for Beacon Hills or other cities and countries in the area," said Amalia

"The show will begin in less than a minute," said Braeden

Because of the violent storm, the drone was destroyed into pieces. Braeden managed to hack the cameras from the city and with the help of a laptop, she was capable seeing that was going in all Beacon Hills. They saw how the storms would clash in a few seconds.


	36. Chapter 33: The betrayal

Only hundred meters were between the violent storms. The sky had a very strange color and all were in the tunnels. The people followed the clash of the titans with the help of security system from Beacon Hills and were terrified to see the apocalyptic landscape. The civilization of Aen Elle looked straight in the eyes that practiced the new ways and vice versa. They knew was not returning back and only a final battle would decide the fate of entire Aen Elle.

"At least we meet again. I hope you miss me," said Gaunter

"Where are your little puppets? They are afraid to join the battle or wait for the ending?" said Imlerith

"You miss us I guess," said Skylar

"Your reign is now Eredin. I swear it," said Calindor

"You have already lost your soul because of him," said Eredin

"You have done the same thing like us," said Helmut

"Do you think if you have Falka by your side, she will save you?" said Sinclair

"Keep your mouth shot until I rip your mouth with my nails. These boys, even my stupid dear husband manage to trick Gaunter with the payment of debt," said Falka

"You must be kidding," said Catastros

"No, that is the truth," said Caranthir

"I must admit it, they make the terms of the contract to don't let me allow to take their souls," said Gaunter

"Why you accept this?" said Helmut

"I put them to respect some rules, but they manage to find the deviations from the rules like the old Kitsune," said Gaunter

"In the contract don't say anything about that, so you can't do anything to stop us," said Imlerith

"How you could let the dumb to destroy your plan?" said Calindor

"I know it sounds very strange, but Caranthir throw these fools at the mercy of the magic," said Skylar

"I hear many stories about you Gaunter O'Dimm, Man of Glass, Master Mirror, Mephisto, Mephistopolis or how they hell the people call you," said Falka

"Always the humans are known for creating bedtime stories, but they never had the chance to prove their existence," said Gaunter

"Here is the entire civilization of Aen Elle," said Sinclair

"What do you expect if the Keeper of Underworld destroyed our house?" said Eredin

"Who put you to fight against him?" said Catastros

"This is not your business. The Keeper is very week and fool. Not to mention he lost the war against the same people for three times," said Caranthir

"The devil exists in reality if the Keeper of the Underworld and the Creator make the Earth?" said Imlerith

"Imlerith is a dumb, but sometimes he puts good questions," said Helmut

"Who do you really are? I always wanted to ask this question," said Skylar

"Even your own people turn against you because you hide them secrets," said Eredin

"The allies of the Keeper have a big shock when they realize their beloved master is actually the fallen titan Oranos," said Falka

"Hello, when you want to tell us the truth?" said Calindor

"You better confess who you truly are because in one second I will be with the nails in your chest and I am going to take your powers," said Falka

Gaunter O'Dimm smiled at them and knew now was the perfect moment to reveal to them his identity because he waited for a very long time to do this. Before to tell them, he vanished and appeared in the middle of the storms and froze them in time. He knew the population of Aen Elle would continue to fight against each other when they would realize he turned them against them.

"You want to take a power that you don't understand how you can use it," said Gaunter

"I think is time to tell us the truth. You make us fight against them and now you betray us?" said Calindor

"How fool, you can be? After Auberon banish you because you are too violent, you begin to seek for revenge. You need just a little moral support, nothing more," said Gaunter

"I guess you know who is really is," said Skylar

"No, we don't have the smallest clue, but we know he is not the devil himself or the reincarnation of evil," said Eredin

"You knew from the beginning we can't tolerate their shit anymore," said Helmut

"If your world, Aen Elle, still existed, you would tolerate them for at least ten years, on Earth I would say in less than a year, you would want to dethrone Eredin," said Gaunter

"Not to mention you give them an army and everything that they want to fight," said Imlerith

"We don't need an army to end the reign of Eredin. You hear about strategic attacks," said Catastros

"You really enjoy to play with the people mind, isn't it?" said Falka

"At least you can tell us more about your grand plan?" said Sinclair

"My grand plan? I do not have a grand plan. You have the power to travel in space and time, but none of you wonder who create the planets, the stars or nature, the sea, everything," said Gaunter

"Why we should care about such thing?" said Eredin

"I think this is the first thing when we can agree about something," said Catastros

"You have amnesia Eredin? You forget that you learn from Alwas?" said Gaunter

"So, that we know from Eredin, is not a big deal," said Imlerith

"Doesn't matter how we appear and from where is coming," said Gaunter

"Why do you at speak in plural?" Who do you talk about?" said Calindor

"Do you ever hear about the Creators? Do you ever hear the planet called Oban, the Mother Planet? Why do you think is called the Mother Planet?" said Gaunter

"You can stop with the fucking philosophy? You are boring us, madman," said Falka

"After many years of a very toxic relationship, I think this is the first time or the second time when we can agree," said Caranthir

"Never mind, you want to know who I am and what you seek? If you want to keep your comments for you and shut up," said Gaunter

"I think we should let him speak," said Sinclair

"I appreciate it. The Creators make the planet Oban and with the help of it, we begin to create the life in the Universe. All the Creators are immortal, but with the immortality comes some disadvantages," said Gaunter

"I guess you begin to think important to everyone and you make them fighting," said Helmut

"True, because of me, today, remain only nine Creators. After this event, I decided to become someone new. Someone who can influence the people future," said Gaunter

"So, you decide to become a demon who has the power to grant wishes that you need to pay with your soul," said Imlerith

"That is the end of the story? Because we bored," said Catastros

"To prevent this happening, they decide to choose an Avatar. Because in this game is the fate of the entire Universe, they need a cover to choose the new Avatar and the best way is the race," said Gaunter

"You need something to add?" said Falka

"No, just I wish you a nice destruction," said Gaunter

Gaunter O'Dimm disappeared. Caranthir, Falka, Eredin, and Imlerith looked at Catastros, Calindor, Helmut, Sinclair, and Skylar. In the next second, they took the weapons and began to fight. The storms crashed and caused explosions. The population of Aen Elle began to fight with the traitors and the supernatural creatures. Streets, houses, cars, and everything began to crumble. The conflict extends on the entire Earth and the people through the apocalypse came. Deaton and Morel managed to find in the tunnels Cora, Tyler, Talia, Braeden, Aaron and Malia who looked at the disaster.

"I can't believe what I see with the eyes. Is impossible," said Aaron

"Stay calm, this is never supposed to happen," said Deaton

"You are fine?" said Cora

"Yes, we are. I see the population of Beacon Hills is safe in the tunnels," said Morel

"What do you mean this is not supposed to happen?" said Tyler

"Riders of the Wild Hunt change the future and I see they make the Earth their playground with this fight," said Deaton

"Is a way to stop them, or we need the day to come?" said Braeden

"We can just wait to see how the retards destroy everything around them," said Morel

"Or at least how these new riders lose the war," said Amalia

"What will happen next with this?" said Aaron

"If we and our friends manage to defeat the riders, I think everything will return at the moment is before the invasion," said Deaton

"I am very surprised to see how that fag play with the riders like they are little puppets," said Braeden

"Even he doesn't play with them, they will begin to fight. Not to mention they live at least seven hundred years, so for them, ten years is a very short time," said Morel

"True, but they could fight on Aen Elle and not here," said Cora

"Is a way to help our friends?" said Talia

"I think is a way, but not here," said Deaton

"How far from Beacon Hills we need to go?" said Tyler

"We need to go to Canaan. Yesterday or two days ago, appears something in the sky," said Deaton

"I think that thing will help us to go to our friends," said Amalia

"Why, I know the name of the city? It sounds familiar, but I don't know why," said Aaron

"Canaan is a ghost town," said Morel

"Where Gaunter O'Dimm goes? The population hides in carnal, we are in carnal and the Aen Elle fights with the traitors," said Braeden

"We can't stop him. So, let's go to the Canaan," said Cora

"I know is enough what happens here, but we aren't alone. I felt a strange presence and somehow manages to sneak up and block my magic," said Morel

"I guess somebody will take care of Gaunter O'Dimm in our place," said Tyler

"Shumi becomes frustrated again. So, how we go into Canaan in this madness?" said Talia

"We can use the car and me with Morel will make a spell to make the car invisible," said Deaton

"I guess is the time to move or to hide because they need more space to play," said Morel

"They fight on the surface, on the sky, now they fight underground. They fight in water?" said Tyler

"Sometimes I miss your jokes?" said Laura

"Where you have been?" said Talia

"I lost and I find some people. I take them to the tunnel, which you exit from Beacon Hills, and I catch your scent. So, that's why we are here," said Laura

"You miss all the party," said Braeden

"This is just the beginning," said Laura

"You miss the important part about the demon who grant wishes," said Amalia

"He passes near me and stopped the time. He lurks somewhere in the carnal, but he is not alone. Something follows him, but I don't know why," said Laura

"Let's steal some cars abandoned on the road. When we arrive at this abandoned motel we camp there until the day comes," said Amalia

With the help of the map, they managed to exit from Beacon Hills. Morel decided to use her magic and made her personal car to appear at the end of Beacon Hills. They got in the car and after that, Deaton made the car invisible. After an hour arrived at the motel and spent the night there. To be safer, they slept with the turn.


	37. Chapter 34: Canaletto's revenge

In the morning, our heroes left the motel and continued their journey to Canaan. Braeden hacked the security system of Beacon Hills, to see if the war between the old generation and the new generation was over. They remained surprised to see almost the entire city of Beacon Hills was a wreckage of the city what it was. They understood the war was not over and the new generation retreated to begin the attack at the sunset because many years they captured many souls and now was the perfect moment to use them as weapons.

"Doctor, I hope you have right," said Aaron

"This is Beacon Hills or just a... I don't have words to describe it," said Amalia

"The security system says this is our beloved Beacon Hills," said Braeden

"You know what is worse than that?" said Morel

"The entire world looks like this or even worse?" said Laura

"I guess you have right if I look at the face of Morel," said Cora

"I know this doesn't sound so good, but this is just an illusion," said Talia

"Not to mention the technology evolved so much, so we can repair things faster now. This is a fight for survival. For sure many people revealed they supernatural side to save the people and they understand they are no different as they think," said Tyler

"Something bad will happen, but I don't know what," said Deaton

"Still, I think we need to stop Gaunter O'Dimm, but is a bit impossible," said Cora

"What do you feel?" said Talia

"I sense dark magic, hate, the wish for infinite power," said Deaton

"Shumi sense that too. For God sake, Gaunter O'Dimm and riders of the Wild Hunt aren't enough?" said Aaron

"After an hour we leave. We have luck because we are in an abandoned area and nobody thinks someone can live here," said Laura

"At least we can enjoy eating the breakfast in a safe place," said Cora

"Is a way to find who is the mysterious person?" said Laura

"I hope not because he doesn't even human," said Morel

"You manage to see him?" said Amalia

"No, but I manage to sense his origin and don't come from Earth," said Morel

"Aaron, next time keep your mouth shot, Aaron," said Braeden

"We have to deal with a group of riders who fuck up the Earth, a demon who grant wishes, but he is not a demon at all and now a space invader. The things begin to become more interesting," said Tyler

"I am curious to know what will do Eredin after he will catch the traitors. Also, let's not forget about the space invader," said Talia

"For sure he will don't really care about who is he or what he want," said Deaton

After an hour, they left of the abandoned motel and took the car to go into Canaan. While they discussed who might be the space intruder, Eredin, Caranthir, Falka, and Imlerith made plans to catch the traitors. In addition, they did not know where Gaunter O'Dimm disappeared after he revealed his true nature.

"That silly vermin escaped and we don't know where is he," said Falka

"You talk about riders of the Wild Hunt or Gaunter O'Dimm?" said Caranthir

"I talk about your mother, genius. For sure I talk about Gaunter O'Dimm or you don't make the difference between plural and singular?" said Falka

"Says the blonde girl," said Caranthir

"Hello, the Earth to Caranthir and Falka. Do you hear me?" said Imlerith

"No, they are too preoccupied with their relationship," said Eredin

"Do you want to break your head, Eredin? Hello, fatty, do you see this nail? Don't make me deflating you," said Falka

"That is a very good reply, Falka," said Eredin

"Go to hell and suck something, Eredin," said Imlerith

"Enough with jokes because we need to do something to stop the new generation and Gaunter," said Caranthir

"Technically, yes, but practically no. Not all of them are from the new generation, but they practice the new ways," said Imlerith

"I am more concerned about Gaunter O'Dimm because he reveal his true nature, but I don't have even the little clue why he does that," said Eredin

"I felt a bit stupid. We want something, but we don't know anything about it," said Imlerith

"Why we should care about it?" said Falka

"If we know what can do this power, we can imagine who the enemies who want to take it are," said Caranthir

"Hello? You are drunken or you forgot how in the past we managed to defeat Keeper of Underworld and not to mention, if you wanted, the Titans were destroyed," said Falka

"True, but we lost somebody and this caused the destruction of our planet and almost the death of entire populations," said Imlerith

"Caranthir saved us in the last second. Also, because I raise your morale, you and Falka try to find the dumbest," said Eredin

"You really enjoy putting them together," said Imlerith

"They are not a couple? They are not married?" said Eredin

"We can still hear you," said Caranthir

"Leave now from the room, or I am going to throw you in a volcano," said Falka

"We let you alone, sweet doves," said Imlerith

Falka caught Eredin and Imlerith and threw them in the volcano. Caranthir came from a portal, opened a portal above the lava, and let them fall. Imlerith and Eredin fall on the ground and Falka with Caranthir appeared and looked at them. Before they left to find the traitors and Gaunter O'Dimm, Falka and Caranthir kissed while Imlerith and Eredin understood, that was the last time when they mocked their relationship. After some hours, our heroes managed to arrive in Canaan.

"This is the marvelous city called Canaan," said Deaton

"Where are all people?" said Aaron

"Canaan is an abandoned city that remained frozen in time," said Cora

"Anybody has an idea why happened that?" said Braeden

"Are many stories about this place, many rumors, but nobody can prove nothing," said Morel

"I don't see anything that seemed to be wrong here, except the abandoned city and missing people," said Tyler

"This is enough to me," said Talia

"At least we are safe here because the supernatural creatures don't come here," said Laura

"Here should be something that scares them, but what?" said Talia

"I know Canaan is an abandoned city, but what are the chances to live someone here?" said Tyler

"Somebody who enjoys being lonely and don't want a company or somebody who enjoys living our ancestors without electricity and other conditions," said Morel

"I don't see a source of water nearby," said Laura

"Maybe, but somebody manages to find the main conduct of water that passes in city and stung the conduct to have free water," said Cora

"True, who stays to control every house in an abandoned city?" said Amalia

"Guys, I think we need to find a place where to hide. Somebody comes here," said Aaron

"Is that thing I felt in the tunnels," said Deaton

"Why he comes after us? It doesn't have anything better to do than to follow us," said Amalia

"I think you sensed Gaunter O'Dimm," said Braden

"What he is doing here?" said Cora

"I don't know, but is not good if he is here. What he wants to do in abandoned city?" said Laura

"Do you think he knows if we are here?" said Tyler

"Why he should care about us if can't harm him in a way or another," said Talia

In the next second, in the face of Gaunter O'Dimm appeared a wave of energy. From it left a huge creature that looked like as a human, but on the back had a three pair of spider feet, had the head of a bird. Around the neck, the creature had a black mane and on the beak had a strange symbol.

"You don't have the right to be here Canaletto," said Gaunter

"I hear many things about you and I am very happy to meet you," said Canaletto

"You make a huge mistake to be here. You are caged and don't underestimate my powers," said Gaunter

"How bad you feel, my dear? From one who creates the world, you become a demon who grants wishes in exchange of souls, who knows everything and can't stop the time," said Canaletto

"If you think I am afraid of you Canaletto, you are wrong. You don't know and you don't have the smallest idea how powerful I become," said Gaunter

"Your reputation precedes you, I must recognize it," Canaletto

"Somebody who appreciates my potential," said Gaunter

"Now is the time to pay your debt. I am going to destroy you," said Canaletto

"You still want the power of the Avatar? Do you want to complete your precious crusade? You call yourself the Lord of Purity. You are everything, but not pure," said Gaunter

"The work of the Creators is in vain. The only solution is to destroy the old and start a new reborn. I will take my rightful place as an Avatar again," said Canaletto

"How narrow-minded you can be Canaletto. I have pretensions from you. You really sub estimate my powers," said Gaunter

"You are going to regret this, I swear on my life," said Canaletto

"Do you realize I am more powerful than ever and if you even destroy me, in your sweetest dreams you will do that, I will come back," said Gaunter

Gaunter and Canaletto began to fight with magical powers. Gaunter knew Canaletto was the type of person who you shouldn't play with him because it had the bag full of tricks and wouldn't be so easy to defeat him even he was far more powerful than he was a Creator. Canaletto used all kinds of tricks to deflect all magical powers of Gaunter. He decided to let a few gaps in defense because he knew Gaunter would try everything to exploit his weakness. Our heroes freaked up when they saw who was the mysterious creature and how powerful could be if he fought with Gaunter. Gaunter caught the bait of Canaletto and blasted him into oblivion. After that, he smiled because Canaletto was destroyed, but in the next second, some objects began to glow red and the ground had a strange pattern that glowed red. He realized Canaletto trapped him and teleported him and our heroes on Oban in the face of the Temple of the Heart.

How you do that?" said Gaunter

"I told you sub estimate me and I proved you are wrong," said Canaletto

"I guess you have a very good reason why I am here," said Gaunter

"You are very powerful, but here is the only place where you are the weakest because of your side of Creator. Once you will be destroyed here, there is no return back," said Canaletto

"You let me touch you with the magic. You want from beginning to be here," said Gaunter

"While we talk, the new generation of riders is captured and executed," said Canaletto

"After a life when I destroy the lives of others, will come a day when my life will be destroyed," said Gaunter

"At least you will spend your last seconds of your life in the place where everything begins when twisting the mind of Creators and make them fight," said Canaletto

"I can grant everything you want, but spare me," said Gaunter

"You should say these words when you begin the fight in this place a very long time ago at the beginning of the world and not now. I have only one wish, I want to fulfill and I will make myself. My wish is your death. Look at that, you accomplish," said Canaletto

"The spirits of the fallen Creators, they want revenge because I let them here and I escape without to care a second about their existence," said Gaunter

"Now is the time to pay your debt in the most painful way, Gaunter O'Dimm," said Canaletto

The fallen Creators tore in pieces Gaunter O'Dimm in the most painful way while he was immobilized. After they killed him sensed somebody and went after them. Our heroes managed to climb the stairs and entered in the magical shield that protected the temple. They did not stay too much there because an energy teleported them in the flying temple.


	38. Chapter 35: The sabotage

Our heroes traveled in space and time and arrived 12082 with the help of ships at the new competition of Oban to stop the riders of the Wild Hunt to take the power of the Avatar and to shape the Universe after they will. Unknown to them, they didn't have the smallest clue somebody lurked in the dark and waited for over three millenniums to take the power of the Avatar to end his crusade once for all end. Talia, Tyler, Braeden, Cora, Laura, Morel, Deaton, Amalia, and Aaron arrived at the flying temple.

"Where we are now?" said Cora

"I don't know, but here is much better than at that temple with these creatures," said Laura

"How we can defeat such abomination?" said Aaron

"I don't know how, but we survive against the Titans or Keeper of Underworld," said Amalia

"I think Gaunter O'Dimm paid the ultimate price for what he did in his life," said Tyler

"First, he twists the mind of Creators and makes a revolution that could destroy the world. After that, he runs away and become a demon. He used his powers to give unbelievable things too desperate people or people who are hungry for power," said Talia

"Ending to take their souls as payment, he made the new generation to fight with old generation faster and in the end, he died by the hand of Creators who followed him blindly because they wanted power," said Braeden

"Still, I can't believe what happen in Canaan and here. I hope our friends are ok and we are going to meet them," said Deaton

"I know we manage to see the death in the front of our eyes, but where we are?" said Morel

"It seems we are in an old temple or something like that," said Laura

"Also, we are above the ground and the distance between sky and ground is huge," said Braeden

"How do you know that?" said Morel

"We can hear the wind," said Cora

"If my magic works here ok, we are in a flying temple and around the temple are nine small flying temples," said Deaton

"How people can travel from a temple to another?" said Tyler

"They must use a portal or something," said Talia

"What do those people in the front of the columns?" said Amalia

"They wait for somebody, but who?" said Aaron

"I think someone will answer your question," said Braeden

In the next second, in the face of the pilot racers appeared the Avatar to congratulate them because they manage to be in the finals of the grandest race of Oban. The pilots were the very enthusiast, but some of them were afraid they lost the race from the beginning because they did not have a huge number of total points to win the prize.

"I know some of you are afraid you already lose the race, but you have still a chance to win. This is available for all. The winner of this race will get his total points doubled," said Jordan

"We need to know any special rules about this race?" said Vozen

"If I tell you all stuff, where will be the amusement?" said Jordan

"So, if I have a total of fifteen points, if I win, I will have thirty points?" said Lullaby

"Yes, Vozen asked you that question because each race has a little tricky," said Woe

"Ok, here is only one little tip for you," said Jordan

"I hope will be useful," said Caze

"In this race will not be special hidden gates like it was in previous races," said Jordan

"So no more bonus points," said Vodal

"In the previous races the gates was tricky, let's say very tricky," said Asa

"You know the rules from the beginning. I told you the one who gains a number of high points is the winner. Not to mention I told you the first gains nine points, the second gains six points and third place gains three points," said Jordan

"Is not my fault if some of you want to gain points and don't think," said Cab

"What you talk about?" said Vasi

"For God Sake, is already the last race and you will observe the gates give points or take points after a pattern. You can deduce it from the surroundings or how the gates are placed or with the logic," said Cab

"We need to take to take a moment of silence for those who think the math is life," said Velen

"Velen is not the kind of person who uses math to achieve something like Cab, but you both have the biggest number of points. How you manage this performance?" said Jordan

"My mother always told me to follow the instinct," said Velen

"You followed the instinct when you remain stuck in trees because of flying bunnies?" said Tato

"At least he helped other people to win in his place," said Jordan

"After the race will be over, what will happen with the rest of us?" said Caze

"You are going to return home and tell the people what you see," said Jordan

"The best of us should win the prize," said Vodal

"I don't care if I will win or not, but I am very happy because I am a part of this," said Lullaby

"You can say why?" said Jordan

"Look around, look at this planet how beautiful it is. How many secrets hide? Only at 10.000 years you have the chance to be here only if you are a good pilot," said Woe

"True, but why in every 10.000 years is that race?" said Vozen

"I am just the protector of the Universe," said Jordan

"Where Avatar disappears?" said Vasi

"That is not the helper of Avatar. Jordan, is that you?" said Asa

Jordan decided to tell them the truth about this race because they needed to know why they risked their lives in such competition. They remained shocked when they heard that happened in the previous competition when Avatar did not become anybody and how the planet died. After that, the pilots went to their ships to begin the race. Meanwhile, Eredin, Caranthir, Fakla, and Imlerith went to Sicilia.

"You are sure this thing will work?" said Imlerith

"You want to go to Oban?" said Eredin

"Is the only way to go on Oban. I don't have enough power to take the entire fleet in the future," said Caranthir

"So, this is the main reason why we steal the power from other places, like we steal the candy of a kid," said Falka

"You can say what you don't agree?" said Eredin

"We are going to take the population with us or we take just the army. We need to travel 10.000 years in the future. That means we need to arrive in...," said Imlerith

"Genius, we need to go to 12082 because the Earth joined for the first time in the great race of Oban in 2082," said Falka

"I hope you will not ask why we decide to come here, right?" said Caranthir

"I am all ears if you want to tell me," said Imlerith

"You remember the second fight of the Keeper against the surface?" said Eredin

"Yes, I remember that. Also, on Sicilia was the fight, but why?" said Imlerith

"The fight was here because you said," said Falka

"Here, in Sicilia are the mythical pillars of creation because if you draw a line from North to South and from East to West, here will be the center," said Caranthir

"In the North, is Norway and there is the Norse mythology. In the South is Egypt and there you can find the Egyptian mythology. In the East is Greece and there you can find the Greek mythology. In West is Atlantis with Atlantean mythology," said Falka

"I am such stupid to explain in this way, but the mythical world is not powerful like it was before," said Imlerith

"Yes and no in the same time. It is true the mythical world is not so powerful now on extended areas like in the past, but is more focused and pure," said Eredin

"I think we need to take the population with us," said Falka

"True, we can't let them here and this shouldn't exist," said Caranthir

"Don't look at us, we are don't mock your relationship," said Eredin

"Not after you throw in a volcano and let us die," said Imlerith

"The portal saved you so shut up," said Caranthir

"You know the humans eat the pig during the Christmas?" said Falka

"I love your jokes, but I forget to laugh at them," said Imlerith

"I have a bad feeling about this," said Eredin

"We have a problem or something?" said Caranthir

"Something bad will happen to Oban, and I don't know why," said Eredin

"So? We succeed to change the future and if take the power of Avatar we are going to create a new Universe," said Falka

"How do we know if we left, somebody will take your throne?" said Imlerith

"I will be very happy to cut his head off. Also, I am very curious to know why will challenge me," said Eredin

Caranthir and Cara used their powers and made a black hole with the help of mythical world. Before leaving, they let a council of elves rule the people while the army and the fleet of flying ships went to Oban. The last race on Oban began and Eredin, Caranthir, Falka with Imlerith hunted down each pilot. Jordan did not know why nobody came to the gate to score and thought something bad happened. He looked around and sensed a presence that sensed in the past. Canaletto decided to show his face and began to laugh.

"We meet again Jordan. Last millennium you manage to jump and become the Avatar. Now let's see who will do that," said Canaletto

"What you do with the pilots? Monster," said Jordan

"I am only who want the power of the Avatar. The Wild Hunt is here too to take care about your tiny pilots," said Canaletto

"What? How they manage to come here," said Jordan

"I must say it will be very hard to take care of them. They are a powerful opponent, more powerful than Sul ever was. They use the power of mythical world and open a black hole," said Canaletto

"How long do you live? You must have around of three millenniums. I will not let you take the power of the Avatar," said Jordan

"You can't stop me, old man. I wait too much for this and I will never give up until I will complete my crusade and I will create a new Universe after my rules," said Canaletto

"If you are going to kill me, somebody will stop you and will not let you or the Wild Hunt take the powers of Avatar," said Jordan

"I will not lose for the second time in a row against the humans from Earth and their allies," said Canaletto

"What you talk about?" said Jordan

"Satis send the ships to take them here. While we talk the temples begin to be corrupted and they fall into the doom," said Canaletto

In the next second, our heroes came from portals and Cora, Braden, Laura, Talia, Tyler, Deaton, Morel, Aaron, and Amalia managed to enter the throne room. They were happy to see everyone was safe and managed to come to Oban, but shocked at the same time because they saw Canaletto and Jordan with the riders of the Wild Hunt who looked at Canaletto. A few seconds remained the flying temple to crush and Caranthir used his staff and took the ship in a portal. With the last powers, he used the staff powers and threw our heroes in different places of Oban. The flying temple crushed on the ground and exploded and with it, the apocalypse began on Oban. The pyramid of power was destroyed and now they needed to go at the Temple of Heart to become a new Avatar.


	39. Chapter 36: Welcome to Oban

The chaos began on Oban with the destruction of the Flying Temple. The planet began to die and many casualties happened. The weather went mad and the apocalypse began. With the death of Mother Planet, Oban, the Universe began to die too, and the conflicts grew up and became bigger and bigger.

"Where we are? I felt like a car or train hit me," said Vincent

"At least all of us are ok," said Catherine

"What's going on? Where are we? What the fuck happen?" said Theo

"Calm down and breath. Look at me. We are fine," said Tara

"Anybody has some explication about what happen here?" said Tess

"I don't know, but looks pretty bad," said Kali

"Where are the others?" said Ennis

"Jordan used his powers and influenced the magic of Caranthir to send us here," said Chris

"If we don't stop this soon, the entire universe will suffer," said Ethan

"The Universe suffers already," said Tara

"How do you know that?" said Kali

"Satis told us Oban is the Mother Planet and from here began the life in the Universe. If the planet dies, dies all the Universe," said Chris

"I hope others are fine. What we do now?" said Ennis

"The others are fine. We are going to reunite again," said Ethan

"We survived in many battles and this time we are going to do the same. This time is not our home, this time is entire Universe," said Triss

"We can't stay here forever, we need to do something," said Theo

"We need just to wait because the Universe acts like a human. When you are very sick, the body of human tries to find a balance. Until the balance will be restored in a way of another, will be chaos," said Vincent

"So, this is the diagnostic doctor?" said Catherine

"When the things will return to normal?" said Tess

"I think tomorrow will come to normal because after a surgery the twenty-four hours after it are very important because they will decide the fate of the patient," said Vincent

"After the things will come to normal, where we are going to go?" said Theo

"Jordan sends us with a reason in this place," said Tara

"First, the Wild Hunt sent us to sabotage the plan of Gaunter O'Dimm and now?" said Catherine

"Now we need to sabotage the plan of the Wild Hunt and Canaletto," said Triss

"Do you have any thoughts about Canaletto? I don't see such thing in my life," said Ethan

"So, Tara and Theo knows about him," said Ennis

"They are not the only one. Vincent, Catherine, and Tess know too," said Kali

They smiled and began to talk about Canaletto and what knew about from the places what they visited. Kali came from Bardo, Ennis with Triss came from Mortis, Catherine, Tess, Chris with Vincent came from Alwas and Theo with Tara came from Nourasia. All knew about Canaletto, but Tara, Theo, Vincent, Tess, and Catherine knew more about him from Satis who was the old Avatar and from Aikka who was a finalist in the last competition of Oban. In the morning, the things came to normal and our heroes could see better the disaster.

"The area looks horrible. I wonder how looked like before the cataclysm," said Tara

"Where we should go now?" said Theo

"Now depends on us to figure out what we need to do," said Ethan

"Your magic works here, Triss?" said Tess

"Yes. I enjoy creating magical maps and my home will give us some hints," said Triss

"Your magic doesn't work very well, or in the area in nothing important," said Kali

"Must be something. Is impossible to be nothing here," said Catherine

"I wonder where are the riders of the Wild Hunt," said Chris

"They are the only people who are missing in this mess," said Theo

"Where do they could be or where is Canaletto?" said Catherine

"For sure Canaletto is at the Temple of the Heart, but we have luck," said Tara

"Why this is luck for us and bad luck for him?" said Triss

"Canaletto needs the winner of the race to use him to open the pyramid," said Chris

"True, but nobody manages to win the race," said Vincent

"Yeah, but this is an exception. The winner is the only one who stands up at the end of the race," said Tess

"Is impossible to be dead all people who participate in the race," said Ethan

"I know is not the perfect moment to ask this, but Vincent, how you feel like a werewolf?" said Ennis

"This is the worst moment when you decide to ask a question," said Kali

"Thanks for the question. I know the beast is similar with the werewolf, but I felt now much different," said Vincent

"Kali has right, we need to find the players to repeat the last race," said Tara

"How we suppose to find these pilots?" said Ethan

"Wait, a second, do you think Eredin bring the population of Aen Elle or just the warriors?" said Triss

"The Earth is destroyed and the population of Aen Elle is too powerful for weakened humankind," said Chris

"For sure Eredin bring only the warriors here because he wants to keep the civilization of Aen alive and if anything goes wrong, he will go back and challenge the new ruling to take his throne back," said Kali

"Or he can go back in the past and will try again to complete his plan," said Catherine

"I hope we will don't live in an eternal feeling of De JA Vu or more worst a new Universe," said Tess

"Guys, what is that thing?" said Ennis

"It seems to be a huge monkey with a man of a lion," said Theo

A Drudger lost because of the storm and was surprised to see some humans. He did not know he should trust them and our heroes had the same feeling about the creature. The Drudger looked at them and roared to see how they would react.

"What the hell is this immense creature?" said Ethan

"He is afraid of us and we are afraid of him, that is quite funny," said Ennis

"Do you have any idea how we can talk with him?" said Catherine

"I am not an expert on animals, but I enjoy looking at Discovery and, I think, this is a huge monkey with a mane. Do you know what it is?" said Tess

"When Theo asleep on me while we were in the garden on Nourasia, Aikka, told us about these creatures and what they can do. They are called Drudgers," said Tara

"Why I should always need to sleep when people talk about important things?" said Theo

"Would be for us a bit harder to speak with him," said Triss

"Why do you say that?" said Catherine

"The creature is primitive and once at every millennium he has the chance to interact with people who are not from Oban," said Chris

"My brain doesn't work at full capacity after this disaster. How we can speak with him?" said Kali

"I think we need to use some cave paintings and we need to do them by the hand and not with the magic because we might scare him," said Vincent

"Who knows to draw beautiful?" said Catherine

"Tess, I hope you know what you are doing," said Catherine

"He is a wild animal and afraid of beings. I think we need to give him something to eat," said Tess

"You have drawn his attention to the food. Before you write something, what he does?" said Chris

"Their song can create temples or can heal people. Also, they are inoffensive and communicative," said Tara

"We don't need to worry about him," said Vincent

"He lost his family because of the storm. I hope they are ok," said Triss

"It seems he understands our language and try to speak to us with the help of the signs," said Theo

"At least, we manage to find a way how do we talk with the Drudger," said Ennis

"Maybe he saw something that can help us," said Kali

"He said something about a village in the south, but he don't know from where it appear," said Ethan

They realized there was the camp of the riders and needed to stop them, but a new priority appeared to them. Our heroes decided to take rid of riders later and help the Drudger to find his home and family because he was an easy target for riders and they needed to sustain the balance of Oban how long they could with the help of creatures.

"How do we find where is the home of Drudger?" said Kali

"Maybe he knows from where it comes," said Ennis

"Vincent? What are you doing?" said Catherine

"The drudger has a wound in the head and I want to examine it," said Vincent

"Do you realize he understand the language or you don't want to scare him?" said Tess

"I hope you find something useful," said Triss

"At least we know from where he comes," said Theo

"The only canyons are in the opposite direction and they are huge enough and even bigger to allow the Drudger being pushed by the wind through them," said Tara

"Vincent, catch this, it will help the healing instantly, but will hurt a bit," said Chris

"What is that green cream?" said Ethan

"Do you hear about the nine herbs?" said Chris

"You know the recipient. I hear many things about it. Is natural and heals you quickly and fight against multiple types of poison," said Vincent

"If I remember well the Druids this recipient," said Kali

"So, the Drudger is fine and happy. What do we are waiting for? Let's go find his family," said Ennis

"This must be the way how he thanks us because we are helping him," said Triss

"I hope we will be safe in the canyons. Also, what we give to eat to the Drudger?" said Tess

"The night will come sooner or later, so where we are going to spend the night? They have magic and can make the supplies grow up or to multiply them," said Catherine

"I think we should stay in a temple because we don't have the least clue about this planet or animals that habit the area," said Tara

"This must be the place where he stays before he comes to us. Now we need to make a fire and we can spend the night here," said Theo

The Drudger entered into the temple, sat down, and looked at Vincent, Ennis, and Chris how they collected wood to make the fire. Triss used her magic and made the food big to give the Drudger to eat. Tara and Theo checked the map to see the route in the canyons where the tribe of Drudgers should be. Catherine, Tess with Kali and Ethan checked the area and put some sensors with cameras to see if ant intruders would come to their settlement.


	40. Chapter 37: Valley of broken temples

A new day began on Oban and our heroes could see the chaos that was left behind by the violent storm when they remained without an Avatar. Our heroes spent the night in a temple and in the morning they were shocked because, they managed to see how the river valley full of temples looked like before the cataclysm. From a beautiful area with rustic autumn landscape remained just a shadow.

"I am the only one who enjoyed better the area before that wave came and destroyed everything?" said Isaac

"If we don't do anything soon, the planet will die and the Universe will die too," said Vesemir

"What we can do? This is far beyond our powers. We can stop the Wild Hunt, but what about Canaletto?" said Malia

"He is not invincible. We survived multiple enemies, which are more powerful than us," said Stiles

"Also, we have powerful allies strong in the force and we know entities who might help us," said Nikko

"If someone will become the Avatar, the things will come to normal?" said Allison

"I don't know, but we need to try," said Misha

"Who are the powerful allies strong in the force?" said Stiles

"On Mortis, we meet Anakin. Do you talk about him?" said Vesemir

"He is not the only one. In Bardo, I manage to meet Assajj Ventress," said Misha

"Wow, that is pretty amazing, but on Malachor I manage to meet Ahsoka Tao with Darth Vader after their historical duel as a bonus I succeeded to meet the Rebel Alliance from Ghost crew, Captain Rex, and the infamous Jedi Obi-Wan Kenobi. Also, I forget to mention I managed to see Lord Sidious from a hologram," said Nikko

"You must be Kidding, right?" said Isaac

"I have proof if you want to see. I wish to take the saber of Kenobi to show you how cool looks in real life, or Ahsoka and her new white lightsabers, or... Or I dueled with Vader," said Nikko

"Slow down, please slow down. I will make a heart attack. Why did you see these things without me?" said Stiles

"At least he is happy and enthusiast because he manages to see such things, you must be happy for him," said Misha

"Sorry, babe, but I manage to see Darth Maul. He was shocked to see us on Korriban and also, we deal with some Sith ghosts. Also, Maul, in the beginning, didn't want to help us, but he saw in Corey his old self and... He followed us. He fought against Imlerith and took care of Liam because he was wounded," said Malia

"What happened with Liam? He is ok?" Do you meet the Wild Hunt?" said Allison

"We meet Eredin on Alwas and he wanted to find the Avatar. Also, he managed to find him because he burned entire city and caused atrocities because Avatar will show his face to stop the carnage," said Isaac

"On Malachor we deal with Falka and Caranthir. They search a way to find Oban. Also, Falka wants to bring the White Frost," said Nikko

"This sound pretty bad... Maul was very kind and took care of Liam like his child; he even slept with him in bed to heal him. The next day was fully recovered. He jumped in the face of a poisoned arrow that meant to be for Lydia," said Vesemir

"Do you remember Stiles told us about his dream? We manage to meet those riders and they planned to attack and dethrone Eredin. Also, they had a powerful ally called Gaunter O'Dimm," said Misha

"I guess all of you manage to see that son of a bitch," said Stiles

While they took the Breakfast, our heroes talked about Gaunter O'Dimm and his apparitions. They knew he was one of the Creators and the one who was responsible for the war between them at the beginning of the days. Nikko decided to turn into a firefly and scouted the area to see if any threats around were in the area and returned after two hours. He was a bit upset because he didn't find anything at that time. Also, he didn't manage to recognize if there was new construction made by the riders of the Wild Hunt.

"Where do you hell you were?" said Stiles

"He said, he is going to scout the area," said Misha

"You manage to find something else except to destroy temples and dried rivers?" said Malia

"I don't know what to say. The land is too damaged to understand how the things are before. I don't know what is normal or not," said Nikko

"At least you did your best. The only option is to scout the area more closely, maybe we can find something we didn't see in the first place," said Vesemir

"Guys, do you think we have any chances to find some survivors after the disaster or the place is abandoned?" said Isaac

"Is impossible to be abandoned, we need to find the population," said Allison

"We don't even they are humans or how they look like," said Isaac

"True, but this will not stop us to save them," said Vesemir

"Any signs about riders of the Wild Hunt?" said Misha

"They are the only who are missing in this madness, but I don't manage to see something that belonged to them," said Nikko

"We are safe for a while, that is good," said Isaac

"It seems we receive a message. In the message says we need to find pilots who participate in the last race to do it again for choosing a new Avatar," said Allison

"How we do suppose to find them in this mess?" said Malia

"Here it says the riders of the Wild Hunt make camps and captured the pilots," said Stiles

"That is very bad news for us, but where they are?" said Nikko

"We need to find a place from where we can see the area from up," said Vesemir

While they climbed on rocks and arrived on a platform that supposed to hold something. Malia took a scent, but she didn't see anything around. Allison decided to look closely because she might discover something and fall, but in the last second, Isaac caught her from hand. Vesemir saw some tunnels and used his Witcher powers and put the rocks together to make a bridge because the area was too abrupt.

"This looks safe?" said Isaac

"Do you want to answer sincerely?" said Vesemir

"At least we don't break our head because of the long distance," said Allison

"From here it comes the scent that I said before," said Malia

"The caverns are pretty huge, I wonder what we can find here," said Stiles

"I hope we can find everything except the riders of the Wild Hunt," said Nikko

"Or not, I don't know what we can find here, but for sure is huge. Look at these scratches," said Misha

"Pretty interesting, some huge creatures tried to hide in caverns, managed to block the main entrance, but the wind was too powerful and they flew while they crashed from cavern pillars," said Vesemir

"They must be fine, but who has an idea how they do like?" said Nikko

"This is a very hard question to answer because the fauna and the flora are very different from Earth's," said Stiles

"We are not alone here, I see something glowing in that way and moved," said Isaac

"You can approximate how big it was?" said Allison

"The scent comes from that area," said Malia

"Is only one way to find what we can find there," said Vesemir

"Old man, you lived your days, we are too young to die," said Nikko

"Hello, do you realize you act like a kid? What do we have to do? Look around. We traveled in future one millennium and the Universe crumbles slowly. There is no returning back," said Misha

"Is amazing to see such ecosystem underground and also, he is not affected so much by the cataclysm from outside," said Stiles

"I find some footprints, but they are huge," said Isaac

"I can tell you the creature is a kind of lion or something like that. Also, it is huge and heavy and walks in two and four legs," said Vesemir

"The creature has a tail and a black mane and looks like as a combination between a lion with a monkey," said Nikko

"How do you know that?" said Misha

"Look at the front of your eyes," said Isaac

"They are so many of them. They have seen us?" said Allison

"I don't know, but I think we need to hide because anybody wants to be their food," said Isaac

"So, we follow them to see what they do down here?" said Malia

"I think is a good idea because they don't even care about our presence here," said Misha

They followed the creatures to see where they went. After fifteen minutes of walking, they arrived at a gallery that ended up with a huge hole. The creatures formed a circle and stayed at different levels. After that, they began to sing and parts of their fur glowed in yellow. In that moment all rocks caught life and began to move and went in the middle of the hole. There, the rocks began to combine and created a temple. When the temple was complete, the creatures stopped to sing and they began to meditate and to pray at the temple. Our heroes remained shocked because they didn't see such amazing thing in their life.

"This is the most beautiful thing that I saw in my life," said Isaac

"We need to do something. We need to protect them because the natives of Oban try everything to restore the balance and give us more time," said Misha

"Do you have any idea what they are?" said Allison

"Wait, where Nikko goes?" said Stiles

"For sure he goes to ask one of them because he might understand their language," said Malia

"Do you find someone to tell you?" said Vesemir

"Yes, they said, they are named Drudgers," said Nikko

"I am very sure the riders will want to harm them. Also, do they know where the riders hide?" Allison

"They didn't say a precise location, but they believe they hide somewhere underground in caverns," said Nikko

"I believe this place seems to be an ant hill. That means, are many ways to exit and enter into the complex," said Vesemir

"How stupid we can be," said Malia

"Do you know where they are?" said Misha

"Yes and no. The most of areas of this land are under water, so they need to stay in a place where not above them is a bag of water," said Malia

"Here is the perfect place to come. Also, these Drudgers can be very useful. We need to protect them," said Isaac

"We can use the tunnels and the creatures in our own advantage. Let's spent the night in the cave and tomorrow we make the defense," said Vesemir

Our heroes returned to the cave and made a fire. Vesemir took a stick and made a plan to defend the cave from intruders and in the morning they wanted to improve it. The Drudgers was happy they had a place where to live after the cataclysm and didn't care so much about new visitors


	41. Chapter 38: The jungle of blue bunnies

Before the powerful wind began to strike the jungle, Jordan teleported our heroes in the temple where he saw with Molly and Aikka how the Drudgers build it. After that, he covered with a magical shield to protect it from the powerful wind that blew and the apocalyptic weather. The storm didn't show any signs would and too soon and our heroes decided to spend the night there in the morning to look after the survivors. In the morning, they woke up and heard some noises above the temple. They left the temple and saw some sorts of cute creatures that seemed to be blue bunnies.

"Guys, I think I manage to find the one who makes these noises," said Parrish

"Jeez, what are the creatures?" said Donovan

"They look like as bunnies and they are blue," said Regis

"From where did they come?" said Pawa

"Probably they live in this area or the wind takes them here," said Braeden

"I wonder what can do these things," said Derek

"They don't seem to be afraid of us," said Lydia

"Pawa, where you are going?" said Braeden

"I want to see them more closely," said Pawa

"They can stick on every surface and also, they can fly," said Regis

"What they are saying?" said Donovan

"I think they said their own name," said Lydia

"So, these creatures are called Tchou-Tchous," said Parrish

"Yep, they are not afraid of us and this little love my head," said Derek

"I hope the little blue bunny that flies with the help of the years will not pee in your head," said Braeden

"They are not heavy? Also, they must have around one meter," said Donovan

"Why these creatures are sad?" said Regis

"Maybe the storm split the tribe into pieces," said Pawa

"We need to help them to find their friends," said Parrish

"Besides, I like them very much, who we should help them?" said Donovan

"You didn't learn the biology about the ecosystem?" said Braeden

"The planet is very affected and all creatures that live on the planet do their best to keep the planet and the Universe in balance until a new Avatar will rise," said Derek

"By the way, do you think we are alone in this jungle?" said Lydia

"Since the riders come to Oban to take the prize of Avatar, no," said Parrish

"Maybe these cute flying bunnies know where are the riders," said Regis

"Sorry, but I must say it. These creatures are not very smart," said Pawa

"Maybe, but they can still hear you," said Lydia

"They can't live alone in this jungle, right?" said Braeden

"Let's find some bunnies because I got a scent, but I warn you will be difficult to follow because this sand that comes from other sides of the planet," said Derek

"What we are going to do with these ones?" said Donovan

The Tchou-Tchous smiled at our creatures and flew in different sides. They gathered together in a huge group and began to scout the area and to find a place where to stay while our heroes tried to find the rest. They hoped in this journey would find other creatures that would help them to perverse the balance of the Universe.

"Never mind, they go in the opposite direction," said Donovan

"I wonder what we can find here except the bunnies," said Regis

"I know is a very bad thing to ask this, but do you sense the death of anyone?" said Pawa

"I just sense the death of this planet," said Lydia

"We are safe, at least, but where the riders go?" said Parrish

"At this moment I don't want to know the answer to this question," Braeden

"Do you have the scent, Derek?" said Parrish

"I am afraid to say, but I lost it since we left the temple," said Derek

"It seems we are not alone here," said Lydia

"These footprints are huge and if you look closely at the terrain the one who left it must be heavy and huge," said Parrish

"You forget to mention they are fresh. I approximate the one who was, here is with one or two hours ahead of us," said Braeden

"So we go after blue bunnies and after that we go after giants, right?" said Regis

"I wonder how the temples are built because the creatures are not intelligent to build these temples," said Donovan

"Maybe, maybe not, but we don't need advanced technology to build some random temples. Remember about our journey in the past," said Derek

"The creatures of Oban have magical powers or the Creators build temples at the beginning of the days and they still preserved today?" said Pawa

"I know this sounds strange, but I am the only one who feels life I them?" said Regis

"Do you remember what Merlin said?" said Lydia

"In a journey with Arthur he goes into a forest and manages to sense everything around him alive," said Parrish

"Nature is alive, this doesn't have a sense," said Donovan

"True, but those plants emanate a strong energy and even the one who doesn't have the magic they are able to sense it," said Braeden

"Sometimes I wish to be here to help us," said Parrish

"They fought and won in their battles, now is our turn to do the same no matter how hard it is," said Lydia

"Guys, I think we are close to finding them," said Pawa

"I hear their noises, but where are they?" said Donovan

"The sound comes from here. It seems they find some tunnels to hide," said Derek

"What we are waiting for? Let's go find them," said Braeden

"We need to be careful because are other ways in," said Parrish

"I don't sense anything that can harm us in this area," said Lydia

"Wait here to take a look to see if we are not alone here," said Regis

Regis transformed into a cloud of smoke and looked in the tunnels to see if somebody hid there. He followed the wind and discovered at the end of the tunnel was a way to the surface, but no track of bunnies. Regis returned and told them about the tunnel and they walked where should the tunnel was.

"We lost them again. It seems the bunnies try to run from us," said Donovan

"Or they like to stick on objects and smile at us," said Regis

"They are very dirty," said Braeden

"At least we find them now let's return," said Derek

"Hide now, all of you," said Parrish

"What are doing the riders here and who is the captured person?" said Lydia

"Wait here, I am going to hear their conversation and I try to find the village. You take the small bunnies and return to the temple," said Pawa

"Is too dangerous to go alone, stop," said Lydia

"I will be fine. Trust me," said Pawa

"Let's move they don't pay attention," said Parrish

"I will hate my life, but I think the bunnies will make a good diversion," said Regis

"Funny, Regis you scared them all," said Donovan

"Is our chance to run and you be careful," said Braeden

"Regis, you can go with her?" said Derek

"I can handle the situation myself. I don't need help," said Pawa

"Derek has right, I come with you," said Regis

"I wonder when they established the camp there. Also, we need to change our camp because we are too close," said Lydia

"It will be not a problem because I find a good location to hide," said Parrish

While Pawa and Regis went to the camp of riders to spy our heroes took the bunnies and took them safely and followed Parrish to take them to the new base. After an hour Regis and Pawa returned with news.

"I said I can handle it alone, but you said to come with me," said Pawa

"At least you find something useful?" said Derek

"The riders captured a pilot who participated in the great race of Oban. Also, on Oban are nine camps of riders and each one of them has a pilot," said Regis

"Why they need the pilots anyway?" Parrish

"I think the only who can activate the Pyramid of Power is the winner of the race," said Lydia

"So they want to do again the last race," said Braeden

"At least are safe because Canaletto and the riders have the hands tied. They need the winner to take the power," said Donovan

"Also, the native creatures of Oban represent a kind of danger because they try to keep the balance," said Regis

"Your pulse raise up and this means is not good," said Donovan

"Our dear riders want to bring the White Frost on Oban," said Pawa

"What is the White Frost?" said Derek

"If they do that the entire Universe will cease to exist. My grandmother had a book and sometimes read from it. She said is a phenomenon that is able to align the planets," said Lydia

"I don't have the smallest clue about it, but for sure isn't good," said Braeden

"My alter ego said is caused by the Elder Blood and has the power to merge the worlds. During this cataclysm will begin a new ice age and the planet will die," said Parrish

"Can you explain the phenomena?" said Donovan

"Is something called the Conjunction of the Spheres. This happens when two worlds collided and some elements of that world come to others and vice versa," said Parrish

"Also, I still remember two elements will do everything to be in balance. For example a ball of fire with a ball of ice," said Braeden

"The new product will return in water because the hot object will lose heat and the cold object will take the heat," said Derek

"We need to know other bad news besides the collision of worlds and how you can reborn the Universe?" said Lydia

"The riders have a plan B in case they lost everything," said Pawa

"What is that plan?" said Derek

"In case the things will not end well for them, they returned back in the past because they let the population in the past and the army of Aen Elle is on Oban," said Regis

"Funny, they will let us here or if we are lucky we will live in a continue De Ja Vu trying again and again to stop the riders or Canaletto," said Braeden

"That is a problem for tomorrow, at least we need to be happy we survived when Caranthir threw us in time and space to deal with his problems," said Parrish

"Also, we are not alone in this fight because we have new allies like Jedi and Sith and they helped us a lot," said Lydia

The night came and they began to tell stories near the fire about their adventures on different planets. The Tchou-Tchous were happy because they found their friends and family and began to sing to help others lose members to come at the meeting place. After two hours all the bunnies gather together and left, but not before to give them something beautiful as gratitude because they helped to find their friends.


	42. Chapter 39: The white storm

Liam, Hayden, Devout, Eskel, Gekko, Edward, and Laura were sent by Jordan in the frozen lands of Oban. Devout sensed a huge storm came in their direction and looked at the ice. He used his strength and hit the ice and our heroes fall into the cold water in the underground tunnels. They swam in the cold water to the shore. Edward told them to form a circle to warm them easily.

"I am freezing to death," said Liam

"I do my best if you can see," said Edward

"Hayden and Liam come under me to restrain the circle," said Devout

"Always I wished to sleep with a huge pet in the bed to warm me," said Hayden

"In the morning the weather will come to normal or at least will not be so cold like it is now," said Laura

"Gekko, you are fine?" said Eskel

"I hope you will agree to have one tiny and fragile flea in your fur," said Gekko

"Don't be afraid if you think I am going to crush you. Do you remember I told my adventures at ten years? Sometimes I put the dogs on the sleigh and I pulled them. Because being cold, they slept under me, so I know how to stay and if you want to be my flea, by my guest," said Devout

"The dogs should be very happy when you take them for a sleigh ride," said Eskel

"Boss, a sleigh doesn't compare to a car," said Edward

"True, you saved Derek in that day and let's not forget about Braeden, Cora, and Malia," said Laura

"Be happy because I will not suck your blood," said Gekko

"Oh yeah, is much better. I begin to feel my fingers from feet and hands," said Liam

"I wonder why he sent us in this area," said Hayden

"I don't know, but we will find soon why we are here," said Eskel

"Firstly, Stiles was sent in a strange dimension by a group of riders. After that, our dear friends decide to conquer our world and throw us in time and space to deal with the plan of Gaunter O'Dimm," said Devout

"Now we need to stop Canaletto and the riders of the Wild Hunt," said Laura

"Tomorrow I will go to scout the area now we need to rest because a long day will wait for us," said Gekko

The new day began and while our heroes slept, Gekko let a message and went to scout the area. He went to see if at the surface would find something. Gekko saw mountains covered by snow and nothing more. He decided to make a tour of the area to be sure nothing can harm his friends. After an hour he decided to return, but in the next second, he heard how the ice fall and a hole appeared. With this occasion, Gekko, went in the hole to get in the tunnels to go to his friends.

"You are all fine and happy because a new day begin?" said Gekko

"Honestly? I felt like in a freezer, but is much better than yesterday," said Liam

"Thanks for you are warming us," said Hayden

"Did you find something useful on your little trip?" said Eskel

"Bro, I hope you will give us good news," said Edward

"I guess everything is ok because I sensed your emotion and is nothing around to harm us," said Laura

"At least I can confirm at the surface are not sights of treats," said Gekko

"Jordan sent us here for a reason. Something has to be here and we need to prevent it," said Devout

"What do you propose?" said Laura

"I don't want to talk about my life in France, but in the army, they teach us the most important lesson," said Devout

"The lesson applies for witchers too. You need to know your enemy to defeat him," said Eskel

"Sadly, we don't know anything about the Wild Hunt. Not to mention they appeared in our world and formed a civilization," said Liam

"Also, each world they went they conquered with the fire and sword and created a genocide," said Hayden

"So you want to say we don't know anything about them?" said Gekko

"Yes and no in the same time. We know what they did on other worlds, but we don't know why they decide to come to Earth to conquer it," said Edward

"The Keeper of Underworld was sealed for eternity in his prison, so why he wants to revenge on us when is the Keeper's fault?" said Laura

"Maybe we tried to stop them, saving our world," said Hayden

"So what the hell they want? They want to stay and look at them how they destroy our world?" said Liam

"Their civilization is dying. The elves can live around 650 years or more, but they make kids when they are young. Also, the people became witches or witchers with the help of portions, but they lose their fertility," said Eskel

"We miss something, but I don't know what," said Edward

"We know they use the humans as slaves for their work," said Gekko

"Wait, after their world was destroyed, do you remember we travel at the homes of our allies?" said Devout

"Who will forget that event? It was perfect and fabulous because we traveled in time and space, visited ancient civilizations, meeting kings with kings, magical creatures and more," said Liam

"Who else will forget that?" said Laura

"Sorry, but I don't have the smallest clue what you wanted to tell us," said Gekko

"So, this has to do with time and space, right?" said Hayden

"That sign means yes. When someone says something interesting, your eyes seem to be much bigger. This happens when Liam said about the adventure, right? Said, Edward

"Again, that sign means yes. So, one word from Liam sentence is a clue to our cause and has to do with the time and space," said Eskel

"Why do you like to torture us? I hate that smile when you do that," said Gekko

"I keep my mouth shut. Use your head," said Devout

"The key word of Liam's sentence has to do with time and space. So, could be something was in the past, but in the future is not the same," said Hayden

"You are very close missing Moroles," said Devout

"They are the key. Liam, Hayden, Laura, Gekko and others like them are the key," said Eskel

"So, we were supernatural creatures and these supernatural creatures looked different in the past changing their appearance during the years and in the future, they become a shadow of what they were," said Liam

"The next question is why happen that and should be linked with the question why they invaded our world when they have the entire Universe at their disposal," said Edward

"Why did the elves, dwarfs or other racers disappear?" said Gekko

"Also, the supernatural creatures become more human when they were monsters," said Liam

"The Conjunction of Spheres. We need to stop the riders immediately," said Eskel

"What do you talk about?" said Devout

"Someone manages you find the answer to your question," said Laura

"Is something more than that, I can assure you," said Edward

"You can be more explicit, you lost us," said Hayden

"A long time some regions of the planet were inhabited by the Elder Races and in the Norway, the first humans come on the sea," said Eskel

"I guess the humans are more powerful and conquered their lands and the riders of the Wild Hunt come to take back what belongs to him," said Liam

"That I was talking about, but Eskel lost me with the Conjunction of the Spheres," said Devout

"This has not to do with the White Frost and the Elder Blood?" said Gekko

"We know what the Elder Blood is, but we don't know anything about the White Frost," said Edward

"Do you hear about a bridge between worlds?" said Eskel

"I hear myths about it," said Laura

"A long time ago the Universe collide with another Universe and because of this, many creatures entered into our world," said Gekko

"How can that happen?" said Liam

"When one or more planets are aligned. They merge together and elements of another universe will be left in our universe," said Hayden

"So this is how the supernatural creatures appear. The Earth collides with the realm of gods. They integrated into our world and the population tried to explain their coming," said Laura

"The population was too primitive and though the cataclysm they understood that was the wrath of the gods," said Edward

Eskel told them more details about their fight with the riders of the Wild Hunt when they tried everything to capture Ciri to save their world. Also, he mentioned what happened when Avallach opened the gate between worlds to allow the White Frost to come into our world and to allow Ciri to stop it.

"Do you think Falka will want to use the power of the Elder Blood to bring the White Frost to collide their destroyed world with Oban?" said Liam

"That will be the perfect way to control Oban," said Eskel

"I don't know how old is Canaletto, but he is not strong enough to stop or control in a way or another the primordial magic," said Laura

"Is a way to prevent this happening?" said Hayden

"You can't do anything because the universe born from chaos," said Edward

"Or they can collide Oban with Earth and their planet," said Edward

"What will happen during that process except the colliding of the worlds?" said Gekko

"A new Ice Age era will begin for sure for Oban and Earth," said Liam

"True, the planets will need to find their balance. If you put a hot object near a cold one the heat of each will transfer to find their balance," said Devout

"So our mystery comes to an end, but where we need to go?" said Gekko

"Is time to follow our instincts," said Eskel

"Do you see something that might help us?" said Edward

"Let him breathe and give him a minute. He is not Sherlock seeing everything in one second," said Devout

"Do you detect something with Witcher senses?" said Hayden

"Yes, but the tracks are very old and go in that direction," said Eskel

"It seems we need to go into the depths of the cave," said Liam

"At least we are going to find what we need," said Devout

"Also, there are some temples so we can spend the night with them," said Gekko

"To the unknown," said Laura

All began to smile because of Laura and went deeper into the caves to find something to prevent the riders of the Wild Hunt to summon the White Frost with the help of Falka. The night came and our heroes decided to spend the night in a temple.


	43. Chapter 40: The river

Jordan sent a group of heroes in another region of Oban. This time our heroes were on a riverbed and they saw how the huge storm came in their direction very fast destroying everything around. Lambert used Witcher the senses and managed to find in the last second a cave where to stay safe until the violent storm passed. To be more safely, Keira and Deaton combined their magical powers and empowered the shield made by Lambert.

"I think we are going to spend the night here," said Lambert

"We have luck because we escape with life," said Cora

"When this storm will go to stop?" said Belasko

"Will go to stop when the planet will regain the balance," said Deaton

"Do you mean to stop this we need to find a new Avatar?" said Tracy

"No, the planet and the Universe die without an Avatar, but the planet will try to find to bring everything to normal," said Keira

"That means we need to stay here quietly until the storm ends?" said Jackson

"Yes, but Oban is a very important planet and because it is the Mother Planet, the Universe will try to keep it in balance. Also, for a human who suffers an incident or something, the first twenty-four hours are the most crucial," said Deaton

"So, tomorrow everything should come to normal," said Cora

"I am the only one who is curious to find why we are in the region of a river," said Keira

"I could try to take a look," said Jackson

"Are you going mad? Is too dangerous," said Tracy

"Kid, let's say we do agree on this, right. How do you plan to do that?" said Belasko

"I don't want to discourage, but think if it is the right to do because Keira and Deaton almost used their entire magic to empower my shield," said Lambert

"We are going to recover by tomorrow," said Deaton

"Why did you turn into a Kanima?" said Tracy

"Do you remember I told you, I am an art lover? Before to evolve I learned how I should use my tail in an efficient way by sticking on the hardest objects that slip," said Jackson

"So, you are going to stick your tail from this pillar," said Cora

"Stop a second, Jackson. What you are going to do with the powerful wind that strikes?" said Keira

"He can use his wings as a shield," said Lambert

"In case everything happens, I am here to catch you from the tail," said Belasko

"Thanks, but I think will be not necessary because I can use my spikes from tail to fix better," said Jackson

"At least let us hold you from tail in case something goes wrong," said Tracy

"I do that without to tell me," said Belasko

"Let's not forget you have the capacity to stick everywhere and not just with the tail," said Cora

"Sometimes I hate when I felt so useless like now," said Keira

"You are not useless, not for me because I love you very much," said Lambert

"We did our best and we manage to protect them and thanks to Lambert because he managed to find the cave," said Deaton

Jackson left slowly of the cave and began to descend on the wall while he used his tail and spikes to hold from the pillar and his wings to protect from the powerful wind that blew with power. After that, he looked around, but he didn't see anything important and returned. In the next second, he pressed with the foot on a stone and a door opened in the cave. They decided to spend the night there and in the morning to see where the tunnel went.

"I go to scout the area and when I return we go to see where the tunnel goes," said Jackson

"Why do you always need to sacrifice for us?" said Tracy

"Because he does that for you and all of us know you are a couple," said Cora

"I would join you, but sadly, there are not electrical sources in the area," said Belasko

"This sounds a bit selfish, but I could use magic to see what can be on the river bed, but I think is better for me and Deaton stop using the magic so much because we don't know what we can find," said Keira

"You will never know when you will need to have the batteries charged," said Lambert

"At least the balance is restored," said Deaton

"True, but we don't know for how long time," said Keira

"The planet will survive until a new Avatar will rise to protect the universe," said Cora

"Still, our priority is to save the pilots, remake the last race and put the winner as Avatar while Canaletto and the riders lurking in the dark," said Lambert

"Do you think the riders are mad enough to attack Canaletto?" said Cora

"After what they did with the Titians, they are pretty convinced to take him down along with us," said Tracy

"Not to mention they were ready to fight with the Titans, but they decided to let us destroy them to not have casualties," said Jackson

"Take this. If something bad happens, press the button. It will give your location," said Deaton

"Welcome in the modern times, doctor," said Jackson

"I try to do my best without magic even I don't use in the most of the times, but this is a critical situation and we need to improvise," said Deaton

"Do you; don't kiss me before you leave?" Tracy

"Of course he kisses you," said Cora

"If you don't come in an hour, we come after you," said Belasko

"Until then, I will try to examine the surroundings to make an idea what type of creatures we can find here," said Lambert

"This is the job for a Witcher, but sorcerers can help too. Not to mention we learn from each other," said Keira

Jackson began to fly and looked around. He didn't see anything important in the area, but he kept looking. After fifteen minutes he found a large circle made from stone that stayed in the air. Jackson thought that was a portal and threw a stone to see what happens. Because nothing happened, he made courage and passed through it. He felt a strange energy and the circle glowed and understood in this area the pilots made flew with the ships and to score points they needed to pass through circles. Jackson decided to return because he didn't find anything important and the place was abandoned.

"Did you find something?" said Cora

"The entire place is abandoned, but I find a gate from stone that sat in the air. I thought that was a portal and I decide to throw a stone to see what happens," said Jackson

"So, it was a portal or not?" said Belasko

"Before to answer, we haven't luck either," said Keira

"Not entirely, but a long time ago some ancient creature who seemed to be huge monkeys come to this area to do something, but I don't have the least clue what," said Lambert

"Let's go where the tunnel goes because we can walk while we talking," said Tracy

"I must admit this planet is more than more fascinating than, I believe," said Deaton

"The stone passed through the gate and nothing happens. So, I decide to pass through the big circle and the circle glow in yellow and a kind of aura appears. At that time, I felt a strange energy," said Jackson

"So it wasn't a portal at all," said Cora

"No, it was a way to score points. In this area was a race and to gain points you need to pass through the gates," said Deaton

"I can feel the air. At least we know if the tunnel has an exit," said Tracy

"Who build the tunnel in the walls above the river?" said Belasko

"Do you know the water has the capacity to give form to the rocks during the years?" said Keira

"Everyone knows that, but this tunnel was built first by the human or the one who lived in this region," said Lambert

"This place is ancient, how old could be?" said Jackson

"We can add a millennium for Jordan, another one for Satis and another one for Canaletto. So, I would say at least this place exist from four millenniums," said Deaton

"I can't believe how old is Canaletto," said Tracy

"Is impossible for him to live since the beginning of the days," said Cora

"So, that means Oban is much older than we think," said Lambert

"You can stop please with the math? I know you hate me, but have mercy, please, for the Gods sake," said Belasko

"Fine, we stop torturing you. You are happy now?" said Keira

"Yes, I am very happy, but I sense something," said Belasko

"Everyone puts this question in his life. What do you think will happen if we will become so advanced in technology?" said Keira

"Pretty sure we are going to destroy ourselves," said Deaton

"How the hell we could miss that," said Cora

"What do you talk about?" said Tracy

"Why Canaletto is alone? His species advanced so much with technology and destroyed itself," said Lambert

"That means the species of Canaletto's is ancient, but not so old as Oban is," said Keira

The tunnel continued deep in the walls of the river bed. After an hour of walking in front of them appeared a gallery with different paintings on the walls. They looked at them and tried to understand what they supposed to be. Keira and Lambert looked more carefully and remained surprised to see each painting represented a small history about the place from each Avatar came. Deaton recognized the symbol from Canaletto's beak.

"This symbol belongs to Canaletto," said Deaton

"I think this room has the role to tell more stories about the Avatars and their planets," said Belasko

"Indeed, but what we do now?" said Keira

"I don't know how dangerous could be, but we need to know more about Canaletto," said Lambert

"Is the best way to know the enemy," said Cora

"Cora and Lambert has right, this is our chance to know more about Canaletto," said Jackson

"Is somebody else shocked than me to see how old could be the Universe?" said Tracy

"No, but we need to be proud of our kind and our planet," said Belasko

"True, the Earth team made the first contact with space in 2052 and thirty years after they win the completion," said Keira

"Not to mention it was the first time when they ever participate," said Lambert

"Here it's supposed to be about the other racers," said Cora

"At least we know we are not the only one in the Universe and in 2052 we are going to be invaded," said Tracy

"We can't do anything because that was supposed to happen," said Jackson

"So, let's go to see what we can find about Canaletto," said Deaton

"Before to do that, I want to tell you, I feel a strange energy that comes from deep in the ground. I sense the life," said Belasko

They didn't know what Belasko sensed and Keira with Deaton tried to use the magic to see what he felt, but without a success because being many interferences between their magic and the power source that came from underground.


	44. Chapter 41: Oban, the Mother planet

Ciri, Lara, Amalia, Aaron, Morel, Zach, Liam, and Lucas were sent by the Avatar in a strange region that had many craters. Shumi had a strange feeling and told Aaron he sensed life deep in the underground, but he didn't sense this type of energy before. While they looked around from all craters began to burst a wave of energy and stopped.

"I know I lived almost two hundred years, but this planet fascinates me," said Liam

"I guess you don't see something like this before," said Zach

"Guys, you sense something? Shumi says he feels an energy that comes from the underground and seems to be alive," said Aaron

"The crates are deep in the ground and if you look at this place it seems to be the place of a rocket launch," said Amalia

"The planet is not so advanced with the technology to have rockets," said Lara

"Also, deep in the ground can't exist Vulcans," said Ciri

"Do you they these crates are natural or somebody made them?" said Morel

"There is only one way to find what we can find there," said Amalia

"Why did my mobile telephone go mad?" said Zach

"In the crates is a very powerful source of energy that makes every object that has electrical current to go mad," said Liam

"The night will come soon. We are going to spend the night here?" said Lucas

"We don't have where to go," said Morel

"Do you think in the morning the crates will stop bursting energy?" said Ciri

"I guess you want to take a look to see what we can find there," said Lara

"How I supposed to feel when your entire life never left the city except for the journey into the past and a journey in a different time or a different planet?" said Lucas

"Be happy because not all the people have the chance to travel like you or us," said Aaron

"We are safe here," said Amalia

"How do you know that?" said Lucas

"Look around, there are not feet of human and nobody come in this region for centuries," said Ciri

"True, but this doesn't mean we are alone here," said Liam

"So where the riders of the Wild Hunt decide to make their settlement?" said Morel

"This is too soon to talk about this. We need to prepare for the night and in the morning if the things will come to normal and the planet will regain the balance, we are going to scout the depths of the tunnel," said Lara

"What do you think is there?" said Amalia

"Is quite impossible to say it because we are not a known planet," said Morel

"My dear love, the human has something called imagination," said Zach

"Come on, don't kiss in the public," said Lucas

"Me with Ciri we are going to take some wood to make the fire," said Lara

"Also, we need to take some water," said Lara

"That means we need to make the camp," said Liam

"Take me and Amalia with you because Shumi can talk with the natives and maybe we find more about this planet," said Aaron

"I hope they can understand me," said Amalia

The heroes began to split up in groups to find some wood, water, and supplies while others made the camp. After they finished gathering the wood, Ciri, Lara, Aaron, and Amalia looked around to see if are any signs of life and in the forest, but they didn't have success. When they wanted to leave, Aaron broke his leg because slipped on a stone, his leg stuck in a root and fall on the ground. Amalia came to help him, but she observed an immense footprint on the ground. While Aaron began to heal, Ciri investigated it and realized the footprint belonged to a creature that seemed to be a lion that could walk on two and four legs. Because was getting dark, they decided to return to the camp to tell their friends what they could find. In the morning, after to take the breakfast, they decided to go in the underground first to see from where it was the mystic energy.

"The moment of truth has come," said Liam

"How we supposed to go there without to become powered milk?" said Zach

"Could Ciri go first because she has the power of the Elder Blood and could teleport there?" said Lucas

"That was I planning to do," said Ciri

"Wait, we don't know what is down there. It could be a trap," said Lara

"Let's not forget about the source of energy," said Morel

"Aaron, stop. What do you have in mind?" said Amalia

"I am a forest Kitsune and with my aura, I can summon the power of animals. I am immune to electricity," said Aaron

"Now I know why you are the nephew of Vincent," said Liam

"Aaron is too dangerous, stop," said Morel

"Wish me luck," said Aaron

"If he escapes with life I am going to kill you," said Amalia

"This spell will be able to help us," said Lara

"Funny, we see everything through his eyes," said Zach

"What is that light?" said Ciri

"Guys, I will be fine. We are getting close and you can come here too because the energy will not harm us," said Aaron

"What could be down there and why it is so deep in the ground," said Morel

"In less than a minute we are going to find the answer," said Zach

"Guys, I hope you can see what I see now," said Aaron

"What the hell it is this place? It's amazing," said Amalia

"It is safe to bring all of us there?" said Ciri

"Yes, it is, but we need to be careful at that spheres of energy because they discharge a huge amount of lethal energy," said Amalia

"I don't know how to tell you, but these tunnels are not made, they are natural," said Lara

"We were sent here for a reason. I think this has to do with the spheres of energy," said Lucas

Ciri held from hand each one of them to teleport them down in the tunnels where Aaron was. They were shocked and amazed at the same time because there was a bright tunnel and in the air were immense spheres of light linked with a kind of cables. All knew on Oban wasn't advanced technology and everything was natural, but they didn't know what the spheres were.

"Where we are and what is this?" said Aaron

"This sounds strange, but in my life, I never see something like this and not always something can impress me, but this amazed me," said Liam

"Is a way to find the origins of the spheres?" said Lucas

"Shumi says here they are alive," said Amalia

"So the rumors are true," said Lara

"What do you mean by this, Lara?" said Ciri

"Don't say you know things from your father," said Lucas

"How much do you think you can impress us?" said Morel

"Very much. I don't know almost anything about Oban, but I know these spheres are strong enough to create small planets," said Lara

"Small planets? You must be kidding, right?" said Morel

"All makes sense what Shumi tried to tell us," said Aaron

"What we need to do now?" said Ciri

"I don't have the smallest clue what Canaletto or Eredin want to do with this, but we need to stop them," said Lara

"Is quite useless because the Avatar can change the universe after his own rules," Lucas

"This might be a war strategy. Eredin, Caranthir, Falka, and Imlerith are new to this like us. So, the only one who knows more than anyone are Canaletto and the Creators," said Zach

"Who are the Creators?" said Morel

"They are the ancient masters of Oban. They are the one who created Oban and the Universe," said Lucas

"Not all of us has the chance to travel to the planets like you did," said Amalia

"Do you remember how we get here? The paintings from the wall. They are connected," said Aaron

Aaron, Amalia, and Morel told them about Gaunter O'Dimm and the fight on Earth between the old generation and new generation of riders and how Gaunter made them fighting sooner. Also, they said about the meeting from Canaan with Canaletto and Gaunter. The rest of them was shocked when heard Gaunter was not the devil himself as he claimed to be, but actually was the one who twisted the mind of Creators and made them fighting for power and ultimate control over the universe. Morel showed them how he was torn apart by the fallen Creators and a few paintings on the walls at the entrance of the temple before a source of energy took them to the flying temple where they met the others.

"Seems all of us manage to meet that perfidious demon or what the hell it was," said Liam

"At least he died by the hands who betray in the beginning," said Morel

"He was the main reason why Caranthir sent us on different planets," said Aaron

"I hate that kind of people when they can resolve their problems and put the others to deal with them," said Lara

"True, but with this, we had the chance to travel where we never imagined," said Ciri

"Why we are sitting here when we have the occasion to explore the tunnel to see where it goes?" said Lucas

"This might help because we have to walk a lot and also, will help us to dodge better the discharge," said Morel

"If we manage to see this, I think everything is possible," said Zach

"Do you want to say about the marks from the forest?" said Ciri

"Yes and if we keep straight, the tunnel will let us in the front of the forest," said Lara

"Do you have any idea what are the creatures from the forest?" said Lucas

"I told you last night and I didn't see such thing before," said Ciri

"I wonder these tunnels serve another purpose except the creation of the planets," said Liam

"If we are here, we might all answers what we seek," said Lara

"Shumi says he sensed a kind of energy, but it is quite different from the energy that comes from the spheres," said Aaron

"Maybe we are going to see it," said Amalia

"I felt it too. It comes from the end of the tunnel," said Morel

"Let's find what is the mysterious source," said Zach

After thirty minutes of flying, they arrived at the end of the tunnel and saw a gate made from stone. Morel made a rock with the magic and threw it into the gate and the gate illuminated. They understood here was a place of a rest, but the magical stone cut a cable. From the cable left a kind of air and the sphere began to glow bright and almost blinded our heroes. A wave of energy was released the sphere was released and flew from the crater in the space. Our heroes left the tunnel and at sunset, they arrived in the forest. When the night came they saw in the sky a star and realized that the star was the planet that left of the crater when Morel accidentally cut the cables with the magical rock.


	45. Chapter 42: An unlucky alliance

The Avatar sent another group of heroes in a different side of Oban Planet. Vader, Anakin, Kenobi, Ahsoka, Rex, Maul, Savage, and Ventress woke up on the ground and their first reaction was to look amazed at each other. The storm came fast in their direction, but managed to enter into a temple and they used the force to protect the temple from the powerful storm that destroyed everything around. The walls and the temples began to crumble.

"Funny, we remained stuck here. Why the Avatar sent us here? Why do you look so strange at me, cyborg?" said Ventress

"The last time when I saw you were on the Dathomir when me, Kenobi and Voss buried you," said Vader

"Also, she is not the only one who is alive," said Kenobi

"How you come back to life?" said Maul

"I was brought to life by somebody called Keeper of Underworld. It's a long story," said Savage

"Strange enough, but how you can be both alive at the same time?" said Rex

"Somehow the riders of the Wild Hunt are responsible for that," said Ahsoka

"True, but I am his future him. After I died, I become a force ghost, on Mortis I become flesh and bones and I come with a group of friends like you did here, on Oban," said Anakin

"Is not the right moment, but why you are here?" said Kenobi

"You should ask your former Padawan who you was hunted by him for years after you cut him and let to die on Mutsafar," said Maul

"True, but as long he keeps claiming I was destroyed by him, inside of us is a tiny piece that remembered always about all things that we care about," said Anakin

"Ok, what the hell I missed? How the great Anakin Skywalker becomes a Sith?" said Ventress

"You are not surprised to hear about this, right?" said Savage

"All the people from Earth know about us," said Ahsoka

"I decide to join in this without the agreement of Sidious because Ahsoka was only one who stands by my side even I destroyed the entire Jedi order," said Vader

"Still, this will not clean the hands from the blood you spilled," said Rex

"We all come here for a reason except our goal to stop the riders, what changed your mind, Maul?" said Ahsoka

"Strange or not I didn't want to join them, but one of them remembered about me, how I was before to Sidious took me from my mother. The boy had that look as I had and looked at me like I was their last hope. I decided to follow them and I met the riders and because one of them almost died when jumped to save a girl, I showed myself. After I saved them, I took them to the abandoned ship where we spent the night and I took care of that boy," said Maul

"Sorry, I could not resist and I use the magic to see if you say the truth and indeed that really happen. After I meet them, I traveled in Bardo, the stance between life and death. There I faced Grievous, who gives me this plan. There we had to deal with a new group of riders who represent the new generation of the riders," said Ventress

"I participated in the Third Battle of Dathomir and with the help of Keeper and Night Sister we build together the Shadow Collective and fought against the army of Gaunter O'Dimm," said Savage

"None of you observed, but I bring with the Dagger of Mortis and is a new one. Because it is strong enough to kill the Ones, it could kill Canaletto, I hope. Also, it seems to all of us, we meet that demon or whatever he is," said Anakin

"He is not the reincarnation of evil as he claims to be, but he is the one who turned the Creators against each other. Why do you think the riders need the Holocrones?" said Kenobi

"True, the riders wanted to steal a Holocron from Korriban, but another one from Malachor," said Rex

"Maybe the Holocrones combined together have the power to reveal all information what you need to know, including where is Oban. They already know about this planet and what is able to do. Now it depends on us to stop this happening," said Ahsoka

They went to sleep and in the morning after they took the Breakfast, they looked around to see if any threats. After thirty minutes of walking, they saw a stone gate that remained in the air. Our heroes sensed an energy that came from it. Ahsoka without to ask anybody, she decided to jump through it. The gate of stone glew. They didn't know what the purpose of the gate was, but Ahsoka remembered about the discussion between Falka and Caranthir about the Great race of Oban and she told them that must be a way to score points.

"You should be more careful next time," said Vader

"I have anything under control. I grow up and I aren't anymore the girl you knew fifteen years ago," said Ahsoka

"True, but no matter how old we are going to be because you will be always my little Snips," said Anakin

"Yesterday we began to take a very interesting subject and Ahsoka, you are the same girl when we meet for the first time, but more mature," said Ventress

"Yesterday we talked many things, my dear," said Kenobi

"Calm down, master of Trolling, you can specify, Ventress?" said Kenobi

"This has to do with the dagger of Mortis?" said Savage

"Do you think the Creators are not really who they claim to be?" said Rex

"Yes and Anakin, do you have something to share with us?" said Ventress

"My dear, Ventress, we already know six Creators," said Anakin

"You can be more specific with the word ourselves?" said Maul

"Me, him, Ahsoka, Kenobi, and Rex know forth of them," said Vader

"That means the Father, the Daughter, and the Son, but who it is the fourth one?" said Rex

"Sorry, but I don't have the slightest idea about the fourth one," said Kenobi

"The rumors say about the Mother of the Ones known as Abeloth," said Ahsoka

"Also, you could add on the list Keeper of Underworld, the One who resurrected me and with his wife Maya the Creator who build the Earth together," said Savage

"We know six of nine, who is supposed to be the other three and you can give me more details about the construction of Earth. I know some pieces of information, but I would like to see if we can find the missing pieces," said Maul

"I managed to see the fight between the Daughter and the Son and this Maya joined the Daughter, but the Father stopped the fight and they left after they talked with us a bit," said Anakin

"The Keeper and the Creator are known on the Earth as Titan Oranos and Titan Gaia. Our allies compared the stories and realized the stories are completing each other. Also, in the story about the Titans, they have a son who is much more important than other kids. His name is Kronos," said Savage

"Why, I know this name from somewhere? Our Mother knows the Keeper and his order of the Sisters of the Dark," said Maul

"So, that means we know seven Creators from nine. Who are supposed to be the others two?" said Rex

"What if these Creators are representatives of the main sources of energy?" said Vader

"That means one of them should be the Triple Goddess of the Old Religion. She is a representative of the magic as the Kronos, Gaia, and Oranos," said Ahsoka

"I don't know who the last one is, but I know we have company. Look at the sky," said Rex

Our heroes saw a flying ship in the sky and sensed the presence of the riders. On the board was Caranthir, Falka, Imlerith, and Eredin and they were accompanied by some riders and hounds. They decided to follow them, but someone from behind shot a burning arrow. The riders didn't know who threw that, but Falka told them she bring her royal guards to assist in the mission without to tell them and they discovered something. Caranthir saw the enemies and made a snow storm to distract the enemies and opened a portal to run away. There were seven royal guards who were master assassins and they took their weapons. All told to Rex to retreat because he didn't have a weapon and could be an easy target for them. They were very impressed to see how a group of women was so skilled in the art of combat or how their weapons could block a lightsaber. During the fight, some riders and hounds who were the helpers of the assassins joined in the fight, but Rex climbed on the walls and shot some bullets in the walls. The walls crumbled and crushed the helpers, but the fight with the assassins continued. Because the assassins were pretty skilled and full of surprises, they worked with the team to overwhelm them and succeeded.

"The riders succeed to run away, you are ok?" said Rex

"You saved us with the with that shot, Rex," said Vader

"They were pretty strong and full of surprises," said Maul

"How they could block a lightsaber with these rudimentary swords?" said Savage

"Maybe years ago, before the construction of the lightsabers, the Jedi and the Sith fought with these swords, but empower them with the force," said Kenobi

"True, but they don't even have the force to do that," said Anakin

"You don't need the force when you have the magic," said Ventress

"True, I fell on my own skin when I fight with Caranthir and he was the kind of opponent as I never faced my life," Ahsoka

"He can do anything special, Snips?" said Anakin

"Caranthir with Falka are pretty annoying to fight against because they have the power to teleport in time and space or open all stuff of portals and let the creatures to come to aid him. When I dueled with Caranthir, constantly should fight against of strange when they hit the ground, spikes of ice or rock rise," said Ahsoka

"What the hell could say Caranthir?" said Vader

"Nothing important, just they can the entire fleet of riders and kill the emperor," said Maul

"This explains why they are not afraid to fight with somebody like Canaletto or the Avatar," said Savage

"True, we've lost them. What we are going to do now?" said Rex

"The night will come soon. I think we need to find a place where to stay and I will try some tricks to track them," said Ventress

Our heroes went in a temple that still stood and talked about riders or the new allies while Ventress used all kinds of magical tricks to track the riders, but she failed. Remaining without options, they decided to use the force to see if somebody would send a message to them. This was unsuccessful too, but during the night, while they slept, they saw the Creators and a strange temple that was somewhere in the area.


	46. Chapter 43: Deep in the canyons

The Avatar sent a group in another region of Oban, but this time was much closer from the previous group. They looked around to see where they were, but Geralt sensed the storm that came in their direction. He told to the rest of them and Jennifer with Yennefer combined their magical powers and teleported everybody in a temple that was in the area. Yennefer made a shield to protect the temple as much she could to give time to Jennifer to complete a magical ritual.

"Are you ok? Is not easy to make some dark magic," said Jennifer

"Should I ask what kind of Druid you are if you use dark magic?" said Yen

"She is a Darach, but I wonder if you complete the ritual of sacrifice," said Auberon

"She did two times. The first time was stopped before to kill the Guardians and the second time managed to complete it, but was defeated and to don't die in vain she released the Nogitsune," said Kincaid

"Where we are now and why we are here?" said Mason

"Sadly, nobody is here to answer our questions and maybe we are going to figure out why we are here," said Corey

"True and we are not alone. We managed to survive the wicked games of the riders and Gaunter O'Dimm when we were sent in different times and spaces. Why we would not survive this time?" said Geralt

"I am a bit curious to know how the riders come here. It is quite impossible to do that, but they make it in a way or another," said Auberon

"What you are planning to do with Ciri and Eredin?" said Geralt

"Is the choice of Ciri to do what she wants. In Bardo I have a discussion father- daughter and I will try my best to save Aen Elle and all help is welcome," said Auberon

"So you are planning to give Eredin and others a second chance," said Yen

"Sometimes is much better to forget and not put gas on the fire," said Jennifer

"How I am going to tell my parents about this?" said Mason

"Don't worry about that. We are in an alternative future, so everything should come to normal," said Kincaid

"Does this word exist from Beacon Hills?" said Mason

"It exists, but do you ever hear about regression to do middle?" said Kincaid

"Is that stance when everything is fine for a period of time and sometimes something very good or something very bad happens?" said Mason

"Strange or not the first invasion of Earth was in 2052 when the humans encountered a species called the Krogs. Until then, the Earth was never invaded by anyone," said Geralt

"An invasion like this can't be forgotten. It is impossible," said Yen

"Not to mention, the Earth was conquered in one day and everywhere on the Earth portals appeared in the sky and left thousands of flying ships," said Auberon

"That means if we succeed to restore the balance on Oban by choosing a new Avatar, everything will be like it was before the invasion of the riders," said Jennifer

"More exactly, everything will return to the point when Stiles wakes up in the morgue after he died for three days and the pack of Scott goes to the hospital when they hear Stiles comes from the dead," said Corey

The storm stopped in the morning, but the ruins of the temple crumbled and just the walls remained. Some sand was brought by the storm and the sky from a blue changed into something yellowish. Yennefer sensed a source of energy and they decided to check it.

"The source of energy come from this direction," said Yen

"Could be that circle made from stone?" said Corey

"Yes, that is what sensed Yen, but what is doing a circle in the middle of nowhere?" said Jennifer

"What thing could shock me more, could be the stone gate or the deep canyon that is in the front of us?" said Auberon

"A canyon? How do you know is a deep canyon in front of us?" said Mason

"This has to do with the smell? I am a werewolf and I don't sense anything," said Kincaid

"You don't know what you need to smell. Some compounds from the sand are lighter than others and they go to the surface. Because of that, they have a different smell. Also, the Witcher senses are helping me," said Geralt

"We keep going or we stop here? The circle is dangerous or not?" said Mason

"It's only one way to find it," said Yen

"The circle glow when that rock passed through it," said Corey

"The king, prince of Nourasia said about a race. Maybe this circle of stone is a way to mark points," said Geralt

"The magic of my love confirms it, but what the hell is down here?" said Kincaid

"I am not a werewolf or somebody with high senses, but somebody hears a noise like something hit the ground?" said Jennifer

"Give me the bottle of water. I want to try something," said Auberon

"The canyon is deep, very deep, almost endless," said Yen

"Why the water goes up and not down?" said Corey

"The currents are too strong and the water is too light," said Mason

"Is a way to go down there without to become powder milk?" said Corey

"We can make a bridge to pass this canyon?" said Jennifer

"We can do that, but I don't have an idea how long it is the canyon. Geralt, come with me to check it," said Yen

"Good, this bomb will produce a powerful light," said Geralt

"Funny, the canyon is pretty long and near the edge is another circle of stone," said Auberon

"Could we use a spell or something to turn the circle of stone into a portal?" said Auberon

"I have an idea, but I don't know it will work," said Jennifer

Yennefer and Jennifer stand in the front of the circle and said together a spell. A portal opened inside of the circle and all passed through it and arrived at Yennefer and Geralt. Kincaid remained for a second behind and heard a strange noise like somebody was singing. He tried to see from it came the sound, but failed it. Kincaid returned to the others and told them what he heard.

"Do you have any idea what could be down there?" said Kincaid

"Is too dark to see something," said Corey

"I recognize this sound. Are some sort of creatures who look like as a combination between lions and monkeys. They are the one who builds the temples," said Geralt

"These creatures are peaceful?" said Corey

"My father told me about these creatures. They are called the Drudgers, are very kind and helpful," said Auberon

"This means you already know about Oban, right?" said Mason

"True, but most of the information about Oban are bedtime stories, nothing more. Also, I will do everything I can to fix something and when I don't have any alternatives, I will resort to the unorthodox ways, but a few times I did it in my reign," said Auberon

"It seems Eredin is quite the opposite. He captured me and after Geralt to catch Ciri," said Yen

"Only In critical situations, I will resort to unorthodox ways," said Jennifer

"You wanted to stop the alpha pack and the second time you wanted to stop Devout," said Yen

"Why did you choose to free the Nogitsune?" said Kincaid

"He takes power from conflicts, so a Nogitsune on the field will keep the balance between light and dark because nobody agrees to give power to someone because of their conflict," said Jennifer

"So, you stopped the Dread Doctors, the chimera pack of Theo, the alpha pack of Devout to fight and saved Scott's pack, but you sacrifice the lives of some people," said Mason

"Sometimes you need sacrifices things to achieve your purpose," said Corey

"I am very happy because we have this interesting discussion, but do you know where we are going because my Witcher senses don't detect anything around," said Geralt

"Do you have any idea where Eredin will go or what will want to do?" said Corey

"I am not a seer or something like that, but Eredin would try to win this fight no matter what and he would appeal to all possible ways to do that. Always will have a plan B and I think he let on the Earth the population and bring here just the warriors," said Auberon

"Why he will do such a thing?" said Mason

"In case everything will be a failure, he could return in the past and will do everything to prevent us or Canaletto to take the throne of Avatar," said Geralt

"Guys, is a kind of village in the front of us," said Yen

"How do you know that because I don't see anything?" said Kincaid

"We don't see anything either, but we sense a magical barrier that is not far away from here," said Jennifer

"The riders could build their base somewhere around. Also, I don't know from where it comes, but I felt a strange cold breeze and the only one who can do that breeze is Caranthir," said Geralt

"Let's see what Geralt felt," said Yen

"I told you Caranthir was around and he left like a coward," said Geralt

"They are looking after Eredin, Falka, Carnthir, and Imlerith. What we are going to do?" said Kincaid

"Is not the best choice, but I think we need to focus more on the riders and let them take care of Eredin and the rest," said Yen

"You told the stories you know they are for bedtime, right? Now is the bedtime time, so where do you think they will go?" said Corey

"You must be kidding, right? Don't look at me with that look. Why my father touched my heart when told me about Oban?" said Auberon

"Maybe he wanted to tell you something. If Oban is the Mother Planet, the source of power could be the heart and the main job of the Drudgers to build temples. What if somewhere around is a pyramid like it was in the Flying Temple?" said Mason

"Good boy, I remember it. Not far from here is the Temple of the Heart. There is the house of Creators, Masters of Oban and the one who made Oban and the life in the Universe," said Auberon

"Are very big chances to our new allies to beat the riders at their own game. If they lose, the riders will want to return in the past," said Jennifer

"We need to attack their base before they plan to return," said Geralt

The night had come and our heroes camped in a temple. Auberon decided to tell them all the stories that knew from his father about this special planet called, Oban, the Mother Planet. Also, he told them about the Great race of Oban and their true purpose. Our heroes realized the riders wanted to remake the last race because the only one who would be able to activate the Pyramid of Power would be the winner of the race.


	47. Chapter 44: Center of the world

The Avatar send the last group of heroes, not far away from the place where the cataclysm on Oban began when the planet remained without an Avatar and the Pyramid of Power was destroyed by Jordan to keep away Canaletto. The storm was far more powerful here than other regions of Oban and the powerful wind destroyed everything around. Scott, Kira, Aiden, Avallach, Tyler, Talia, Gabe, and Josh were in a hole of a tunnel and looked outside how giant pieces was stone flew in the tunnel like it was small pieces of paper taken by the wind.

"Where the hell this Avatar sent us?" said Gabe

"Calm down, we are not going to die here, not now," said Avallach

"This magical barrier would protect us from dangers?" said Josh

"If the barrier had mouth, it would answer yes," said Tyler

"Do you have any idea where we are?" said Aiden

"I don't have the smallest clue where we are now, but for sure we are somewhere around from the place where the temple crumbled," said Talia

"How do you know that?" said Scott

"Because of the magnitude of the storm and how my aura goes mad," said Kira

"Kira, are you ok?" said Scott

"I don't feel anything," said Kira

"You don't have why to worry about the aura. Your aura is now an empty shell that interacts with the energy," said Avallach

"Your aura is now Pawa even she is not in your body anymore," said Tyler

"Why these disasters happen?" said Aiden

"The riders of the Wild Hunt said it is called Oban, the Mother Planet. From this planet was created the Universe. Also, we know all who have a kind of power can sense the life in everything that is around them," said Talia

"So this planet is dying without an Avatar and the balance was broken. The planet will try to find their own balance and the things will calm, but until then we should wait," said Gabe

"Jeez, I want back on Earth. I hope everybody is fine and will return to normal," said Josh

A new day began and our heroes left the hole from the tunnel and went outside to see what was going on. They were very shocked when they managed to see the landscape after the storm. They saw a bit when arrived on Oban with smaller temples and went to the portal to go in the middle.

"Wow, this place is enormous. The place is creepy, but now after the explosion, it turned into a... I don't words to describe it," said Kira

"I don't want to scare you, I am the kind of person who does not get scared easy, but this place gives me chills," said Tyler

"What the hell is this place?" said Gabe

"If I have right, are nine portals that and each portal it is connected to a small temple, that means are nine pilots and because the purpose of this race is bigger and represent the fate of the Universe, these means are nine races to be a fair play fight," said Talia

"So they keep the best for the end, but why this place looks so strange?" said Scott

"This is a very good question. Do you remember about the adventures from the past, especially about Michel Arkan and his prophecy? This place must have a huge importance for the Creators, every place in the world, it has a story that waits to be discovered," said Avallach

"We know that, but do you know something we don't know?" said Aiden

"Maybe this place it was the capital of Oban before Gaunter O'Dimm twist their mind and set against each other," said Kira

"Let me understand, the Creators build together the Universe, but the Creator also is known as Maya or Titan Gaia with Keeper of the Underworld known as Titan Oranos make the Earth after their rules without to involve the rest of Creators and their conflict coincided with the Great Schism of Creators," said Josh

"If we fail to stop Canaletto or the riders, what will go to happen?" said Aiden

"In both cases, we are going to be a part of a Universe made after their rules and we don't even know we are going to exist in them," said Scott

"Maybe, maybe not, but in some cases, the rules don't apply and have any exceptions," said Talia

"You can give us an example?" said Gabe

"The perfect example was Gaunter O'Dimm or what remained of him. Many people believed he was the Reincarnation of Evil or the devil himself because of his powers, but this powerful guy it was a nobody, here on Oban. Canaletto bring him here and was torn apart by the fallen Creators in the face of the temple," said Tyler

"So, if Canaletto takes the power of Avatar we can bring him on Earth and call the Creators to defeat him?" said Josh

"I don't have the smallest clue if will work, but I am fascinated to see these ruins," said Avallach

"Do you think these ruins look like the same as they looked millenniums ago at the beginning of the days or their decay with the time?" said Aiden

Avallach decided to make a spell to see the story of the temples and sensed life in them, but didn't understand why. It was the first time for him when he sensed the life in a stone. The others sensed the amazement of Avallach when he put the hand on the temple.

"This is so strange. I sense the life in these temples and all buildings. How a rock could be alive?" said Avallach

"This place becomes creepier and creepier," said Josh

"Avallach tells the truth or my aura has gone mad...," said Kira

"We don't know almost everything about this planet, so everything is possible," said Talia

"We are not alone here. Someone is following us," said Gabe

"Don't be afraid and show your face," said Scott

"Jesus, we don't know if it is an enemy or an ally, Scott," said Aiden

"Who are you and why you are here?" said Tyler

"My name is Kaguya and I am one of the nine Creators. You must be the little beings created from the love between Maya and the Keeper," said Kaguya

"How do you know about us?" said Talia

"My people are on Earth. You already know on Earth exist dimensional portals and space and time. One of them brings to a location from Earth where the main energy is the chakra," said Kaguya

"So you already know about us and the Wild Hunt," said Aiden

"Yeah, I know everything and the riders conquered my people too. All Earth is under their control," said Kaguya

"If you are the Creators why do you let this happen?" said Gabe

"Our job was to create the life and the Universe. Their job was to develop themselves. After the war between Creators caused by Gaunter O'Dimm, we, the remaining Creators, decided to prevent to happen again and our decision was at every millennium choose a new Avatar to protect the Universe," said Kaguya

"Your calculations were perfect until someone like Canaletto had an obsession to become the Avatar," said Josh

"Sadly, yes, he keep trying for over three millenniums to take the crown of Avatar to create a new world after his rules and the last time was closer than ever to achieve his dream," said Kaguya

"Do you think the riders are able to defeat Canaletto and why I sense life in these rocks?" said Avallach

"Your species is a species of brave warriors who don't feel pain and are not afraid to die. For them, the death is the honor. Also, everything around is alive. On Oban is a species known as the Drudgers. Their song is able to bring to life the rocks and all reunite in something like a temple or a building," said Kaguya

"Do you have any idea why we are here? We know the riders used us to stop the plan of Gaunter O'Dimm. Also, what is this place?" said Scott

"We call this place the Capitol. This was the house of Creators. Each day we reunite here and together decide what planets we shall create and how they will look like. Millennium's pass and Gaunter O'Dimm begin the war. The fight begins here, in this place and at the beginning of the days, the last fight, the last fight happen in the face of the Temple of the Heart. Only us we remain," said Kaguya

"So you choose here to be the last race to remind everyone about the Creation?" said Kira

"Yes and the Drudgers come in each area of Oban to reconstruct the temples and the buildings. Also, your job is to secure the area. In each area of Oban, the riders captured a pilot. Your job is to find the missing pilot from these areas and to tell others to find their missing pilot," said Kaguya

"Why we need them?" said Gabe

"Only the winner of the race has the power to open the Pyramid of Power. After the race, you will have to bring the pilot to the Temple of Heart to make him the Avatar, but be aware because Canaletto and the riders will try everything to catch the winner," said Kaguya

"Where you are leaving? How we suppose to tell others to come here?" said Aiden

"I must go. You must look at the sky. The sky will help you it find the answers," said Kaguya

"You are kidding me, where the hell we must go?" said Josh

"Now I understand very well why our friends from the past hate so much Maya because she wasn't able to reveal her identity and was forced to discover alone who was truly was," said Tyler

"We are too little. We should climb to see everything much clear," said Talia

"That is. Kaguya said from here begin everything, right? From here begin the war between Creators and only one must come on the top. That means here, the pilots fight and only the best pilot must win the race," said Avallach

"So, in conclusion, must be a way to mark points and who pass through that thing is the winner," said Aiden

"Gabe, are you fine?" said Scott

"Yes, but sometimes I should look where I walk...," said Gabe

"You see something important?" said Kira

"What is that light in the sky?" said Josh

"I don't have the smallest clue, but my mother told me always at the end of the rainbow is a dwarf with a pot full of gold coins," said Tyler

"This dwarf will help us to tell our friends where we are," said Talia

"Let's see what we find there," said Aiden

Our heroes decided to follow the light to see where they would lead them. The night came and they camped in a temple. Before going to bed, Avallach used the magic to see from where the source of the light came. The light came from the center of the Capitol.


	48. Chapter 45: Alone like Asa

A new day began on Oban and the situation remained balanced. Before going to sleep, Ethan looked around and saw some creatures as big his hand that were very friendly. He put them to scout the area to see if signs of danger in the canyons were. Before the group to leave, the small creatures returned with pieces of information about the tribe of Drudgers from where the new friend of our heroes belonged.

"What are these little creatures and where do you find them?" said Tara

"I don't know what they are, but I find them here," said Ethan

"Again, you can't sleep and make a walk through canyons?" said Vincent

"At least he finds something useful during his walk," said Tess

"You can understand them?" said Kali

"I think nobody does, but this one wants to follow it in that direction," said Chris

"Not to mention the little Drudger is on nine skies because hear this news," said Triss

"Ok, let's go to find his family and after that, we find a way to infiltrate into the city of riders," said Ennis

"I don't know what will happen next, but I hope we will find something important in the city of riders," said Chris

"Let's go to the canyons to reunite the family and after that, we make a plan to free the pilot," said Tara

"How we suppose to make a plan if we don't know what to search?" said Theo

"Good question, but we have here some little creatures that might help us," said Ethan

"I think that is their way to say we are ready for the job," said Tess

"Also, who will suspect a pack of small creatures who scout the area to find their family members," said Kali

"Better said, who will consider them a threat," said Ennis

"Let's move because is not time to lose," said Chris

"Will be much easier to make the plan than to apply it," said Vincent

The small creatures traveled to the base of the riders to see what they were doing. The riders of the Wild Hunt thought the creatures came to their base to find some survivors of their kind. The creatures had a leader and his name was Pete. While the rest of the tribe searched the area, Pete found the pilot locked in the prison. He entered the cell and approached slowly to the prisoner.

"Who is why and why you are here?" said Asa

"Calm down, I am a friend of yours," said Pete

"I don't remember, I have a friend like you, but I think I see your species in the first race. Also, what are you doing here and what happens," said Asa

"It's a long story about a group of elves called the Wild Hunt and they come here on Oban to change the Universe after their rules. Oh yeah, I am here to rescue you," said Pete

"How a creature little like you can rescue me? Is quite impossible," said Asa

"Kid, kid, kid, stop making the things worse… I am not alone in this. My tribe scout the area," said Pete

"How a tribe of small creatures like you can save me from here? Is your tribe made from hundreds of creatures? They represent a threat to them?" said Asa

"Shut the hell up, the riders have an enemy who comes from a planet called Earth, they made some allies in space and time and are here, on Oban, to help us," said Pete

"Wait for a second, Earth you said? The same planet as the Avatar Jordan comes?" said Asa

"Yeah dude, but here is a small problem because they have the ability to travel in space and time and their civilization formed on Earth and left to the other planets to conquer them with fire and blood," said Pete

"I don't know if you know about this, but do you have any idea if the story about Avatar is real?" said Asa

"More than you realize… If we don't do something soon, the entire world will perish," said Pete

"So, where is Canaletto, the heroes who must save me and how this space and time travel can affect the things?" said Asa

"Canaletto waits to gather the pilots to remake the last race because only the winner can activate the Pyramid of power. Also, if I know well are actually nine groups of heroes split on Oban into the areas where the race is," said Pete

"So, I am not the only one survivor, right?" said Asa

"You have any problems with the hearing? This group from these regions go in canyons to help a Drudger find his family while we scout the area to tell them how to get you from here in one piece," said Pete

"You don't stay with me? You are willing to answer the last question?" said Asa

"We take to the south to don't become riders suspicious and we return to the meeting place. Also, you remember Josh said the Earth time join in the race for the first time in 2082 and the first encounter with the aliens from space is in 2052. I forget to mention, the Earth at the beginning of the century the Earth is invaded in one day," said Pete

"How the hell does that and what you try to say?" said Asa

"They open dozens of portals on Earth at the same time and catch the population unguarded, not to mention they are magic wielders. I want to say, such invasion can't be forgotten. Jordan and all people don't remember about it and you will never find a proof of his existence," said Pete

"So, an action pierced the actual time and creates a new timeline, an alternative universe. Go, until somebody sees you.

Pete smiled at him and said, good boy, after he left. The colony went to the south and returned to the meeting place. Meanwhile, our heroes arrived in the canyons with the lost Drudger and began to search for the lost tribe.

"Here are the canyons from where this giant monkey with lion mane comes," said Ethan

"Yeah, he recognizes the place too, but he doesn't know from where he comes," said Tess

"Who catches a scent or something to know where are his people?" said Chris

"I know the situation is critical, but I may track down the tribe?" said Vincent

"He tracks down many people with his beast sense, but this time will be quite different because he isn't a beast anymore," said Catherine

"So, you want to do that right now when every second is precious?" said Ennis

"You forget how many times our friends for the past stop to help the people and they succeed to save the world?" said Kali

"I understand you perfectly, but it is necessary to turn into a werewolf to do that?" said Triss

"More than you imagine," said Tara

"Ok, close your eyes and try to guide after my voice," said Theo

"I really appreciate your help Theo, but I want to do it alone and I find something. Follow me," said Vincent

"Ennis, would you mind to apologize because you are a very negative person?" said Kali

"Sorry, for my negativity, we can go now?" said Ennis

"Stop, we are not alone here," said Theo

"What the hell are these little minions and where they are going?" said Tara

"Let's follow them, maybe they will lead us to the Drudgers," said Ethan

"The minions are more beautiful than these aliens," said Tess

"Maybe they will help us to attack the riders," said Catherine

"I wonder our new friends from morning manage to return from the camp of riders and if they have a lead or something about one of the pilots and how to escort his safely from the village," said Triss

"Are you ok?" said Tara

"Yes, but this goes so far since I can even imagine. I never believed riders of the Wild Hunt will become such a treat to humanity or will go so far away to create a new Universe," said Triss

"It seems he finds his family and friends," said Theo

"What we are waiting for? He wants to join them," said Tess

"Vincent, you have right, they are very huge and that one is just a teen," said Catherine

"At least they don't harm us or aren't afraid of us," said Vincent

"Oh look, do you think these creatures will understand us?" said Ethan

The crew of Asa was surprised to see some humans who came from Earth. They knew one of the pilots named Tato was from Earth too, but he didn't say anything about some people who came from Earth too.

"Do you know where is Asa or Tato?" said Polly

"No, who are you?" said Triss

"We are the crew of Asa, and our team is called Space pirates. Also, Tato is from Earth like you," said Meka

"Why you are here and who is responsible for this madness?" said Mako

"You know about Canaletto, right?" said Triss

"Yes, Jordan told us his true identity before the last race to begin, but we were attacked by a ship with knights in armors. They hunted each of us," said Pablo

"They are called riders of the Wild Hunt. Their species began to exist on Earth, but soon after they left to the other planets and conquered them with fire and blood and left behind just ashes, nothing more," said Ethan

"Why they are here? They know too about the ultimate prize and about Canaletto?" said Corso

"The main reason why they have here is the ultimate prize and don't even care about Canaletto and his powers," said Catherine

"How we can stop this madness?" said Mako

"We need to gather all racers to repeat the last race and after that, we must escort him to the Temple of the Heart," said Tess

"I know will be not so easy to do that, but we pass worse situations and if we will not do anything soon, everything will be doomed," said Vincent

"You are going to help us save Asa?" said Pablo

"Why do you think we are here? We want to save him first, but we decide to take the Drudger to his family while a group of creatures goes to scout the area to be easier for us to save the pilot," said Kali

"You are alone, or you have friends who can help us?" said Meka

"Yes and they are in other regions of Oban, even we are not sure about this," said Ennis

"This doesn't make any sense," said Mako

"We fought with the riders in the past and when they returned to conquer Earth because their planet was destroyed, they threw us in space and time on different plants," said Kali

"You make it once, you can do it again," said Polly

"Yes, and we manage to meet again, we are not going to give up so easily, not now," said Theo

Our heroes decided to remain in the caves because the night came and was too dangerous to return. In the morning, they left the cave with the crew of Asa and at the dawn, they managed to arrive at the temple where Pete and his species waited for them. Pete said everything about his discovery and the crew of Asa was very happy because he was alive.


	49. Chapter 46: Curious like Cab

In the morning, the riders of the Wild Hunt managed to catch Cab again after he escaped from his cell dozens of times. The riders managed to catch him but wondered how he succeeded. To prevent him escaping again, he put some guards at the doors, but they hadn't the smallest clue Cab was a very skilled kicker and cybernetician. During his last attempt to escape, he stole a device that gave him the control over a Droid HK-55 that was taken from the battlefield during the third fight over Dathomir.

"Salutation: Is a pleasure to see you, master!" said HK-55

"It was the time to show your face," said Cab

"Don't shoot us mad droid. Put your weapon down," said the guard

"Request: Die meatbag," said HK-55

"I don't care if I am your master or not, but let's exit from here now," said Cab

"Affirmation: You are my master," said HK-55

"No, someone from Dathromir brings you here over a millennium, but you are looking too good to be so old," said Cab

"Declaration: The water drives you mad? I can't be such old," said HK-55

"That I am afraid of. I know I manage to arrive at the finals of Oban because of my curiosity, even to be in place three as a number of points. You don't remember anything?" said Cab

"Revelation: I remember about a war and somehow I travel in the future with the help of time travel," said HK-55

"I am a man of science, but also, I am very curious. For sure, you have right because some nuts elves with very old ships made from wood attack us. You remember who fight in the war?" said Cab

"Statement: If I remember well, some meatbags like you, but they come from different times and different planets. They searched a way to come to Oban," said HK-55

"Good, it seems we are not the only one in this madness who tries to stop a cataclysm. Also, be less destructive, please. I read many books about your destructive potential. So try to be quiet and after we arrive on my ship, you can do what you want. Not to mention, I wanted to have my own HK unit," said Cab

"Appreciation: As your wish. I am honored to serve you, master," said HK-55

"Ok, let's move now and on the ship, I will polish your armor and make some upgrades," said Cab

"Admiration: That will be too kind, master," said HK-55

While they make way to the ship, Cab used his skills and hacked the communication system in hope would manage to find somebody who would aid him in the cause of saving Oban. He remained surprised to detect some old communications that seemed ancient, but not as ancient as his new friend HK-55. Meanwhile, our group of heroes tried to secure the caverns to protect the population of Drudgers who tried all kinds of stuff to keep the balance of Oban and the entire Universe.

"This is not working, we need to do something," said Misha

"Is works more than you imagine because draw the attention of the riders," said Stiles

"We mustn't abandon the hope when we are so close to winning," said Vesemir

"We come here to find the home for the lost Drudger and to protect them," said Allison

"What about the pilot?" said Nikko

"After we finish this and secure the area, we are going after him," said Malia

"Maybe we should put a wish to make him come at us," said Isaac

"This will be almost impossible to happen it," said Stiles

"I don't know what to say, but we need to hurry because my dear friend, general Hart, regrouped his warriors to attack the tunnels and our number is inferior in comparison to him," said Nikko

"Yeah, but these tunnels can provide us a lot of uses, for example, traps," said Malia

"Who will know to build such traps?" said Misha

"Malia lives in the forest and used all kinds of tricks to acquire food, so the situation is not different," said Isaac

"I don't know how you can compare animals with humans, but ok," said Allison

"We can't compare, but the terrain is unknown for both of us, but the Drudgers know the tunnels better than anyone. So, they can show us where to place the traps. Not to mention, I know the riders very well," said Vesemir

"The best way to defeat your enemy is to know your enemy," said Allison

"Still, I put a wish to make that pilot come here," said Isaac

"Guys, we pass through things worse than that," said Stiles

"How do you know about the general, Nikko?" said Misha

"I encounter him on Malachor. Hart is a fierce warrior and doesn't obey the rules of Caranthir or Falka. This driven mad Caranthir, but Falka love it because this anger Caranthir and use his brain even the results are not so good," said Nikko

" We can use this to our advantage," said Malia

"I know general Hart very well, and will not give up so easily, but he will sacrifice all his warriors to win," said Vesemir

The riders observed Cab escaped again and this time is not alone because he left behind mass destruction. They began to search for him and observed his ship disappeared as well. Unknown to them, Cab put some cameras to spy the riders and he followed everything from his ship. HK-55 came to see what his master was doing.

"Opinion: Master, what you did in the moments you escaped?" said HK-55

"What you talk about?" said Cab

"Skepticism: You have a lot of explosives and very powerful weapons," said HK-55

"Oh, these are my souvenirs that I gather over time. You like my collection of boom-boom?" said Cab

"Recommendation: You should be more careful with this boom-boom, master," said HK-55

"Says the one who is the best droid assassin in the world and makes an art of killing everything," said Cab

"Concern: True, but these weapons are very dangerous," said HK-55

"Stop thinking of my grandmother and this is not the first time when I blow up I planet because my curiosity and love for weapons," said Cab

"Indignation: Right now I am going to hide them, for our safety, for my own safety," said HK-55

"This sound very rude...," said Cab

"Confirmation: Yes, the weapons are not toys. Now I understand why you chose me," said HK-55

"You are a great boom-boom that I need to have in my collection and a very good and loyal partner," said Cab

"Observation: You track down a signal," said HK-55

"Make the honors to see who we blow up today," said Cab

"Optimism: More meatbags," said HK-55

General Hart and his scouts discovered some life forms in the tunnels are took his men to see what was hiding there, but they didn't have the smallest clue someone spied them from the distance. Cab and HK-55 managed to track down the signal of life forms. After a day and a half, they managed to arrive at the canyons, but Cab observed the traps and decided to find another way to enter into the underground. Both took the ship and hid because General Hart with army arrived.

"Everything is prepared?" said Nikko

"I hope you have a good purpose to ask this, Nikko," said Isaac

"It seems the damn riders manage to find us and bring an army," said Vesemir

"Guys, everything are set up, we need just to be in the position to activate the traps. The Drudgers know the plan too," said Malia

"Good, we have weapons to defend them too," said Stiles

"We are not alone here and I don't talk about Drudgers," said Misha

"What do you talk about then? We already know the riders find us," said Malia

"I know that I hear some mechanic engines. The riders use ships made of wood," said Misha

"It seems the God hear my prayers and send us a message," said Isaac

"Still, you think the pilot manages to get free and escape?" said Stiles

"Personally, I don't care is the pilot or not. I care at least we have an ally who will aid us in our cause," said Allison

"Where you have been, Nikko? Is too dangerous for heroism," said Vesemir

"Old man, I have everything under control, I take a look and Misha with Isaac have right. The pilot goes to search another way in without to destroy our traps. Also, he brings with him an HK-55 unit," said Nikko

Hart destroyed the cave entrance and activated the first trap that killed two of his people because two spikes jumped the wall and pierced the head of two riders. He began to laugh and put them to move. Other two riders refused to obey the orders and killed them.

"Sir, is not too dangerous to enter from this side of this canyon," said Pike

"You want to die like your friends, soldier?" said Hart

"No, sir, but we don't know how many traps or how we can identify them before is too late," said Jonathan

"I don't ask you everything, Jonathan. Pike has a mouth to answer for his acts, not yours. Also, we need to move because are some fresh prints," said Hart

"Do you think the pilot who escapes is here?" said Diego

"Yes, he goes down to warn our little enemies about us and down, here are some native creatures of Oban that are very large. They will protect them. If we follow Cab, we are going to lose precious time," said Hart

"So we are going to die trying to catch them?" said Pike

"We mustn't allow them to escape this time. Follow me and be careful where you step," said Hart

"Guys, let's follow general Hart, now, and be prepared for everything," said Jonathan

General Hart entered first and he managed to avoid all the traps, but some unlucky riders managed to activate them and because of their mistake, Hart lost three-quarters of his army and remained with just his most powerful soldiers. After an hour he arrived in the center and found our heroes with the Drudgers. A rider wanted to shoot a burning arrow into a Drudger, but a laser beam appeared from nowhere and vaporized the rider. In the next second, Cab with HK-55 appeared. Stiles remained shocked to see an HK-55 droid and began to scream from happiness. The Drudgers hid in the caverns and our heroes began to fight, but HK-55 decided to take the fight into his own hands and put everybody to stand aside. The riders began to laugh, but they began to shake because of throw with smoke grenades in all sides and in less than a minute, with his arsenal, he destroyed Hart with his army. The Drudgers thanked our heroes for their efforts to protect them. After that, our heroes took the ship of Cab and went to meet with other pilots to finish the last race.


	50. Chapter 47: Lovely like Lullaby

A new day began on Oban and Lullaby numbered the days for how long she was held in the prison by the infamous riders of the Wild Hunt who never heard about them in her life. Up she observed something blue that stuck on the wall and kept saying a name. Lullaby decided to climb and caught the sneaky creature that sick on her.

"What kind of tiny creature are you and how you manage to come here?" said Lullaby

"Tchou-Tchous," said Tchou-Tchous

"Wait, I think I see your species in the third race of the champions, right?" said Lullaby

"Tchou-Tchous," said Tchou-Tchous

"Ok, cute creature, do you know what to say something else than Tchou-Tchous?" said Lullaby

"Tchou-Tchous," said Tchou-Tchous

"I take this as a no," said Lullaby

"Tchou-Tchous," said Tchou-Tchous

"Do you understand what I am saying?" said Lullaby

"Tchou-Tchous," said Tchou-Tchous

"Ok, let's try something else, right?" said Lullaby

"Tchou-Tchous," said Tchou-Tchous

"Ok, I hope you can hear me at least if you can't speak anything else from your name. So, for yes close your right eye and for no, close your left eye, understood?" said Lullaby

"Tchou-Tchous," said Tchou-Tchous

"Fine, you understand me. Do you know if other pilots are alive?" said Lullaby

"Tchou-Tchous," said Tchou-Tchous

"Yupi, it seems I am not the only one alive. Is someone going to help us?" said Lullaby

"Tchou-Tchous," said Tchou-Tchous

"You know who are they?" said Lullaby

"So, you don't know them…" said Lullaby

"Tchou-Tchous," said Tchou-Tchous

"What about your family? They are alive?" said Lullaby

"Tchou-Tchous," said Tchou-Tchous

"Glad to hear this. You have any idea where are they?" said Lullaby

"Tchou-Tchous," said Tchou-Tchous

"They are alone there?" said Lullaby

"Tchou-Tchous," said Tchou-Tchous

"If they are not alone, they are with the people who fight against riders," said Lullaby

"Tchou-Tchous," said Tchou-Tchous

"Good, they know where I am and come to save me?" said Lullaby

"Tchou-Tchous," said Tchou-Tchous

"This is the greatest I hear in my life," said Lullaby

"Tchou-Tchous," said Tchou-Tchous

"K, now go away without to see you somebody," said Lullaby

"Tchou-Tchous," said Tchou-Tchous

After two days, the new friend of Lullaby arrived at our heroes camp and told to the rest of the tribe about Lullaby. Because our heroes understood very hard what they saying, the Tchou-Tchous decided to create with their bodies a message in the sky. Their attempt succeeded and our heroes went to the camp of riders to save her.

"Here is the camp of our beloved riders. Do you have any idea where is the prisoner?" said Pawa

"I take her scent; Pawa, come with me and the rest of you make a plan to attack. We are the surprise," said Regis

"At least help us to make a plan and after that you can go," said Donovan

"The camp of the riders is at the end of the hill, right?" said Derek

"Do you have anything in mind?" said Lydia

"Guys, I think I found something. I accidentally find something," said Parrish

"Are you ok?" said Stiles

"Yes, is just a scratch. How this hole appears?" said Parrish

"Sorry, but I need to ask this. How many specializations you have, Regis?" said Donovan

I am just a barber and surgeon, but I know something about philosophy, making medicaments. Your leg is fine and I think we find a secret tunnel. The tunnel never supposed to exist here, but it appears because of the powerful wind that blew and moved the roots like waves of the water," said Regis

"So you are trying to say the roots dug the tunnel because of wind. How long is the tunnel?" said Pawa

"This tunnel will take us in the city in a kitchen or into a closet storage because I smell food," said Derek

"We have a way to enter and to exit, now we need just a plan," said Braeden

"The riders expect us to be here?" said Stiles

"I don't know what to say it, but we have luck. Nobody of us is dead and the only one who knows and cares we are on Oban are Eredin, Imlerith, Falka, and Caranthir," said Lydia

"How do you know that?" said Donovan

"Because she is a Banshee, harbinger of war," said Pawa

"Is not just that. Someone who cared Falka died and I felt her grief and as far I can tell they are heading to a temple or something like that. At that temple, I felt the death of Gaunter O'Dim too," said Lydia

"Let's hope someone will go to stop them until will be too late," said Derek

"Guys, me, with Pawa we go to scout the area and see the prisoner is ok. Until, then use the tunnel to go to the house from where Derek sense smell of food," said Regis

"Nobody will suspect a firefly and a smoke will save a princess from the extremities," said Pawa

"Be careful all of you," said Stiles

Pawa and Regis entered in the camp of riders without to be seen by nobody. They didn't know where the prisoner to be supposed and decided to look around. By accident, Pawa destroyed some vases and the riders came to see what was going on. They didn't notice anything and left. One of the riders remained back a second to check again and observed someone or something destroyed the vases and went into the canals.

"Guys, stop, someone is wrong here," said Vikyor

"You see with your own eyes, nothing was there," said Corso

"Maybe are some starve people who have nothing good to do except to steal some food," said Ayes

"Let's return to our patrol, now," said Muse

"Ok, ok, let's return, but someone goes into the canals," said Vikyor

"Then go to check by yourself if you insist," said Muse

Vikyor decided to go alone in the canals to check, but Pawa killed him like a ninja and took his armor. She found some coils and decided to put them at the hands of Regis. Before leaving with the new prisoner, they disposed the body of Vikyor. Muse with his patrol team returned and gave him a promotion and put him to take Regis to the pilot prisoner. Lullaby saw how a rider came and put Regis with her in the cell. After that, Pawa checked the area to assure nobody was around.

"So, you must be the pilot, right?" said Pawa

"Who are you?" said Lullaby

"My name is Regis and we come here to save you," said Regis

"My name is Pawa, and I steal the suit from a rider," said Pawa

"How do you know about me?" said Lullaby

"We hear from our friends each camp of riders catch a pilot and the riders want to rule the world. To do that, they need to repeat the last race," said Pawa

"Do you know about me from a Tchou-Tchous," said Lullaby

"Are too many of them to know which one you talk about, but they told us where the camp of the riders is and they have a prisoner," said Regis

"Oh, the guy is still here," said Lullaby

"Tchou-Tchous," said Tchou-Tchous

"You remember what I teach you?" said Lullaby

"Tchou-Tchous," said Tchou-Tchous

"What you teach him?" said Pawa

"I teach him how to speak. He understands us, but can't speak. For yes close your right eye and for no, close your left eye," said Lullaby

"Take this message to the camp where is your family. The message must be seen by our friends, right?" said Regis

"Tchou-Tchous," said Tchou-Tchous

"Before to leave, they are the people who you tell me about this morning?" said Lullaby

"Tchou-Tchous," said Tchou-Tchous

"Good, take care of yourself and give me the paper, please," said Lullaby

"What do you want to add?" said Pawa

"My ship is here, I must take it to participate in the race," said Lullaby

"Ok, that means we need to get it. Tell them to stay there and we come with you and the ship to pick them," said Regis

"Go, now, it will be very easy for us to infiltrate," said Pawa

The Tchou-Tchous left the village, but he observed the allies who fought against the Wild Hunt and went to them to give the letter from Lullaby, Regis, and Pawa. All remained surprised to hear the choice of Pawa and Regis to free by their own Lullaby, but agreed because being no other way to take the ship.

"Now we have to return back to the camp," said Lydia

"Nobody took into account the ship…," said Derek

"No ship, no way to participate in the finals," said Breaden

"Let's return until nobody observes us," said Parrish

"Also, Pawa with Regis is strong enough to handle on their own," said Donovan

"You know what is funny?" said Braeden

"I hope you want to make us laugh," said Donovan

"Nobody knows about them and that means nobody will look to see what will hide under armor," said Braeden

"So they go where they want without nobody to suspect something," said Parrish

"The things go better and better, let's go now," said Lydia

"What these stupid riders are planning to do?" said Stiles

"Let's not to stay it to find it out," said Derek

"They just scout the area and… And the fools observed us. We need to catch them before to tell the others where we are," said Parrish

"Guys, split up, we need to split up," said Stiles

While our heroes tried to capture the scouts, the general went to the prison to see what was doing Lullaby and the new prisoner. Muse observed Vikyor how he looked so focused at the wall of the prison. He approached slowly and in the next second, the pieces of Vikyor armor fall on the ground. Before to react, Pawa left the armor into fly mode and went behind Muse. Pawa changed back into Oni and cut his throat and after that took his armor and hid the body.

"Do you know the name of this guy?" said Regis

"His name is Muse and is the general," said Lullaby

"That means he can go where he wants without to be stopped by anybody," said Pawa

"It seems you take the jackpot, young boy," said Lullaby

"We have the general with a very unlucky guy who goes to check the tunnels of his own. Where is the ship now?" said Regis

"Follow me, at least I am free from this horrible prison," said Lullaby

"Yes, you are," said Regis

All three managed to steal the ship without anybody to suspect it and at the end of the day, they arrived at the camp where the others were. In the morning, they began the journey for the last race of the Oban finals.


	51. Chapter 48: Vengeful like Vodal

p class="MsoNormal"The general Malachi entered into the cell where the pilot was imprisoned. He put the pilot to remove his helmet to see who was hiding behind it. Vodal removed the suit and looked at Malach. The riders realized he was a gnome. Malachi began to speak about the supremacy of the Elder Races, but Vodal spit him in the face./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Why will ever a gnome will spit an elf?" said Malachi/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Look around, the answer is in the air," said Vodal/p  
p class="MsoNormal""You talk about Oban, this is the only way to save the Elder Races," said Malachi/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Always exist another way, you need just to want it, isn't it?" said Vodal/p  
p class="MsoNormal""You should be allied with us, not our enemy," said Malachi/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Say the cowards who run away at the beginning of the years and conquer many other planets," said Vodal/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Do you want revenge against the humans, boy?" said Malachi/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Do you want to kick you in balls to remember we are not on the same side? Oh yeah, your species is immune to pain. The pain makes you weak. Maybe I should cut your balls to feel the pain," said Vodal/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Then for what you are fighting?" said Malachi/p  
p class="MsoNormal""For the good of the Elder Races, murderer," said Vodal/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Murders, us? You are kidding me?" said Malachi/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Yes, your greed for power will destroy the entire Universe. Your species want the for themselves," said Vodal/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Ok, let's take the situation a bit different, what do you think about the human kind?" said Malachi/p  
p class="MsoNormal""You are not better than them," said Vodal/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Then who is better than us?" said Malachi/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Nobody. Each of us has their own mistakes. Why you pledge you are a victim, colonist?" said Vodal/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Colonist, me?" said Malachi/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Yes, you. My species is the oldest of entire Elder Races who inhabited the Earth. Your species is the last one and most of them, like three-quarters, decide to live on other planets," said Vodal/p  
p class="MsoNormal""How fool, you can be to say that? Do you forget what species inhabited first?" said Malachi/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Yeah, but who decide to run like cowards and after years a population come back on Earth," said Vodal/p  
p class="MsoNormal""You have a lot of luck, boy," said Malachi/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Why do you say that?" said Vodal/p  
p class="MsoNormal""I can't spill your blood on the walls. If a pilot will die before the last race, everything will end," said Malachi/p  
p class="MsoNormal""What you are waiting for? Kill me," said Vodal/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Old fool, sooner or later the other camps of riders will send some letters to each group to inform us if we captured the pilots and when they are captured, we will go to the last race to finish it," said Malachi/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Hear me carefully, dickhead, you are going to fight with me. If I win, you let to take my ship and go without somebody to come after me. If I lose, I will stay here," said Vodal/p  
p class="MsoNormal""You will be beaten for what you say. Also, what do you have in mind to say that?" said Malachi/p  
p class="MsoNormal""This is a very poisonous plant. I need just to smash with the teeth and I will be dead," said Vodal/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Let's see who is the superior, dumb," said Malachi/p  
p class="MsoNormal""I can't wait to prove you how much you are wrong," said Vodal/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Malachi opened the cage and began to fight with Vodal. The riders wanted to interfere, but they stopped because Malachi was the chief of the camp and saw the images from the camera. Malachi was stronger than Vodal, but Vodal decided to use some tricks to get the advantage of the fight. In the beginning, Malachi didn't understand the game of Vodal, but realized he knew something that he didn't know. During the fight, Malachi put Vodal on the ground, but he managed to escape and took his knife without to notice it and threw some pieces of jewelry made from metals that he found on Oban. When they touched the ground, they exploded and created shiny bombs that blinded everyone for a couple of seconds. At that moment, Vodal put the knife at the neck of Malachi and Malachi decided to surrender and let Vodal leave the ship without somebody to follow him./p  
p class="MsoNormal"The morning came and Liam woke up later than others. Devout held him in the arms and covered him with some blankets. They began to smile at each other and Gekko came to give the report. All of them gathered to hear what Gekko found./p  
p class="MsoNormal""You sleep well?" said Hayden/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Very well, but I am a bit dizzy," said Liam/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Next time, try to find a better position to sleep," said Edward/p  
p class="MsoNormal"'What do you find?" said Eskel/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Almost anything I can explain," said Gekko/p  
p class="MsoNormal""For example?" said Laura/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Come and you are going to see with their own eyes," said Gekko/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Man, you can just say what you see. I stay too comfortable on Devout to move from here," said Liam/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Take it easy, I know very well in my childhood, I climb the mountains with a sled behind and dogs above the sled, this doesn't matter right now, but I want to say if you don't have a proper training to stay in cold weather, this happens," said Devout/p  
p class="MsoNormal""What about me? Also, the dogs should pull the sled, now you," said Hayden/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Girls can adapt more easily to the changes of temperature," said Devout/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Good to know, please you can stay here five more minutes," said Liam/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Stay as much you need. Gekko, take the camera and make some photos and let's gather all near fire to discuss them," said Devout/p  
p class="MsoNormal""I come with you, I want to see them with my own eyes," said Laura/p  
p class="MsoNormal""You are going to need a torch to see better in the darkness," said Edward/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Go, I will stay here with them to make the fire," said Eskel/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Gekko with Laura and Edward went to see what discovered on the walls of the caves. They observed a lot of drawings with some strange creatures that seemed to be a part of the Elder Races that inhabited the land at the beginning of the days before the first humans to come on the sea. When they returned to our heroes settlement, they saw a ship. Devout had a firework and used it to send a message. Vodal saw it and entered in the underground cavern to see who was there. Our heroes were a kind surprised to see a gnome and decided to introduce./p  
p class="MsoNormal""How Earth looks like now?" said Gekko/p  
p class="MsoNormal""As you know," said Vodal/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Yeah, but in one millennium a lot can change," said Hayden/p  
p class="MsoNormal"" True, but dark times pass over the Earth and after a millennium, the human kind has the same level of technology as they have when you leave," said Vodal/p  
p class="MsoNormal""What do you mean with dark times?" said Laura/p  
p class="MsoNormal""The rise of the Elder Races and the assault of the demons," said Vodal/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Gekko finds these drawings on the wall, do you know what they are?" said Devout/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Yeah, I know very well. This is the death of the human kind and how the Elder Races reborn from the ashes of the past. Humans, trolls, elves, gnomes, and dwarves are the people who inhabit the world now," said Vodal/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Why you are doing this? Why this hate exist?" said Liam/p  
p class="MsoNormal""I forget to say in the begging, when the Elder Races rise, each species hate each other, but the things have changed now after a period of time and the changes with time become very good," said Vodal/p  
p class="MsoNormal""What do you mean with the change?" said Eskel/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Now is peace between all species. This happens only because of the demons who decide to take the Earth for themselves. All people who inhabit the world are put in the face of one decision. They stand together and fight against the evil or run and perish," said Vodal/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Whose side you are?" said Liam/p  
p class="MsoNormal""In this moment? Hard to say. I want to stop the things going wrong as they go before," said Vodal/p  
p class="MsoNormal""When you say the Elder Races, what Elves you are talking about?" said Eskel/p  
p class="MsoNormal""About the Elves from Earth and not the cowards who captured me and destroy the future for their own gain," said Vodal/p  
p class="MsoNormal""How they destroy the future?" said Laura/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Do you ever hear about the phenomenon Conjunction of the Spheres, known as the White Frost? The Earth collided again with the planet from the monstrous creatures come. This allows the demons to create a rift between the Underworld and the surface," said Vodal/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Who are these demons and how in one millennium the things come to normal?" said Hayden/p  
p class="MsoNormal""This happened nine thousand years ago because of the demons ruled by Dagda Mor who invade the Earth. Dagda Mor is a quite strange demon. He becomes a demon after he is corrupt by the Druid dark magic. Dagda Mor is defeated, but he returns with an army strong enough to wipe out the entire civilization, but is stopped again because of the Ellcrys," said Vodal/p  
p class="MsoNormal""The second arrival of Dagda Mor happens after? Also, what is the Ellcrys?" said Edward/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Ellcrys is a tree that is strong enough to imprison the demons and as long the tree lives, they can't escape. Dagda Mor returns after another thousand of years," said Vodal/p  
p class="MsoNormal""What happens in the first thousand years before the attack of the demons?" said Gekko/p  
p class="MsoNormal""The demons send their little minions to weaken the humans, help raise one again the Elder Races, but they divided and conquer us," said Vodal/p  
p class="MsoNormal""So in the next seven thousand of years what happens?" said Gekko/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Dagda Mor returns with an army stronger than before. For seven thousand of years, the species tried to make peace, but each attempt failed until Dagda Mor force us to ally together," said Vodal/p  
p class="MsoNormal""I know isn't my job to ask this, but why you want to join in the competition?" said Laura/p  
p class="MsoNormal""I join in the race because I want peace on Earth. I want coexistence between species and all of them to be equal. The only way to maintain the peace and save the Universe is this," said Vodal/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Time to save the world," said Devout/p  
p class="MsoNormal""I can't wait to hear your story, but we are going to have plenty of time until we are going to arrive at the final race of Oban," said Vodal/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Our heroes spent the night in the underground cavern and told to Vodal their adventures. Vodal was surprised to hear such things, but was happy because they are not like others and fight for peace. In the morning, Vodal with his new friends entered the ship and traveled to finish the last race./p 


	52. Chapter 49: Wildly like Woe

The riders managed to catch a pilot that looked like as a bird. They didn't see such alien species, but they were a bit concerned about the potential of the guy because they found a yellow lightsaber. The guards of the prison heard a strange noise and looked to see what caused it. In less than a second, Woe turned into an owl and ran through the bars of the window. When they looked again at the prison cell, the bird disappeared without to let any proofs behind.

"Where the hell he disappeared?" said Tarron

"We turned for a second and now he is gone…," said Pleufan

"I don't want to know what the boss will say if we are going to lose him," said Alaion

"We need to give the alarm. What if this guy is actually a Jedi?" said Vamir

"A Jedi, I don't see one for a long period of time, also, as far I know they are no more Jedi," said Alaion

"How do you know that?" said Vamir

"The last Jedi who ever lived is Luke Skywalker," said Pleufan

"What if this is not true?" said Vamir

"Do you think a narrow-minded Jedi will handle someone like us? We are the Wild Hunt, nobody will ever match us," said Tarron

"I hear rumors a Jedi can handle one million of droids," said Alaion

"That is a rumor," said Pleufan

"Do you can compare a lightsaber with a weapon used by us?" said Alaion

"Ok, let's call the commandant, now!" said Tarron

"Why he ever take that lightsaber?" said Vamir

"Maybe is a trophy for him," said Pleufan

Woe heard their conversation and went after the captain to greet him. When he used the sense to see where it was, it remained surprised to find out he was a Sith. Woe entered in the office of the Sith and the light turned on. Aiwin looked to Woe, how it changed from a Convor into a Rishii and threw his lightsaber.

"What a surprise to see a Wild Hunt rider who is a Sith," said Woe

"A Jedi? My dear, you are supposed to be extinct," said Alwin

"Yeah, I am not a Jedi," said Woe

"What else you can be, bird?" said Alwin

"The Jedi ended existing a very long time ago and they born from the ashes," said Woe

"I don't understand what you talk about," said Alwin

"The Jedi don't longer exist because Luke changed the way of the Jedi. We are no longer Jedi," said Woe

"So it seems the Jedi has decided again to serve the force as they did before a long time ago," said Alwin

"Yes, we are Gray Jedi and we serve the force, nothing more," said Woe

"You must be a Shaman of the force. I hear about this type of Jedi. You serve Bendu, the one in the middle. Not good, not bad, just the middle," said Alwin

"Time to end this Sith scum," said Woe

"You will regret because you mess up with me Jedi," said Alwin

" At least the Jedi changed the ways. When will the Sith do that? Never?" said Woe

Woe and Alwin opened their lightsabers and began to engage in a vicious duel. Both never encountered in their life other Jedi and Sith. Alwin decided to fight more aggressively to see what Woe would do. Surprising for Alwin, Woe began to fight like Alwin and tried to overwhelm him with superior abilities and physical attributes. Alwin was a traditionalist Sith and fought with a hybrid style made from most vicious duel styles. Woe saw Alwin was strong with the dark side of the force, but he began to fight with a style named Three Rings of Defense that was a hybrid style made from Shii-Cho, Ataru, and Shien. This fighting style allowed him to gather every piece of emotion and turned them as a weapon to boost his powers and to keep himself in control. Alwin realized the Jedi were not Jedi anymore and they became Grey Jedi. The troops came to see the captain, but they remained surprised he was a Sith and never interfered the fight. Woe managed to kill the Sith and after that, he killed all members from the camp and after that went to take the ship. He didn't know where to go and decided to let the force to guide his actions. Woe began to meditate at the force and let the ship in the hands of the will of the force. He sensed a mysterious energy and decided to check, but before to do that, he put the ship into a safe place. Belasko remained behind and sensed a scent and went to check what was going on.

"What kind of creature you are?" said Belasko

"Same question for you, but you look like more as a human," said Woe

"My name is Woe and I am a Rishii, native from planet Rishi," said Belasko

"My name is Belasko and I am from Earth. I with my friends and other groups of friends try to stop the Wild Hunt once for all end. Also, we try to find the pilots to repeat the race," said Belako

"It seems the Wild Hunt stuck his tail where anybody will never imagine, but the Wild Hunt isn't the only one who wants the power of the Avatar, isn't it? Canaletto will not stop at anything to achieve the power for himself and change the entire world after his wish," said Woe

"How do you know this?" said Belasko

"Jordan told us the truth about the purpose of the race and what happened one millennium ago because of Canaletto," said Woe

"Ok, I think is time to introduce to my friends. Also, what the hell is down there? I feel energy, is not actually energy, is kind of life," said Belasako

"Down, are born the future planets. The lighting spheres tied with cables are strong enough to create a small planet. This is the main reason why the planet is called, Oban, the Mother planet," said Woe

Belasko introduced to his friend Woe and after they presented each other, our friends revealed he isn't the only force user that they ever met. They told him about Star Wars culture from Earth and revealed to him Ahsoka Tano, Darth Maul, Asajj Ventress, Savage Opress, Obi Wan Kenobi, Anakin Skywalker, Darth Vader and captain Rex came from a different time and space periods to aid them in the last fight.

"Wow, I am very impressed to hear such things. So you already know about me, right?" said Woe

"We don't know anything about you, but we know about your species," said Cora

"Good to know, what we are doing here?" said Woe

"You ever hear of the saying, to defeat your enemy, you need to know your enemy, right?" said Tracy

"Yes, and we can stay here as much as you need because nobody will bother us," said Woe

"How do you know that?" said Jackson

"Easy, I had just slain an entire camp of riders and their leader who was a Sith," said Woe

"Are you sure you are a Jedi?" said Lambert

"Nah, he is a Gray Jedi and also, a shaman of the force and the protector of the wills," said Belasko

"Yeah, I am something between good and evil. Actually, the Jedi Order ended when Luke said the things have to stop," said Woe

"Aren't Jedi anymore?" said Keira

"Actually, they aren't, but Luke creates another Jedi order based on the culture of the old Jedi who serves only the force. Also, here is the place where we are going to find more about our dear Canaletto," said Woe

"It seems this creature is one of the oldest creatures that lived in the universe and is called the Tenoids," said Tracy

"I never encounter such species in my life and I never hear about them," said Woe

"Do you have any idea what are the Mongols? It seems the Tenoids ruled before the appearance of the Mongols," said Cora

"According to my magic, this is how looks like a Mongol from the planet Mong. His name is Ceres," said Keira

"Let's return to Canaletto, please. It seems they did pretty nice experiments," said Lambert

"Endowed with incredible knowledge and technology, the Tenoids could create the most daring experiments with planets, whether it be the generation of life in a dead world or global climate change," said Jackson

"Is almost useless to do such things without to create a strong fundament for your civilization," said Deaton

"They spread in the universe and it seems our dear Canaletto is one of the last, if not the last one surviving individual of the species," said Belasko

"Maybe he wants to glory of his species back?" said Tracy

"Is quite awkward to fuck up the entire world just for this," said Jackson

"The description of Tenoids is a bit different from Canaletto," said Lambert

"Let me read. The Tenoids became demon-like, semi-energetic creatures. They look a little frightening: huge growth, a birdlike head with a large beak, six feathery "spider paws" behind, plus five shabby bone spikes growing from the shoulders," said Deaton

"Is a waste of time, we don't find anything useful about Tenoids…," said Belasko

"Be happy because we learn such things because the species is extinct long before to be recorded," said Woe

"Our work is not done here because we have some pieces of information about Canaletto and his crusade," said Lambert

"Nothing useful about him… At least we know is an adversary who you don't want to mess up," said Jackson

"We manage to survive the devil incarnate. We defeat Canaletto too," said Deaton

"Evil incarnate? What do you talk about?" said Woe

"You ever hear in your life about somebody Gaunter O'Dimm?" said Belasko

"This guy, in the beginning, the Creator who created the war on Oban. After he does that, he goes to Earth and all his entire life enjoyed to trick people with wicked games just to steal souls for his amusement," said Keira

"The guy can control the time, do magic, grant wishes, steal souls and the most disturbing thing about him is he knows everything about everyone," said Lambert

"Ok, this is very strange even for me. I like the journey, but we have to go to repeat the last race. This is our only hope to save the universe from total destruction," said Woe

"We have too much action for today. Tomorrow is another day," said Belasko

Woe took everybody to the ship and used the force to guide his actions to find the best way to arrive faster at the place of final would hold. They didn't lose hope because in that cave was nothing useful that helped them to stop Canaletto one for all end. Our heroes knew Gaunter O'Dimm was an invincible, but somehow it was defeated.


	53. Chapter 50: Clumsy like Caze

A group of Wild Hunt riders caught Caze and his ship. One night, he observed in the sky a newborn star and realized it came from the craters of Oban. Caze decided to put a wish and asked the guards if they can fulfill his wish. The ones who guarded him began to laugh and never understood someone like him could be in the Oban finals. Seeing nobody understood him, Caze began to cry and sang to calm himself. The noise was so frustrating and the guards wanted to punch him to make him keep the mouth closed. They stopped at the last second because if they are going to hurt him he would make louder. Also, they couldn't kill him because he was a member of the great race of Oban and if something happened to him everything was lost from the start.

"Listen to me, you are alone with me. The other riders left," said Keya

"Such a relief," said Caze

"You can sing how much you want because your stupid noise doesn't bother me," said Keya

"This is good or bad?" said Caze

"What do you think if other raiders left because of you," said Keya

"It is bad, very bad. I will never make friends," said Caze

"Is something wrong with you?" said Keya

"No, I just lie to annoy people like you," said Caze

"If you don't shut up, I will rip your head off," said Keya

"Are sure of it, bitch?" said Eretria

"A human, here?" said Keya

"She is not alone," said Amberlee

"An elf? You are a princess," said Keya

"Yeah, you are wrong. My name is not Caze. Caze is my nickname and I don't look like this," said Wil

"It seems you like very much to be a Gungan isn't it, Wil?" said Eretria

"A guy who is half elf, half human? What the hell is going on?" said Keya

"Just shut up and everything will be fine," said Amberlee

"What is doing a princess elf, a human, and a human half-elf here?" said Keya

"We are trying to save the world," said Wil

"You know you do not match of the Wild Hunt?" said Keya

"I always believe they are fairy tales, nothing more," said Eretria

"You know what is funny? I am an elf, my family are elves and nobody ever knows the riders from the Wild Hunt are elves," said Amberlee

"Your species is dead, nothing will save Earth from destruction," said Keya

"We shall see," said Wil

"Guards!" said Keya

"You killed him," said Amberlee

"You just shot in the head of a rider with the crossbow, accidentally," said Eretria

"Fine. Now is the time to be Caze. We need to hide their bodies and escort me to the ship," said Wil

"You enjoy being that creature?" said Eretria

"No, but this is my cover," said Wil

"At least we don't need to change back," said Amberlee

"Thanks because you stick the knife in the wound a little bit more," said Wil

Eretria and Amberlee escorted the prisoner to the ship under the nose of the rider who never expected that, and they left. They didn't know where to go and decided to find a place where to stay in the forest. After they found the perfect spot to hide, Eretria with Amberlee went to find water and food while Wil made a fire.

"Here we are," said Eretria

"The riders know about our escape?" said Amberlee

"I think they will not risk their lives to find us. We don't even know where it's supposed to go or if other pilots are alive," said Wil

"They are alive, but why they need you alive?" said Eretria

"The race was sabotaged about Wild Hunt. The planet is without an Avatar and will die like the entire Universe. So what if we need to finish the last race?" said Amberlee

"The Flying temple is destroyed," said Eretria

"Yeah, but Jordan said about a place Temple of the Heart," said Wil

"The temple is somewhere near the next race is," said Amberlee

"Amberlee, you are an elf. You know something about Wild Hunt?" said Eretria

"If it knows already told us. They don't even look the same," said Wil

"Wil, this little princess can take care of herself without your help… I am a human and I know some things about riders," said Eretria

"How do you know about them?" said Amberlee

"Maybe for your kind of elves, these species are forbidden," said Wil

"True. They have the ability to travel in time and space. The civilization splits in two at the beginning of the days and the worlds are conquered with blood and fire. Also, they predict bad omens and ride before the war or the plague. The people who see the Wild Hunt are doomed to an ill fate, death if they are lucky or can be taken in different worlds," said Eretria

"How do you know these things?" said Wil

"Not even myself know these things. I guess you know more," said Amberlee

"Yeah, humankind knows everything about the supernatural, but never had the chance to meet them. I wonder if somebody will come to stop the Wild Hunt," said Eretria

"Get down. Something is coming," said Wil

"Let's hide here," said Amberlee

"They are humans," said Eretria

Liam sensed the heat from the fire and made signs to his friends to come looked around, but everything was fine. The place was warm and realized someone left in the hurry. Shumi decided to show up because sensed something in the area and made signs to Aaron to look around.

"Calm down, boy. We are okay," said Aaron

"Why somebody would make a fire in the middle of nowhere?" said Lucas

"I don't have an answer for this question, but the riders camp is in that direction," said Ciri

"True, we need to save the pilot," said Zach

"What are you trying to do?" said Amalia

"It seems the prisoners are no more in their cell," said Morel

"This is funny, isn't it?" said Lara

"Now we need to find them," said Zach

"Is a way to detect them?" said Lara

"They have something like them that blocks the magic," said Morel

"So, what we do now?" said Aaron

"I can go to check where they are," said Ciri

"What it is a trap?" said Lucas

"You don't go anywhere. They are here. I catch their smell," said Liam

Liam showed the place where the three people hid and Will, Eretria with Amberlee left the hole. Both sides were surprised the see the humans were the only one who fought against Wild Hunt and other threats. After each of them introduced, they began to talk about what happened in the past days.

"From what planet you come?" said Eretria

"It seems the humans are living on different planets, but all of us, almost all of us, we come from Earth," said Amalia

"Like us, but from what year?" said Wil

"Beginning of the century 21," said Lara

"We don't know from what century we come, but the earth changed a lot and the humankind become extinct because of the elder species," said Wil

"Calm down, everything will be fine. Nothing that you say will happen," said Lucas

"How do you know that?" said Amberlee

"The entire world was invaded by the riders of the Wild Hunt because they lost their planet. The Keeper of Underworld destroyed it and they decided to take back the Earth," said Ciri

"So, what is the point?" said Eretria

"Everything is a parallel universe that will end at the moment a new Avatar will be chosen," said Lara

"We are not the only one who fights against the Wild Hunt, Canaletto, Gaunter O'Dim and many others. We have friends from Earth, allies from other planets who are Jedi and Sith and some other friends, allies who come from the past," said Amalia

"A group of them was on Nourasia and met Prince Aikka, who was a racer in the previous race of Oban in 2082 when Earth team won the race," said Aaron

"We know the story from Jordan. He told us before the beginning of the last race because we deserved to know the truth," said Wil

"Why you choose to be Gun Gans? Also, your name is not Wil. I talk about the pilot. You are called Caze," said Morel

"You are not humans, at all, isn't it?" said Eretria

"No, and most of our friends aren't. I am a Druid. The Druids are the emissaries of the packs," said Morel

"I am a chimera made by Dread Doctors and the prototype comes from Sumerian legends. Is a kind of scorpion human," said Lucas

"I am a beast, still made by Dread Doctors because of my father, but I am born somewhere in 1800," said Liam

"I am a Skinwalker," said Amalia

"I am a forest Kitsune and this is Shumi. Say hello, Shumi," said Aaron

"I am a beast too, but the one who makes me like this worked with the Dread Doctors," said Zach

"You remember about friends of the past? I am half elf and I have the power of the Elder Blood," said Ciri

"She is not the only one. I am her ancestor and I am the one who brings on Earth the gene of Lara also, known, as the Elder Blood," said Lara

"Who are your allies from the past?" said Wil

"Did you ever hear the knights of Camelot, the heroes who fought in the Trojan War, and the people who faced the Keeper of Underworld? I forget the people who fight against the Wild Hunt for the first time," said Aaron

"I thought all the time they are fairy tales. My people used to tell us to add bedtime stories," said Amberlee

"I told you, princess, the humankind of Earth is much important that you think. Even nobody manages to prove it, they still exist," said Eretria

"Why do you want to be a part of the last race?" said Liam

"We know about history and is much better to live in that time," said Amberlee

"How the hell can still, ever happen?" said Zach

"Now I understand what you meant when you didn't know in what century you come," said Amalia

"Yeah, we know this and a pilot comes from Earth at this time and told us the Earth barely come to normal as looked like at the old competition," said Eretria

"Who are the Sith and Jedi who are here to help us?" said Amberlee

"Anakin Skywalker, Darth Vader, Ahsoka Tano, Asajj Ventress, Captain Rex, Savage Opress, Darth Maul, and Obi-Wan Kenobi," said Amalia

"Wow, I never expected this. Guts, we need to go to the last race and for sure, there we are going to meet all of your allies with the rest of the pilots," said Wil

"Until then, you will have plenty of time to tell us your adventures," said Eretria

"It seems we are not the only one who fight in this battle," said Amberlee

They began to smile and took the ship. Our heroes were shocked to see how Earth would like because of the invasion of the Wild Hunt and what came after that, but they were happy because the humans were true survivors and managed to restore the balance and lived in peace with the elder races.


	54. Chapter 51: Volatile like Velen

p class="MsoNormal"Eredin, Falka, Imlerith, and Caranthir held hostage a pilot because from all the pilots who participated in the great race of Oban was the only one who discovered a big temple that fit their description. During the seventh race, Velen used his instincts to guide him to find a shortcut, but he sensed something unusual that came from an area that was not far away. Velen arrived at the temple, looked around, but decided to leave how fast he can because the other pilots might go to look after him. Before leaving, Velen marked his territory, but had a strange sensation that someone followed him. After he marked his territory, saw his mother, Saskia the Great Dragon. Both talked, but Velen didn't know what to believe because his mother should be dead a long time ago and she didn't behave like usual. After the dawn, his mother made ashes and disappeared. In the next second, Velen saw all kinds of strange creatures and left. The riders heard the story of Velen, but almost none of them knew where his ship was./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Now you know everything. What else do you want to know?" said Velen/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Do you have any ship?" said Falka/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Velen doesn't need one. Also, what do you want?" said Eredin/p  
p class="MsoNormal""How it supposes to be in the race without to have a ship?" said Imlerith/p  
p class="MsoNormal""What you know and we don't know?" said Caranthir/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Velen is a dragon and the same time the son of Saskia," said Eredin/p  
p class="MsoNormal""What the hell?" You are a prince?" said Falka/p  
p class="MsoNormal""If he transforms will destroy the ship," said Caranthir/p  
p class="MsoNormal""You think we are afraid of you?" said Imlerith/p  
p class="MsoNormal""No, but things have to stop. I am not afraid of you. I am afraid because none of us know the secrets of this planet. You have a lack of vision and you don't know nothing about this power," said Velen/p  
p class="MsoNormal""So, do you know?" said Imlerith/p  
p class="MsoNormal""No, but I know about Canaletto," said Velen/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Canaletto? Do you think that guy is real?" said Falka/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Yes, and with your little help, now he is free," said Velen/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Is a way to stop him?" said Eredin/p  
p class="MsoNormal""To stop a guy who tries to steal the power of Avatar for three millenniums, no. Not a chance," said Velen/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Wait, how old is he?" said Imlerith/p  
p class="MsoNormal""The hell knows. His species are called Tenoids and are the oldest species in the space and as far I know, he is the only survivor," said Velen/p  
p class="MsoNormal""What do you suggest and why you come from the past to join in this competition?" said Caranthir/p  
p class="MsoNormal""I use portals and is hard to use them because you don't know where they take you. Also, what you say about an alliance?" said Velen/p  
p class="MsoNormal""With you?" said Eredin/p  
p class="MsoNormal""No, between the pilots and the people who fight against you," said Velen/p  
p class="MsoNormal""That will happen in your sweet dreams," said Falka/p  
p class="MsoNormal""What's good to rule if you have nothing?" said Velen/p  
p class="MsoNormal"The riders began to laugh and left the prison cell where was held Velen. Eredin decided to call in his office Falka, Caranthir, and Imlerith to discuss some unfinished business. Caranthir wanted to warn Eredin about Canaletto, but he had not the time to do that because Canaletto appeared in the room as an illusion./p  
p class="MsoNormal""You must be the mighty riders of the Wild Hunt, isn't it?" said Canaletto/p  
p class="MsoNormal""You must be Canaletto," said Falka/p  
p class="MsoNormal""What do you want?" said Caranthir/p  
p class="MsoNormal""What I want? I want to thank you for being my secret weapon," said Canaletto/p  
p class="MsoNormal""We, your secret weapon? Are you kidding?" said Imlerith/p  
p class="MsoNormal""No, I waited a millennium in my cell to find somebody who will free me," said Canaletto/p  
p class="MsoNormal""How the fuck we free you?" said Falka/p  
p class="MsoNormal""You are very powerful with the Elder Blood, but very stupid," said Canaletto/p  
p class="MsoNormal""This happens just because nobody is chosen to be an Avatar?" said Eredin/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Yes, the power of the Avatar is the only thing that keeps me in the cell," said Canaletto/p  
p class="MsoNormal""What do you want?" said Imlerith/p  
p class="MsoNormal""You stand in my way. Now is time to get rid of you," said Canaletto/p  
p class="MsoNormal""How the hell an illusion can harm us?" said Imlerith/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Time to pay for your misdeeds, " said Canaletto/p  
p class="MsoNormal""I think is your turn," said Caranthir/p  
p class="MsoNormal""You failed," said Canaletto/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Canaletto used his magic and made the ship in pieces. Eredin, Falka, Imlerith, Caranthir, and Velen were the only survivors of the crash, but they were very injured. Vader saw a kind an explosion and warned the group something happened in that direction./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Did you see something?" said Maul/p  
p class="MsoNormal""A ship crashed in this direction. Might be the ship of the riders," said Vader/p  
p class="MsoNormal""This is not good. It is something natural or not?" said Rex/p  
p class="MsoNormal""What do you mean with natural or not?" said Savage/p  
p class="MsoNormal""If it is accidental or not," said Anakin/p  
p class="MsoNormal""I felt something. It seems to be a dark energy as never encountered before," said Ahsoka/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Let's go check for survivors," said Ventress/p  
p class="MsoNormal""What we do with them?" said Rex/p  
p class="MsoNormal""It depends on what they want to do with us," said Anakin/p  
p class="MsoNormal""You said something about a temple, right?" said Ahsoka/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Yes and the riders crashed in the area," said Ventress/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Be ready for everything because they will not give up easily," said Maul/p  
p class="MsoNormal""You will do what needs to be done," said Vader/p  
p class="MsoNormal""How we are going to deal with Canaletto?" said Kenobi/p  
p class="MsoNormal""We have the dagger f Mortis," said Anakin/p  
p class="MsoNormal""If can kill the Ones, that means can kill Canaletto too," said Kenobi/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Our heroes arrived at the ship and found just five survivors. Velen was kind of shocked to see some force users and when he looked better at them realized they came from different times. Our heroes used the med packs and to force to heal their wounds./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Why you are doing this?" said Eredin/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Seriously, why? From our fault the Universe look like this," said Caranthir/p  
p class="MsoNormal""This doesn't stop to do what needs to be done. This doesn't stop being a Jedi," said Kenobi/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Who did this?" said Vader/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Canaletto…," said Falka/p  
p class="MsoNormal""We need to stop Canaletto from becoming an Avatar because this world will be lost," said Velen/p  
p class="MsoNormal""You are going to arrest us?" said Caranthir/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Maybe, but you have a choice," said Ahsoka/p  
p class="MsoNormal""You can continue to fight against us or join us," said Vader/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Auberon with Lara are alive, so what can stop you change the side and make the right choice?" said Ventress/p  
p class="MsoNormal""After what we have done?" said Imlerith/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Is not late to change the sides," said Maul/p  
p class="MsoNormal""What about these kids? We throw them in space and in time," said Falka/p  
p class="MsoNormal""True, but they meet a lot of bad people and you already know them. That people changed. You know Cara Mason, Devout who is the second beast of Gevaudan, Theo Reaken, and many others. It depends just on you to make this step or not," said Rex/p  
p class="MsoNormal""The time is not lost yet, but we need to hurry because the night is coming," said Velen/p  
p class="MsoNormal""So, what is happening if the night comes?" said Savage/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Jordan said something about the spirits of the creators and I don't know what," said Velen/p  
p class="MsoNormal""So you trust us?" said Eredin/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Not entirely, but we believe you can change your way by making the right choice. Also, you are not the only one starts as a bad guy and becomes a good guy," said Vader/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Come on. We don't have time to lose," said Velen/p  
p class="MsoNormal""We need a ship," said Caranthir/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Why you need a ship when you have me?" said Velen/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Oh nice, you are a dragon, You are going to take us for a ride," said Kenobi/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Velen took everybody and went to the Temple of the Heart. There everything seemed to be normal and walked in the front of the temple. At the down of the sun, they experienced some hallucinations and realized something wasn't good. In the next second, they saw a lot of shadows with purple eyes with different forms. The riders with the Jedi and Sith took their weapons and began to fight with the shadows. Rex observed the statues glowed and told everybody to run to the stairs because every shadow they destroyed, it came back./p  
p class="MsoNormal""What the hell are these things?" said Vader/p  
p class="MsoNormal""I don't know, but it seems they can't pass from that force field," said Savage/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Velen, do you have any idea what they are or what happens here?" said Anakin/p  
p class="MsoNormal""I hope you don't want to blame him for this, Skyguy," said Ahsoka/p  
p class="MsoNormal""These nice creatures are the Creators who fall during the first war on Earth at the beginning of the days. Also, this is the main reason why I tell you to come when the sun it is in the sky," said Velen/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Guys, what the hell represents these drawings on the wall?" said Falka/p  
p class="MsoNormal""How the world begins to exist?" said Eredin/p  
p class="MsoNormal""It seems so. I anyone else with us here or we are alone?" said Maul/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Do you think they are going to give us a chance after what we ever were done?" said Imlerith/p  
p class="MsoNormal""It depends just on you if you want to change or not," said Kenobi/p  
p class="MsoNormal""How we are going to leave from here?" said Rex/p  
p class="MsoNormal""When we finish exploring the temple, we are going to leave with the help of my magic," said Caranthir/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Dude, that must be the Pyramid of Power," said Ventress/p  
p class="MsoNormal""It seems the greatest Jedi and Sith among of them are here, aren't they?" said Canaletto/p  
p class="MsoNormal""So you must be Canaletto," said Maul/p  
p class="MsoNormal""This world will be mine and you can do nothing to stop me," said Canaletto/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Your days are numbered," said Kenobi/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Do you think I am afraid of you? Do you think I am afraid of your tiny lightsabers?" said Canaletto/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Take this, fool," said Falka/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Stupid as ever, Falka. Your powers are no match for my powers," said Canaletto/p  
p class="MsoNormal""I don't think you are strong enough to defeat the Wild Hunt," said Imlerith/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Shall we see," said Canaletto/p  
p class="MsoNormal""No, you are going to see what can do a force user," said Anakin/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Your force is not matched of my magic," said Canaletto/p  
p class="MsoNormal""You are wrong. Last time you failed and now you will do the same thing," said Velen/p  
p class="MsoNormal""How you manage to fail against humans?" said Caranthir/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Jordan jumped on the ball when I said the incantation," said Canaletto/p  
p class="MsoNormal""This time will not happen like that because will be your end," said Ahsoka/p  
p class="MsoNormal""My end?" said Canaletto/p  
p class="MsoNormal""You are wrong. It will be the end of the humanity," said Canaletto/p  
p class="MsoNormal""The teens will have to deal with who?" said Vader/p  
p class="MsoNormal""With someone you don't want to mess up with. Now go," said Canaletto/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Our heroes began to fight with Canaletto using the force, but they decided to retreat because were some chances during the fight, somebody might destroy the Pyramid of Power and everything was doomed. Velen turned into a dragon again and took everybody out of there. Eredin sent a message to all the camps to free the prisoners because they need to deal with a great enemy they never encountered before./p 


	55. Chapter 52: Troublesome like Tato

Tato as many of the pilots was unlucky to be caught by the riders of the Wild Hunt in the last race of Oban. He was a problematic pilot because was a prankster who never hesitated a second to do a prank. Tato stayed in his cell and looked around to see a way out. When he wanted to press the walls of the cell, the riders came to him. Tato stayed in the corner and pretended to be scared, but when some riders approached him, activated a trap made by him piercing the heads of five riders. He grabbed a crossbow from one of the riders and wanted to leave. In the next second, the commander of the region came to see what was going on because those five riders supposed to bring Tato to her.

"Put your weapons down, motherfucker. You are arrested," said Tato

"What the hell?" said Elora

"You are in trouble, little guy," said Eldrin

"Eldrin, no," said Elora

"I warned you. I take you as my prisoner," said Tato

"Do you know if I wanted, you were dead by now?" said Elora

"Why? Why I am not dead, then?" said Tato

"You are very lucky today, mister Tato. It seems our leaders changed the sides," said Elora

"I don't believe you, lady," said Tato

"Believe what you want. On this planet are forces we never imagine that exist," said Elora

"For example?" said Tato

"Do you ever hear about somebody called Canaletto?" said Elora

"Yes, I know about him. You fools allied with him," said Tato

"No, Eredin, Caranthir, Falka, and Imlerith ship was destroyed by Canaletto. On the aboard was Velen too. Those force users saved them," said Elora

"Do you think I am foolish to believe that?" said Tato

"Then shut the hell up and look at this recording," said Elora

"What if this recording is a fake?" said Tato

"You know, shit the hell up and remain locked down until the group comes here," said Elora

"What group do you talk about? You never said anything about a group," said Tato

"The group who fights against us. We allied with them," said Elora

"Announce me when they come. I will never trust chipmunks like you," said Tato

Our heroes stayed in hiding because they received a secret message from riders. In the message wrote about an alliance and the redemption of the riders who were saved by the Jedi and the Sith when Canaletto caused the crash.

"What we are doing now?" said Kincaid

"I don't know. What if this is a trap?" said Mason

"I have the same thought," said Corey

"Do you know the riders very well. What you say we need to do?" said Jennifer

"The riders captured me to get Ciri," said Yen

"Also, I have become a rider of the hunt just to save Yennefer," said Geralt

" I was poisoned by Eredin to become the king of the Wild Hunt," said Auberon

"That's not good," said Corey

"So, we make a plan B in case something goes wrong?" said Auberon

"Is so hard to believe the redemption of the riders?" said Mason

"You don't know them as we know them," said Geralt

"If we never stopped them, the world ceases to exist," said Yen

"This is not helping," said Kincaid

"So, how we find out if this is a trap or not?" said Auberon

"Someone or something follows us, but not for long," said Jennifer

"I hope you don't want to track that thing down without to have a clue who we dealing with," said Yen

"We have other options?" said Geralt

"Is not a good idea to do that," said Mason

"Ok, let's go to the riders camp," said Auberon

"If this is a trap, what we do?" said Corey

"We are stronger than them," said Geralt

"Still, we need to be careful," said Kincaid

"Let me use my magic a bit. Maybe I can track down the pilot," said Jennifer

"Is not joke at all?" said Corey

"It seems not," said Mason

"What do the other groups in this case?" said Geralt

"All the groups saved the pilot except us and the last group," said Auberon

"The message is true. The force users and Rex manage to make an alliance," said Kincaid

"Time to go to the base, but on the way, let's come with the plan B in case we need it," said Yen

The group arrived at the base of the riders and was ready to begin their assault on the base. When the riders saw them armed, they decided to pull their weapons in the case would decide to attack. Elora appeared in the middle of the groups and said everybody to lay the weapons. All looked at her and one by one threw the weapons down.

"Fine, we aren't here to fight," said Elora

"You are the leader of the camp?" said Geralt

"Yes, and you look so well," said Elora

"What do you mean so well?" said Yen

"It is quite bad for both. Their pulse raise at both of them," said Kincaid

"Do you have an affair in the past?" said Auberon

"Yeah, but while he was a commander of the hunt," said Elora

"I hope you are not going to pull her head off, Yen," said Jennifer

"Let's get over it. Where is the pilot?" said Corey

"So, this is not a joke after all," said Tato

"You are the pilot?" said Mason

"Show me a bit more respect," said Tato

"Geralt, tell me, how many times I need to turn my back and you have an affair?" said Yen

"That isn't my fault," said Geralt

"It happened before?" said Elora

"Yes, at Kaer Morhen, stuck in the tower is a bed put as a sign," said Jennifer

"Enough with this discussion until it goes somewhere we never wish," said Tato

"This is the pilot. His name is Tato," said Elora

"What species are you?" said Corey

"If I have right, he might be a transsex from the planet Trans. You a damn pirate," said Auberon

"Yes and he manages to steal us some jewelry," said Elora

"Isn't my fault if you don't know how to keep your goods safe," said Tato

"What does a pirate without his crew?" said Kincaid

"Why I should need a crew?" said Tato

Everybody calmed down and went into the central command of the riders to make a plan. Again, everybody was confused because the sides never expect to come to an agreement and a Summit for peace, but the inevitable happened. Tato told them what he knew from Jordan before the Great Race of Oban to start.

"Jordan warned all of you about Canaletto?" said Elora

"It seems so, but why he will do that?" said Kincaid

"Because when he was a pilot as we, he lived with the lie. Also, too many strangers' things happened and the cause was occult. Jordan wanted to tell us for what we risk our lives," said Tato

"That means the earth Team discovered the truth?" said Geralt

"Yes, everything happens just because of O and Krogs," said Tato

"Yen, could you use your magic to see what he is talking about?" said Auberon

"You should never ask this," said Yen

"It is the canyon where we hear the strange noises," said Mason

"So Krog throws a laser beam into O, and O reflects back as light and the Earth team falls into the abyss," said Corey

"They were saved by the Drudgers," said Jennifer

"True, but this is not all," said Tato

"You see that temple? That temple is the temple of the Heart and the last hope for us to save the Universe," said Tato

"So, after the race, we need to go there?" said Corey

"Yes, the winner must activate the pyramid of power," said Elora

"These dark spirits, what are they?" said Geralt

"They are the fallen creators of Oban and also, they represent the dark magic," said Tato

"You said something about occult forces, you mean at that sensation or the fallen creators?" said Corey

"Both, but before the Earth team disappears, another pilot called Sul disappeared too, in the front of the temple because of Canaletto," said Tato

"Your species participated in the race too," said Geralt

"Yes, and that is my ancestor. I tracked down my genealogical tree to find out. Don't ask about my crew. I am alone and I don't need a bunch full of fools to assist me," said Tato

"This is the world how born?" said Elora

"Hard to believe, but the Earth was made because of the love of the Keeper of the underworld and Maya the Creator," said Yen

"Without to know the rest of the Creators?" said Elora

"Yes, but their fight coincided with the betrayal of the Creators ruled by Gaunter O'Dimm," said Auberon

"From where the Creators come?" said Auberon

"I think no one knows this or the information is kept secret," said Corey

"Why do you ask such question?" said Kincaid

"Ying and yang, life and death, light and dark, that's why," said Mason

"Wait, wait, wait, what do you mean?" said Elora

"Kid, I don't know what you want to say, but keep your mouth shoot," said Tato

"Do you want to tell somebody made the Creators?" said Jennifer

"For sure they can't appear from nothing, true?" said Jennifer

"If exists an entity strong enough to create the Creators…," said Geralt

"That means it exists as something that equals the power of the one who made the Creators and it fights against us…," said Yen

"Guys, do you think that guy might be Canaletto?" said Elora

"We don't know if is he or if something like this exists," said Kincaid

"I wonder why is so strong enough to resist the power of the Creators," said Tato

"Now I understand why Eredin and others decide to make peace," said Elora

"Not to mention, Lara, my daughter is with us. He will help the Aen Elle to survive," said Auberon

"Remember, I hope you are going to remain our ally after this, Auberon," said Yen

"As the true King of the Wild Hunt, I swear on my soul, I will respect my promise," said Auberon

"Good, now let's go to the place of the last race to repeat it," said Tato

Tato took with his ship and on the way meet other groups of riders and the rest of our heroes who went to the final race of Oban to save the fate of the world. Auberon and Eredin made a pact and decided to let the past behind and to begin an alliance that would be for the good of the Aen Elle.


	56. Chapter 53: Vicious like Vasi

Vasi was a Yuuzhan Vong who wanted the glory of his species back. After they lost the galactic war with the republic, his species was put to pay for all the problems it caused during the war. Vasi wanted his Universe and heard about a competition that at every millennium to the winner somebody will fulfill a wish. Because many centuries kept him apart from his dream, Vasi decided to cryogenic himself until to the moment when the race would begin. The first thing he ever did before his sleep was to become the king of the empire and enslaved once more the Universe as his ancestors did, but ultimately failed because of the Jedi. While he began his conquest, Vasi sent his trusted ally to participate preselections to the competition of Oban. At the end of the preselection, half of the Universe fall under his control. Many people said the who didn't learn from history, they were forced to repeat it. This happened again because Jordan saved the Earth from an invasion of Yuuzhan Vong and two teams from Earth allied together to stop the Yuuzhan Vong as their ancestors, winners in the Great Race of Oban managed to save the Earth and the world from Krog invasion. Oswin, the trusted servant of Vasi challenged the team of Caze and Vodal, but ultimately failed to defeat the band of Caze. Oswin lost his head because failed to do this and Vasi took his place in the finals of Oban to deal himself with the Earth team. Days passed and when the riders let him leave, he slaughtered the entire one to the last. After the meeting with Kaguya, our heroes found the camp.

"Who could do this?" said Scott

"Somebody who wasn't so happy to be captured the riders," said Talia

"Do you think that guy is still here?" said Tyler

"I don't know, but let's take a look to see if any survivors are," said Avallach

"Still, I can't believe, the Wild Hunt decided to make a peace Summit because the Jedi saved their ass," said Josh

"Sometimes is better to believe the impossible," said Gabe

"We are going to kill that guy?" said Aiden

"I don't know, but if he will force us to do it, we don't have any chance," said Kira

"If that guy is a pilot?" said Aiden

"We are going to deal with him in a way or another," said Scott

"Do you remember Sul was forced to leave the competition because of Canaletto?" said Tyler

"So?" said Gabe

"What if Jordan said that rule at the beginning just to scare the pilots knowing one of them would do that?" said Talia

"This makes sense," said Josh

"So Jordan wanted everybody to don't attempt to take the life of his opponent," said Kira

"Why do you smile?" said Aiden

"I can't imagine how much we have been through. My children will be so happy to hear these adventures," said Scott

"True, but who will ever believe us?" said Avallach

"I don't know and I don't care. I am proud because I see these things with my own eyes," said Scott

"Still, we don't know who are the Creators," said Gabe

"On this journey, everything is possible," said Talia

"That means, soon, we are going to find out who are they," said Tyler

" Do you have any idea if we already know them?" said Kira

"The time will answer our questions," said Josh

"Guys, I find some tracks. They must come from a survivor," said Avallach

"Let's be ready for everything," said Kira

Our heroes found a rider who was much more dead than alive. Avallach used his magic to heal her and barely succeeded to save her life. Syndra thanked them because saved her life and said everything that she knew about the pilot. All was a kind shocked to hear a new conqueror wanted to take his rightful place as a leader over the world.

"Do you know what species was that guy who did this?" said Scott

"Do you think it matters?" said Syndra

"Still, you don't know anything about it," said Kira

"After many years spent with Stiles is quite impossible to know something about the Universe of Star Wars," said Tyler

"Oh, honey, don't be so cruel," said Talia

"I have magic so I can show to them what is he," said Avallach

"What the hell is that creature?" said Gabe

"It's a Yuuzhan Vong. Is a warrior species you don't want to mess up with," said Scott

"That it happens when Stiles is your best friend?" said Kira

"It seems so," said Josh

"How we are going to stop him?" said Syndra

"I don't know, but he maybe will stop because this fight is in the favor of the galaxy. Vasi is a ruler, right? What will rule if the world will be fucked up?" said Gabe

"What are the chances to judge like you?" said Tyler

"You are not helping," said Talia

"A snake did that?" said Tyler

"Why he uses a snake as a weapon?" said Kira

"Everything that is used by this species is organic," said Scott

"Who wants to take the track of this?" said Josh

"Let me do it. Sometimes I am happy because I work as a criminal investigator," said Gabe

"Vasi is a savage man," said Aiden

Gabe took the scent of Vasi and managed to track him down. Vasi looked around after his ship because the riders lost it and to participate in the race needed a ship. The elite group of the riders camp caught and him to pay for his crimes against the Wild Hunt.

"These fools expect they can put me down," said Vasi

"Why you are doing this? You are free," said Iolrath

"Free, me? Why you put me in that cage?" said Vasi

"Change of plans. We wanted the ultimate prize and we needed all the pilots to repeat the race," said Zaos

"It seems you have bad luck with this one," said Vasi

"Let's see how good you are if you want to take down the elite fighters of the Wild Hunt," said Camus

"Do you think I am afraid of you?" said Vasi

"Who the hell do you think you are?" said Zaos

"I am the ruler of the Yuuzhan Vong," said Vasi

"What the hell is that?" said Iolrath

"I think he talks about his species," said Zaos

"Sometimes we should listen Syndra more," said Iolrath

"Yes, that dude warns you about me, but you never listen to her," said Vasi

"You know, my dear, you are going to pay for your crimes," said Camus

"Is kind late to do that to reverse something," said Vasi

"Why?" said Camus

"You can kill me when you have the occasion," said Vasi

"What think do you hide us?" said Zaos

"Jordan put that rule to discourage us to kill each other," said Vasi

"You tricked us just to remain alive," said Iolrath

"Also, he will remain alive. To defeat Canaletto, we need all the help we can gather," said Syndra

All were surprised to see Syndra alive and how she never came alone. Syndra came with Scott, Kira, Avallach, Josh, Talia, Tyler, Gabe, and Aiden. Vasi didn't believe some random people from Earth would come to fight against the Wild Hunt. While he was a prisoner, Vasi heard a lot of stories about groups of heroes who fought many battles in time and space.

"The rumors are true. You must be the one who fights against the Wild Hunt," said Vasi

"Oh yeah, he is a freaking Yuuzhan Vong. I think Stiles will be in the nine sky if he will hear I learn the name of some species from Star Wars," said Scott

"That is a motive for celebration," said Kira

"They don't fight just against us. They face many enemies. They are allied with other heroes from other realms. Their time to save the world has come for them too," said Syndra

"I hope now you are going to put the weapons down," said Zaos

"Do you trust them?" said Vasi

"Always you can trust more a redeemed enemy than a friend that you know for life," said Talia

"If the Sith can change, that means everybody can change if he wants it," said Tyler

"Do you have any idea if the other pilots will come here?" said Camus

"They are on the way while we speak," said Gabe

"Do you know who is Kaguya?" said Aiden

"Who the hell is Kaguya?" said Vasi

"Who is her?" said Camus

"Don't put any other stupid questions. I know the story from Jordan. He never says to us who are the Creators," said Vasi

"How do you know Kaguya is one of the Creators?" said Iolrath

"I just assume this. Many strange things happen on this planet. Jordan told us the Creators look like as people made from sticks," said Vasi

"That means a stick man is a person," said Josh

"How many Creators are?" said Syndra

"As far I know, they are nine," said Vasi

"If you count just the good ones who are still alive," said Gabe

"How they are going to repeat the race if it is no more the Flying Temple?" said Syndra

"We manage to go so far away just to be stopped by this," said Josh

"Maybe will not be the case," said Vasi

"True, we are too close to the victory to be defeated by this," said Kira

"Guys, look at the sky," said Scott

"The Flying temple is rising from his ashes, but who is doing this?" said Kira

"Somebody who doesn't want to let Canaletto win, perhaps?" said Iolrath

"Funny, you don't have a ship to participate," said Josh

"It should be somewhere here, but where?" said Vasi

"It seems somebody doesn't want to you to be a part of the race," said Syndra

"Don't make sweet dreams. You ever hear about the cat of Schrodinger?" said Talia

"No, what the hell is that?" said Vasi

"A guy put a box poison and a cat. He closes the box. Are two possible scenarios. The cat is alive or the cat is dead. That means exist two realities at once. If somebody will open the box, we are going to see if the cat is dead or alive and will remain a single reality," said Tyler

"You explain better than mister Douglas," said Josh

"Always e wanted to be a teacher," said Talia

"The time is not lost," said Kira

"So, what is the point of your little story?" said Vasi

"The box is a closed space with no interaction from the outside. When we open the box, we observe the subject inside of it and he changes his behavior because of us," said Kira

"So, you want to say this never suppose to happen, but these mindless riders wanted to create an alternative reality that allowed to the all fools who are on this planet to get the power of the Avatar and change the world after their wish?" said Vasi

"In other order of ideas, yes," said Avallach

"What else you want to do? Keeper destroyed our world," said Syndra

"You join in the war and betray him. What else you suppose to do? To kiss you?" said Gabe

The riders of the Wild Hunt looked down and realized they made a huge mistake. Vasi managed to find his ship in time because all reunited once again. Auberon and Eredin made a deal and allied together to save the Universe and the Aen Elle for once more time.


	57. Chapter 54: Creators of Oban

Creators of Oban were the one who rose the Flying Temple once again. All looked at nine creatures made from sticks that glowed blue. When the temple arrived at the position, the pilots with their ship disappeared. Our heroes reunited again and now allied with the Wild Hunt used the magic to see what was going up. All the people were shocked to see how the Creators turned into a blazing light and after that, they showed their real form. The Creators were The Father, The Mother known as Abeloth, The Son, The Daughter, Maya the Creator, Keeper of Underworld, The Triple Goddess of the Old Religion, Kaguya, and Bendu, the one in the Middle. The pilots looked at them after that, they looked once again at the Creators and began to speak.

"My name is the Father and I am the Avatar of the force. They are my children and this is my wife," said the Father

"My name is Abeloth. I don't suppose to be a Creator, but I become an entity of the force after I drink from the Pool of Knowledge and the Fountain of Power. Because of this I become what I am today," said Abeloth

"I am the Son. She is also, known, as the Mother. I am the Avatar of the Dark side of the force," said the Son

"I am the Daughter. I am the Avatar of the light side of the force. Together we are called the Ones and we live on the planet called Mortis," said the Daughter

"My name is Maya. I am also known as the Creator," said Maya

"I am the Keeper of the Underworld. I with Maya made the Earth from our love without the help of the other Creators, but our fight occurred at the moment when some of us betrayed the way of the Creators and turned against us. This caused a huge war in the front of the Temple of the Heart. Today, we are the remaining Creators," said the Keeper

"I am the Triple Goddess of the Old Religion and I am Avatar of the magic," said the Triple Goddess

"My name is Kaguya and I am the Avatar of the chakra," said Kaguya.

"My name is Bendu, the one in the middle. I am the Avatar of the Gray Jedi," said Bendu

"We have a couple of questions for you," said Cab

"From where you come and how you appear?" said Asa

"This isn't a question that we can answer," said Bendu

"Who is the son of the bitch who begin the war of the Creators?" said Will

"The guy has many names. Most of the time he is known as Gaunter O'Dimm. Some people call him Man of Glass or Master Mirror," said Bendu

"That guy isn't a demon or the Reincarnation of Evil itself?" said Eretria

"What the hell?" said Lullaby

"No, it isn't. After he made the war between Creators, Gaunter went to Earth and began his wicked game," said Maya

"What can Gaunter do?" said Vasi

"Gaunter O'Dimm can grant wishes, do magic, steal souls, control time, and the scariest thing about him, it knows everything about everyone," said the Keeper

"Now I understand why associated him with the Devil," said Amberlee

"Statement: If your story is true. That means someone has created you. Who is that guy?" said HK-55

"Stupid droid, do you not understand this is not relevant to our discussion?" said Tato

"No, this is quite relevant," said Woe

"Do you have a proper reason to say that, Woe?" said Abeloth

"Actually, yes, look at The Son and the Daughter. Ying and Yang. Light and dark. Life and death. Someone should create you and someone must be strong enough to equal his power," said Vodal

"We don't know who is that person or if exists someone strong enough to match his power," said the Father

"I am from Earth too. Who are these gods and goddesses?" said Velen

"They are a part of the fallen Creators who realize they made a big mistake. They are not allowed to come back to Oban, but can support the people. This is a kind of redemption act," said Kaguya

"What you can tell us about the rest of the Creators?" said Cab

"The other Creators who followed the dark path are doomed forever to hunt in the front of the Temple of the Heart as a reminder of their mistake," said the Triple Goddes

"How powerful is each kind of Creator?" said Cab

"Request: My master wanted to ask you how much power has a Creator like you, a fallen Creator, and a redeemed one," said HK-55

"Our power remained the same and the power of the rest types is diminished at the lowest level possible," said the Daughter

"What you can tell us about this place? Is quite different from other places. That means must have a unique story about it," said Will

"Yes, this place is unique from each other. This place we call it the Capitol," said the Triple Goddess

"I think the place has an important meaning for you," said Eretria

"Yes, it had. Here was our home. Here all the Creators lived and here Gaunter O'Dimm hold his speech and instigated the war," said the Daughter

"So you hold this place intact as a remember too?" said Amberlee

"Yes, always better to keep the past intact than to hide it," said the Son

"I know it is not my business to ask, but why the planet Earth has three teams?" said Tato

"See, my dear friend, the Wild Hunt and the demons with the Yuuzhan Vong distablished the Earth and each of us fight for a different thing," said Velen

"You planet was distablished long before to come in contact with it," said Vasi

"Velen participated in the name of the other team. If I have right for the rights of the Mong people who remain the allies of Earth for no matter what," said Abeloth

"Why you let Canaletto alive for so many centuries?" said Lullaby

"His power is quite beyond over ours. We are not so powerful as we are before the war," said Bendu

"Not to mention he become the Avatar once," said Maya

"Why do you let the creation free?" said Asa

"Everyone deserves to have a free will, even the universe itself," said the Keeper

"It seems Canaletto wants the opposite," said Tato

"Yes, he wants everybody being controlled," said Bendu

"That is the signal. The last race is happening," said Woe

The Creators disappeared and the pilots looked once more at each other. They know the winner will become the Avatar and will shape the galaxy after his wish. Also, they know all of them need to take the right choice because is the fate of the entire Universe in this game. Vasi never said to the rest of the pilots about the discussion between him and the group of heroes who met recently because he didn't believe them. The main reason of this was the stubbornness of the Earth team how they put resistance when their planet was halved in pieces and cultures and other planets that had a much better situation than Earth fall. Sometimes he remained amazed to see how the Earth dealt several times his plans and believed this was once again a stupid attempt of the Earth to take advantage. The pilots were in their ships and the small flying temples opened and the ships fall in different regions of the capitol to fight once more. Our heroes gathered each other and observed the race together. Lydia felt a bit strange and puked on the floor. She didn't know why she did that and Ahsoka decided to take a look. She used the force sense and congrats told she would become a mother. All were shocked to hear that and didn't understand how such thing can happen. Talia decided to listen to the heartbeats of the baby to determine how advanced the pregnancy was. She said to her, the baby had approximately four months. Stiles and Lydia remembered they made sex while he was captive in that dimension for three months, but was quite impossible because in reality was dead for three days and nobody couldn't determine the cause of death. The pregnancy was quite advanced and they didn't have the necessary things to stop it so Stiles and Lydia decided to keep the baby. While this happened, the pilots were engaged in a vicious fight and remained just Vasi with the other two teams from Earth.

"What we do now?" said Amberlee

"We need to stop Vasi, but how?" said Eretria

"He gets rid of Vodal and Lullaby while they both fight," said Will

"True, but Vasi doesn't get rid of me. I know we have some conflicts in the past, but I think this is the time to bury the hatchet of war," said Velen

"Are of sure of it or you are going to stab us in the back as you did previous time?" said Eretria

"I know what I have done, but I haven't a choice," said Velen

"All have a choice," said Amberlee

"Why you don't have a choice?" said Will

"He captured my mother and the realm is in chaos. I am not from the same time as you are," said Velen

"So he blackmailed you?" said Amberlee

"Either way you do, will be a lose," said Will

"That means it depends on us in case the things will not come to normal," said Eretria

"We can argue here or we can fight together. Is your choice. I know you should say that, but is not time," said Velen

"What is that light?" said Amberlee

"Ok, you have right. It's time to bury the hatchet of war," said Will

"Who knows. We are going to give the coin for the Avatar," said Eretria

"Let's stop Vasi as the Earth with Noursasia team did before us," said Velen

"Do you think you will do that without me?" said Vodal

"How?" Is impossible," said Eretria

"You see what you want to see," said Vodal

"Three versus one. Will not be a pleasant fight," said Will

"Time to get the trash out," said Vodal

The pilots caught from behind Vasi and were kinda shocked to see all the three teams working together to take him down. Vasi looked and saw on the screen the three teams aligned and began to shoot with laser beams in them. The teams riposted and combined their ammo into a single one. The combination was so powerful that managed to throw Vasi into a wall. Velen with Vasi went first and let behind Will, Eretria, and Amberlee. Vasi waited the perfect moment to strike and attacked Velen for his betrayal. He was almost to cut his wing, but Vodal saved him in time. Vasi threw an ion bomb into them and both fall into the abyss. Will, Eretria, and Amberlee went after them, but Velen used a magic trick and stopped them because somebody needed to stop Vasi once for all end. Both pilots engaged in a vicious duel and close to the end Will used his elves stones to boost the power of the ship and made Vasi crash and exploded. The Earth team won the final race and the remaining pilots gathered at the camp of our heroes.


	58. Chapter 55: Where the wild things go

The Earth team won the Great Race of Oban once again as his ancestors did like before him. All the teams were at the camp except Vasi because he died in the crash. Canaletto knew this was the perfect moment to strike down our heroes along the remaining riders of the Wild Hunt. All congratulated Caze for what he had done because he won the race and they weren't familiar with the name Will so they decided to call him Caze. Canaletto showed up and took the fallen Creators to assist him in the final fight. The fallen Creators were so no proud about this, but if Canaletto would win the fight, he would remember about them and they would rule by his side as his fist. Our heroes and the Wild Hunt knew this would not be the end so together decided to hold on Canaletto and the fallen Creators while the pilots went to the temple of the Heart. Unknown to Canaletto, fallen Creators, and the pilots, the riders of the Wild Hunt told to our heroes there was a way to restore everything like was before of the attack that changed the fate of the entire Universe.

"It seems we are the only hope to save the Universe," said Asa

"Yeah, we need to go to the Temple of the Heart and to activate the pyramid of power," said Cab

"Question: Do you think the Earth will want this responsibility?" said HK-55

"Something is wrong. I can feel it," said Velen

"HK-55, someone needs to take the responsibility to become an Avatar," said Lullaby

"I can't be that one because I am the Elcrys who hold the demons," said Amberlee

"I am the last Shannara," said Will

"The fate chose us to stop the demon invasion and not to be a part of this race," said Eretria

"The demons? What are these creatures?" said Tato

"Demons are malevolent, inter-dimensional beings that travel between worlds, destroying everything in their path. They return to their home dimension, the Void, when they die. Religiously, they are defined as Hell's denizens and the servants of Satan. Demons come in a large variety of species and forms, their numbers said to be infinite," said Vodal

"Wow, the Earth is a stranger planet than I thought. As Velen said, is something wrong," said Woe

"What do you mean?" said Eretria

"Why Canaletto is still alive when he supposed to be dead?" said Woe

"Is something wrong with your circuits?" said Cab

"Declaration: The Rishii is a meatbag and doesn't have any mechanical parts to ask about circuits," said HK-55

"I kind of agree with HK-55 even Cab is sarcastic," said Lullaby

"None of you observed Jordan had a moment when he stopped from talking when Lullaby asked about the current situation of Canaletto," said Velen

"The guy is old, maybe he forgets about Canaletto," said Asa

"How the hell can you forget something so important that concerns the Universe the most?" said Will

"True, but how it can concern someone if just one single guy finds the truth at each millennium?" said Tato

"Yes, we are an exception because Jordan tells us because he wants to do it. Satis is an exception too, because the Earth team found out about the Creators of Oban and at that time is too weak to perform some magical tricks," said Amberlee

"Guys, it seems the Earth plays a major role in the Universe, true?" said Vodal

"Not everybody born so lucky to play a major in the fate of the Universe," said Asa

"Skepticism: Sadly, the humankind believes their fate is their own hands," said HK-55

"Stay calm, HK-55, stay calm. A someone or something that is a meatbag controls everything," said Cab

"Isn't a control. Everybody has a free will, but the things find their own way, no matter everybody will do," said Will

"If the Earth is so special, what determines the rise of Canaletto or these events?" said Velen

"The cat of Schrodinger. This is the answer," said Vodal

"I hope you can explain in words to understand something," said Lullaby

"A man of science named Schrodinger put a cat into a box with poison. He closed the box. The closed box means it is a closed space that doesn't get interaction from outside. At this moment are two possible situations," said Will

"If are two possible situations, that means are two realities that happen at the same time," said Amberlee

"In one reality the cat is dead because eat the poison and in the other one, the cat is alive because don't eat the poison. If we open the box, we see the result and that means will remain one single reality, not two," said Eretria

"So that means something from outside enters into a closed system and by his action, it changes it. Guess who has the power to travel between worlds and in space and time?" said Woe

"Riders of the Wild Hunt are the main cause of these events," said Tato

The fight between our heroes and the riders of the Wild Hunt with the fallen Creators and Canaletto raged on at the capitol. The forces of light and dark clashed to get the edge in their favor. In moments the moments of war the rules were not respected so Ciri and Falka entered in the dimension where Sul was a hostage and freed him. Ciri with Falka knew that was not enough and decided to ask for help to the pilots who participated in the previous race of Oban. Sul decided to combine his powers with Falka and Ciri and bring the pilots on Bardo.

"What is the meaning of this and who are you? You should let me sleep," said Krogs

"Where is Jordan?" said Aikka

"I don't know, but why we are here and who are you?" said Eva

"This must have an explication, but my detector tells me they are mostly humans from Earth," said Ondai

"True, my name is Falka and she is Ciri. I am her ancestor and we gather here because we need your help to defeat Canaletto and the fallen Creators who want to take control over the Universe," said Falka

"Jordan is dead. Canaletto killed him," said O

"Ok, you can explain us to understand what the hell is happening here and who the hell is this Canaletto or what the hell it has to do with us or what time it is now?" said Further

"How is that possible? You disappear in the seventh race," said Skun

"It seems Satis don't tell us the entire story," said Ning

"I think is time to hear some explication before to join in this," said Muir

"I with Falka have the Elder Blood known as the Lara gene. We can travel in time and space. The riders of the Wild Hunt lost their planet for their stupidity and invaded Earth at the beginning of the century twenty one," said Ciri

"This thing allowed to Canaletto to create a new timeline that allowed him to survive after Jordan jumped to become a Creator. Now, in this moment, where the fight holds, is the next millennium," said Sul

"I know all the story and while we return to the place where you need, I can tell you a part of the story because I meet Theo, Tara, Stiles, Devout, Scott, and Geralt," said Aikka

"How can be Jordan dead? Wait, the Earth never suffered an invasion," said Eva

"The first contact when you have done with space is in 2052. As I know the earth never suffered an invasion," said Krogs

"We are dead?" said Further

"Not dead. Here is Bardo, the realm between life and death. We bring here because we need all the help we can get," said Falka

"You don't answer to all questions put by Further," said Ning

"Still, how the things will get to normal?" said Sung

"Canaletto is the predecessor of Satis. He is a very powerful wizard from the species Tenoids. Canaletto is the last of his kind and used the power of the Avatar for his own gain and never wanted to let the crown of the Avatar," said Sul

"His powers are far bigger and the Creators along with the new Avatar, Satis, could not kill him and imprisoned him for a millennium to the time when we participated in the race. He was killed during the process when Jordan became the Avatar, but somehow it survived because of the riders, went back in the time when the riders changed the Universe and went in future to this competition," said O

"How old is this guy?" Muir

"As far we know he has over three millenniums," said Ciri

"This is insane. The guy doesn't get bored to live?" said Krogs

"Where are the pilots of this competition?" said Ondai

"They go to the Temple of the Heart to become the Avatar and clear this mess," said Ciri

The pilots of the old competition agreed to take a part in the final fight between good and evil that would change the fate of the Universe. On the way, Aikka with Sul and O answered to the question of the rest of the pilots while Ciri and Lara told everybody what happened since they arrived at the planet Oban until now. Meanwhile, the pilots arrived at the temple of the Heart.

"This is it. We made it," said Cab

"Optimism: It seems we made it, master. We should celebrate?" said HK-55

"Guys, do you think is a bit easy?" said Velen

"What the hell can ever happen now?" said Asa

"I swear to God, I am going to rip a part of your body and I will beat you to death with it if you ask this question ever again," said Tato

"Guys, what the hell is this earthquake?" said Lullaby

"I hope we don't have to fight with these creatures that leave from the stone," said Will

"They are so huge. What they can be?" said Eretria

"I don't know, but we must be ready for everything," said Amberlee

"I hope you enjoy this, big boy," said Woe

"Good job, Woe. You angered him and they are pretty resistant. Now he is coming to us," said Vodal

Velen tried to remember what these creatures were because it was quite familiar. He realized they were golems and their main duty was to protect the entrance. The pilots knew one way to pass some needed to sacrifice their lives in order to let the other in. An option for them wasn't to sacrifice so they decided to split up into two teams to attack the golems with what they had at their disposal. The plan didn't work as they planned and Velen with Cab decided to play with the golems while others went to the temple. Velen with Cab stayed close to each other to attract the golems and when both were at a close distance, Velen let to be caught into the dragon mode so Cab can get his ship between golems. Cab set the auto-destruction of the ship and the ship exploded and blew up the golems. The pilots saw the massive explosion and thought Velen, Cab, with HK-55 sacrificed their lives, but the truth was another. Velen used a magical shield that protected him with HK-55 and Cab from the explosion. All was safe, sound, and happy because, they managed to destroy the golems, but their smile went because realized Canaletto already arrived.


	59. Chapter 56: Bedtime stories

Ciri with Lara managed to bring the cavalry at the capitol. The pilots of the previous competition saw the magnitude of the fight and joined to the side of our heroes and the Wild Hunt. The arrival of the pilots from the previous competitions changed the fight in the favor of the heroes. The fallen Creators kept fighting and none of them noticed the disappearance of Canaletto. Everybody knew the fight would change the fate of the Universe and gave their best. The goal of the light was to bring the things as they were before of the invasion of the Wild Hunt and the goal of the dark was to build a new Universe after their rules. During the fight between light and dark, the pilots of the current competition looked at the walls of the Temple of the Heart and saw the drawings about the creation of the world.

"How we are going to deal with Canaletto?" said Eretria

"I don't know, but is a miracle we are alive," said Cab

"Optimism: The miracles exist and we are the proof of it. Also, I am very happy because we are still alive. That ship could explode at any second. You don't want to know how much explosive keep Cab," said HK-55

"So, what we do now?" said Tato

"Canaletto is here and is waiting for us," said Asa

"The guy is too overpowered. Do you think anybody has a plan to defeat him?" said Lullaby

"We don't find out if we stay here," said Amberlee

"The elves stone are strong enough to kill a demon. Maybe are strong enough to kill him," said Will

"Still, I can't imagine how we survived that explosion," said Velen

"The wish to live was more powerful," said Vodal

"I am going to contact Ahsoka Tano to tell her we arrived safe and sound at the temple," said Woe

"Time to find out if that magician is really here," said Lullaby

"Admiration: The drawings are very interesting," said HK-55

"We should enjoy the last minutes of our lives. So, let's admire a bit the drawings," said Cab

"What do you mean? We are going to die?" said Asa

"None of this supposed to happen so who knows how the world will look like without the invasion of the Wild Hunt or with a dead Canaletto," said Will

"At least we are together in these, but what will happen with the people who come to life miraculously?" said Tato

"They are going to return from the place they come. I speak in the case of Ventress, Savage, or others who are dead and come to life before the beginning of the journey of the people from Earth who travel in space and time," said Velen

"Hard to say if somebody of them will remember about this adventure," said Vodal

"Are high chances to remember just the people who faced the Wild Hunt and the Wild Hunt itself because they are the main players for these adventures," said Eretria

"It seems we are so simple pawns in this," said Amberlee

"So the Jedi and the rest will forget everything," said Asa

"Yes, but probably will have some small memories or flashbacks," said Cab

"Jordan will live again?" said Amberlee

"Yes, but are high chances not to be born in the period from these humans come," said Lullaby

"Jordan has approximated of twenty years when he becomes the Avatar. That means he is born somewhere in 2062," said Eretria

"2062 is approximate the half of the century 21 and our ancestors who come from Earth come from the beginning of the century 21," said Will

"What will happen to Canaletto?" said Amberlee

"Will be locked down in that cage and will die like should happen when Jordan jumped on the ball to become the Avatar," said Vodal

"Is time to confront Canaletto because he waits for us for a long time," said Velen

The pilots entered the throne room and looked around to see any signs of Canaletto. Velen turned into a dragon and flew above the pyramid. HK-55 used his detectors to search signs of life, but the search was unsuccessful. Because all the methods to find Canaletto failed, the pilots decided to go to touch the pyramid in the hope he would show up. Canaletto began to laugh and appeared in the front of them.

"You must be the silly pilots who dare to come here to stop me," said Canaletto

"Request: Eat my ammo and my rockets and everything that can harm you," said HK-55

"Oh shit, idiot droid," said Tato

"Next time don't throw bombs at him because you don't know if I can block them," said Woe

"You make me laugh. Why they send you here?" said Canaletto

"We come here to stop you once for the end of all," said Eretria

"Stop me, the Lord of Purity?" said Canaletto

"Lord of Purity, you?" said Cab

"You don't understand anything. This world continues to be infested with impure things. Nothing can save. If a member is infected, you need to amputate to save the rest of the body," said Canaletto

"These things are strong enough to kill a demon," said Will

"How foolish you are. Yeah, they have an immense power, but are nothing against me," said Canaletto

"You disintegrated the stones and made them dust," said Amberlee

"I don't know what is in the head of the rest to send us here, but why you don't activate the Pyramid of Power by your own?" said Vodal

"Because he can't do that and need the winners, but why you don't kill us?" said Velen

"I can use everybody to activate the Pyramid, just I am curious to know why they ever will send some incompetents and fools to stop me. I fail against the Earth once, I am not stupid to fail again," said Canaletto

"We understand your concerns, but we don't have the smallest clue," said Lullaby

"Opinion: I think we are the bait," said HK-55

"Yes, you are the bait, but I can't believe they sent you here without to say a word," said Canaletto

"Believe or not, this is the truth," said Cab

"I don't know how, but you can say goodbye because these are your last minutes. After everything will come to normal, what will happen with Gaunter O'Dimm?" said Tato

"You are just kidding. Your powers are not matched of mine. Also, that stupid trickster meets his fate and is no way to reverse that because he isn't tied from a place or a time," said Canaletto

"Do you have any idea what we are planning to do?" said Woe

"Of course I am, but I don't know how they would change everything back to normal," said Canaletto

"You know you are not going to find nothing from us," said Vodal

"It seems I don't have no use for you," said Canaletto

"I don't know what will happen, but I don't regret anything," said Velen

Velen wanted to attack while he was turned into a dragon, but he stopped because somebody activated the Pyramid of Power. Canaletto saw Ciri and Lara how they appeared from nowhere, activated the Pyramid of Power and threw an old guy that almost turned on the light and disintegrated. That guy was Satis who was the Avatar before Jordan. At the moment he became Avatar, the Creators used their powers to restore the balance that was taken when the riders of the Wild Hunt made their entrance and conquered Earth. Ciri and Lara teleported on Earth Canaletto and the sky glowed brightly because of the intervention of the Creators and everybody woke up in the place that it was before the invasion.

"This is your plan?" said Canaletto

"This happens when everything returns to the place where it belongs," said Kaguya

"Do you think you are going to defeat me or why you bring me here?" said Canaletto

"We should do this long ago, not now," said the Triple Goddess

"How do you think you are going to defeat me when you failed three millenniums by doing this?" said Canaletto

"We are not stupid as you think, Canaletto. Your days are numbered," said the Keeper

"Do you think you have any special power that you don't have on Oban?" said Canaletto

"Normally, the Creators were pissed off when Maya and the Keeper decided to create their own with their love for each other without to involve us," said the Father

"Pissed off the conflict between them coincided with the fight in the front of the temple," said Canaletto

"True, but this planet is quite special because is the replica of the Universe and is made after our rules," said Maya

"Do you think this will stop me to achieve my rightful place as a leader?" said Canaletto

"No, but we have this," said Abeloth

"A new Dagger of Mortis. Do you plan to stab me with it?" said Canaletto

"Is strong enough to kill to kill the Ones. The Ones are a part of the Creators. Such weapon strong enough to kill a Creator will be strong enough to kill even you," said the Father

"The daggers are not toys, my dear," said Canaletto

"Do you think you have won, but you are wrong," said Bendu

"You manage to take all the seeds I have planted, but how do you plan to stop me and explain to the entire people about an invasion and a De JA Vu feeling?" said Canaletto

"Beacon Hills is a very strange city so the people will find an explication for this. One day they will find about the supernatural," said the Daughter

"Enough with this. You are going to die and the world will be mine. Do you think you are able to defeat with some tricks, isn't it? Do you think your small plan to remake Satis as Avatar again, bring me in the past, and the riders of the Wild Hunt will have their planet build from aches that will prevent them to attack again the Earth and open the box? Now you are going to face my wrath," said Canaletto

Unexpected, but welcome, Kronos decided to show his face and joined the Creators against Canaletto. The Ones turned into their Avatars, Bendu became a cloud made from the force, Maya turned into Titan Gaia, and the Keeper of Underworld turned into Titan Oranos while others remained the same. In the next second, Canaletto with the Creators engaged in a very brutal fight on death and life. The Creators were quite afraid of the power of Canaletto because they never imagined Canaletto had such potential. The fight raged on and the population saw eleven creatures that fought. Canaletto managed to take down every Creator and let the guard because he believed nothing would happen. At that moment, the Creators combined their powers and threw the dagger in the heart of Canaletto killing him. The police came and saw the death of Canaletto and how disappeared. The people and the police didn't know what to believe and saw a fire in the woods. When they went to check, they saw a dealer of drugs who lived his entire life in the woods cultivated all the possible types of drugs. The man was quite desperate because all the cultures were turned in the dust because the fire and the drug effect merged on a very long distance. Everybody wondered if they witnessed a fight between supernatural creatures or the drugs played with their minds. Stiles still recovered at the hospital after his death and had a huge surprise because Lydia gave signs she would give birth. Liam fainted and all were shocked to see Lydia giving birth. The doctors made the paternity test and said the baby belonged to Stiles. Malia decided to split with Stiles and Parrish with Lydia because Lydia and Stiles had a baby made in another dimension. Because of this, Stiles, Lydia, Natalie moved together. Hayden left Beacon Hills because she had to protect her sister, Clark. The adventure changed the perspective of the life of Jackson and decided to spilt up with Tracy to be with Ethan and went to Great Britain. Everybody returned to Beacon Hills because the school would begin son and some of them would need to go to university.


End file.
